See You Again Old
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Andrea "Andi" Callie Allan-Pierce is the daughter of Duncan Pierce who's a hunter and Anastasia Allan-Pierce a British native. When she meets the Winchesters things are guaranteed to be a bumpy ride. Part 1 to A Woman of Letters.
1. White Ghost of Death

See You Again

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Andrea "Andi" Callie Allan-Pierce is the daughter of Duncan Pierce who's a hunter and Anastasia Allan-Pierce a British native. When she meets the Winchesters things are guaranteed to be a bumpy ride. Part 1 to A Woman of Letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I do own Andrea and her family.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the newest Series that I decided to start up for Supernatural. It's a series called A Woman of Letters. I really can't reveal too much about this series. But I really hope that you will enjoy it. It will be a lot different than my other two series for Supernatural. I can't give too much information on my OC as well. She will be different than Chloe who has two different eye colors and Quinn who is Italian-American and Aeron who is a fiery strawberry blonde. Andrea is a dual citizen of both Britain and the United States. I hope that you guys like this story. Without further ado See You Again.

 **Chapter 1**

White Ghost of Death

November 2, 2005

Jericho, California

Dean put a Versa Bank Master Card onto the handwritten guest ledger with the name of Hector Aframian. "One room, please." He said looking at the clerk. He was trying to ignore the fact that he was filthy from having taken a little dive into the river.

The clerk picked up the card and looked at it. "You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asked looking at the brothers.

Sam blinked a few times hearing what the clerk had said. "What do you mean?" He asked slightly confused of why the clerk would say that.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came with a young woman and bought out a room for the whole month." The clerk eyeing Sam and Dean.

Dean looked back at his brother. That gave them their answer of where their father might have been, but the young woman being with their dad, now that was something that Dean hadn't known. Who ever this young woman was, she had to be also missing besides their father.

SPNSPN

The door swung open to John's motel room. Sam quickly went inside and pulled Dean inside of the room.

The two brothers looked around the room seeing every surface was covered in papers that were pinned to the walls, maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, and notes. Books were on the desk open and assorted junk on the floor and the bed, the other bed in the room was clean and hazardous materials and symbols.

"Whoa." Sam said with wide eyes. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the door swing open only for the both of them to be greeted by a young woman with a gun in her hands. His eyes widened when he saw that she was only in a towel.

The young woman was around 5'3, curvy but healthy, sandy brown hair that was a tousled pixie cut, cognac colored eyes, pale skin that seemed paler with the white towel that was wrapped around her, and freckles across the apples of her cheeks. She narrowed her eyes at the two men. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Sam and Dean held up their hands. They hadn't expected a young woman that looked younger than Sam and Dean, but was the same age as Sam.

She held the gun unwavering looking at the two of them holding it tightly, her knuckles turning white from the grip on her gun. "I'll ask you boys again who the bloody hell are you?"

"Whoa whoa…" Sam said softly. "We're looking for John."

"John Winchester?" The young woman looked at the two of them. She could see some of the resemblances between the boys and John.

"We're his sons." Sam said still keeping his hands up noticing that the young woman wasn't lowering the gun.

The young woman blinked a few times and realization flashed through her eyes. "Sam and Dean?" She asked lowering her gun some.

Sam nodded his head. "Yes, how did you know our names?" Sam asked in confusion of wondering how she knew their names.

The young woman started laughing lightly. "Blimey." She said looking at the two of them. "Never thought I would see the two of you again."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked narrowing his green eyes at the young woman.

"Never thought you would forget my name." The young woman said shaking her head causing droplets of water to drop from her tousled hair. "Andrea Allan-Pierce. We were friends when we were younger? Remember?"

"Andi?" Sam asked blinking a few times. He remembered Andi and her parents Duncan and Anastasia.

Andi smiled looking at Sam. "Hey Sam." She put the gun down onto the table. "John's not here. He had told me that he would be back a little bit ago… he never came back. He never gave me any warning of where he was going. But he was worried about something. He wouldn't have had me put cats-eye shells and salt in here." Andi shook her head lightly.

Dean looked at the papers that were on the walls.

"What have you found out?" Sam asked looking at Andi who was now gathering some clothes to wear.

"Centennial Highway victims." Andi said slipping into the bathroom to change. She shut the door and began to change into the clothes that she had gotten from her duffle bag.

"I don't get it though." Dean said looking at the victims that were on the wall. "I mean, different men, different jobs."

Sam crossed the room to look at the wall that Dean was looking at.

"Ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common."

Andi came out of the bathroom dressed in a tank top, faded blue jeans, with a open green flannel. "We figured that out. Not Mortis Danse, devils or demons, sirens, witches or the possessed. We figured out that she's a Woman in White." Andi explained as she tousled her sandy brown hair some messing up the pixie cut that she had.

"You sly dogs." Dean turned and looked at his brother and best friend that he hadn't seen in awhile. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white. Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

Andi shook her head. "That was what he was going to do, but with this new death on the Centennial Highway the other day… well he hadn't found her corpse then." Andi let out a soft sigh. "He left me here high and dry with no other information."

"She might have another weakness." Sam said looking at the article that they had found when they were at the library.

"Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam said tapping the photo of Joseph Welch. "If he's still alive."

"John went to go and talk to him." Andi said as she sat down on the bed. "He didn't want me to go with since he knew that we were dealing with a woman in white and the story behind the weeping woman… well… he knows how dangerous I could be on a hunt and didn't want me to make a mistake."

"Alright." Dean let out a soft sigh. "Why don't you two, uh, see if you can find the address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said walking towards the bathroom to get a shower.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said looking at his brother.

Dean stopped and turned to look at his little brother.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up a hand. "No chick-flick moments."

Sam laughed nodding his head knowing that Dean hated chick-flick moments. "Alright, Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam laughed again.

Dean went into the bathroom closing the door to get cleaned up.

Sam's smile disappeared as he walked across the room to the mirror. There was a picture of John with a boy in a baseball hat that was Dean and a boy on John's lap which was himself. Sam picked up the photo off of the mirror looking at it smiling a small sad smile.

Andi cleared her throat causing Sam to look at her. She smiled a small smile. "John told me that you were out of the life." She said as she brought her knees up to her chest. "College?"

Sam nodded his head with a small smile on his lips. "Yeah."

Andi nodded her head lightly.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked softly wondering where his friend had gone almost 10 years ago. "I remember that your father, Duncan had died, and you ended up disappearing with your mom."

Andi looked down sadly pursing her lips together. She was 12 years old when her mom decided that it would be wise to leave the United States to go back to Great Britain. "I was in Great Britain." She said softly. "Mum wanted to return home after Dad passed. She wanted to go back to what she was doing before she had become a hunter with my father. She thought it was wise to take me with her. She didn't feel right if she left me with anyone else, but herself." Andi ran a hand through her hair. "I never wanted to leave you boys behind, but Mum didn't feel right if she asked John to watch me. He had his hands full with you and Dean. He didn't need another 12 year old under his feet."

"Wow… Andi I didn't know that your mother would be willing to travel that far." Sam said softly looking at her with a concerned look.

Andi forced a small smile on her lips. "Mum was always a bit unpredictable." She shrugged her shoulders as she reached to grab her journal.

Sam nodded his head. He carefully pulled his phone out to check if there was any messages on his phone. A small smile came to his lips when he had seen that Jess had called him. He began to pace as he put the code in to listen to the message. He sat down on the bed next to Andi who was looking at her journal.

" _Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night…."_

Dean came out of the bathroom finally clean from his little dive into the river. He grabbed his jacket shrugging it on. "Hey guys, I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You two want anything?"

"No." Sam said barely looking up at his brother.

Andi shook her head. "I already ate a few hours ago." She said looking up at Dean.

"Aframian's buying." Dean said patting his pocket where the card was.

Sam shook his head.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the motel room.

Sam went back to listening to his message from Jessica.

" _So come home soon, okay? I love you."_

Sam's phone beeps and he looks at it. He presses the button to answer the phone. "What?"

" _Dude, five-oh, take off."_

Sam stood up. "What about you?"

" _Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go help Andi find Dad."_

Sam saw Hein approaching and grabbed Andi's arm darting away from the window.

"Sam." She growled out softly trying not to be too loud.

"Sorry. Dean told us to take off."

"What about him?" She asked softly looking up at Sam with wide eyes.

"The cops spotted him."

"Oh bloody hell." Andi said rubbing her face with her small hands. "So what does he want us to do?"

"He wants me to help you find Dad." Sam explained to her softly.

"Finding John?" Andi shook her head lightly. "You know that might be impossible to find him if he left me high and dry days ago and I've been searching for him since, by walking."

"You rode with him?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

Andi nodded her head. "Since his truck's gone I'm stuck walking. I don't hotwire cars." She said shaking her head. It was something that she wouldn't do.

"We will use the Impala." Sam told her showing her the keys that he had picked up.

"And Dean will allow that?" Andi asked softly.

Sam nodded his head. "To solve this hunt yeah he will."

Andi nodded her head. "Alright let's go."

SPNSPN

Sam walked up to Joseph Welch's house. He looked back at Andi. "You'll be okay with this?"

Andi nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Sam knocked on the door.

Joseph opened the door seeing the two of them standing there.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked hoping that he had gotten the right place. He really didn't want to drag Andi almost everywhere if this wasn't Joseph Welch.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk?" Andi asked looking at the older man.

Joseph stiffly nodded his head.

The three of them walked down the junk-filled driveway.

Sam had handed a photo over to Joseph to find out if John had gone there.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph said handing the photo back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam explained to Joseph.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?" Sam asked curiously.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"It's called fact-checking." Andi said looking at Joseph with slightly narrowed eyes. "If you don't mind giving the information."

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?" Sam asked wondering why Joseph had moved.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam and Andi stopped walking causing Joseph to stop too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked looking at the older man in the eyes.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had the perfect happy marriage?" Andi asked crossing her arms.

Joseph hesitated. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it." Sam said pulling Andi behind him knowing that Andi's mouth would probably yell at Joseph. "Thanks for your time." He turned and guided Andi towards the Impala. Sam stopped and turned looking back at Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

Joseph turned around. "A what?"

"A woman in white."

"Known as a weeping woman." Andi said looking at Joseph.

Joseph looked at them.

"It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam said putting his hands in his pockets walking towards Joseph. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." He stopped in front of Joseph. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph said walking away.

Sam and Andi followed him.

"It's not nonsense." Andi said trying her best to keep up with Sam's strides. "When those women were alive, their husbands weren't faithful to them."

Joseph stopped walking.

"And those women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murder their children."

Joseph swung around narrowing his eyes at Andi.

"Then once they realized what they had done to their children. The only thing that they could do was take their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen ever again."

"You think…. You think that has something to do with… Constance? You bitch."

Andi smirked. "You tell me"

"I mean, maybe… maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children."

"You certain about that?"

Sam grabbed her arm to keep her from launching herself at him.

"Now, you two get the hell out of here! And don't you dare come back!" Joseph said shaking in anger and grief. He turned away walking up towards his house.

Sam let out a soft sigh. "Now I know why Dad didn't allow you to come with him to ask Joseph Welch anything. You push things."

Andi looked up at Sam. "So I push things. That is better than what else I could have done to that man." She didn't say anything else except for turning on her heels walking back towards the Impala.

Sam let out a soft sigh. He couldn't help, but wonder what Andi had meant by that. She wasn't the same Andi he knew, but he knew that people changed. Her living in Britain had changed the sweet young 12 year old that he knew. He followed Andi to the car hoping that in ways that she was the sweet girl that he had once knew when he was younger.

SPNSPN

Sam drove the Impala down the road with Andi in the back seat. Sam's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket answering it.

" _Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."_

"You're welcome." Sam said with a grin. "And it wasn't fake. Andi actually did fire shots on Whiteford Road."

" _She's insane. Listen we gotta talk."_

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

" _Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"_

"I can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

" _Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho leaving Andi behind for us to find her."_

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked blinking a few times trying to figure out why John would leave Andi behind when he had her with him? It didn't make any sense.

" _I've got his journal."_

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

" _Yeah, well, he did this time."_

"What's it say?"

" _Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."_

"Coordinates. Where to?"

" _I'm not sure yet."_

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job leaving Andi behind? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam looked up and slammed the breaks causing him to drop his phone. Sam was able to bring the car to a stop. He breathed hard. "Andi you alright?"

Andi groaned softly. "I'm fine Sam." She said as she tried to get up off of the floorboards of the Impala since she had fallen out of the backseat due to him stopping the way that he had to. She stopped when she felt a cold presence above her.

Constance grabbed Andi off of the floorboards throwing her out of the car.

Andi rolled across the asphalt. She groaned softly slowly getting up off of the harsh asphalt. She gasped when she saw the Impala moving away. "Sam! Oh Bloody Hell!" She shouted as she started to run after the car. Thankfully she did know where to go to try and save Sam. She could only hope that Dean would be able to get there as well.

SPNSPN

Andi arrived at the house only to see the Impala go through the side of the house. "Oh bloody hell." She ran up to the house to see that Dean was already there helping Sam out of the car. "Sam what the hell were you thinking?"

Constance glared at the three of them before throwing the large picture frame down onto the wooden floor.

The bureau slid across the floor pinning the three of them against the Impala.

The lights flickered causing Constance to look around scared. She slowly walked over to the staircase that had water pouring down them. She sees her two children up at the top of the stairs holding hands with one another.

"You've come home to us, Mommy."

Constance looks distraught at the two of them. Then the two of them appeared behind her hugging her. Her image begins to flicker and then she lets out a shrill scream. The three of them disappear into a puddle of water.

The three hunters pushed the bureau from them and looked at where Constance and her children once were.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said in wonder.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam explained to his brother and childhood friend.

"You found her weak spot." Andi said blinking a few times.

"Nice work, Sammy." Dean said slapping Sam on the chest before walking away.

Sam laughed in pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Capser in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass."

"Are you kidding me? What the bloody hell were you thinking Dean? You could have hit him." Andi said looking at Deanw with wide eyes.

Dean scoffed a bit looking over his precious car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean twisted around looking at Sam. "I'll kill you."

Sam laughed lightly.

Andi shook her head lightly. "You Winchesters and your cars."

Dean looked at her with wondering green eyes. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Andi just shook her head lightly. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road while Sam was looking at the journal and having the map on his lap to find the coordinates with a ruler. A flashlight was tucked between his chin and shoulder.

Andi was asleep in the back laying across the backseat with Sam's jacket over her curvy form to keep the cool air from hitting on her from Dean's open window.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded his head. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

Sam looked at his older brother hesitating some. "Dean, I, um…" He didn't know what to say to Dean. He needed to get back to campus for his interview.

Dean glanced at the road before looking back over at his brother for a short minute. "You're not going." Dean stated knowing that Sam was most likely going to go back to that college.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam said softly knowing that he was probably disappointing his older brother. "You got Andi with you. She can help you."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Dean glanced at his brother. "I'll take you home."

Sam turned off the flashlight not knowing what else to say to his older brother knowing that he probably made his older brother upset with the idea of taking him back to the college.

Dean looked at the road again before looking at the rearview mirror seeing the sound asleep young woman in the backseat. Yeah he would have Andi with him, but it wouldn't be the same without his little brother there with him. Andi wouldn't be able to fill that spot of the annoying little brother.

A few hours later Dean pulled out in front of Sam's apartment complex. Dean was still frowning knowing that there was no way to talk his little brother into staying with the two of them. He knew that Andi probably wasn't going to leave him until she had answers from John of why he had left her behind in Jericho.

Sam got out of the car carefully taking his jacket off of Andi slipping it back on. He carefully shut the door to not wake the sleeping young woman. Sam leaned over looking through the open window. "Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded his head.

"And maybe I can meet up with you and Andi later, huh?"

"Yeah, alright."

Sam patted the door twice and turned away to walk inside of the apartment complex.

Dean leaned toward the passenger door, his arm going over the back of the seat accidentally brushing against Andi's knee. "Sam?"

Sam turned around looking at his older brother.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

Dean drove away and Sam watched them go with a sigh.

Andi woke up a few minutes later rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Dean?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Where's Sam?"

"He's back home where he belongs." Dean said as he continued to drive.

Andi let out a soft sigh. "He must be daft thinking he can have a normal life."

Dean let out a soft sigh as he continued to drive. He knew that in a way Andi was right. He then noticed that something was wrong with his watch. "Son of a bitch."

"What's wrong Dean?" Andi asked in confusion.

"Just hold on." He said jerking the wheel causing Andi to shriek in the back as he quickly drove back to Sam's apartment complex. He knew that there was something very wrong and it dealt with Sam. He stopped the car outside of the apartment complex. "Stay right here Andi."

"But Dean."

"Stay." Dean rushed to the apartment complex leaving Andi in the car.

Andi huffed a bit. "Arsehole." She said getting out of the car in agitation. She couldn't believe that Dean would leave her out here. She saw smoke coming from one of the apartments. Her hand shot up to her mouth. "Shite." She dialed 911 calling in for a fire. She had only hoped that Dean and Sam would be alright and not in any danger.

Dean came out pushing his younger brother out of the apartment complex.

Andi rushed up to the two of them. She threw her arms around Dean. "Don't act like that again."

Dean patted her back lightly letting her know that he was alright.

Andi released Dean from her hold seeing Sam looking upset and having tears falling from his eyes. She moved towards him and hugged him which he hugged her back tightly allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. Andi rubbed his back lightly trying to sooth her childhood friend. She had no idea what was going through his head, and she could only hope with time he would be able to tell her.

Not too long after the fire department arrived and the police as well.

Dean looked on with Andi standing next to him. Dean turned and patted Andi's shoulder causing her to follow him. Dean walked to his little brother that was at the trunk of the car that was wide open and he was loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk then to his little brother.

Sam looked up letting out a soft sigh. He then nodded his head tossing the shotgun into the trunk. "We got work to do." He said shutting the trunk.

Andi slowly got into the back seat as the brothers got into the front seat. She pursed her lips together in a thin line. She pulled out a box out of her pocket of her flannel that she wore.

Dean let out a soft sigh starting the car up before pulling away from the apartment complex.

Andi looked out the window before letting out a soft sigh. "Dean?" She said softly.

Dean looked up at the rear view mirror looking at the sandy brown haired woman in the back. "Yeah sweetheart?"

"Mind if I have a fag?" She asked softly lifting up the pack of Lucky Strikes that she had in her hand.

Dean looked at the cigarettes that she had in her hand. "Yeah go ahead. Mind if I take one off you?"

Andi shook her head lightly. She handed a cigarette up to Dean who took it from her grateful for it. Andi looked over at Sam. "You want one?"

Sam nodded his head reluctantly.

Andi handed him one too hoping that it would help ease the pain that he felt at that moment. She then pulled out one for herself lighting it up and rolling her window down some. She blew the smoke from her lungs letting out a soft sigh. She ran her hand through her hair. "Now what?"

"We find out what killed Jess." Sam said stiffly.

Andi nodded her head knowing that was the one thing that was going to be on Sam's mind. Finding who killed his girlfriend and kill it. "Don't worry Sam… we will find out who did it."

Sam didn't say another word just looked out the window smoking the Lucky Strike that Andi had given to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 1. Let me know what you guys think. What do you think of Andi's character personality. What did you think of this chapter. Please leave a review. I haven't decided on who the pairing will be just yet. Because right now this will be a friendship story between the three of them. And what do you think of John leaving Andi behind in his motel room? I will hopefully get the next chapter out soon.**


	2. Out Into Blackwater Ridge

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of See You Again. Andi had been left behind by John Winchester in his motel room not giving her any information and Andi is reunited with Sam and Dean only to try and comfort the younger brother after he has lost his girlfriend Jessica Moore and now has no idea what type of danger that she will be getting into by working with the two brothers? Only time will tell. What will happen when they go to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado in search for John? Without further ado Chapter 2 of See You Again.

 **Chapter 2**

Out Into Blackwater Ridge

Andi sat in the back seat of the Impala looking out the window as the sceneary passed by. She had a Lucky Strike cigarette in her mouth. They had been there for a week trying to find out what had happened to Jessica, but they couldn't find anything which meant that they had to move on to try and find answers.

Sam jerked awake causing Andi to jump and look up at him in concern.

Dean looked over concerned as Sam blinks a few times rubbing his eyes. "You okay?"

Sam glanced at his brother and then looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nodded his head knowing that Sam wasn't ready to tell him the truth at least fully. He knew that Sam was coping. "Another nightmare?"

Sam cleared his throat.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked hoping that Sam would take him up on the offer to drive.

Sam laughed lightly knowing that Dean was just trying to make small talk. There was no way that Dean would allow him to drive. He wouldn't let Andi even drive making her walk to every spot in Stanford to get items for them. He could remember hearing the sandy brown haired woman complaining about Dean and calling him an arsehole and cursing under her breath. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that. You didn't even let Andi drive and you had upset her with that even she had told you that she would be careful driving."

Dean let out a sigh. "Just thought you might want to." He shook his head. "Nevermind."

Sam looked at his brother. "Look, man, you're worried about me. So is Andi. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly fine." Sam said trying to get Dean off of his back. He was thankful that Andi wasn't getting on his back about not talking about what had happened. But then again during their fourth day there in Stanford. She had stopped him from his research just to talk to him. It had actually reminded him of the times that the two of them talking together when they were in their youths.

She had told him that she would be there for him when he wanted to talk. He knew that was very true. Andi was always someone that was easy to talk to. He had found out a few thing from the time that the two of them had talked that day even with her British lingo he knew that she cared about him as much as she had in the past when she was in the states. He had learned that her mother wanted her away from hunting. She had gone to a regular school, a boarding school for girls to be a proper lady. He just couldn't understand why someone who had gone to a boarding school would be so rebellious and go back to the style of life that had claimed her father. Perhaps Andi wanted some closure to what had happened to her father.

Dean hummed at what his little brother said.

Sam grabbed the map. "Alright, where are we?" Sam asked his older brother.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean told his younger brother before looking back in the rearview mirror at the young woman who sat silently in the backseat smoking her Lucky Strike.

Sam folded down the map looking at the large red x that was labeled 35-111. Sam let out a soft sigh. "You know what?"

Andi looked at the back of Sam's head as she flicked her Lucky Strike out of the rolled down window. "What is it Sam?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…."

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam let out a soft sigh. He was hoping that wasn't the case.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up after twenty years, it's no coincidence."

Andi shook her head lightly. "My father use to say there is no such thing as a coincidence."

Dean nodded his head knowing that Andi's father, Duncan use to say things like that. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man." Sam shook his head looking at the coordinates again. "These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam put the map down on his lap. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"There could be a case out here, Sam." Andi said softly knowing that might be true. There could be a case out there. It was just a matter of figuring out if it was worth the time since they were hunting for John Winchester. She had hoped during their week in Stanford that John would give any of them a call. Anything to let them know that he was alright.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi were in the Ranger Station at the Lost Creek Trail, in the Lost Creek National Forest.

Sam looked at the 3D map on the wall that was of the National Forest. "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote."

Andi shook her head lightly as she saw Dean looking at the decorations that were around the station.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Guys, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said looking at the photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear.

Sam came over and stood next to his brother.

"And over a dozen grizzly bears in the area. We aren't in for no nature hike, that's for bloody sure." Andi said looking back at the 3D map that was on the wall. Her thoughts went to why John would send them into such a place like this that was dense woods, the rough terrain, abandoned mines that they could easily get lost in. What was going on out here? There had to be a reason why John had sent the three of them out here was hopefully to meet up with him.

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Ranger Wilkinson said walking up behind the three of them causing the three hunters to whip around in shock.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said trying to cover up the real truth of why they were there. He laughed a little.

Dean grinned raising a fist. "Recycle, man."

Andi grabbed Dean's hand and pulled it back down to his side.

"Bull." Ranger Wilkinson said looking at the three of them.

Sam's eyes flicked over to Dean, who didn't move. Then over to Andi who didn't move either.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" Wilkinson asked looking at the three of them wanting the true answer from the three of them.

Dean thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger…" Dean checked the name tag of the Ranger. "Wilkinson."

"Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shakes his head knowing that it wasn't a missing person case since it wasn't the twenty-fourth yet.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will." Dean said with a nod of his head. "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, o she could see her brother's return date." Dean said with a charming smile.

The ranger eyed Dean for a moment trying to read him and figure out why he was asking for the permit.

Dean raised his eyebrows. He hoped that the ranger would hand over the permit. He really needed the address to see what they were about to step into when they went out into Blackwater Ridge. Any little type of information would help. Even that Haley girl that it sounded like she had come in wondering about her brother thinking that he was missing when clearly he had filled out a permit until the twenty-fourth.

SPNSPN

Dean, Andi, and Sam left the ranger station going down towards the parked Impala.

Dean held onto the paper laughing like he had ate a canary.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam questioned his brother wondering why he would do such a thing as ask for the backcountry permit and probably would have the information of where this supposed missing person lived.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at his little brother. He wasn't use to Sam being so gung ho about things. It was like he was willing to throw himself into death's grasp at any turn at this time.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go and find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl."

Dean stopped on his side of the car as Sam stopped on his side of the car. "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

"What?"

Andi shook her head. "It's better to know what we are dealing with. Why would you want to go in there not knowing what's going on? You really are a blooming nitwit."

"She has a point Sammy. Why are you being all shoot first ask questions later?"

"Since now."

"Really?" Dean then got into the car.

Andi shook her head getting into the car as well. She knew why Sam was beginning to lash out at people. He wanted to find Jessica's killer and he wanted the answers now.

SPNSPN

Dean, Andi, and Sam stood outside of the door that belonged th Haley Collins. Dean knocked on the door.

A young woman opened the door looking at the three of them with wondering eyes.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and this is Andi, we're ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley gripped the door frame a little bit hesitating. "Lemme see some ID."

Dean pulled out a fake ID that said 'Samuel Cole' and held it up against the screen for her to see.

Haley looked at it then at Dean who smiled at her. She slowly opened the door for the three of them. "Come on in."

"Thanks."

Haley caught sight of the Impala as the three hunters entered her home. "That yours?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked back at the Impala with a small smile on his face.

"Nice car." She said before leading Sam, Dean, and Andi through her home. She led them into the kitchen where a teenager was sitting at the table.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know that there is something amiss?" Andi asked putting her hands into her back pockets of her old blue jeans that had a few holes in the legs.

Haley came into the dining room with a bowl placing it onto the table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos… we haven't heard anything in over three days."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam said hoping that was the case that Tommy couldn't get reception to get a hold of his family.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." Haley explained to them.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean questioned the young woman.

"He wouldn't do that." Ben said looking at them.

"Why would you say that?" Andi asked looking at Ben with a soft look knowing that the young teen was worried about his brother.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley explained to them.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked Haley curiously. He wanted to see if it would help them out some.

"Yeah." Haley said going over to the laptop bringing up the photos that Tommy had sent. "That's Tommy." She clicked twice on a picture and it came up with a video that she opened. She hit play on it.

" _Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."_

Sam spotted something flickering past.

"Well." Dean put his hands in his pockets. "We'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore."

"You hired someone to help you get to Blackwater Ridge." Andi stated looking at the young woman.

Haley nodded her head. "I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I don't blame you." Andi said softly nodding her head.

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said looking at Haley.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked Haley hoping that she would.

"Sure." Haley said with a nod of her head.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi took a seat at a table.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly." Sam explained to them. "But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened their father's journal.

"Are there any other disappearances in Blackwater Ridge?" Andi asked as she leaned forward resting her arms on the table.

Sam pulled out an article putting it in front of Dean. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

Dean read the headlines in _The Lost Creek Gazette_.

Sam pulled out his laptop accidentally bumping into Andi. "Sorry Andi."

"It's fine Sam." She said with a small smile. She reached across to read the article that Dean.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936."

"So every 23 years. Just like clock work." Andi said shaking her head lightly.

Sam pulled up the video nodding his head at what Andi had said."Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that video that Haley had sent to me of Tommy. Check this out." He pushed the laptop back enough for his brother and Andi to see.

The video played and a shadow goes past the screen in three frames. It was a fast moving shadow.

Dean blinked a few times to figure out what they had just seen go by quickly on the screen. "Do it again."

Sam repeated the three frames. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean slapped Sam's arm causing him to look up at his brother. "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam said closing his laptop. "I got one more thing." He handed over another newspaper article to his brother. "In fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

Dean looked at the article. "Is there a name?"

SPNSPN

They had gone to the home of Mr. Shaw who was the survivor from 1959.

Mr. Shaw looked at the three of them. "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a …."

"Grizzly?" Sam said interrupting the old man looking at him. "That's what attacked them?"

Mr. Shaw took a drag of his cigarette nodding his head.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks as well?" Dean asked looking at the old man.

"If we know what we are dealing with, Mr. Shaw, we might be able to stop it from happening again." Andi said leaning forward tucking a few of her bangs behind her ear.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw said as he sat down in one of his chairs. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam moved from where he was next to Andi and sat across from Mr. Shaw. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asked looking at the old man. He was hoping that they would be able to get some good information from Mr. Shaw before they went out into the woods the following morning. He wanted to make sure that they were safe in whatever they were hunting for.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though. A roar. Like… no man or animal that I've ever heard."Shaw explained to them.

"It came at twilight though?" Andi asked looking at the old man crossing her arms under her bust.

Shaw nodded his head at what Andi had said.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam questioned.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw shook his head at the memory of hearing his parents scream and dragged off into the night. "Why it left me alive… been asking myself that ever since." His hand went to the collar of his shirt. "Did leave me this, though." He revealed three long scars.

The three hunters looked at them.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon."

SPNSPN

The three hunters walk down the hall of the motel that they were staying at.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean complained a little bit thinking of what Mr. Shaw had told them.

"So it's probably something else." Sam said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You thinking corporeal?" Andi asked looking at the younger Winchester.

Sam nodded his head.

"Corporeal? Excuse me." Dean said scoffing a little bit.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up Dean. Don't see you coming up with something better. What could you blooming think it is?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves…. Could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

The three of them walked out to the Impala.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then went to open the weapons trunk. He propped it open with a shotgun. He began to put guns into the duffel bag.

Sam leaned in. "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam said to his older brother.

Andi nodded her head. "I agree with Sam on this. We can't watch her and whoever she ends up dragging out into the woods with her to search for Tommy." Andi crossed her arms under her bust again.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said scoffing. "What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head.

Dean looked at the two younger hunters. "Her brother's missing, guys. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean said as he picked up the duffel bag.

"Finding Dad's not enough." Sam said slamming the weapon box shut then the truck of the Impala. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean just stared at his younger brother not saying a word.

"What?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Nothing." Dean then threw the duffel bag at Sam before walking off.

Sam watched his brother's form walking away from him and Andi.

Andi shook her head lightly. "Must you two always find something to fight about." She questioned looking at the younger Winchester. "This is why I'm glad I don't have a sibling." She turned and followed after Dean leaving a bewildered Sam.

Sam knew that Andi was always different and this time proved no different. She still had her sharp tongue that sometimes would cut deep wounds. And him fighting with Dean was putting a strain on her. He was beginning to wonder how much longer that she would stay with them while the hunted for John. He had a feeling with all of their fighting, Andi would end up leaving a lot sooner than he was thinking that she would and that would be before they even found John. He let out a soft sigh and began to walk towards the motel room that he shared with Dean and Andi.

SPNSPN

Dean parked the Impala before getting out with his brother and Andi.

Haley shook her head seeing them.

Sam grabbed the duffel bag that they had loaded up the night before.

Andi grabbed her backpack slipping it over her flannel clad shoulders. Her tousled pixie cut hair was partly hidden under a bandana that was folded into a band.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked with a charming smile sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked in confusion looking at the three of them.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked looking at Haley.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

Sam walked past them ignoring what Haley had said. He still didn't like the idea of Haley going out into the wood without knowing what they were up against. Innocent civilians going out and it was dangerous.

"You're rangers?"

"That's right." Dean said with a firm nod of his head.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked looking at what Dean was wearing. She noticed that Andi and Sam were pretty much dressed the same way.

Dean looked down at what he was wearing. There was nothing wrong with what he was wearing. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He walked past Haley to go towards his younger brother.

Andi shook her head and walked behind Dean.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy said looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean said walking past his brother.

"It's not a crime for us wanting to help out." Andi said as she grabbed onto Sam's arm to let him know that she was going to head on after his brother.

Sam nodded his head stiffly knowing that she was more than ready for this hunt.

SPNSPN

Roy led the group, followed by Dean, Haley, Ben, Andi, and Sam brought up the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean said trying his best to make the small talk trying to learn about the man that was ahead of him.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy said with a nod of his head.

"What kind of critters do you hunt?" Andi said, as she readjusted her backpack that she carried on her back.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked as he past Roy.

Roy grabbed onto Dean stopping him.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy grabbed a stick and poked a bear trap that Dean had almost stepped on.

Haley looked at the elder hunter annoyed.

Andi let out a soft sigh.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy said scoffing a bit dropping the stick and retook the lead.

"It's a bear trap." Dean said blinking a few times.

"Daft move there, mate." Andi said shaking her head lightly.

They continued to walk on.

Haley caught up to Dean. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a _duffel_ bag. You're not rangers." Haley grabbed his arm. "So who the hell are you?"

Ben walks past Haley and Dean.

Andi looked at Dean as did Sam.

Dean gave them a look to tell them to continue on.

Sam grabbed Andi's arm and led her with Ben and Roy.

"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be out here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start? And the girl?" Haley asked looking at Dean.

"I'm telling you now, 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've been with a woman…." Dean thought about the last time that he had been honest with a woman. At least this honest. "Ever. And Andi is a friend of ours that was with our father when he disappeared and she felt it was her job to help us out to hunt for our father." Dean pursed his lips together. "So we okay?"

"Yeah okay." Haley said with a nod of her head.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of peanut M&M's. He stuck his hand into the bag. "And Andi has the rest of our provisions." He said as he hiked on.

Haley watched him walk before following him.

SPNSPN

Roy led Sam, Andi,Ben, Haley, and Dean. "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

Sam headed past Roy looking around. "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out his GPS. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean and Andi came up behind Sam. The three of them were straining their ears trying to hear anything that would alert them to any type of wildlife.

"You hear that?" Dean asked looking at Sam and Andi.

"Yeah. Not even crickets."

"Bloody hell…" Andi said looking around. It was bothering her wondering what happened to the crickets and why it was so silent.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said about to walk away from the group.

'You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam told Roy not wanting to know that one member of this group that wasn't a hunter going off by themselves.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy said waving his gun pushing past Dean, Sam and Andi knocking into the latter one causing her to stumble into Sam.

Sam caught her from falling onto the ground.

"Bloody bastard." Andi grumbled as she got her bearings. She looked at Sam. "Thanks."

Sam nodded his head lightly.

Dean turned and looked at the two civilians that were with them. "Alright, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean said giving the command in hopes that they would stay together.

Andi shook her head and began to walk slowly through the dense woods. She knew that they were going to have to stay together. What ever they were hunting she knew that it was probably the dangerous thing that they could face in the woods alone.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, Ben, Andi, and Haley were looking around a large rock. Andi was perched upon it looking around a bit higher up. Thanks to Sam and Dean helping her up onto the large rock she was able to get a good look at things from a bit higher up.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy yelled from a little bit further in the woods.

Haley took off running towards Roy.

Sam was able to catch Andi who had jumped off of the rock to make sure that she didn't get hurt from jumping down from the rock. "You alright?"

"Fine." Andi said with a coy smile quickly removing herself from Sam's arms and following Haley, Ben, and Dean.

Sam shook his head and followed quickly after her.

"Oh my God." Haley said looking at the tents that were torn and bloody. The supplies were scattered around the camp site.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said looking around.

Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy?" Haley took off her backpack and walked through the campsite calling for her brother.

Sam moved quickly catching up to the worried sister. "Shh."

"Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh!"

"Why?" Haley questioned looking at the taller man.

"There might still be something out there." Andi said looking at Haley.

"SAM! ANDI!" Dean yelled for the two younger hunters.

Andi and Sam quickly walked over to the older hunter. The two of them crouched down.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here," Dean pointed out, "the tracks just vanish. That's weird."

The three of them stood up.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." Dean said shaking his head going back towards the group.

Andi followed with Sam behind her. She watched Dean talking to Haley. "I can tell that he really wants to help her out." Andi said crossing her arms looking at the two of them converse. Well more like Dean trying to sooth her.

"Help! Help!"

Roy led the group to run to the aid of the shouter.

"Help! Somebody!"

They looked around, but found no one.

"It seems like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Bloody hell." Andi said looking around.

"Everybody back to camp."

The group ran back to the campsite and found their supplies were missing except for the bag that was on Andi's back.

"Our packs!" Haley said in shock.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy complained.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley demanded looking at the hunters that were with them. Perhaps they knew what was going on.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said softly knowing that they were dealing with something much more dangerous.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole our gear." Roy said looking at Sam.

Sam walked over to Dean. "I need to speak with you and Andi. In private."

The three hunters moved away from the group but kept them in their sights.

"Good. Let me see Dad's journal."

Dean pulled it out of his coat before handing it over to Sam.

Sam flipped through the pages.

"You think that it might be something far more dangerous than a black dog or skinchanger?" Andi said moving a bit closer to Sam to see what he had turned the page to.

"Alright check that out."

"You got to be off your rocker." Andi said looking at Sam with wide eyes.

"Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never heard of one this far west." Dean said shaking his head.

Andi crossed her arms. "Thinking about now… the claw marks… the mimicking of human voices…"

"Great." Dean groaned pulling out his pistol that he had on him. "Well then this is useless."

Sam gave the journal back to Dean. He walked past his brother before stopping in his tracks. "We gotta get these people to safety."

"I have to agree with that. "

The three of them returned to the group.

"Alright, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten…. More complicated." Sam said addressing them all.

"What?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Kid don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said looking at Sam.

Andi looked at Roy crossing her arms. "It's not us we're worried about."

Sam nodded his head at what Andi had said. "She's right. You shoot at this thing, you're gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. The both of you are." Roy said narrowing his eyes at the two younger hunters. "Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax." Dean said grabbing Sam from launching himself at Roy.

Andi scoffed a bit crossing her arms.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you."

Roy stepped into Sam's space.

Andi pushed Roy back.

"You protect me? You and your British girlfriend? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughed. "You know you're crazy right?"

"Not as crazy as you, you bloody moron."

Dean pushed Andi back.

"Don't touch me Dean." Andi said snapping at him.

"Roy." Haley said looking at Roy.

"Chill out." Dean said looking at Andi and Sam.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

Dean let out a soft sigh. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Haley asked in confusion.

Andi pulled out a book shoving it into Dean's chest. "That's where this book comes in."

"What?"

"Anasazi legend." Andi said as she began to walk away. "It's in there Dean the protection we need."

"Thanks Andi." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Any time." Andi said with a wave of her hand.

Sam followed her. "How did you get your hands on a book like that?" Sam asked her softly as she took a seat on a stump.

Andi brought her legs up to her flannel clad chest. "Does it really matter how I got my hands on that book Sam? I've had that book in my possession in a long time." She didn't admit where she got it, it was none of Sam's business.

They had built a fire and Dean was drawing the Anasazi symbol around the camp site.

"One more time, that's…." Haley asked looking at the symbols that Dean was putting onto the ground with a stick.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection." Dean explained as he continued. "The wendigo can't cross over them. Thanks for the book Andi."

Andi waved from her spot on the stump. "Yeah yeah yeah. You're welcome Dean." She said rolling her cognac colored eyes that lit up by the campfire.

Roy laughed hoisting his gun over his shoulder.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean said scoffing a bit before getting up to his feet once he finished with the last of the symbols. He headed over sitting next to his brother and Andi. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother.

"Dean…" Sam began.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? And maybe Andi."

"Hey." Andi said giving him a look.

Dean held up his hands knowing that he had crossed a line with her.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam said softly looking at his brother.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean came around to face his brother holding up John's journal in front of his brother's face. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession… everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shakes his head. "That makes no sense. Andi doesn't fit into that. Sorry Andi."

Andi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm along for the ride. And hanging on tight apparently." She said looking at the two of them.

Sam rubbed his face letting out a soft sigh. "Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he want, tell us where he is? Tell Andi he's sorry he left her behind in California?"

Andi scoffed. "Cause he knows I'll go barmy on him." Andi mused in thought of things that she would do to John if and when he got a hold of them. After all she was still upset that he had left her alone in that motel room for two days straight not telling her where he was going. And having Sam and Dean showing up and seeing her in a towel no less and her pointing a gun at them. She was still mortified that it had happened.

"I dunno. But the way that I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean… no." Sam shook his head. "I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing that I can think about." Sam was laying everything out. He wanted to try to find Jessica's killer and it didn't matter how he found his father. He would be willing to die trying to find his father.

"Okay, alright, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Sam looked down ashamed, before looking up at Dean and Andi. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it? How do you do it Andi?"

Dean looked over at Haley and Ben "Well for one, them."

Andi nodded in agreement.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." Dean let out a soft scof. "I'll tell you what else helps."

Sam looked back at his brother with a curious look on his face.

"Killing as many evil sons of a bitches as I possibly can."

Sam smiled.

A twig snapped.

"Help!"

"It's here." Andi said as she shined her flashlight.

Sam shined his flashlight around as well.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean called out.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy said scoffing a bit thinking that it wouldn't work.

"Don't be a barmy skeptic idiot." Andi said not looking at Roy trying to figure out where the Wendigo was at.

"Help! Help me!" Then it began to growl.

Roy point his gun at the sound. "Okay, that's no grizzy."

"It's angry." Andi said looking around. "Cause it can't cross the symbols to get us."

Something rushed past causing Haley to shriek.

"It's here." Sam said looking around.

"No trying to pinpoint of where it is at, Sam." Andi said shining her light around. She kept her voice calm cool and clipped.

Roy shot at the rustling and then again.

"Shite." Andi groaned rubbing her face. "Had you gone and had an aneurysm?"

"I hit it!" Roy said running to go and see what he had hit.

"Oh bloody hell." Andi groaned letting out a sigh knowing that the brooding bastard was going to end up going to get himself killed.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean called out to Roy. He quickly turned to Haley and Ben. "Don't move."

"Just go you two. I'll watch them." Andi said shoving them past the circle.

"You sure?" Sam asked looking at Andi.

Andi rolled her cognac eyes. "Yes, just go." She said through her teeth. "That barmy idiot is going to get himself killed."

Sam ran after his brother.

Andi let out a sigh as she fixed the mark that Roy had gone over and had messed up. "Blooming idiot." She said under her breath.

"Have you always been one?" Ben asked softly to her.

Andi stood straight up. "One what?" She asked as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"I guess it would be called a hunter?" He asked softly looking at her, taking a guess at what she was.

Andi hummed at the thought. "That's what we're called." She said as she took her seat back on the stump. "I suppose you can say that until my father lost his life to the job. My mum took me out of the life…" Andi took out a cigarette and lit it up taking a drag from it and blew the smoke from her lungs thinking. "It was only a matter of time before the life dragged me back in. That's what it does… it drags you back in. Doesn't matter how far you are. Doesn't matter if you are in a different country. Bloody hell I was clear in the United Kingdom when the life dragged me back in." She let out a light laugh. "Happened to be those boys' father that dragged me back into the life. Said I could find the thing that was behind my father's death. And hell I believed him."

Andi looked up seeing Sam and Dean come back, but no Roy. "Shite. It got him didn't it?"

Sam and Dean nodded their heads knowing that it was probably true that the Wendigo had gotten him since it had pissed him off by shooting at it. He never had heeded the warning that was so simple.

Andi sighed. "We wait out the night." She said softly running her hand through her tousled hair pursing her pale pink lips together. "And we come up with a plan come morning."

The brothers agreed with what Andi had said. There was no other choice. It was too dangerous to be leaving now not with two people that had no idea how to protect themselves.

SPNSPN

Morning had finally come and Sam sat against the tree stump that Andi sat on; whom to be happened be enjoying a cigarette, playing with the lanyard that was inside of his father's journal, while Dean was with Haley and Ben among the torn up tents.

Sam tapped Andi's foot causing her to get up to her feet along with him. He walked beside her.

"Hey." Sam said softly.

Haley got up to her feet.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said with a smile.

Andi shrugged her shoulders. "Hell I'm in too. A good kill never hurt anyone."

Sam showed the page of the Wendigo from John's journal to Haley and Ben. " _Wendigo_ is a Cree Indian word. It means _evil that devours_."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean explained to them.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked as a shiver go down her spine.

"Now that's a good question." Andi said as Dean began to pick up items off of the ground that would help them out in the end. "The story is always the same. It never changes." Her brows furrowed in thought . "During some kind of harsh circumstance a person finds themselves finds themselves starving, cut off from supplies and any type of help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said remembering something that he had learned in his history class.

Andi nodded her head. "Right."

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities." Sam began to explain pursing his lips into a thin line before continuing. "Speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean explained as he picked up the final item.

"And always picking up your next pray." Andi said with a sad look on her face.

"So how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked softly looking at the three hunters.

"You're not going to like it." Dean looked at his younger brother and then back to Haley.

"Tell me." She pleaded with the eldest hunter.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives." Dean said, he then held up a can of lighter fluid a beer bottle a white cloth.

"We burn the bloody bastard." Andi stated coolly as she brushed past Dean.

Dean nodded his head. "What she said."

"Let's go and get this son of a bitch then." Andi said with a nod of her head.

SPNSPN

Sam led the group slowly through the dense forest. "Dean. Andi."

"What is it?" Dean asked coming up to his brother.

Andi came up behind Dean with a nod of her head wondering what the younger Winchester had to say.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam said in a soft tone trying his best not to alert Haley and Ben what he was talking about to the other two. He didn't want to scare them with what he had been thinking.

They heard growling alerting them that it was indeed there.

The three hunters whipped their heads around trying to find it.

The trees rustled.

Blood dripped down from the tree that Haley was standing under onto her shirt. Haley noticed it and leaped away with a shriek. Roy's body landed where she once stood.

Dean went over to Roy's body.

Sam went to check on Haley.

"Broken neck?" Andi asked Dean.

Dean nodded his head as Sam helped Haley up to her feet.

More growling was heard.

"Shite." Andi said her cognac colored eyes going wide.

"Run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yelled, as they all took off into a run.

Ben ended up falling down.

Andi and Sam went back to check on the young boy to see if he was alright as Dean and Haley continued to run ahead of them.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam said bringing him back up to his feet.

"Shite. We lost Dean and Haley." Andi said looking ahead of them. "Let's hope Dean torched that son of a bitch."

They heard Haley scream.

"Haley?" Ben said softly.

"Shite."

They run only to find Dean's Molotov cocktail bottle broken.

"Dean!" Sam yelled for his brother.

"Bloody hell. I was sure that your brother was going to be able to kill that son of a bitch before it got them." Andi said looking around.

SPNSPN

Sam, Ben, and Andi navigated through the dense woods looking for anything that would lead them to Dean and Haley.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked curiously wondering why the Wendigo had killed Roy.

"It's cause Roy pissed it off when he shot at it." Andi said as she continued to walk.

Ben picked up something off of the ground. It was a peanut M&M "They went this way."

Sam caught up to Ben. He laughed as Ben handed it over to him.

Andi saw the M&M and laughed lightly.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." Sam said as he tossed it away.

"You got that right." Andi said with a smile. "I'll still never understand his fascination with candy. Can't believe he's still that way."

Sam shrugged his shoulders as they made their way following the trail that Dean had left for them that led to an abandoned mine. Sam turned his flashlight on so they could see where they were going. Sam shut the light off when he heard growling.

Andi pulled Ben close to her and the wall. Her hand went to his mouth to keep him from screaming. She had a feeling that the wendigo was close by. She looked at Sam.

Sam nodded his head saything that he saw the wendigo take another tunnel.

The three of them continue on their way. The boards creaked under their feet.

"Sam… I think we should be…" The boards gave out from under their feet before Andi could even finish her sentence causing them to land on a pile of bone below.

Ben lept backwards when he saw a pile of bones next to him.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam said trying to calm the boy down. He looked at Andi. "You alright?"

"Yeah peachy." Andi said as she got up to her feet. "We should've been a bit more careful." She looked up at where they had fallen through. "We can only hope that we haven't alerted the Wendigo. If we alerted it… then we are in some trouble." She pursed her pink lips together in a thin line thinking. She turned her head seeing Haley and Dean. "But we found your brother and Haley."

Sam scrambled to his feet rushing over to his brother. "Dean."

Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you okay?" Relief flooded Sam's voice causing Andi to smile. At least they were able to find Dean and Haley alive.

"Yeah," He said wincing.

"Haley, Haley, wake up." Ben said pleading with his sister trying to get her to wake up.

Andi walked over to help him get her down. She used her knife to cut the rope from Hely's arms.

Sam got his brother down and helped him sit down.

Dean winced. "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now."

"We can hope." Andi said looking at Sam. "Remember we fell through that weak floor."

Haley got up to her feet seeing Tom and she started to cry. She turned to Andi. "Cut him down."

"Sam's taller than me." Andi said looking at Sam.

Sam nodded his head moving over and cutting down Haley's older brother down.

"We're gonna get you home." Haley told her brother softly.

Dean picked up a flare gun. "Hey check it out." He said with a smile showing it proudly.

"Flare guns." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"Now those will work." Andi said with a chuckle. "Roast that son of a bitch to kingdom come."

Dean laughed twirling the guns.

Andi shook her head and took them from him. "Are you really that much of a child at heart Dean? These are something to not play with." She shoved one back into his hand. She then handed one to Sam. "Bloody idiot."

They began to walk down the tunnel to get out of the mine. Ben and Haley were supporting Tom. Growling echoed in the tunnel.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean stated looking around.

"We'll never out run it." Haley said in a panic.

"Any ideas?" Andi asked looking at the brothers.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Andi. They're gonna get you out of here." Dean told them.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked in confusion.

"He's gonna draw the wendigo away." Andi said looking at Dean.

Dean winked before walking away. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good."

Andi shook her head. "Your brother is strange."

Sam rolled his eyes knowing that was true. "Alright, come on. Hurry." He said as he led the way down the tunnel.

"Go on." Andi said moving her head her way of telling the Collins family to move.

The three Collins' began to move and Andi came up behind them keeping an eye for the wendigo just in case it was following them.

The five of them hurried down the tunnel. Growling echoed down the tunnel.

Sam pointed his flare gun at it. He lowered it. "Andi get them out of here."

"What about you?" She asked softly.

"Just do it."

Andi nodded her head. "Alright. You just be careful." She turned to them "Come on. Come on."

"Come on, Haley." Ben said pleading with his sister to continue on the trail.

Andi heard Sam fire his flare gun and his heavy footsteps behind them.

"Sam!" Haley yelled.

"Come on,hurry, hurry, hurry." Sam said pushing them forward. He knew that the wendigo was most likely following them.

"Sam this is a dead end." Andi said her cognac eyes going wide.

"Andi your flare gun."

Andi tried to get her flare gun prepped. "Shite… Mines jammed."

"Get behind me."

"Sam what in the bloody hell are you thinking?" Andi asked her voice wavering.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder, his hazel eyes softening. "Andi just do it."

"And you become wendigo chow?"

"Just get behind me." He ordered his voice becoming firmer.

The four of them huddled up behind Sam.

The wendigo took approached taking it's time approaching them.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, causing it to turn and Dean fired, and it went up in flames. Dean grinned. "Not bad, huh?"

Sam grinned.

Andi jumped up and smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Sam asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You bleeding moron?" Andi snapped looking up at him, her cognac eyes filling with tears.

Sam was rendered speechless looking at her. He didn't expect her to be looking at him the way that she was looking at him right at this very moment the way that she was right now.

SPNSPN

Sam stood near Ben as he talked with an officer, while Dean was with Haley, and Andi was standing off to the side near Haley and Dean. Her hands were in her pockets, her lips pursed together in a thin line.

"So I don't know how to thank you." Haley said looking at Dean with a small smile. She was thankful that Dean, Sam, and Andi had gone with her and Ben and kept them safe as they went and gone and got Tommy from the Wendigo.

Dean smirked lasciviously at her.

Haley smiled shaking her head lightly. "Must you cheapen the moment?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah." He said with a nod of his head.

Andi rolled her eyes shaking her head at what Dean said.

A paramedic came up to Haley. "You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah." Haley said with a nod of her head. She turned to Ben. "Let's go."

Sam and Ben nodded to each other.

Haley kissed Dean's cheek. "I hope you find your father." She said to him softly a small smile on her lips. She took her younger brother's hand. She began to walk with Ben. "Thanks Sam."

Sam nodded his head. Sam sat down next to his brother on the hood of the Impala.

Andi leaned against the side of the Impala pulling out a Lucky Strike lighting it up and taking a drag from it closing her eyes.

"Close her up."

The ambulance doors closed.

"Man," Dean groaned leaning back some. "I hate camping."

"Me too." Sam agreed to what Dean had said.

Andi hummed in agreement as she released the smoke from her lungs.

The sirens blared as the ambulance went down the road.

"Sam," Dean said looking at his little brother, "you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Dean tossed Sam the keys which Sam caught with ease.

Andi shook her head as the three of them got into the car.

Sam started the car up and he began to drive down the road. "Andi…"

Andi pursed her lips looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

Sam let out a soft sigh. "You're upset with me."

"You're a bleeding idiot for what you did in that tunnel Sam." Andi said, her voice harsh with emotion. "You could've gotten killed. You're bloody lucky that Dean was there."

Sam pursed his lips together. "I didn't mean to upset you?"

Andi scoffed. "Why should it matter that you upsetted me Sam? Huh? I mean we haven't seen each other since I was what 12? So why should it matter that you had a death wish? I know you want to find Jessica's killer? But damn it Sam. Don't get yourself killed trying to figure it all out." Andi said shaking her head. "It's not worth your damn life. Trust me. Your better in this world alive than dead. Don't let your anger consume you ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of Chapter 2. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews are a boost for me to write more please keep that in mind. I hope to update soon with the next chapter. What do you think of Andi giving Sam what for what he did in the tunnel? I still haven't figured out who she might end up with. It will still be very much up in the air as I write this. Let me know who you guys might think who you think she should end up with. Until next time.


	3. What's in the Water

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of See You Again. Andi lectured Sam about being reckless in the last chapter with the whole wendigo problem. With another case always on the horizon what happens when it happens to be something that Andi fears? What will happen when they go to Lake Manitoc Wisconsin? Without further ado Chapter 3 of See You Again.

 **Chapter 3**

What's In the Water

Andi put her duffel bag in the trunk of the Impala. She closed the trunk as she wiped her hands on her ripped faded blue jeans, her blue and black flannel was open revealing her black tank top that she wore underneath it. She stretched her arms behind her head as she walked into the inn where Dean and Sam were.

"You know, Sam, we are allow to have fun once in awhile." Dean complained to his younger brother. He pointed to Wendy who walked past Andi who was wearing short shorts. "That's fun."

"Really Dean?" Andi said quirking her eyebrow as she walked up to them. "Is that all you can think about? Is having fun?"

Sam shook his head and looked at his brother.

Dean shook his head and handed him the newspaper. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water, nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asked as he folded the paper looking at his brother.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam complained, he was beginning to get antsy with the whole idea of just hunting. He wanted to find his dad and get to the bottom of who killed Jessica.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother with narrowed eyes.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam complained looking at his older brother.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean questioned Sam leaning forward in his seat. He wanted to know what his little brother thought that they should do. There was really no clues leading to the whereabouts of where their father was.

"Sam you have to give it time." Andi said softly trying to get the younger Winchester to understand, even though she knew that he probably wasn't really going to listen to what she was going to say. He hadn't really listened to what she had said for the last few days and he had gone off on her the day before for no reason. He was becoming more hostile as the days went on. She knew that he wanted to find John so he could get to the bottom of what was going on. And well that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

Sam ignored what Andi had said. "I don't know Dean. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just…."

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean said looking at his brother, saying it very calmly. He was being very serious with what he was saying.

Sam rolled his eyes at what Dean said.

Wendy walked by distracting his brother.

Andi groaned and then smacked him lightly. "How far?" Her phone began to go off and she looked at the number and saw that it was none other than her mother calling her. She looked at the brothers. "I'll be outside. Just hurry it up alright?" She said as she slipped outside. She brought her phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She shifted on her feet a little bit when she heard her mother's soft British accent on the other end of the line.

Of course her mother would be calling her from across the pond checking in on her and begging her to come home. " _Are you ever coming home, Andrea?"_

Andi let out a soft sigh running a hand through her sandy brown hair closing her eyes. "Mum, I'm still busy here. I promised the Winchesters that I would find their father."

" _Andrea… you're place is here. You're not meant to be hunting. You're place is here in Britain."_

"Is that you telling me mum? Or is that someone else talking?"

" _Andrea darling you know it's your place."_

"Mum." Andi let out a soft sigh. "I promised the Winchesters that I would help them find their father. I was brought over here by John to help on a few cases. You know that." Andi rubbed her temples. She saw the two brothers come out of the Inn. "You know I keep my promises mum. Doesn't matter how long they take."

" _Andrea…"_

"I have to go mum."

" _Andrea don't you…"_

Andi hung up on her mother letting out a soft sigh. She hated the idea that her mother wanted her to come back to Britain so badly and get back to work. Honestly with what she was doing right now, she was happy.

Dean gave Andi a look. "Alright there Andi?"

Andi forced a smile on her lips. "Fantastic."

"You don't look alright." Sam said looking at her concerned.

Andi quirked her eyebrows. "Oh so you're going to be concerned about me after having an attitude with me a few days ago?" Andi snapped, looking at him huffing a bit in agitation. "I'm fine seriously. Just my mum wanting me to return home that's all and I told her I wasn't."

The three of them got into the Impala.

Dean started baby up. "Let me get this straight." He began to drive down the road. "You told your mother that you weren't going to hop onto the next available flight out of here to return to Britain?"

Andi scoffed. "If I was going to hop on the next flight out of here don't you think that I wouldn't be doing that right now instead of with you?" She shook her head. "No, I told her that I wouldn't be doing that. I am keeping myself to my word. I promised you boys that I would help you find your father and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to help you find John."

Sam looked back at her. "Thanks for this Andi."

Andi nodded her head. "Yeah any time."

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the Impala up outside of the Carlton house.

The three of them stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Dean knocked on the door.

Will Carlton opened the door.

"Will Carlton?" Andi asked looking at the young man that had opened the door.

"Yeah, that's right." He said softly with a nod of his head.

"I'm Agent Parks. These are my partners Agent Ford and Agent Hamill." She said pointing to Dean and Sam. "We're with the US Wildlife Service."

Dean held up his ID. "Can you show us where your sister drowned?"

Will nodded his head. He led them out towards the dock where his father was sitting. "She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

Andi stayed a bit further from the dock on the land while Dean and Sam stood on the dock looking out at the lake.

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean questioned the young man wanting to make sure that it wasn't just some sort of drowning.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked Will as he looked out at the lake.

Will looked at Sam. "No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange track by the shoreline?" Dean questioned looking at Will.

Andi's eyes kept looking out at the lake an unreadable expression was on her face.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked looking at Dean in confusion.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean said turning on his heel to walk back to the car.

Sam went to follow his brother.

"What about your father?" Andi asked tearing her eyes from the water.

The brothers stopped and turned.

"May we talk to him?" She asked politely, putting her arms behind her back looking at the young man curiously.

Will looked at his father and then turned back looking at Andi. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean… he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"Of course." Andi said offering a kind smile. "I understand." She turned and began to walk with the boys.

"Looks like we have a little bit more to look into." Dean said as they got into the Impala.

Andi nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah."

SPNSPN

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake Devins, the Sheriff of the town asked looking at the three of them.

Andi shifted her weight. "Are you certain that it was accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

"Like what?"

The four of them walked into his office.

Jake motioned for them to sit in the chairs. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

Andi, Sam, and Dean took seats in front of his desk.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah." Dean laughed. "Right.

Sam and Andi glanced at Dean.

Andi shook her head at him.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still…" Jake took a seat. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean said leaning forward looking at Jake wondering if Jake would give them some more information.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Jake said nodding his head.

"I know."

"Any way." Jake let out a sigh rubbing his face. "All this… it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked his interest was intrigued now with what Jake had just said. Something was going on in the town and Jake knew.

"Well, the dam, of course."

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." Dean said with a nod of his head.

Andrea Barr, Jack's daughter tapped on the door. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked looking into the room.

The three hunters stood up quickly looking at the young woman that came into the room.

"I can come back later." She said softly with a small smile.

"Gentlemen and Lady, this is my daughter." Jake said introducing Andrea.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean said shaking Andrea's hand.

"Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi."

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake explained to his daughter about why the three of them were there.

"Oh." Andrea said surprised that the three of them were there for that since there was only a short amount of time that it was going to be gone.

Lucas, her son came in around her.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked with a small smile.

Lucas walked away without speaking to Dean.

Andrea followed her son.

"His name is Lucas." Jake said watching them leave the room.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked looking at Jake.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake said standing up going towards the office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

The four of them leave the office.

"Thanks." Dean said with a smile. "You know, now that you mention it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea said giving him directions to the motel.

"Two… would you mind showing us." Dean said with a charming smile.

Andi looked at Sam with a look of confusion. Was he really trying a pick up line that way?

Sam just rolled his eyes at what his brother said.

Andrea laughed. "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble?"

"I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea turned to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She turned to her son. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" Andrea pressed a soft kiss on Lucas's forehead.

Dean waved as they left the police station.

Jake nodded his head.

"Thanks again." Sam and Andi said at the same time with a small smile as they left with Dean and Andrea.

The three hunters followed Andrea down the street.

"So, cute kid." Dean said to Andrea.

"Thanks." Andrea said not really taking on his pick up lines. She was a mother after all and didn't do half-assed pick up lines.

"Kid's are the best, huh?"

Andrea glanced over at him and ignored what he said.

Andi shook her head. Dean was really cruising for a hookup wasn't he.

Sam let out a soft sigh shaking his head at his brother's antics. "Come on." He told Andi softly.

She stopped in front of the building. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam said offering her a small smile.

Andrea turned and faced Dean. "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea said turning and leaving. "Enjoy your stay."

Andi began to laugh.

"Kids are the best?" Sam asked looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "You don't even like kids."

"I love kids." Dean said defending himself.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam challenged back to his older brother.

Dean tried to think.

Sam waved his hand and walked into the motel.

Dean scratched his head. "I'm thinking."

"Don't burn your brain out trying to think Dean." Andi said following Sam inside of the motel.

SPNSPN

Sam typed away on his laptop while his brother is going through his clothes and Andi is looking at her cell phone.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said looking up from his computer.

"Are there any before that?" Andi asked not looking up from her phone as she sent a reply on her phone.

"Yeah." Sam said bringing up the window. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were ever recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

Dean tossed something onto the bed. "So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam said rubbing his face.

Dean came over to his brother reading over his shoulder. "Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam let out a sigh. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." He scrolled down to the comments of the article.

Dean pointed at the comments. "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Andrea." Andi said looking up from her phone. "Might have been her husband."

Sam looked closer at the article. "Christopher Barr, the victim in May. Yes, apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam clicked the picture to get a better look at it and scratched his head. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you get over." Dean said shaking his head.

Andi nodded her head. "And you just don't get over being stranded out in the middle of the water either for that long floating after seeing someone drown either. So we try to talk to the kid?"

"Yeah." Dean said with a nod of his head.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi walked up to Andrea who was watching her son who was coloring.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked Andrea with a small smile.

Andrea looked up looking at the three of them wondering why the three of them were there. "I'm here with my son."

Dean looked over and saw Lucas. "Oh. Mind if I say hi?" He said as he wandered over to Lucas.

"Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me." Andrea said looking at Sam with a look on her face that she didn't find Dean's act amusing.

Sam took a seat next to Andrea looking at his brother. He rubbed his face. "I don't that's what this is about."

Andi pulled a Lucky Strike out lighting it up. She took a drag from it letting the smoke come out of her lungs. "Lucas lost his father right?"

Andrea nodded her head. "Yes that's right."

Andi nodded her head. "Dean would know something about losing a parent. Well I suppose he would be better than me. I lost my father as well, but I suppose it would be better than a woman coming to him and talking to him. Better to relate to with another guy." She said with a small smile.

Andrea looked at her. She didn't understand why Andi was being so open with this. Telling her about Dean losing a parent and losing her own parent and telling her that they could relate to Lucas and maybe some how get him to talk maybe.

"Besides." Andi blew some smoke from her lungs. "I'm not the best at talking to kids. Haven't been around any in years. He would be the first one that I've seen in a long time."

Dean came back towards them.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea said softly.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said looking at her with a sad look. He didn't really know what else to say to her other than that.

Andrea nodded her head.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees looking at her with a wondering look.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

Andi blew the smoke from her lungs. "That can't be easy. For either of you."

Andrea shook her head. "We moved in with my dad." Andrea admitted softly. "He helps out alot. It's just… when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…."

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean said softly looking at Lucas who headed in their direction.

"You know, he used to have such a life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…."

Lucas walks up with the picture he drew in his hand.

"Hey sweetie." Andrea said softly to her son.

Andi smiled softly as she used the bottom of her boot to put out her cigarette.

Lucas handed the picture he drew to Dean.

Dean smiled a small smile. "Thanks." He said softly to the young boy. "Thanks, Lucas."

Lucas headed back to the bench.

Dean looked at the picture that Lucas had given to him and handed it to Andi.

Andi took a close look at it. "Thank you for your time Andrea." Andi said with a smile. She tapped Sam on the arm.

Sam got up to his feet knowing that there was something going on. "Andi?"

"Come on."

Dean tossed the keys to Sam which he caught with ease.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he caught up with Andi who was walking quickly down the sidewalk.

"That picture that Lucas gave to Dean."

"What about it?" It's the Carlton house." Andi began to explain to him. "I think we should go and check it out alright? Just to make sure that it isn't a fluke. I mean Sophia Carlton? What if it is going to target another?"

Sam nodded his head. "Alright Andi. I see what you mean." He said to her softly knowing that she was beginning to ramble, but making sense with what she was saying.

SPNSPN

Sam slowly drove by the Carlton house.

Andi groaned looking out the window. "Shite… looks like we're too late."

The two of them got out of the car and walked up slowly.

"What happened here?" Sam asked flipping his badge.

"I don't understand how the Wildlife Services would want to know about an suicide drowning in a sink." The paramedic said closing the ambulance up.

Sam and Andi looked at one another.

"Thank you." Sam said with a nod of his head. He led Andi towards the Impala. "We got to get back to Dean."

"I don't know what the hell is going on." Andi said shaking her head. "But it ain't no monster that is for sure. I mean no monster or creature would do this type of thing."

"I have to agree with you there." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"But now we got a problem. What the bloody hell is it?" Andi asked looking at him. She knew that they were in trouble and big trouble. They needed to figure out what it was and fast before more bodies tallied up.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah. We gotta tell Dean." He said as he drove towards the motel.

SPNSPN

Sam opened the door coming in with Andi right behind him.

Dean looked over from where he was sitting on his bed.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam said running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked in confusion looking at the two of them.

Sam took a seat next to his brother. "We just drove by the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?"

"Yeah. In the sink." Andi said, as she sat down on the couch that was across from the beds. She put her elbows on her knees looking at them.

"What the hell?" Dean said in confusion. "So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know. Waterwraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water… water that comes from the same source." Dean said thinking of the possibilities.

"The lake." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean said thinking rubbing his mouth as he stood up, "This is gonna happen again soon." He sat down in a chair.

"And we do know one thing." Andi said looking up biting her lower lip. "We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton. It's killed his two children."

"And we took a chance and asked around." Sam began looking at Andi.

Andi nodded her head telling Sam to continue.

"Lucas's dad, Chris…. Bill Carlton's godson."

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said getting up to his feet.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi walked down the path going towards the dock that Bill Carlton was sitting on.

Andi stopped in her tracks as soon as Sam and Dean stepped onto the dock. She couldn't bring herself to come onto the dock.

Dean turned and saw Andi wasn't coming onto the dock.

She waved her hand telling him that it was fine.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam said looking at Bill Carlton.

Bill looked up seeing Sam and Dean approaching to him.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the, the Department…." Dean began.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill said cutting Dean off rudely.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death… we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam said softly trying to get Bill to give some information to help them out with this.

"My children are gone. It's… it's worse than dying. Go away. Please."

Sam and Dean walked back to Andi who was at the end of the dock and they walked back to the Impala.

"What do you think?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Ah, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean said looking at them.

Sam leaned against the Impala.

"So now what?"

Dean froze.

"What is it?"

"Huh." Dean said looking back at the house. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." He said pulling out the picture that Lucas had drawn. Dean looked at his brother.

"What do you mean Dean?" Andi asked looking at the older Winchester in confusion.

"I have to talk to Lucas."

SPNSPN

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said looking at the three of them.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean said looking at her. He was pleading with her. All he wanted to do was talk to her son and figure out what was killing these people. He wanted to make sure it didn't strike again. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good is it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Sam explained to Andrea softly. "We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe." Andi said softly looking at the young woman with a soft look. "Then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here please…. Let Dean talk to your son."

Andrea took a breath and then nodded her head. "Alright."

Dean walked into the other room to talk to Lucas.

Sam looked at Andi. "You think that he might be able to get something out of Lucas?"

Andi let out a soft sigh rubbing underneath her eyes looking at him. "In all honesty Sam. I have no clue. But I'm hoping that he might be able to give us something that will be able to help us out. Just a little bit of an inkling."

"Can't you call your mom?" Sam asked looking at her wondering if her mother could give her some sort of information that would be able to help them with this case.

"Sam, no I will not call her to ask her for help on this." Andi said snapping. "I refuse to ask her for any sort of help. Remember she asked me to abandon you and Dean to go back to jolly ol' England?"

Sam pursed his lips together. "Sorry." He said looking down. He hadn't meant to overstep the line asking for her to call her mother to see if she knew anything that could help.

"There's just things that you don't know Sam." Andi said looking at him with a sad look. "And it is one of the reasons why I don't want to return home. Let alone talk to her alright?"

Sam nodded his head knowing that she was upset now with what he had asked her.

Dean came out with another picture drawn by Lucas. "I think I figured it out." Dean said with a small smile.

"Did you?" Andi asked softly.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah."

SPNSPN

Sam looked at the picture that Lucas had drawn of a church.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said to them.

Andi nodded her head blowing the smoke out of her lungs from her cigarette.

"There are cases… going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam explained to his brother.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean asked looking at them. "I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

"Alright, we got another house to find." Sam said looking at the picture.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone."

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart."

"Dean." Andi said scolding the older brother. "Sam's right. There's not many of those around here."

"You know… um…. Dean…"

Dean looked at Sam. "What?"

"What you said about Mom…. You never told me that before."

"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

Andi reached up and smacked him. "Quit being an asshole."

"Don't hit me damn it."

"Well don't hide shite from your brother." Andi scolded Dean.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi walked up to a white church with a yellow house right next to it.

Dean looked at the picture that Lucas had drawn.

Andi looked at it and then looked at Dean with a tired look. "Do you think that might be it?"

Dean took a breath. "Let's hope we're right on this."

"Yeah you and me both before someone else dies." Andi said with a firm nod of her head agreeing with what the older Winchester said as the three of them walked up to the home.

Dean knocked on the door and a woman answered the door.

"May we come in ma'am?" Andi asked softly in a polite tone.

The old woman nodded her head allowing the three of them into her home.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean said to Mrs. Sweeney with a small smile.

"No, sir." Mrs. Sweeney said with a shake of her head. "Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She let out a soft sigh looking at a picture of Peter that was on the side table. "The police never…. _I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam pointed to his brother the toy soldiers that were on the table.

"Losing him… you know, it's… it's worse than dying."

Dean glanced at his brother and then Andi.

Andi moved closer to Mrs. Sweeney putting her hand on her arm. "Did he disappear from here?" She asked softly. "I mean, from home?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, he never showed up."

Dean picked up a picture off of the mirror looking at it closely. He turned it around. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean said scoffing a bit.

Andi shook her head. "And Bill, and the people he loves, they're all getting punished."

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?"

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean said thinking.

Andi nodded her head. "Sounds about right. Angry spirit. Wrongful death. Not knowing what happened to him. You know not having your body found and not having closure for your family. If that ever happened to me…. I would certainly be doing the same thing."

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi got out of the car.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called out as they approached the house.

An engine roared to life alerting them that there was something wrong.

The three of them rushed around the house only to see Bill going out onto the lake in his boat.

"Hey, check it out."

Dean and Sam ran down the dock.

Andi stopped before the dock. She couldn't bring herself to go onto the dock. Her feet were rooted to the ground. Her heart rate accelerated and her mouth went dry. Andi gasped as she saw Bill's boat flip over.

Sam and Dean came back to where she was standing.

"Andi what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean snapped at her.

"Dean…" Sam said softly.

"No, Sam. She froze right on the spot and didn't help." Dean said reeling back at his brother. His green eyes narrowed.

"Dean…. Stop it." Sam said shaking his head. "She has a fear of water. She won't go onto the dock." He was trying his best to explain why Andi had stopped where she had.

Dean looked at Sam. "How do you know this?" He demanded from his younger brother looking square into his hazel eyes.

"I've known for a long time." Sam told his brother. "For years in fact. Since she was 10 in fact." Sam rubbed his arm hating the fact that he was telling his brother Andi's phobia. She had almost drowned when she was ten and he had to pull her out of the lake.

Dean looked at her and saw the look on her face. "Andi…."

"Just shut up." Andi said looking at him. "We got work to do."

SPNSPN

Lucas sat in a chair rocking back and forth.

Andrea sat next to him holding a paper bag and a plastic container. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Sam, Dean, Andi, and Jake walked into the office.

"Sam, Dean, Andi…" Andrea said standing up. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake asked looking at his daughter.

"I brought you dinner." Andrea said holding up the plastic container up.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked looking at her father with a concerned look. She wanted to know the truth.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Lucas looked up and whined, looking afraid. He jumped up grabbing Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas?"

"Lucas."

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay."

Andrea pulled Lucas away from Dean and led him outside.

Jake threw his jacket down and went into his office.

The three hunters followed him.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean glanced at his brother. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

Dean looked at him surprised. How did he figure it out that they didn't work for the Wildlife Service?

"That's right, I check. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now we can explain that." Dean said trying to explain to him.

"Enough." Jake said cutting Dean off. "Please. The only reason why you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this up a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good." Sam said softly, not wanting to be arrested.

Andi nodded her head in agreement with what Sam had said.

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake said looking at them.

SPNSPN

Andi laid across the backseat of the Impala as they were waiting at the traffic light.

"Green." Sam said alerting his brother that the light had turned green.

"What?" Dean asked looking over at his brother in confusion not making the Impala go.

"Light's green." Sam said again to his brother with a soft sigh.

Dean turned right instead of going left.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam said looking at his brother in agitation.

"I know." Dean said ignoring what his brother said.

"Dean what is your problem. We're supposed to be getting the hell out of here. Job's over." Andi said as Dean drove down the road.

"I'm not so sure." Dean said as he drove.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Alright, so what we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean questioned looking over at his brother.

"Why are you thinking that Dean?" Andi questioned as she sat up in the backseat, stretching her back out hearing a pop from her lower back.

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean said remembering the scared look on that little boy's face.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

Dean glanced at his brother. "Shut up."

SPNSPN

Andi got out of the car putting out her cigarette blowing the smoke from her lungs running a hand through her tousled hair.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man." Sam said looking at his brother as they stood on the porch.

Dean rang the doorbell.

Lucas opened the door and grabbed Dean's hand looking afraid.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean said in surprise.

Lucas tore down the hallway.

The three hunters took off down the hallway following him to the bathroom.

Lucas pounded on the door.

Dean pushed him over to Andi who held onto him. Dean kicked the door open.

Sam rushed into the bathroom. "Andi!" He yelled for her.

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat seeing Lucas latch onto Dean knowing that Lucas wasn't going to let go of Dean and there was no way that Dean was going to be able to help Sam with Lucas holding onto him in that death hold. Andi moved quickly to help Sam.

The two of them tried to pull Andrea up out of the water. They continued to pull against the invisible force until she was completely up out of the water.

Andrea coughed up water.

Andi leaned back letting out a soft sigh. She was glad that they were able to get Andrea out of the water and not have her drown and have Lucas lose another parent. Not in such a horrible way.

Sam looked over at Andi taking in her drenched form. "You alright?" He asked trying to catch his breath from using his strength even with Andi's help it still took the breath out of him.

Andi nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly.

SPNSPN

Sam, Andrea and Andi are sitting in the living room.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked looking at her.

"No." Andrea said shaking her head.

Dean looked through the notebooks on the bookshelves.

Andrea started to cry. "I'm going crazy." She said putting her head in her hands.

Andi moved from where she was sitting moving towards the woman. She kneeled in front of Andrea. "No, you're not. Tell us what happened. Everything that you know." Andi said softly.

"I heard… I thought I heard… there was a voice." Andrea said looking at Andi with tear filled eyes.

"What did it say?" Andi asked softly trying to sooth the older woman.

"It said… it said 'come play with me'." Andrea said sobbing. "What's happening?'

Dean pulled out an old scrapbook that said _Jake- 12 years old_ and opened it. He flipped through the pages. He closed it and walked over to them. He put down the book in front of Andrea. He opened the book and turned it to a page that had a picture of Explorer Troop 37. "Do you recognize the the kids in these pictures?"

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She moved her finger to another picture of Jake as a child and he's standing next to Peter.

Dean looked at his brother and then to Andi. "Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."

"Bill and the sheriff… they were both involved with Peter." Sam said pursing his lips together.

"What about Chris? My dad… what are you talking about?" Andrea asked in confusion.

Dean looked sideways. "Lucas?"

Lucas looked out the window.

"Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas opened the door and walked outside.

Everyone followed him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called her son wondering where he was going.

Lucas stopped and looked at the ground and then to Dean.

"You and Lucas go back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean asked looking at them.

Andrea pulled Lucas into the house.

"Go." Andi told them. "I'll stand here. Get the shovels."

The boys nodded their heads and went back to the car.

Andi took a breath hoping that this was the right spot. She hoped that Andrea's boy was right with this spot.

Dean and Sam returned with three shovels.

Sam handed the second shovel that he was carrying to Andi.

The three of them began to dig where Lucas had pointed at in the ground. Sam's shovel clanked against something. The three of them began to dig with their hands and pulled up a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam said softly.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded pointing a gun at the three of them causing them to turn around.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said trying to plead with him.

The three hunters put their shovels down onto the ground.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake demanded wanting to know how the three hunters knew that the red bike was there in the ground.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean said looking up at Jake with an accusing look.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake said tightening his hold on his gun.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about."

Andrea ran down to her father. "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed of spirit."

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam told him.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake demanded.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Andi said looking up at Jake. Her voice calm and cool. She was trying to get Jake to see the truth, but she knew that he probably wasn't going to see what they were saying.

"Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You're insane." Jake said shaking his head not believing what the three of them were saying. Who the hell were these people?

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me where you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked looking at her father.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me."

Jake looked at his daughter.

"Tell me you… you didn't kill anyone."

Jake looked away from his daughter.

"Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go and it sank."

Dean glanced at his brother and friend.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Jake said shaking his head.

"Alright, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now."

Andrea turned her head and spotted Lucas going down to the lake. She gasped.

"Lucas!" Jake yelled for his grandson.

The five adults run down to the dock fearing the worst that Lucas would be pulled down into the water.

"Lucas!" Dean yelled.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea yelled for her son.

Lucas was pulled into the water by an invisible hand.

Jake stops when he sees Peter's head is visible above the surface.

Dean and Sam run to the end of the dock diving into the lake.

"Oh my God." Andrea said removing her jacket getting ready to jump into the lake at the edge.

Andi stopped her. "Don't. He will take you."

"No! Lucas!"

"We'll get him! Just say up there with Andi on the land!" Sam said diving under

Dean came up for air and then a minute later Sam comes up. "Sam?"

Sam shakes his head.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea questioned hoping that her son was alright. She wanted her son safe and sound in her arms.

Jake takes off his jacket as Sam and Dean dives back down. He wades into the water. "Peter, if you can hear me… please, Peter, I'm so…. I'm so sorry"

"Daddy, no!" Andrea yelled struggling against Andi's arms, but Andi wouldn't release her.

"No, don't." Andi said keeping her firm hold on Andrea. "If you go he will kill you too."

"Peter. Lucas…. He's he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me."

Dean and Sam come up for air.

"Jake, no!" Dean yelled.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!"

Andi held onto Andrea to keep her from going into the lake after her father.

Dean and Sam dive back into the water.

"No!"

Sam comes up shaking his head.

Andrea mouths no.

Dean comes up holding Lucas who isn't moving.

Andi lets out a sigh of relief.

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked out of the motel.

Dean opened the car door and Sam tossed the duffel that he carried in.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam said looking at his brother.

"I know." Dean said giving him a look.

"Sam, Dean, Andi." Andrea said coming up to them with Lucas beside her who was carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"Hey." Dean said with a smile.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea said with a smile. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

Lucas looked up at his mother. "Can I give it to them now?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course." Andrea said with a smile kissing the top of her son's head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean said with a smile.

Andi chuckled lightly as Lucas darted around her to help Dean.

Sam looked at Andrea. "How you holding up?"

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

Sam sighed looking at her with a sad look. "Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea looked at Sam shaking her head. She didn't want his pity. "You saved my son. I can't ask more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold onto that." She said softly.

Andi smiled a small smile. "That's a good way of thinking about that." She said looking at Andrea. "Keeping the good memories close of your heart is always a good thing."

Dean put the sandwiches in the car. "Alright, if you're gonna be talking right now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said laughing happily.

Dean grinned. "That's right. Up high." Dean said holding his hand up for a high five.

Lucas gave him a high five grinning happily like a child should.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean said with a smile, knowing fully well enough that Lucas would take care of his mom.

"Alright."

Andrea came up to Dean and gave him a kiss on the lip. She pulled away with a smile on her lips. "Thank you."

Dean looked dumbfounded for a minute, then scratched his head going around the car. "Sam, Andi move your asses. We're gonna run outta daylight before we hit the road." He said getting into the car.

Andi and Sam shared a look with one another before getting into the car laughing lightly. They knew that he was embarrassed by being rewarded with a kiss for saving Andrea's son.

Dean started the car up.

The three hunters smiled at Andrea and Lucas who wave goodbye to them.

Dean puts the car into drive and began to drive down the road.

"I have to admit he's a cute kid." Andi said looking back at the fading pair as they left town. "I'm just glad that we were able to help them."

Dean hummed at what she said. "I'm glad that you kept her out of the water."

Andi nodded her head. At least he was thankful for her keeping Andrea out of the water. She was willing to keep Andrea out of the water. But if Andrea would have gotten to that water, then there would have been a problem.

"Just wish you would have trusted me more with your fear of the water." Dean said looking back at her giving her a hurt look.

"You would have made fun of me Dean." Andi said softly looking down at her hands. "After all it's a phobia of water. I mean who's afraid of water as an adult?"

Dean shook his head. "It would have been nice to know before hand."

"I'm sorry alright?" She said softly.

"No, Sammy knew this for years. That's what hurts, Andi." He said looking back at her through the mirror.

"The only reason why he knew is because he saved me from drowning." Andi snapped looking up at him. "I'm sorry that I never told you alright? I was afraid alright? Telling one's fear is something that isn't easy alright?"

Dean nodded his head stiffly as he kept driving down the road. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. He didn't understand why Andi would keep it a secret from him. He thought that Andi would have told him that she was afraid of the water, but she didn't, and that was what bothered him.

Andi let out a soft sigh looking out the window.

Sam pursed his lips. He knew that his brother was upset, but he had no right to be upset with Andi for keeping her fear of water a secret. He knew that this trip was going to be a long one because Dean was upset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 3. Please let me know what you guys think. What do you guys think of Andi's fear? Does Dean have a right to be upset with her for not mentioning her fear to him? And what do you think of Sam knowing about her fear and him saving her actually? What do you think of their relationships so far? Let me know what you think in a review please. Reviews mean more writing and they always give me a boost. They always help out a lot. Let me know who you think Andi should be with. And what do you guys think of Andi's mom?


	4. The Travelling Ghost

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of See You Again. Andi's fear of water is shown and it is revealed that Sam saved Andi's life when they were younger. With a new case from a simple phone call and the question is how did the person get the number?

 **Chapter 4**

The Travelling Ghost

Dean was sound asleep on his stomach on one of the beds while Andi was sound asleep on the other bed curled up on her side thanks to Sam carrying her over.

The door swung open waking the both of them up causing Dean to reach under his pillow for a weapon.

"Relax Dean." Andi said rubbing her eyes getting the sleep from them. "It's just Sam." She yawned stretching out feeling her back pop some.

Sam smiled. "Morning, sunshine."

"What time is it?" Dean said rubbing his eye trying to get his bearings.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five." Sam said checking his watch.

"In the morning?"

"Yep." Sam said coming across the room handing Andi her coffee and giving her a pastry.

"Thanks Sam." She said offering him a smile.

Sam smiled. "You're welcome."

"Where does the day go." Dean questioned as he sat up in his bed. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours." Sam lied as he looked at his brother.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial." Dean said looking at his younger brother with a concerned look.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam said looking at his brother with a shrug of his shoulders acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean questioned his younger brother hoping that Sam wouldn't lie to him.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." Sam said shaking his head.

Andi took a bite of her pastry that Sam had given her, chewing it up before swallowing it. "Actually, Sam yeah it is a big deal."

"Look, I appreciate that you're both concerned…."

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you." Dean said cutting him off, giving his brother a look. "It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp."

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Andi rolled her eyes at what Dean said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Sam crossed the room and sat down next to Andi, handing the coffee to Dean. "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it just gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean said to him as he took a sip of his coffee, as he looked at his brother.

Andi nodded her head in agreement.

"So, what? All this it… never keeps you up at night?" He asked looking at Dean.

Dean shakes his head at what his brother asks.

"Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really."

Sam reached under Dean's pillow pulling out a large hunting knife out holding it up showing it to him.

Dean grabs it out of his brother's hand. "That's not fear. That's protection."

"Alright, whatever. I'm too tired to argue."

Dean's phone rang and he want and answered it.

Andi looks at Sam. "Yeah. It's hard." She tell him softly. "But the nightmares, they do go away after a while."

"You get them?" Sam asked looking at Andi pursing his lips together.

Andi nodded her head. "Yeah. I do. But it does get easier. It just takes time, Sam."

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" Dean questioned the person that was on the other end of the line that was with him.

Andi turned her head looking at Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked the person and then heard the person that was on the line and then he heard on the line and then he looked at Andi and Sam. "Yeah sure. We'll be there." He said before hanging up his phone. "We got work."

Andi nodded her head. "Alright." She said as she got up off of the bed. "Sounds important?" She questioned as she went through her duffel bag grabbing a few things out of it.

"He sounded worried."

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi walked with Jerry in the air hangar.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." Jerry said looking at the three hunters that walked with him. "Dean and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam said looking at Jerry as he walked.

" _Poltergeist?_ Man, I loved that movie." One of the men that was working butted into the conversation.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you." Jerry snapped at the worker. "Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" He asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I was." Sam said rubbing his arm thinking of his time at college. "I'm…. taking some time off."

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all of the time."

"He did?" Sam asked in confusion looking at Jerry. He didn't know that his dad had talked about him like that.

Andi smiled and patted Sam's arm with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked looking at them.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean said lying smoothly not letting Jerry know that John was actually missing.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry said with a smile. "And this young lady that I've heard from John about."

Andi smiled chuckling lightly.

Dean laughed lightly.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam said shaking his head. He didn't think that he was as good as his father.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." He told the three of them.

"Oh sounds ominous." Andi said looking at the brothers.

Jerry led them into his office. "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." He explained to them. He put a cd into a drive. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

" _Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485…. Immediate instruction help! United Briannia 2485, I copy your message… May be experiencing some mechanical failure…"_

A loud whooshing sound came over the recording.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is uh… well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." Jerry explained to them.

"You don't think it was." Sam asked looking at Jerry.

Jerry shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Jerry." Andi said speaking up at the gentleman that called them in. "We're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of the survivors."

Jerry pursed his lips together before nodding his head. "Alright."

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked curiously at Jerry.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage… fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry said shaking his head.

Dean frowned at the answer that Jerry had given them. "No problem."

SPNSPN

Andi and Sam waited outside of the Copy Jack leaning against the car.

Andi had a Lucky Strike in her hand as she smoked it.

"He seems to be taking a long time." Sam said letting out a soft sigh.

Andi handed handed him the cigarette that she had in her hand trying to sooth him some. Sam took it from her taking a drag from it. "It's Dean. There is probably some pretty girl in there." Andi said with a slight scoff as Sam handed her the cigarette back letting the smoke leave his lungs. "You know he's gonna flirt." She took a drag from the cigarette.

Dean came out of the Copy Jack as a woman entered.

"Hey." She said with a flirty smile.

"Hi."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You've been in there forever." He complained to his older brother.

Dean held up three IDs in his hand. "You can't rush perfection."

"Homeland Security?" Sam said as he took one of the IDs from his brother. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

They got into the car.

Andi looked at him. "You know how much trouble we're gonna get into if we get into if we get caught?" Andi pursed her pink lips together into a thin line. "We're gonna have our arses thrown in jail and I might have my arse deported."

"Relax alright." Dean said looking back at her. "So what do you got?" Dean looked at his brother.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah?"

"Listen." Sam said as he pressed play on the tape which he had edited to pull the scratchy voice out.

" _No survivors."_

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean said looking at his brother confused.

"Got me." Sam said shaking his head.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers."

Andi shuddered in the back seat. "Don't remind me. Made me afraid when I was a kid to get on a plane."

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam questioned softly.

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Right." Sam nodded his head.

"Yep."

"Maybe we got a similar deal."

"Alright, so, no survivors, which one do you want talk to first?"

"Third on the list Max Jaffey." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Why him?" Andi asked leaning forward.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Well, I spoke to his mother. And she told me where to find him."

"That would explain it." Andi said with a nod of her head.

SPNSPN

Max walked between Sam and Dean with Andi behind them. "I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max said in confusion.

"Right." Dean said with a nod of his head. "Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…."

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything…. Unusual?" Sam asked looking at Max.

"Like what?" Max asked confused looking at the three of them.

"Strange lights, weird sounds maybe. Perhaps voices?" Andi said in a soft tone.

"No, nothing." Max said shaking his head.

"Mr. Joffey." Dean said looking at Max.

"Jaffey." Max said correcting Dean.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean questioned, nodding his head.

Max nodded his head.

"Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."

"And was that what fully terrified you? Was that what you were afraid of?" Andi asked as she looked at him. She knew that there had to be something more that Max wasn't telling them. Something much deeper than being stressed out from surviving a plane crash.

"I… I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max said pushing his chair back. He didn't know who these people were, but they were starting to make him uncomfortable.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there." Dean said as he leaned back in his chair looking at Max. "We need to know what."

Andi nodded her head looking at Max.

"No. No, I was… delusional. Seeing things."

"Seeing things? Sometimes seeing things… they are real." Andi said as she moved towards him. "Not all of them are delusions."

"It's okay." Sam said offering him a small smile. "Just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Sam knew right about now anything would help them at this time.

"There was… this… man. And, uh, he had these… eyes…. These, uh… black eyes. And I saw him… or I thought I saw him…."

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's… that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"That would be correct." Andi said with a nod of her head. She knew that with how many times she had flown in the air with her mother.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam questioned Max.

"What are you, nuts?" Max questioned looking at Sam looking at him like he had grown a second head.

Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

The three hunters exchanged a look with one another. Now that was something that they could start on.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the Impala up to a house.

"So here we are." Sam said looking at the house. "George Phelps, seat 20C."

"Hm… Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean said as he got out of the car with Sam and Andi. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else." Sam mused thinking. "Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form."

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Andi questioned jerking her head towards the house that they were in front of.

Sam looked at the perfectly ordinary house that was before them. No, it didn't look like a creature's lair to him at all, but then again, things never appeared as they seemed.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi sat across from George's wife.

Sam's eyes were glued onto the photo of George. "This is your late husband?" He asked softly looking at her.

"Yes, that was my George." Mrs. Phelps said softly wiping her eyes with a tissue looking at the photo fondly.

"And you said he was a… dentist?" Dean asked looking up at her.

"Mm-hm." She said with a nod of her head. "He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…"

"How long were you married?" Sam asked in a soft tone trying to be nice about it and not to scare her with asking questions.

"Thirteen years."

Andi hummed looking up at Mrs. Phelps. "In all those years, Mrs. Phelps, did you ever see anything strange… him doing anything strange… out of the ordinary for him?" Andi asked lacing her fingers together on her lap.

"Well, uh… he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." Mrs. Phelps said looking at Andi.

The three hunters looked at one another. This was a dead end bust. There was nothing here that was going to give them any information on what had happened on that flight.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down the stairs.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam said shaking his head as he put his hands in his pockets.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Dean said looking at them.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

Andi looked at him. "We're going shopping aren't we?"

Sam nodded his head.

SPNSPN

Andi rested against the Impala dressed to the nines in a three piece women's suit that she had from when she was overseas. She had a Lucky Strike cigarette held between her red painted lips as she waited for the two brothers. She took a drag from the cigarette as the two brothers stepped out of Mort's for Style dressed in crisp black suits with white shirts.

Sam adjusted his collar.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean complained as he looked at what he wore.

"No, you don't." Sam said rolling his eyes at his brother complaints about the suit that he wore.

Andi scoffed a bit.

"You look more like a… seventh-grader at his first dance." Sam replied.

Andi laughed lightly as Dean looked at himself.

"I hate this thing."

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?"

The three of them got into the Impala as Dean started the Impala up.

"Of course I do. But it doesn't mean that I had to dress like this. Why doesn't she have to dress like this?"

"I already had my own suit." Andi said rolling her eyes. "Why would I buy a new suit when I had this one?"

"She looks fine in the one that she has Dean." Sam said shaking his head. He didn't see the problem in the three piece suit that she had other than maybe it was a skirt instead of slacks. What if they had to get away and had to climb? It wasn't going to be an easy getaway for her then.

SPNSPN

The three of them entered showing their badges to the security guard who nodded their head allowing them into the building. They walked along the wreckage.

Dean pulled out a homemade device, putting his earbuds in.

Sam looked at it in confusion. "What is that?"

"It's an EMF meter." Dean said looking at his brother. "Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does it look like a busted-up walkman?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Cause that's what I made it out of. It' homemade." Dean said with a grin.

"Yeah, I can see that."

His grin disappeared.

Andi shook her head. "That wasn't very nice of you to say that. Sometimes homemade items are better than the real thing." She said as she walked around the wreckage carefully trying not to trip since she was in high heels. Not only that it had been a while since she had been in heels last.

Dean ran his EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage that had yellow dust on it and it spiked. "Check out the emergency door handle." Dean said as he scratched at the yellow dust and got some on his hand. "What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out." Sam said as he scraped some yellow dust off into a bag.

"Well, I think we got what we need don't you think. Let's get that to a lab and look at it a little bit closer. What do you say?" Andi said with a smile.

Sam nodded his head. "I agree with you there."

The three of them peered around the corner before walking out casually. The alarm began to blaring alerting them that their cover had been blown.

Sam grabbed Andi's hand as the three of them took off into a sprint running toward the gated exit.

Dean tore off his suit jacket, throwing it over the barbed wire topped fence and he quickly climbed over it.

Andi climbed over the fence next and jumped down causing Dean to catch her easily.

Sam climbed over next and jumped down.

Dean grabbed his jacket from the fence. "Well, these monkey suits do come in handy."

"Come on. We don't have bloody time." Andi said as she ran.

Dean and Sam followed after her.

SPNSPN

Jerry looked at the yellow stuff that Sam had collected from the emergency door handle from the airplane through a microscope. "Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur."

"You're sure?" Sam asked Jerry.

Andi pushed herself up from the chair that she was sitting in.

"Take a look for yourself."

A loud bang came from outside of the office caused Andi to jump and turn her head towards the door quirking her eyebrow.

"You effin' piece of crap." A man cursed from outside of the room.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry said leaving the room.

Andi held her hands up. "Take your time."

Dean went over to the microscope to see what Jerry was talking about.

"Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down…"

Andi shook her head lightly.

"Hm…" Dean said looking at it closely. "You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked looking at his brother as he crossed his arms.

"Well that would explain how someone mortal would have the strength to open up the emergency hatch like that in the air." Andi said as she leaned against the table.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but use them to take down an entire plane?" Dean said shaking his head.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Never." Dean said shaking his head.

Andi shook her head when Sam looked at her. She never heard of a demon possessing someone to take a plane down.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi were sitting in the motel room. Dean and Andi were going through papers reading while Sam was reading something on his computer.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possessions, right? I mean Christians, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam said as he looked up from his computer screen.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes diseases."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean said as he got up off of his bed. "Alright, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one." Sam said thinking.

Dean snorted turning away from his younger brother.

"What?"

"I don't know, man." Dean said groaning. "This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is a big deal. And I wish dad was here."

"Me too."

Andi threw something at him and then at Sam. "I happen to know something about demons alright. John taught me enough about them alright." Andi said scoffing a bit feeling a little bit upset that the boys didn't think that she knew enough about demons, but in her short amount of time working with John she learned pretty quick what demons were all about.

Dean's phone began to ring. He answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey, Jerry. Wha… Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Andi straightened up in her seat looking at Dean as she watched Dean pace back and forth.

"Where'd this happen?" Dean let out a soft scoff. "I'll try to ignore the irony in that. Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." He hung up his phone.

"Let me guess another plane crash?" Andi said getting up from her seat.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go."

"Where?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Nazareth."

SPNSPN

Andi sat in the chair backwards resting her head against the back of it.

Jerry looked at what they had collected from the scene.

"Sulfur?" Dean questioned Jerry hoping that it was the same that they had collected from the previous scene.

Jerry nodded his head.

"Well, that's great. Alright, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sound like it was after him." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said getting up from the seat that he was sitting in.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485." Sam said running a hand through his hair.

"Forty minutes?" Jerry asked in confusion. "What does that mean?" He looked at the three hunters. He wanted to know the answer.

"It's a biblical numerology. You know like Noah's ark? It rained for forty days. The number means death." Andi explained as she leaned forward in her seat leaning against her arms.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam explained to them.

"Any survivors?" Andi asked looking over at Sam.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?"

"No survivors." Dean said remembering what it has said. Dean paced back and forth thinking. "It's going after all of the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

"Meaning that we have to stop it." Andi said getting up from the chair that she was sitting on. "And we have to find out if the ones that flew and survived on that flight are planning on flying again."

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey. And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam said as he hung up his phone. He let out a breath.

Andi leaned forward between the brothers leaning against the front seat. "Well?" She asked looking at the younger brother.

"That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean said as he continued to drive down the road.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." Sam explained to his brother and best friend.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean said as he gripped the steering wheel as he drove.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel."

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off."

"Hell I've even went as far as leaving her one." Andi said pursing her lips together.

Sam pursed his lips together. "God, we're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it."

"Don't be a Debbie-downer Sam." Andi said patting his arm with her hand as she leaned back in the seat as Dean's foot hit the accelerator.

SPNSPN

The three hunters rushed into the airport and began to check the departure board to see when Amanda's flight was leaving.

"Here." Andi's eyes locking onto the time. "They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay." Dean said rubbing his mouth feeling a bit jittery. "We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." He walked over to the courtesy phone hoping that he would be able to get a hold of Amanda and hoped that he would be able to stop her.

"Think he'll be able to stop her?" Andi asked looking up at Sam with her cognac eyes.

"We can only hope." Sam said softly looking down at her.

"Hi. Gate thirteen." Dean said into the phone. "I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um. Flight 424."

" _Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone. Gate thirteen."_

Dean took a breath hoping that Amanda would answer the phone. "Come on." He whispered keeping his fingers crossed. "Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here…. Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she is injured, so…." Dean stopped talking for a moment causing the two younger hunters to look at one another.

"I have a feeling that this is turning sideways." Andi said shaking her head hoping that this wasn't the case.

"You what? Uh, well… there must be some mistake."

Sam walked over towards his brother brushing past Andi patting her arm as he walked by her. He wanted to try to hear to see if he could make out what Amanda was saying.

"Guilty as charged." Dean said trying to recover the conversation. "He's really sorry. Yes, but… he really needs to see you tonight, so… Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a real mess. Really. It's pathetic." Dean ran a hand through his hair hoping that Amanda would buy his lie. "Oh, yeah. No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!"

Andi looked at Dean. "Let me guess. She's on her way for the plane."

Dean groaned nodding his head.

Andi took a breath. "Well so much for plan A working."

" _Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines."_

"Alright, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said looking at them.

"I agree with that plan wholeheartedly." Andi said with a nod of her head.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean said looking at them with wide eyes.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam said looking at his brother wondering why his brother was giving them the wide eyed deer in the headlights look.

"I know." Dean said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Okay." Andi said looking at Dean quirking an eyebrow. "So we're gonna get onto that plane. We need to find the demon and exorcise it."

"I'll go get the tickets." Sam said with a nod of his head. "You two go get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes."

"You got it Sam." Andi said with a nod of her head turning on her heel, but saw Dean looking around anxiously and then looking anxiously at his brother.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his brother genuinely concerned about his brother.

"No, not really." Dean said shaking his head.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…"

"Flying?" Andi and Sam said at the same time looking at Dean.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean complained looking at the two of them with wide eyes.

"You're joking right?" Sam questioned his brother his eyebrows shooting up his forehead.

Andi scoffed lightly. "And you yelled at me for having a fear of water."

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean questioned his younger brother.

"Alright. Andi and I will go."

"What?"

"Dean relax alright." Andi said putting her hand on Dean's shoulder. "We can do this on our own."

"What are you two nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"Dean, we can do it together as a group, or Andi and I can do it together. I'm not seeing a third option, here." Sam said getting a little agitated with his brother.

"Come on! Really? Man…."

"Just chill Dean." Andi said patting his arm. "If you're getting on. You're gonna have to relax. Or you'll end up going into a full blown panic attack and that's one thing that you don't want to end up doing. Trust me on this."

Dean nodded his head firmly knowing that Andi was probably right with what she was saying since she had flown a few times.

SPNSPN

" _Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure."_

Dean sat in the aisle seat next to Andi reading the safety card anxiously.

"Just try to relax." Sam said looking over Andi's head at his older brother.

"Just try to shut up." Dean grumbled at his older brother. Just as the plane took off Dean's hand shot down clamping down on Andi's causing her to wince.

"Dean…" Andi said looking over at him.

Dean took deep breaths jumping at every rumble.

Sam smirked at his brother's discomfort.

"Dean…. Can I have my hand back?" Andi said looking at him.

Dean's hold loosed up some.

Andi took a breath. "Thank you." She said moving her hand out from under his. She moved her hand trying to get the circulation back in her hand. "Wow… I have to admit." She looked over at him as she kept moving her hand trying to get feeling back into it. "You certainly do have a killer hold when you're scared."

"Shut up." Dean mumbled not looking over at her.

Andi and Sam looked over at one another sharing a look. They knew that Dean was scared, but he really did need to calm down or something worse would happen.

Dean leaned back in his seat closing his eyes humming.

Sam looked over at his brother catching the tune that his brother was humming. "You're humming Metallica?"

"Calms me down." Dean said not looking at his brother keeping his eyes closed.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, alright? But yu gotta stay focused." Sam said to his brother hoping that it would calm him down.

"Okay."

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Dean grumbled.

"Just take it one step at a time." Andi said looking up. "Now, let's figure out who it is possessing."

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can work through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean said thinking of how a demon could get in.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam said thinking about Amanda.

Dean nodded his head. He turned his head to a flight attendant. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, my mistake." Dean said softly. He looked towards the back of the plane seeing Amanda at the back. "Alright, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Andi said looking at Dean. "Then what's the bright idea Dean?"

"There's ways to test that." Dean said looking at her going through his bag pulling out a Virgin Mary shaped bottled of water. "I bought holy water."

"No." Sam said shaking his head. He snatched the bottle from his brother. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice." Dean said getting up.

"Hey."

"What?" Dean said turning and looking back at his brother.

"Say it in Latin."

"I know." Dean said as he turned again to go down the aisle.

"Okay. Hey!"

"What?!" Dean said turning around looking at his brother again in agitation.

"Uh, in Latin, it's Christo."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Sometimes makes me wonder." Andi muttered under her breath.

Dean made his way back towards the back of the plane.

Sam leaned back in his seat.

"You know I think you did that on purpose." Andi said looking over at Sam with a coy smile on her lips.

Sam looked over at her with a small smile on his lips. A chuckle left his parted lips. "Oh what makes you say that?"

"You wanted a row with him so he would forget his fear for just a few moments so he can focus on the case."

Sam looked over at her a twinkle was in his hazel eyes. "Ah you figured it out."

Andi shook her head laughing lightly. "It wasn't hard to figure it out." She leaned her head back against the back of the seat. "Better to have him rowed up then having him scared. That demon… might feed off of the fear and might go after Dean… and that's one thing that we don't want."

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah that's what I was thinking."

"Alright, well, she's got to be one of the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Dean said sitting down in his seat.

"You said Christo?" Sam asked making sure that his older brother did say it.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." Dean said shaking his head.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." Sam said pursing his lips.

"Which makes our job that much harder." Andi said closing her eyes in thought.

The plane shook.

"Come on! That can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam said trying to calm his brother.

"It's normal Dean. All planes hit turbulence." Andi said looking at him.

"Guys, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit trying to treat me like I'm friggin' four." He said narrowing his green eyes at them.

Andi rose her hands up in air. "Geez. No need to be an ass."

"You need to calm down." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't."

"Yes, you can." Sam said giving his brother a look.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."

Andi groaned. "Listen." She said turning and looking at him. "You panicking, you're wide open for demonic possession. That's what Sam's trying to keep from happening to you. So you need to calm your arse down right now."

Dean took a deep breath through his nose slowly closing his eyes.

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum." Sam said looking at John's journal.

Andi looked at Sam with wide eyes. "Sam are you certain that you want to use that one."

"Andi shush." Dean said looking at her. "What do we have to do?"

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?"

"Yeah?"

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." Sam explained to his brother.

"And it is one of the most dangerous exorcisms that you could ever perform Sam." Andi said looking at the younger Winchester brother. "Your father wasn't insane to ever use that one. Never."

Dean took a breath. "Alright." Dean closed his eyes before opening them. "First things first, we got to find it."

Andi let out a soft sigh. Of course they weren't going to listen to her. "Fine we got work to do. I'll look towards the back of the plane. See if I can find anything." She said as she got up.

"I think she's upset about us using this one exorcism." Dean said as he got up on shaky legs.

"We don't have much of a choice Dean. We don't have a lot of time to work with. This plane is going to go down if we don't get this demon back to Hell."

Dean nodded his head.

SPNSPN

Dean walked slowly with his EMF meter trying to get a reading, but he wasn't having much luck with getting any readings, just a bunch of odd looks.

Sam came up behind him clapping his hand on his brother's shoulder causing Dean to jump.

"Don't do that." Dean said swiveling around narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Anything?"

"No, nothing. How much time we got?" Dean asked hoping that they still had some time to find this demon and get it the hell out of the plane before it went down and killed everyone on board.

Andi came up to them. "We only have fifteen minutes left. We only have the pilots left. Think the demon maybe went after them?"

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane?" Dean asked hopeful that maybe they were just wrong on this case this time.

"You believe that?" Sam questioned his brother quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I will if you two will." Dean looked down as the EMF meter spiked as the co-pilot exited the bathroom and headed towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked his brother.

"Christo."Dean said looking at the copilot.

The copilot looked at them and his eyes were black. He then turned and walked into the cockpit.

Dean looked at Sam and Andi.

"Shite." Andi said letting out a soft sigh. "I was really hoping that I was wrong about it going after one of the pilots."

"Well it turned out that you were right." Sam said looking at her.

"And I hate being right."

Dean pushed the two of them back towards the back of the plane. "Come on."

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said looking back at his brother as Dean continued to push them towards the back of the plane.

"Twelve minutes." Dean reminded them.

"We don't have much of a choice." Andi said to Sam. "We have to try something."

Amanda turned and saw the three hunters standing there. "Oh, hi." She said offering them a smile. "Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said to her hoping that she would believe them with what they were about to say. Maybe just maybe they would be able to get out of this alive.

Sam closed the curtain so no one could see what they were talking about.

Andi pursed her lips together.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda asked looking at the three hunters in confusion.

"Just do it Dean. We don't have a lot of time." Andi said looking at Dean.

Dean nodded his head knowing that was the case. They really didn't have a lot of time left. "Alright." He rubbed his mouth with his hand. "This is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now."

"Alright, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam said cutting to the chase that his brother wasn't getting to.

Amanda's smile disappeared quickly. How did they know that? "Who are you guys?"

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't mechanical failure." Sam said putting his hands in his pockets.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean said to her softly trying to keep her calm.

"I'm sorry, I… I'm very busy. I have to go back…" She tried to walk past Dean, but he stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh… The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."

"Wait. What?" Amanda said looking at him with wide eyes. "Chuck's dead?"

"He died in a plane crash." Dean said looking at her. "Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"I…."

"Listen." Andi said in a soft voice causing Amanda to look at her with wide eyes. "There was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there is something wrong with this one too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean said pleading with her.

"On… on 2485, these was this man. He… had these eyes." Amanda said remembering what had happened on the flight.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" Amanda asked looking at the three of them.

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean explained to her, hoping that she would bring him back here.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot…"

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Sam said looking at her.

Andi nodded her head. "That actually would work."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you…"

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean said looking at her dead in the eyes.

"We all will." Andi said with a nod of her head.

Amanda hesitated looking at the three of them. "Okay." She said before leaving the three of them.

"I hope this works. Because I'm not about to die on a plane." Andi said looking at the boys. "And that exorcism that you boys want to do… whatever you do… don't stop. No chit chatting with the demon. Just continue."

Sam and Dean nodded their heads.

Andi took a breath through her nose.

Sam pulled the holy water out of his hoodie he wore handing it to Andi.

"Thanks." She said holding onto it tightly in her hands.

Dean took the journal out of his pocket handing it to Sam.

Sam opened the journal.

The copilot entered the back. "Yeah, what's the problem?" He asked looking at them.

Dean punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. He pinned him down and duct taped his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were going to talk to him." Amanda said looking at the three of them in shock.

Andi splashed the holy water on him causing his skin to sizzle.

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean said looking at her.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda gasped.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside of the curtain." Sam told her.

"Well, I don't underst… I don't know…."

"Listen just don't let anyone back here. Can you do that? Amanda! Can you do that?" Andi said looking at her.

"Yes." She said slipping back into the front moving the curtain.

Andi closed her eyes. "You better hurry up Sam."

"I don't know how much longer I can hold him Sammy." Dean said pushing him down.

"Regna tarrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino…"

The demon broke free hitting all three of them to the ground.

Andi tumbled into aisle.

Dean was able to tackle him back to the ground.

"Per caelum antquos."

The demon knocked Dean off of him again ripping the duct tape off of his mouth before grabbing Sam by his collar. "I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

Dean recovered quickly hitting the demon.

Sam sat there stunned.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Giori Patri." Sam finished putting the book down and helped Dean hold down the demon who kicked the book up the aisle landing near Andi. "I got him."

The demon exited the body and disappeared into the air vent.

"Where'd it go?"

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it."

The plane dipped suddenly and heaved violently.

Andi struggled retrieving the book.

Dean sprawled himself against the door.

"Got it!" Andi yelled alerting the boys that she had gotten the journal. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Andi slumped back as the plane leveled out.

Dean came out from behind the curtain looking a bit green.

Sam got up to his feet and walked over to Andi holding out his hand out to her.

Andi took his hand and he hoisted her up to her feet.

"You alright?" Sam asked looking her over to see if she had any marks on her.

"I'm fine." She stated looking at him.

SPNSPN

Andi, Sam, and Dean stood outside watching making sure that everyone was fine off of the plane and being well taken care of. They saw Amanda mouth a thank you making them nod their heads.

Dean looked at the two of them. "Let's get out of here." Dean said jerking his head towards the exit.

The three of them began to walk towards the exit.

"You okay?" Dean asked his little brother.

Sam stopped and turned looking at his brother. "Dean, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. Alright? That's all it was." Dean said looking at his little brother with a concerned look.

"Yeah." Sam said letting out a soft breath thinking about what the demon had said.

"Come on."

"Sam." Andi said softly.

Sam looked at her with a sad expression.

Andi looped her arm with hers and walked with him. "Don't think too much with what the demon said alright. It's not our job to chit chat with them. Most of them are barmy son of a bitches." Andi said in a light tone trying to lighten his mood. She would do anything to lighten his mood.

Sam gave her a sad smile as they walked towards the Impala.

SPNSPN

Jerry walked with the three hunters at the airport that he worked at. "Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." He shook each of their hands with a smile on his face. He was glad that he had actually called them in. "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam said with a small smile.

Dean began to walk away with Andi and Sam when he stopped in his tracks causing his brother and Andi to stop in their tracks as well. "You know, Jerry."

"Yeah?" Jerry asked looking at him with a curious look wondering what the older Winchester brother wanted.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months."

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion. It wasn't possible no one had heard from him in a while.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked wondering when Jerry could have heard from him.

Andi looked at Jerry in curiosity wondering when he could've heard from John because the three hunters hadn't heard from John in a while. Andi certainly hadn't heard from him since he had left her in that motel in Jericho California.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry said leaving the three of them to return to his work.

Sam looked at his brother. "This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service."

Dean dialed a number and put it onto speaker so Sam could hear it too.

" _This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 7855-555-0179. He can help."_

Sam got into the car fuming.

Andi and Dean looked at one another before getting into the car.

Dean started the car up and began to drive down the road.

"John must have a reason for putting you on his voice message now." Andi said softly. "And he must have a reason now for not having the number that you have Sam out of service."

"And had no reason of telling me the number?" Sam snapped at Andi looking back at her.

Andi let out a soft sigh. "Sam I don't have that number either. So we're in the same boat." She took a Lucky Strike out and gave it to him. "Here take it calm your nerves."

Sam took it from her. "Thanks." He said softly lighting it up and taking a drag from it.

Andi let out a soft sigh. "There has to be a reason why John's not answering his phone and having us do all the cases of people who call him." Andi shook her head before running a hand through her hair.

"Sure you still want to help us find him?" Dean asked looking back at her through the rearview mirror. "I mean you catch a flight out of here and go back home."

Andi gave him a look of the are you kidding me. "Really? After what we just dealt with on that plane… what makes you think I'm going to set foot on a plane right now? I'm not going to get on a plane anytime soon."

"Admit it you're scared to fly again." Dean said looking at her.

"Not scared to. Just don't want to. Turbulence was bad enough." Andi said shaking her head in disdain. "I don't want to deal with my mum either. Things are… Well… I rather not go into that right now."

Sam looked back at her and saw a look on Andi's face and couldn't understand why she had an upset look on her face. There had to be something going on between her and her mother that she was hiding and it wasn't good. But Sam knew it wasn't a good idea to pry. But whatever it was he had a feeling it was a good reason Andi kept it hidden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 4. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Please let me know in a review. Reviews keep me writing. Who do you guys think Andi should be with? I know that it is still early in the series, but I am just curious of who you guys think she should be with. Also what do you think Andi is hiding from the brothers about her mother of why she doesn't want to go home? I want to hear your theories on this. Until next time guys.**


	5. Mirror Deaths

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of See You Again. With now knowing that John's message on his phone is telling people to call Dean a new case dealing with someone dropping dead in front of a mirror they decide to look right into it. Without further ado Chapter 5.

 **Chapter 5**

Mirror Deaths

Dean leaned over the back of the front seat shaking his young brother awake. "Sam, wake up."

Sam woke up, sitting up looking around in confusion. He was trying to remember how he ended up in the back seat of the Impala instead of sleeping in the front seat like he normally did.

Andi looked back at him. "I told you to sleep back there. You were of course too tired to remember that though." Andi said as she flicked her cigarette out the window blowing the smoke from her lungs.

Sam ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "I take it I was having a nightmare." He said as he got his bearings.

"Yeah, another one." Dean confirmed to his younger brother.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep." Sam said offering his brother a small smile even though it looked more like a grimace.

Dean let out a soft sigh. "You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." Dean said looking at his brother.

"Are we here?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam picked up the newspaper that had Steven Shoemaker's obituary circled. "So what do you really think happened to this guy?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Dean said as he took the keys out of the ignition. "Let's go."

Andi rolled her eyes as she got out of the car as well as Sam. She stretched her back out groaning as it popped.

The three of them walked into the hospital and walked towards the morgue.

The morgue tech looked up from what he was doing. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean said offering a small smile to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking at the three of them.

"Yeah." Dean said with a nod of his head. "We're the…"

Andi pushed her way in front of Dean knowing that he was having trouble. "We're the med students." She said offering the morgue tech a smile.

"Sorry?" The tech asked in confusion looking at the three of them.

"Doctor Feiklowicz didn't tell you that we were coming in?" Andi asked tilting her head to the side.

"We talked to him on the phone." Dean offered up helping out with a small smile. "We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The morgue tech said shaking his head.

"Oh well he said… uh… oh, well, you know it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?" Dean asked hopeful that the morgue tech wouldn't just say no to them.

"Sorry, I can't." The Morgue tech said shaking his head looking at the three of them.

Andi shared a look at the brother. This was not a good sign. They really needed to look at the corpse to figure out what was going on here. If they couldn't figure out what was going on how were they going to solve what was going on. What was written in that obituary wasn't normal at all.

"Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour?" Dean looked at his brother and friend pursing his lips together giving a slightly panic looked like a college student would. "Oh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean looked at his brother again.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Look." Andi said softly, her British accent coming softly through. "Mate, this paper's like half our grade. We could really use the help."

"Look British no."

Andi turned her head clenching her fists together in agitation. "Any ideas before I use my head to break his nose?" She mumbled under her breath.

Sam shook his head stepping in front of them pulling out his wallet. He pulled out five twenties putting them down onto the morgue tech's table.

He quickly picked them up. "Follow me." He said getting up leaving the room.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm as he tried to leave. "Dude, I earned that money."

"Please, Dean." Andi said rolling her eyes. "You won that in a poker game." She pushed his hand off of Sam's arm and walked past the two of them.

Dean let out a soft sigh. "Yeah."

Sam followed Andi into the back room.

Dean followed behind his brother to the back room.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam said looking at the morgue tech.

The morgue tech pulled the sheet back from over Steven's face. "More than that. They practically liquefied."

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean questioned as he looked at the body on the table.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam questioned looking at the Morgue tech.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Andi asked looking at him in confusion.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes. What would cause something like that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean questioned looking up at the tech from the body.

"That's the first time for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh… our paper?" Dean asked curiously.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." The tech said shaking his head.

Sam let out a sigh getting annoyed with the tech pulling out his wallet again.

Andi scoffed looking at the tech with narrowed eyes knowing that the tech was just now in it for the money since Sam had started something with giving him five twenties to begin with to come back here to begin with.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down the stairs together.

"Might not be one of ours." Sam said putting his hands in his pockets in agitation. He was upset with the Morgue tech taking almost two hundred dollars off of him. Money that Dean had gotten from a poker game sure, but it was money that they could have used for a room. "Might be some freak medical thing."

Dean rolled his eyes scoffing a bit. "How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

"Uh, almost never." Sam said letting out a soft sigh.

"Exactly."

"Alright, let's go talk to the daughter."

"And let's hope that she can give us some sort of answers." Andi said as they walked towards the Impala.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi walked into the funeral. All of the attendees were dressed in black. The three of them stood out due to their jeans and flannels.

Dean looked down at what he wore. "Feel like we're underdressed."

Andi rolled her eyes scoffing what Dean said. "We're working Dean, remember."

The three of them walked through the house and out to the back of the house.

Dean walked up to a man. "Do you know where we could find Donna Shoemaker?" He asked the gentleman.

The man pointed towards Donna.

"Thanks." Andi said with a smile.

The three hunters walked towards the two daughters of Steven.

"You, must be Donna, right?" Dean asked looking at the eldest sister.

"Yeah." Donna said with a nod of her head.

"Hi." Sam said softly before clearing his throat. "Uh… we're really sorry."

"Thank you." Donna said softly looking at Sam.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and this is Andi. We worked with your dad."

Donna looked at her friend Charlie and then back to the three hunters. "You did?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes." Andi said offering Donna a small smile and running a hand through her tousled sandy hair. "This whole thing. A stroke."

"I don't think she really want to talk about this right now." Charlie said looking at them trying to get her to stop talking.

Donna looked at her friend. "It's okay." She said softly. "I'm okay."

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked looking at Donna hoping that she would give them some sort of answers.

"No." Donna said shaking her head.

Lily, her sister, turned around. "That's because it wasn't a stroke."

"Lily, don't say that." Donna said scolding her little sister.

"What?" Sam asked looking at Lily in confusion. He couldn't help, but wonder why Lily would say that.

Andi blinked a few times trying to get a read on the younger sister.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna told Sam softly.

"No," Lily said shaking her head, "it happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna said shaking her head. She had gone over this with her sister before that it wasn't her fault that this had happened to their father.

"Lily." Sam kneeled down to Lily's level to look into her eyes. "Why would you say something like that?" He was curious of why she would say something like that.

"Right before he died, I said it."

"You said what?" Sam asked softly, as he put her hand softly on her shoulder trying to be reassuring to her that it was okay to tell him.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." She took a breath. "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna told her sister.

"I think your sister's right, Lily." Dean said softly looking at Donna's little sister. "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?"

"No, I don't think so." Lily said shaking her head.

SPNSPN

The three of them went upstairs of the home of the Shoemakers.

Sam pushed the door open of the bathroom. He noticed that there was some dried blood still on the bathroom floor. "The Bloody Mary legend… Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?"

Dean shook his head. "Not that I know of." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Sam stooped down and touched the dry blood.

Andi looked around making sure that they weren't being spied on. "Well… all legends have truth to them." Andi said as she pursed her lips together.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." Sam said looking up at Andi and Dean.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's a story, but here it's actually happening." Dean said looking around pursing his lips together.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam asked thinking standing up.

Dean shrugged as he opened the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B…"

Andi jabbed him in the ribs making him realize that he was looking dead on in the medicine cabinet mirror.

Sam closed it quickly with his brows furrowed. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here…"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean said thinking pursing his lips together into a thin line.

"Right." Andi said with a firm nod of her head. "I've never heard of anything like this happening before. Ever." Andi scratched the back of her head rubbing the back of her short hair up causing it to stick every which way.

Dean hummed thinking. "Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking into." Sam said nodding his head.

"I agree to that." Andi said turning on her heels.

Dean nodded his head. "Alright let's go."

The three of them left the bathroom only to run into Charlie.

"What are you doing up here?" Charlie said raising her eyebrow crossing her arms.

"We… we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean said lamely.

Andi couldn't hold back a groan. She was agitated with the fact that Dean couldn't come up with something better story.

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded narrowing her eyes eyeing the three of them. She didn't know what to think of the three of them at this moment.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad."

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant…"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I'll start screaming."

"Alright, alright." Sam said looking at her raising his hands up. "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke."

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." Andi said looking at Charlie getting agitated with what was going on.

"Like what?"

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam said softly.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead, but I don't think that Andi." Dean looked over at their friend standing next to them. "Will take too kindly to it. She has a way of sweet talking out of things and she really hates using it."

"Who are you, cops?" Charlie asked looking at the three of them.

"Something like that." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper and pen. He wrote his cell phone number down and handed it to her. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary… just give us a call."

Andi looked at them. "Can we go now?" She asked looking at them.

Sam nodded his head.

The three of them headed down the hallway.

SPNSPN

They walked towards the library it was starting to get dark outside.

"Alright, say Bloody Mary really is haunt this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof… Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is." Sam said rubbing his mouth letting out a soft sigh. "One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more."

The three of them walked into the library together.

"Alright so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked looking at them.

"Every version got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror." Sam said looking at his brother.

"So we've gotta search local newspapers and the public records and see how far back they go. See if we can find any Mary's that fit the bill." Andi said running a hand through her hair closing her eyes thinking as she walked.

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean said complaining a little bit..

"No, it won't be so bad, as long as we…" Sam stopped in mid-sentence looking at the computers and the let out a chuckle. "I take that back. This will be very annoying."

Andi scoffed rolling her eyes. "You and your technology." She said pushing past them. "Come on college boy and your annoying computer technology. Let's hit the books."

Dean grumbled a bit following the two younger hunters.

"Quit complaining Dean." Andi snapped, rolling her cognac eyes at his grumbling. "I did this all of the time back home. Never once used a computer. Always hit the books."

"Sounds like a borefest."

"Yeah it was." Andi said scoffing a little bit. "But in a way rewarding."

SPNSPN

Sam shot up kicking Andi in the back with his long legs since she was sitting on the bed next to him. Sam groaned rubbing his eyes narrowing his eyes at his brother and best friend. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?" Dean questioned not looking up from what he was doing.

"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam said snarkily.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Andi rolled her eyes rubbing her sore back where he had kicked her at. "You needed the sleep you tosser. You're no good to us sleep deprived."

Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Did you find anything?" Sam asked trying his best to shake off the nightmare that he just had about Jessica.

"Oh besides the whole new level of frustration?" Dean grumbled out rubbing his tired eyes pushing the papers away from him.

Sam sat up on the bed with a groan.

"No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

Sam fell back onto the bed letting out a little huff. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said rubbing his eyes trying to think where else they could look.

"Well I've been searching the strange deaths in the area while Dean did that." Andi said looking over at Sam. "The whole eyeball bleeding thing… There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it's just ain't Mary." Andi rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Maybe it's something else.

Sam's phone began to ring. He answered it. "Hello?" A look of concern crossed Sam's face.

"Sam?" Andi asked looking at him.

"We'll meet you there at the park. Just hold tight." Sam told the person softly.

SPNSPN

Dean sat next to Charlie on a park bench. Sam and Andi were standing there next to it looking at the crying girl.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her… her eyes… They were gone."

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly looking at the heart broken girl that was sobbing on the bench.

"And she said it."

Dean looked up at Andi and Sam.

"I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" Charlie asked tearfully.

"No, you're not insane." Andi said shaking her head.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." Charlie said burying her head in her hands sobbing some more.

"Look." Sam said softly looking at her. "We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."

"And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help." Dean said looking at her. He knew that hey needed her help. They really did need to get to the bottom of this case and figure out what was going on and get to the bottom of this case.

Andi nodded her head. "It's gonna keep happening if they say… you know what… people are going to keep dying."

Charlie pursed her lips together and nodded her head. "Alright." She said softly. "I'll help you."

SPNSPN

Charlie locked the door of Jill's room and opened the window to allow Sam, Dean, and Andi into the room.

Sam entered the window first.

Dean threw the duffel into the room causing Sam to catch it. He then helped Andi into the room before coming into the room.

Andi let out a soft breath. "I hate coming through windows."

Sam put the duffel down onto the bed going through it carefully. "What did you tell Jill's mom?"

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things."

Sam pulled out something out of the bag.

Dean quickly shut the curtains.

"I hate lying to her."

"It's for the best. Trust us." Andi said pursing her lips together. "Better for her to be in the dark than knowing the truth."

"Hit the lights." Dean said as he continued to work on the curtains.

Charlie walked over and shut the lights off. "What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean said softly.

Sam handed the digital camera over to Dean. "Hey, night vision."

Dean turned the night vision on for Sam and handed it back to him.

"Perfect." He aimed it Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

Sam walked away from Dean He opened Jill's closet and began filming around her mirror.

Andi rolled her eyes. "Only you would say her name Dean." She scoffed a little bit. "By the way…. What is your fascination with her anyways?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"So, I don't get it. I mean… the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me." Dean said pursing his lips together.

Sam closed the door trying to think of how she was choosing her victims.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean said looking over at Charlie.

"It's just a joke." Charlie said softly of why Jill had said it in the first place.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Dean said huffing a bit.

Sam walked into the bathroom leaving the two hunters in the bedroom with Charlie.

"What I don't is why someone would say someone's name. I mean it's just as bad as Tim Burton's Beetlejuice." Andi said letting out a soft sigh running a hand through her hair. "Both are dangerous in their own perspective ways." She closed her eyes.

"Hey." Sam called out to them.

"What is it Sam?" Andi asked coming towards him into the bathroom with a concerned look on her face.

"There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

Andi smiled and then chuckled. "I think I can do one better."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on… Get that mirror down. I have a feeling you want to look at the back of it?" She questioned him with a quirk of her brow.

Sam nodded his head as he moved the mirror off of the wall and carried it towards the bed putting it face down being careful not to break the glass.

Andi reached into the small purse that she carried on her and pulled out a small little light and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked looking at her.

Andi rolled her eyes scoffing a little bit. "Go on and turn it on."

Sam turned it on and saw that it was a black light. "Ah…"

Andi laughed lightly as she peeled the brown paper off of the back of the mirror as Sam shined the black light over it slowly. A handprint appeared along with the name Gary Bryman.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked in confusion looking at the three hunters.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked looking over at Charlie.

"No." Charlie said shaking her head.

SPNSPN

The four of them were outside and Dean and Charlie were sitting on the bench. Andi had taken a seat on the ground smoking a Lucky Strike cigarette.

Sam walked up behind the three of them. "So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver."

"Oh my god." Charlie said her eyes widening in shock.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Jill drove that car."

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Andi said getting up to her feet crushing the butt of her cigarette under her boot. She let the smoke out from her lungs. "I think that is our link of how Mary's killing people."

"I think you might be right." Dean said looking at her.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi hunched over the bathroom mirror with the brown paper off of it revealing a handprint on it as well along with the name Linda Shoemaker.

"Linda Shoemaker." Sam said pursing his lips together.

Andi pursed her lips together. "Hm… I'm beginning to wonder…"

"What do you think…" Sam asked looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Let's ask Donna some questions before I say what I'm thinking okay? I want to make sure that I'm right okay?"

Sam nodded his head.

SPNSPN

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked looking at the three of them.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." Sam said looking at her hoping that Donna would give them some sort of information that would help them.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave."

"Now Donna, just listen." Dean said looking at her.

"Get out of my house." She said running up the stairs.

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked looking at them worriedly.

"Maybe." Sam said thinking. It could be possible that Steven Shoemaker could've killed Linda and not have told anyone.

"I think I should stick around." Charlie said softly.

"Alright. Whatever you do, don't…" Dean said giving her a warning.

"Believe me, I won't say it." Charlie said looking at them.

Andi looked at Charlie and chuckled lightly. "Bloody hell kid." She rubbed the back of her head. Just try to make sure that no one here says it."

Charlie nodded her head.

"We got work to do boys."

Sam and Dean nodded their heads knowing that was very much true.

SPNSPN

Dean sat at a computer while Sam and Andi looked at some things that they had put on the bulletin board.

Sam looked over his brother's shoulder. "Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked in confusion wondering why his brother was doing that.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database… at this point any Mary who died in front a mirror is good enough for me." Dean said rubbing his temples.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."

Andi let out a soft sigh running a hand through her sandy brown hair. "There's nothing local Sam. We've checked. We've got to widen the search. Anything will help us at the moment now. So unless you have a better bloody idea then you better speak up. Both of these people died because they both had secrets where people had died."

"Right." Sam said with a nod of his head letting out a soft sigh. "There's folklore out there about mirrors that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Dean said rubbing his mouth thinking.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not."

"Take a look at this." Dean said printing out a photograph of a woman laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood handing it to Sam.

Andi came over to look over Sam's arm.

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam said getting a good look at it.

"Her name was Mary Worthington… an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean explained to them.

"Sounds like we need to find the people that worked the case and hope that they are alive." Andi said letting out a soft sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"We got a drive ahead of us. Let's go." Dean said as he got up out of the chair.

SPNSPN

"I was on the job for 35 years… detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder… that one still gets me." The detective said looking at the three hunters that sat before him.

"What exactly happened?" Dean questioned looking at the detective.

He looked at the three of them with wondering eyes. "You guys said you were reporters?"

Sam nodded his head. "We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife."

"That's right." The detective said with a nod of his head.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Sam said leaning forward looking at him.

The detective got up from where he was sitting and pulled out some files from a filing cabinet and came back over to where he had been sitting. "Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He said as he opened the file it was the same photo that Dean had found earlier. "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"I think mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"You know who it was?" Andi asked shifting in her seat looking up curiously up at the detective. She could only hope that the detective knew who the person was or had an inkling.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon… Trevor Sampson." He pulled out a picture of a man showing it to them. "And I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked curiously. He couldn't understand why a surgeon would do something like that to someone like that.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial., 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell 'T's wife about their affair."

"Yeah, but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean questioned looking at the detective.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out… it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?" Dean asked leaning forward.

"No." The detective said shaking his head. "No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope." He sat down and let out a soft sigh. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked curiously.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about the mirror?" Dean asked nodding at the one that was in the picture. "It's not in some sort of evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Andi asked with a small smile.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. Alright, thanks." Sam hung up his phone.

Andi sat up stretching her back. "So what's up Sam?" She asked tiredly.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes." Dean said thinking.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." Sam said thinking as he pursed his lips together.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone dies in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Sam said remembering the superstition.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

"Yeah, but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know maybe." Sam said pursing his lips together.

"It's worth a shot Sam." Andi said softly running a hand through her hair.

Sam phone began to ring and he answered it. "Hello." A flash of concern came across his face.

"Sam?" Andi said looking concerned at the younger Winchester brother.

"Charlie?"

"Shite." Andi said softly. She knew that this meant trouble.

SPNSPN

Charlie sat on the bed with her head on her knees.

The curtains in the room had been all closed and the mirrors had all been covered with sheets or facing towards the wall or on the facing the floor.

Sam sat down next to Charlie. "Hey, hey it's okay. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, alright?"

Charlie looked up slowly.

"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." Sam said in a soothing tone.

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

Andi shook her head. "No." She snapped causing Charlie to look at her. "The bloody hell you aren't. Not anytime soon." She took a seat next to Charlie as well. "Now we're gonna need to know what happened."

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." Charlie said softly choking back her sobs.

"That's not what she's talking about." Dean said looking at Charlie. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life… a secret… where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?"

Charlie pursed her lips together and nodded her head. "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' and you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just… I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She lowered her head back into her knees and started crying again.

Andi looked at the brothers letting out a soft sigh. "Just sit tight okay." Andi said softly. "We will take care of this. We promise."

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road while it rained. "You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault."

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"I guess."

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

"Why what do you mean?"

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror."

"Yeah… I get what you're saying Sam." Andi said looking at him. "You want to summon her to her mirror pin her there and then smash her mirror."

Sam nodded his head.

"Well how do you know that's gonna work?" Dean questioned looking at them.

"I don't, not for sure." Sam said shaking his head. It was just an idea that he had.

"Well, who's gonna summon her?"

"I will. She'll come after me."

"You know what, that's it." He said as he pulled the car over.

"Dean." Andi said with wide eyes.

"Stay out of this Andi." Dean said looking back at her with narrowed eyes.

Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes. Never once did Dean tell Andi to stay out of something.

"This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and the calling her name out in the middle of the night… it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me… It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one the dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you." Sam stated looking at his brother.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've warned her."

About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyways."

"No you don't." Sam said shaking his head.

Andi looked at the two brothers. What did Sam mean by that? Was he hiding something?

"I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you and Andi everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

"No." Dean said looking at his brother in surprise. "I don't like it." Dean shook his head. "It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

Andi pursed her lips together in a thin line. She didn't want to mutter out that she could do it too, that would have just caused more of a fight and added more fuel to the fire. That was the last thing that she wanted to do. So it was best that she kept silent about it for now. It was just better to keep her mouth shut about the whole thing. It was better that way for the brothers to not know about her little secret and knowing that Mary might come after her.

SPNSPN

Sam picked the lock to the shop and the door swung open to the shop.

Dean took a breath looking around seeing many mirrors. "Well… that's just great."

Andi rolled her eyes at Dean's complaining. "Let's just start looking. They couldn't have sold it within the week that they've gotten it. Mirrors can't go that quickly."

The three of them split up and began to look around to try and find the mirror that use to be Mary's.

"Maybe they've already sold it." Dean said as he looked around.

Sam's flashlight landed on a mirror. His brows furrowed together. "I don't think so."

Dean and Andi came over.

Andi pursed her lips together. "Only one way to find out if it is hers." Andi looked at Dean.

Dean pulled out the picture to compare it. "That's it." He let out a soft sigh and looked at his brother. "You sure about this?"

Sam handed his flashlight to Dean. He let out a soft sigh. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He looked at Dean and Andi who are looking back at him with unsure looks. Sam picked up the crowbar that Andi held in her hand. "Bloody Mary."

Dean turned seeing a light being flashed off of the window.

"Dean?" Andi questioned softly pursing her lips together in a thin line.

"I'll go check that out. Stay here with him. You both be careful."

Sam readied the crowbar that he had nodding his head.

"Smash anything that moves." He said as he crawled towards the door.

"You should go Andi and help Dean." Sam told her softly.

"No Sam." Andi said looking at him. "I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna keep an eye on you."

Sam heard a breath and he saw Andi looking around with wide eyes as well. "You heard that didn't you?" He asked looking at her as he saw Mary out of the corner of his eye in a mirror and smashed it with the crowbar. She moved to another and he smashed that one as well. He looked at Andi. "Don't tell me you have a secret as well."

"Mine to bear Sam." She said softly keeping her lips pursed together. "I'm not going to tell you Sam." She looked away from him.

Sam looked at the mirror that was before him. He knew that Andi wouldn't do anything unless she was willing and ready to tell him which she wasn't. It was one of her quirks. "Come on. Come to this one." He looked oddly at his reflection. His breathing became harsher like he was having problems breathing and a trickle of blood dripped from his eye. The crowbar fell from his hand and he grabbed his chest.

"Sam!" Andi yelled rushing towards Sam's side.

"Andi no… She'll get you too."

Andi smoothed his hair back.

"You think I care about that?" She asked looking at him with soft look in her eyes.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica." His reflection said to him. "You never told her the truth… who you really were."

Sam slid towards the ground.

"But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning…. You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that/ How could you leave her alone to die!? You dreamt it would happen!"

Andi held onto him tightly. "Sam come on fight this. You're stronger than this." She looked up at the mirror.

"Andi don't." He said gasping out.

Andi's reflection looked at her with a menacing look. She gasped stumbling back her back hitting the ground hard.

"It's your fault." Her reflection said looking at her with narrowed eyes. "All those innocent people died…"

Dean smashed his crowbar through the mirror. Dean looked down at the two hunters on the ground. He bent down. "Sam, Sammy! Andi!"

"It's Sam." Sam said scolding his brother trying to catch his breath.

"God, are you two okay?" He asked looking the two of them over with a concerned look.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said softly.

"Come on, come on." Dean said as he pulled Sam up. He put his arm around his neck.

Andi stumbled up to her feet.

"What the hell was that about Andi? Why the hell did Mary attack you too?" Dean said looking at her.

"Just drop it Dean, alright?" She said as she walked slowly. "It's not important alright?"

"Yeah it actually is Andi." He said as they began to walk out.

Mary began to come out of the frame of her mirror.

They turned seeing her crawling over the broken glass. They fell to the ground bleeding from the face.

Dean reached for a mirror and pulled it over forcing Mary to see her own reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!"

Mary started choking to death and melted into a pile of blood.

Dean threw the mirror down and it shattered on the ground. "Hey Sam. Andi."

"What?" Andi said trying to catch her breath leaning against Sam.

"Yeah?"

"That has got to be like… what? 600 years of bad luck?"

The two younger hunters chuckled weakly at what he said.

"Something like that." Andi said trying to get up to her feet.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the Impala up to Charlie's house.

"So this is really over?" Charlie asked looking at the three hunters hopeful.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, it's over."

"Thank you." Charlie said with a smile.

Dean reached back and shook her hand.

Charlie got out of the car.

"Charlie." Sam called to her causing her to turn around and look at him. "Your boyfriend's death… you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Charlie smiled faintly and then turned to walk up to her house.

Dean smack his brother lightly on the arm. "That's good advice." He said as he pulled the car away. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell us what that secret is."

"Look…. You're my brother and Andi's my friend and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam said softly as he looked out the window. He saw Jessica in a white dress standing in a white dress on a street corner next to a light pole but she was gone by the time they turned the corner. Sam blinked a few times. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Andi leaned back in her seat looking out the window with a cigarette in between her pale pink plush lips. She lit it with her zippo and took a long drag from it.

"What was your secret Andi?" Sam asked softly. He wanted to know why Mary went after her. He knew that Andi was hiding something and it wasn't fair that she had kept something hidden from him and Dean like this.

Andi looked up at the back of Sam's head. She pursed her pale pink lips together. "Isn't that what secrets are supposed to be. Secret."

"Andi it almost got you killed." Dean said grumbling at her.

"So? I didn't think that it would have mattered."

"Didn't matter?" Dean growled pulling the car over.

"Dean." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"No, this has gone on long enough, Sam. She hasn't explained why she's over here. Why dad has brought her over here. She has a secret that Mary would go after her today and didn't tell us."

Andi closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sam gets to keep his, but I can't keep mine a secret?" Andi said snapping at him. "Why is it so important for me to tell you the secret? Yes someone died, alright? But I'm not telling you how or why. As for John bringing me over here. He thought that I would want to find the thing that killed my father alright? Is that good enough for you Dean?"

Dean looked at her with wide green eyes.

"Now can we just go?" She asked as she took a drag of her cigarette looking at him with narrowed cognac eyes.

Dean pulled off the side of the road and began to drive down the road again.

"Andi…" Sam said softly turning slightly looking back at her seeing her looking quite agitated with Dean. "You never had told us why dad had brought you over."

"I didn't want to tell you why he had brought me over. I saw it as an opportunity to come over and I took it." Andi said as she looked out the window. She didn't want to go any more into depth about why she had taken John's offer. It was bad enough that she was admitting of why she had come over.

Sam pursed his lips together seeing the far off look in her eyes. He had a feeling that there was something else that had happened. But whatever it was, he had a feeling that she wasn't ready to tell and with the look she had on her face he could tell she wasn't. But the niggling feeling in his chest he could tell that it wasn't good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 5. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. What do you think Andi's secret really was and won't tell the boys. And Andi has now told the boys why she has come and why John brought her over to the states, but what do you think might be the other reason behind her coming home? Do you think that the boys might send her home? Or does she have every right of keeping secrets from them? I'm still curious of who you guys think she should be with, but right now they're all just friends. I'm just curious of who you guys might pair her off with in this series. Please leave a review. Until next time guys.**


	6. Skin Changers Suck

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6 of See You Again. With the case of Bloody Mary over a message from a college friend sends the three hunters down to investigate a problem of where someone is in two places at once. What's the worst thing that could happen?

 **Chapter 6**

Skin Changers Suck

Dean pulled into the gas station to get some gas station. "Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight."

Andi leaned back against the back of the seat trying to ignore what Dean was saying. It really didn't matter where they went as long as they had a place to stay for the night with a bed. Sleeping in the car was becoming a bit of a hassle on the back.

"Sam wears women's underwear." Dean said when his younger brother didn't reply which causing Andi to roll her eyes.

"I've been listening, I'm just busy." Sam said not looking up his Palm Pilot.

"Busy doing what?" Dean questioned his younger brother, wondering what was so important that he wasn't answering him.

"Reading emails."

Dean got out of the car. "Emails from who?"

Andi rolled her eyes. "Can't he just have some privacy Dean?"

Sam let out a soft sigh. "They're from my friends at Stanford."

Dean blinked a few times. "You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

"Why not?"

"Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?" Dean pressed looking at his brother as he put gas in his precious car.

Andi rolled her eyes. She didn't see the point in why Dean was pressing on his little brother so much. After all it was probably the one thing that Sam had that Dean and her didn't have. It was friends that cared about them. She wasn't about to let Dean force Sam to lose his friends because he didn't have any.

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and that I ran into a friend of mine. I tell them that I needed some time off after Jess." Sam explained to his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you lie to them."

"No. I just don't tell them… everything." Sam said pursing his lips together.

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse."

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"You're serious."

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period."

"Dean you shouldn't be allowed to be in control of his social life." Andi said scoffing at the older Winchester. "Just because you and I decide to be antisocial and not have friends doesn't mean that Sam doesn't have to cut his friends from his life." She didn't like the idea of Sam cutting people out of his life. Just because she and Dean didn't have people in their lives didn't mean that Sam didn't have to do the same thing as them. It just wasn't fair to the younger Winchester brother.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Sam continued to read his emails. "God…" He said softly.

"What is it Sam?" Andi asked leaning up over the back of the seat looking up at the younger Winchester in concern pursing her pale pink lips together in a thin line. Whatever it was she could see it was worrying him with the way his brows were furrowed together and his eyes were widening in confusion.

"In this email from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?"

"Dean." Andi shot back at the old brother. "Go on Sam… what's wrong?"

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Sam said rubbing his mouth.

"Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

"Dean." Andi warned looking back at the older brother.

"No, man." Sam said shaking his head. "I know Zack. He's no killer."

"Well, maybe the Zack as well as he knows you." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"They're in Saint Louis. We're going."

Dean chuckled. "Look, sorry about your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam said looking at his brother. He was willing to go and help them regardless of the problem.

"Saint Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam."

The two brothers exchange a look with one another.

Dean let out a soft sigh and got into the car and started it up. He turned the car around heading back towards Saint Louis.

SPNSPN

Sam knocked on the door of Rebecca's home and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Rebecca opened the door and gasped when she saw Sam standing there with Dean and Andi. "Oh my God, Sam!"

Sam smiled when he saw her surprise. "Well, if it isn't little Becky."

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She said with a smile as she gave him a hug.

"I got your email." He told her softly.

"I didn't think that you would come here." She said looking up at him with wondering eyes. She was surprised that he was here.

Dean took a step forward and extended his hand. "Dean. Older brother."

Rebecca shook his hand. "Hi."

"Hi." Dean said with a smile.

Andi rolled her eyes. She knew that Dean saw what he liked. "Hello. Andi. Friend." She said with a small wave of her hand.

"Hi." Rebecca said with a smile looking at the young woman that stood behind Sam. She remembered Sam emailing her about Andi. "You're the friend that Sam said that he ran into on his travels."

Andi smiled a small smile as she looked at Sam seeing the shy smile on his lips. "Yeah. I'm here for a short stay."

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam told her softly with a small smile.

"Come in." She said inviting them into her home.

Sam, Andi, and Dean came inside.

Dean closed the door. "Nice place." Dean said looking around.

"It's my parents. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." Rebecca explained to them as they walked through the house.

"Where are your folks?" Sam questioned curiously.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." She said as they walked into the kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

Dean smiled. "Hey…"

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." Sam said softly looking at her. He wanted to know what Rebecca knew about her brother's arrest.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." Rebecca began to cry. "So, he called 911, and the police… they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police… they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house."

"We could." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Why?" Rebecca asked looking at them in confusion. "I mean, what could you do?"

"Well, me, not much and with Andi visiting she can't do much either. But Dean's a cop."

Dean laughed. "Detective, actually."

"Really?" Rebecca asked looking over at him.

Dean nodded his head.

"Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now."

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just… I don't know." She said softly pursing her lips together.

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." Sam said softly looking at her.

"It's the least that we could do for Sam's friend." Andi said offering a small smile.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." She said walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help." Sam said looking at Dean.

"I just don't think that this is our kind of problem."

Andi rolled her eyes at what Dean said. She saw Sam's point of view of this. It sounded kind of strange. There was no way that someone could be at two places at once. Not unless there was a doppelganger that Zack had. It was something that they had to look into.

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." Sam said ending their argument.

Dean let out a sigh knowing that there was no way to stop Sam into looking into this. He was after all being very head strong on this case and Andi was being just as head strong on this case. He didn't understand why Andi was being so behind Sam on wanting to help out on this. It was as if she was trying to right a wrong or something.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the Impala outside of Zack's house.

The four of them got out of the car.

Andi stuck her hands in her pockets looking up at the house with a soft sigh.

Rebecca looked over at Dean. "You're sure this is okay?"

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law."

Rebecca allowed them inside of the house not thinking twice after Dean had said that.

Sam, Dean, and Andi looked around seeing the furniture and walls smeared with blood while Rebecca stood on the porch steps hesitating.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asked her softly.

"No, I wanna help." Rebecca said as she ducked under the tape and entered the house.

Andi looked at Sam. "Ballsy friend you got Sam."

"Tell us what else the police said." Sam said softly looking at his friend.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers… they're already talking about a plea bargain." She said as she looked around the room crying. "Oh, God…"

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?"

Rebecca shook her head. She pursed her lips together thinking. "Um, there was something, about a week before."

Andi looked at Rebecca. "Would it be something that will help your brother's case?"

Rebecca looked at Andi. "I don't know." She admitted softly. "But somebody broke in here and stole some clothes… Zack's clothes. The police… they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed."

Sam walked away from them thinking and Andi followed him. Sam looked at the photo of himself, Rebecca, and Zack together grinning.

"You know…" Andi said softly looking at the photo that Sam held in his hand. "I think it is a nice gesture that you're doing for your mate."

Sam looked over at Andi. "Would you do the same?"

Andi pursed her lips together. "Sam, I can't answer that. You know that." She said looking up at him. "I don't have friends remember?"

"If you had them." He said softly looking her dead in the eye. "Would you do the same?" He wanted to know if she would do the same if she had friends. He knew that she was friends with him and his brother, but she wasn't really close with anyone else. But if she had friends in the outside world would she do the same thing for them that was what he wanted to know.

Andi's brows furrowed together and she let out a soft sigh. "If I had friends outside of this business then, yeah." She nodded her head. "I would be doing the exact same thing that you are doing Sam. Protecting your friend is something right. Especially if you know them so well." She looked at the photo he held in his hand. "And it looks like you knew him very well."

Sam looked back at the photo that he held in his hand. "Yeah." He said softly.

Dean walked over to them. "So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed." Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam said as he put the photo down onto the table.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw something."

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"Yeah."

Rebecca came over to them.

"So, the tape. The security footage… you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction." Dean said looking over at her.

"I've already got it." Rebecca admitted softly rubbing her arm shyly. "I didn't want to say something in front of a the cop."

Dean laughed.

"I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"Wow…" Andi said with a shake of her head. "Bang up job there."

Dean smiled. "Alright."

The four of them left Zack's home.

SPNSPN

Rebecca, Sam, Dean, and Andi watched the footage in Rebecca's living room.

"Here he comes." Rebecca said looking at the footage.

Dean looked at the time stamp. "22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30."

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tapes authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Rebecca admitted running a hand through her hair.

Sam took a closer look at the tape noticing something was off on it.

Andi saw the look on Sam's face. Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line. She ran a hand through her hair nervously hoping that Sam would come up with something that that would get Rebecca out of the room.

"Hey, Bec, can we have those beers now?" Sam asked hoping that it would get her out of the room long enough.

"Oh, sure." She said getting up out of her seat to go to the kitchen.

"Hey." Sam called back to her.

She stopped turning around looking at him with a wondering look.

"Maybe some sandwiches, too?"

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She asked as she left the room.

"I wish." Dean muttered as he walked over to Sam. "What is it?"

"Check this out." He said as he rewinded the tape and hit replay. He paused the tape where Zack was looking right at the camera. Zack's eyes flashed silver.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean said trying his best to dismiss it.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul."

"Right."

"Remember that dog was freaking out. Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him, but isn't him."

"Like a Doppelganger." Dean said thinking pursing his lips together into a thin line.

"Yeah. It's sure explain how he was two places at once." Andi said softly running her hand through her hair. "Better not mention that to Rebecca though. Not yet anyways until we figure out what's going on."

Dean and Sam both nodded their heads in agreement.

SPNSPN

Dean parked the car outside of Zack's house and the three of them got out of the car.

"Alright, so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked looking over at his younger brother.

Andi yawned stretching out as she walked with the brothers. "This better be good Sam because the three of us should be sleeping."

"I realized something." Sam said as they walked.

"And what would that be?" Andi asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"The videotape shows the killer going in, but not coming out."

"So, came out the back door?" Dean asked leaning against the hood of his car.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue."

"Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning."

Sam looked around the outside of the building trying to find anything that would help them out with this case.

Andi walked by the telephone pole that wasn't too far away. "Hey…. there's some blood here. Somebody came this way."

"Yeah, but the trail end. I don't see anything over here." Dean said looking over at her.

Andi rubbed her face with a soft sigh. This was going to be a long and confusing morning.

An ambulance drove past them causing the three of them to exchange a look with each other.

"Sounds like something that we have to look into." Andi said as she walked towards the car.

Dean nodded his head as they got into the car.

SPNSPN

The three of them observed the scene that was going on before them.

Andi took a drag of the cigarette and twirled it between her fingers as she watched with wondering eyes as an Asian man was handcuffed and put into a police car.

"What happened?" Dean asked a nearby woman who was watching the scene unfold as well.

The woman looked at them. She took a breath. "He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her."

"Really?" Sam said looking at her with wonder. This was beginning to sound too much like Zack's ase. But Zack's girlfriend was dead and this guy's wife wasn't dead. Perhaps he had walked in on it happening?

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy."

They watched him get taken away in the police car.

Andi's mind was wandering through what possibilities it could be for creatures. This case was becoming weirder and weirder as it went on.

SPNSPN

Sam looked around the side of the house trying to find anything that would help them.

Andi looked into the trashcans, but didn't find anything in them. She pursed her lips together in a thin line.

"Anything?" Sam asked looking over at her.

She shook her head as she walked with him towards the front of the house.

Dean walked up to them.

"Hey." Dean said causing his brother and friend to look at him. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"Definitely our kind of problem." Dean said running his hand through his hair.

"What'd you find out?"

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was fist on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Dean explained to them.

"So, he was two places at once."

"Exactly." Dean said with a nod of his head. "Then he sees himself in the house, police thinks he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." Sam pursed his lips thinking.

"Could be the same thing doing it, too."

"Shapeshifter?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Something that can make itself look like anyone."

"That's the only thing that I can think of that could change itself at will. Shapeshifters can do that pretty much at will." Andi said running her hand through her hair nervously.

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legend of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Dean said with a groan pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." Sam said pursing his lips together running a hand through his hair.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we've got a shapeshifter prowling the neighborhood."

"Let me ask you this… in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?"

"No." Andi said bluntly looking at them. "None of them can fly."

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out of the back of this building and headed this way." Sam said to them.

"Just like at your friend's house." Dean said looking at Sam.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah. And, just like Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well, there's another way to go… down."

They looked down and noticed a manhole cover.

"Well, that would explain why the trails always ended. Shall we?" Andi asked looking at the two brothers.

Dean moved the manhole cover. "Only one way to find out if it's using it."

Andi climbed down first. "Ugh…" She said as she wiped her hands on her pants looking around as the brother's climbed down. "Never thought that I would be down in a sewer."

Sam looked around as well with his brother. "I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around."

"I think you're right. Look at this."

The three of them bend down to examine a pile of blood and skin that is on the ground.

"Is this from his victims?" Sam asked trying to hold back his disgust.

Dean took out his pocket knife and held up some of the skin with it. "You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes… maybe it…."

"Sheds it skin like a snake?" Andi said looking at the skin looking a bit paler than she normally was.

"That is sick." Sam said feeling a bit sick to his stomach.

Dean put the bloody pile back onto the ground.

"Makes you want to loose your breakfast doesn't it?" Andi said looking at Sam.

SPNSPN

Dean opened the trunk of the car and began to take some weapons out. "Well, one things I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it."

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"That's right." Dean said with a nod of his head.

Sam's phone began to ring. He took it out and answered his phone. "This is Sam. We're near Zack's, we're just checking some things out." He pursed his lips together as Rebecca talked to him on the other end of the line. "What are you talking about?"

Andi looked over at Sam in confusion. She had a feeling that something was wrong with how Sam was reacting. "Sam is something wrong?"

"Why would you do that?" His eyes going wide. "Bec…" He pursed his lips together.

Andi took the gun that Dean offered her slipping it into the back of her jeans. She walked towards Sam.

"We're trying to help."

She pursed her lips knowing that Sam was trying to calm the angered friend on the other end of the phone.

"Bec, I'm sorry, but…" Sam looked down disappointed.

Andi put her hand on Sam's arm.

Dean walked over to them. "I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just… it'd be easier if…"

"If I was like you and Andi." Sam said looking the two of them.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we're not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig… it ain't without perks." He held up a gun for Sam to take.

Sam took it from his brother and put it in the back of his jeans with a soft sigh.

The three of them walked away.

Andi looked looked over at Sam. "Don't mind what Dean says Sam. We're trying to help your friends out. Don't let what Rebecca say get you down." Andi said giving him a soft pat on the arm. "Just don't ever turn out like me or Dean. You wouldn't be Sam Winchester if you do." She walked ahead of him.

Sam looked at her back and watched her walk ahead of him. She didn't want him to turn out like his brother and her? He had a feeling that she didn't want him to lose his friends.

SPNSPN

The three of them went back into the sewer. They shined their flashlights looking around holding their guns tightly in their hands.

"I think we're close to its lair." Dean commented as he looked around.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." Dean commented knowing that Sam would probably get disgusted with that comment.

"Oh, God." Sam said feeling his stomach churn as he turned his head seeing a pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Andi said gagging a bit. "Why did you have to do that Dean?"

"Hey I was just saying." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That is the most disgusting thing that you could have done Dean."

They turned the corner and find a pile of clothes in the corner.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while." Dean said looking at the clothes.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam turned and saw the shifter still in the form of the Asian man standing behind Dean. "Dean!"

Dean turned and got punched by the shifter falling to the ground hard.

The shifter ran down the tunnels of the sewers.

Sam and Andi fired a few times missing.

Sam ran over checking on Dean.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at his brother as Sam got him up to his feet.

The three of them ran after the shifter.

SPNSPN

They came up from the manhole and looked around.

"Alright, let's split up." Sam said looking around.

Andi nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll meet you around the other side." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Alright." Sam said with a nod of his head.

The three of them seperated running in different directions looking for the shapeshifter.

SPNSPN

Andi came back towards where Sam was. "Find anything?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"No, you ran?" Sam asked concerned looking her over.

"Yeah."

Dean walked up to them. "Hey."

The two of them turned around looking at him.

"Anything?"

"No. He's gone." Sam said shaking his head.

"Alright, let's get back to the car."

Sam and Andi crossed the street while Dean waited for a car to pass.

Dean walked over to the car meeting up with them.

"You think he found another way underground?" Andi asked looking at Dean pursing her lips together.

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

Sam stopped and thought for a second looking at Andi.

Andi looked at him with a quirk of an eyebrow. She was wondering what he was thinking.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Sam asked his brother.

"Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?" Dean said looking at Sam.

"Oh, right." Sam said as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. "Here ya go." He threw the keys and walked away.

Dean opened the trunk observed the weapons in the trunk. He laughed.

"Don't move."

"Sam?" Andi asked in confusion.

Dean turned looking at Sam to see him pointing a gun at him.

"What have you done with him?" Sam asked keeping his gun steady.

"Dude, chill. It's me, alright?"

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?"

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down."

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt."

Andi automatically lifted her gun up.

"You too Andi? It's better. What do you want me to do, cry?"

"You're not Dean." Andi said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you both pull the trigger then? Hmm? Cause you're not sure. Guys, you know me."

"Don't." Sam said looking at Dean's clone.

Dean paused before hitting Sam first with a crowbar twice causing him to fall to the ground.

Andi went to shoot him and he hit her twice with the crowbar and she fell to the ground harshly.

SPNSPN

Sam woke up first in a dingy, dusty room. He was bound to a wooden post.

The shifter back handed him. A smirk on his face.

Sam groaned looking up at him. "Where is he? Where's Dean?"

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you and Andi."

Andi's eyes fluttered open. "Where is he?" Andi said her voice hoarse.

"You don't really wanna know." The shifter said with a chuckle. "I swear, the more that I learn about you and your family… I thought I came from a bad background." He shook his head.

"What do you mean, learn?" Sam questioned looking at him.

The shifter stopped grabbing his head in pain and grimaces.

Sam looked at the shifter in confusion.

The shifter relaxed. "He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?"

The shifter leaned in towards Sam. "I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." He backed away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Andi left first with her mom. You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothing, just poof. Just to find out that he picked her up." He said pointing at Andi with a sneer on his face.

"That was his choice." Andi said looking at the shifter.

The shifter walked over to her with a smirk on his face before slapping her causing her to shriek. "He should've never picked you up! You are nothing to him You weren't family."

Andi's head lulled to the side whimpering. Her eyes closing in pain. She hadn't expected the shifter to haul off and hit her.

"Leave her alone."

The shifter pulled a sheet over her head. He moved over towards Sam. "Then leaving me with you two. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks." He laughed. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens." He said with a smile before covering Sam with a sheet as well.

Sam closed his eyes as he heard the shifter walk away. "You alright Andi?" He asked as he was able to knock the sheet off of him.

She let out a soft groan. "I'm alright Sam." She said letting out a soft breath. "Just was kind of a surprise that he was going to hit me." She tried to work on her ropes. "Try to work on your ropes Sam."

Sam groaned. "Yeah. You trying too?"

She let out a soft breath. "Yeah." She said as she knocked the sheet off of her face.

"Damn it." Sam said with a groan.

Movement and coughing alerted them that they weren't alone.

"That better be you, Sam,and not that freak of nature." Dean grumbled out.

"Yeah, it's me. Andi's here too."

Dean was able to uncover himself and started to work on his ropes.

"He went to Rebecca's, looking like you."

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." Dean said with a smirk on his lips.

Andi rolled her eyes at what Dean said.

Sam gave him a confused look.

"Yeah...keep telling yourself that Dean." Andi said wounding the older brother's pride some.

"Yeah, that's the thing." Sam said as he struggled with his ropes. He didn't just look like you, he was you."

"No, Sam… He was becoming him." Andi said as she tried to work on her ropes. She winced a little bit.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he worked his way out of his ropes.

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"You mean like a Vulcan mind meld?"

"Yeah something like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us."

Dean got up and walked over to Sam first. "Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection." He said as he untied Sam.

"Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already."

Andi finally got free of her binds standing up rubbing her wrists. "And we can only hope that he hasn't tried to harm her."

Sam nodded his head.

SPNSPN

The three of them climbed out a window and out onto the street.

"Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." Sam said starting to walk quickly.

Dean grabbed his arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

"This way." Dean said jerking his head.

The three of them ran down the road.

SPNSPN

Andi, Sam, and Dean stood in front of a store watching a news report being shown on a television.

" _An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home."_

A sketch appeared of Dean on the screen.

"Man!" Dean groaned. "That's not even a good picture."

Sam looked around cautiously.

Andi grabbed Dean's arm. "It's bloody good enough."

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Man!" Dean followed the two younger hunters complaining along the way.

The three of them walked down an alley.

Dean stepped into a puddle.

"Come on. They said attempted murder. At least we know…" Sam began.

"I didn't kill her." Dean said cutting his brother off.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's alright."

"Alright, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him."

Andi stopped walking causing the two brothers to stop walking. She turned and looked at Dean. "We have no weapons and no silver bullets. How do you plan on doing that?"

"Andi, the guy's walking around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him." Dean said in agitation looking at her.

Andi let out a sigh running a hand through her hair wincing a little bit.

"Okay." Sam said softly with a nod of his head. "Where do we look?"

"Well, we could start with the sewers."

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more."

"The car?" Andi asked looking at the brothers.

"I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there."

"The thought of him driving my car." Dean said in agitation.

"Come on." Andi said scoffing a little bit.

"It's killing me."

"Let it go." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Could he be much of a drama queen?" Andi asked Sam as they walked.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked around the side of Rebecca's house and saw the Impala parked.

"Oh,there she is." Dean said relieved.

Andi scoffed looking at Sam. "You would think that he is talking about a woman."

"Finally something went right tonight."

A police car appeared and parked next to Dean's car.

"Oh, crap."

They turned but another police car is parked a few yards away.

"Shite." Andi groaned "Come on this way." She said as she went towards the fence.

"You two go."

"What?" Andi said turning towards Sam with wide eyes.

"I'll hold them off."

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." Dean said to Sam.

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Make sure that he keeps out of sight."

Andi nodded her head. "I will." She said firmly grasping Dean's arm in her small hand.

"Meet me at Rebecca's."

Andi climbed over the fence and Dean followed her.

"Dean."

Dean stopped and turned around.

"Stay out of the sewers alone."

Dean said nothing and hopped over the fence.

"I mean it!"

"Yeah , yeah!"

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see them!"

Andi pulled Dean along with her. "You're gonna do as he says."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at her.

"You're doing exactly as he said. You are not going to go into the sewers."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going in."

"Andi."

She smacked him on the arm. "I'm saying that I'm going into the sewers and you're staying out of sight. I mean it. Don't make me tie you up to make sure that you don't go into the sewers."

Dean let out a soft sigh. "How are you going to deal…"

"Don't worry about me alright?"

"If you're gone too long."

"Don't you dare look for me alright?"

"I will look for you and that's final. We don't need you missing if that shifter finds you."

Andi took a breath. "Alright. Come looking for me in a few hours alright."

Dean nodded his head.

"Stay out of sight."

Dean groaned. "Alright."

"It won't take me long. I promise. I'm gonna try to find a gun and kill it." She said before she departed from the older brother.

Dean took a breath hoping that the young woman would be alright. His dad would really have his head if she would get hurt. Well, him and Sammy's head.

SPNSPN

Andi sat with Sam enjoying a beer with Rebecca.

"That thing that was in the form of my brother." Sam began looking at Rebecca. "It wasn't Dean."

Rebecca rubbed her arms nervously looking at Sam and Andi. "What was it then?"

"A shapeshifter." Sam said looking up at her.

Andi nodded her head as she got up finishing the last of her beer moving towards the window looking out it.

"Dangerous. Dean, Andi, and I know that is what killed Zack's girlfriend… and there was another almost murder not too far from Zack's home."

Rebecca nodded her head pursing her lips together. "So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" She asked as she put a new beer in front of Sam.

"Crazy huh?" Andi said turning around looking at Rebecca.

"Thanks." Sam said softly. He let out a soft sigh rubbing his mouth. "Silver bullet to the heart."

Rebecca chuckled lightly. "You are crazy."

"Crazy huh?" Andi said as she hit Rebecca over the head with her empty beer bottle quickly catching the bottle that Rebecca had picked up off of the table that was Sam's.

"Andi what the hell did you do?" Sam said getting up to his feet.

"Awe poor Sam." Andi said tapping the side of her head her eyes glinting silver revealing that she was the shifter.

"What did you do to Andi?"

"Oh her? Funny thing?" The shifter said laughing. "She went into the sewer alone looking for me. Didn't take much to overpower her. Turned into her and met you here." The shifter hit Sam with the beer bottle against the side of the head.

SPNSPN

Dean walked through the sewers looking around flashing his flashlight around. He heard a groan coming from another area of the sewer and he moved quickly into the other part of the sewer. He saw a white sheet covering something. He removed it and gasped. "Andi."

Andi looked up at Dean with hooded eyes. The side of her head was bleeding from where the shifter had hit her. "Hey Dean." She said softly.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked as he began to untie her ropes.

"The damn thing jumped me. He got me good. He morphed into me. Oh god… Rebecca. It was going to Rebecca's house."

"Shit. Sam was going to Rebecca's house."

"I know. Can you walk?" Dean asked looking her over.

Andi nodded her head. "Yeah. I can." She said softly getting up to her feet. "I just hope we aren't too late."

SPNSPN

The shifter finished tying Sam's feet and hands up. They walked around the kitchen still in Andi's skin.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked looking at the shapeshifter that still looked so much like his best friend.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Not in this form anyways. Wouldn't dream of pinning it on this girl." The shifter said laughing. "But Dean will, though."

"They'll never catch him." Sam said shaking his head.

"Oh, doesn't matter." The shifter said leaning in close to Sam with a smile. "Murder in the first of his own brother? He'll be hunted for the rest of his life." The shifter picked up a sharp knife examining it. "Then I'll run around in this sweet girl's form for a while."

"You won't get away with this." Sam said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, but I will. You see… I've started to download this sweet girl's memories. Memories of her childhood with you." The shifter laughed lightly. "And she certainly has some precious thoughts about you Sam. Thoughts that she won't say out loud."

Sam eyes went wide when he heard that.

"Oh pity that you'll never find out what she thinks."

SPNSPN

"Sam's fighting him." Andi said in a soft whisper trying her best not to alert the shifter who was fighting Sam. "Shite. He's choking the life out of him." She held Rebecca back. They had found her tied up in a different room.

"Hey!" Dean yelled before firing his gun killing the shifter.

Andi moved quickly towards Sam helping him off of the ground.

Dean walked over to the shifter and pulled his necklace off of him. He slipped it back on around his neck.

Rebecca ran over to Sam. "Sam!"

Dean looked over at the three of them nodding knowingly to them.

SPNSPN

Andi leaned against the car smoking a cigarette and her head bandaged while Dean was looking at a map. She looked up as Sam and Rebecca came out of her house.

"So, this is what you do? You, your friend, and your brother… you hunt down these kind of things?" Rebecca asked looking at Sam.

Sam scratched the side of his face letting out a soft sigh. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school… nobody knows that you do this?"

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"Did Jessica know?"

Sam looked thoughtful. "No, she didn't."

"Must be lonely." Rebecca said softly.

"Oh, no. No, it's not so bad." Sam said softly. "Anyway, what can I do? It's my family."

She laughed lightly. "Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school… we really miss you." She hugged him.

"Yeah, me too." Sam said sadly as he pulled away from her.

"Well, will you call sometime?" Rebecca asked softly looking at him.

"It might not be for a little while."

Rebecca nodded her head and waved to Andi and Dean.

Dean and Andi waved back as Rebecca went back inside of the house.

Sam walked over to them.

"So, you're friend Zack…" Andi said taking a drag of her cigarette looking up at him turning her head releasing the smoke from her lungs. "Any word on him?" She was hoping that there was good word on Zack like he was coming home.

"Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy from Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair. Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." Sam said with a smile.

Dean rolled his eyes as he got into the car.

Andi chuckled lightly as she dropped her cigarette on the ground stomping it out with her foot before she got into the car.

Sam shook his head and got into the car.

Dean started the car up and started down the road. "Sorry, man."

Sam looked at his brother in confusion. "About what?"

Andi blinked a few times. Dean was apologizing for something. Now that was something new.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be… Joe College." Dean admitted as he gripped the steering wheel as he drove down the road.

"No, that's okay." He said softly looking over at his brother. "You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, that's cause you're a freak."

"Dean." Andi said looking at the elder brother with wide eyes. "That's not nice to say to your brother."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I'm a freak too. I'm right there with ya, all the way."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I know you are."

Andi chuckled lightly. "Hey I'm right with you too Sam." Andi said offering him a small smile.

"Thanks Andi." He said softly. He was thankful that Andi was willing to stick around on this.

"You know, I gotta say… I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Miss what?" Sam asked in confusion.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral."

Sam and Dean smiled at one another.

Andi shook her head. "Your barmy you know that right, Dean?"

Dean laughed as he continued to drive down the road. "Don't you find that the least bit funny Andi?"

Andi laughed lightly before looking out the window. "Not in the least bit Winchester."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You know you are a killjoy Andi."

"Always mean to be sweetheart." Andi said sassily.

Sam began to laugh leaning his head back. But what the shifter had said to him was in the back of his mind. What did Andi feel? That was something that was going to bother him. He knew that he was going to have to talk to her about it. He knew that, but he didn't know how. He was still dealing with Jess's death and well she wasn't going to stick around too much longer. After all she had told him that she would leave after they had found John.

"Sam…" Dean called breaking Sam from his thoughts.

Sam looked at his brother. "Huh?"

Andi looked at Sam and heard the confusion that was laced in his voice. She couldn't help, but wonder why he was confused.

"You alright there? You looked like you were deep in thought." Dean said giving his brother a sideways glance.

"I'm fine Dean."

"You know whatever that shifter said…"

"Dean… it's fine…" Sam said looking over at Dean with a small smile. "He just said something that I'm thinking about. It's nothing major okay?"

"Alright man. But when ever you need to talk…"

"I know man. I'll let you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 6. Well, that was a bit of a doozy to write. Lol. But I had so much fun writing it. What do you think the shifter might have been trying to tell Sam? What is Andi might be hiding from Sam with her feelings? Also do you think that Andi might leave when they find John or do you think that she'll make the choice and stick around with the brothers? Please leave a review because it helps with my writing. I really can't wait to write the next chapter. Until next time guys.**


	7. Ghost With A Hook

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 7 of See You Again. I was watching Season 11 while writing this. Now I own Seasons 1, 2, 3, 10, and 11 on DVD. Now I just have to get the rest of them on DVD to have the complete set until Season 12 wraps up and comes out on DVD. With the skinchanger case behind them, things take a weird turn for them when a ghost with a hook is involved. What is the worst that could happen? Well a lot could happen.

 **Chapter 7**

Ghost with a Hook

Andi took a drink of her coffee that she had ordered while Sam was on a payphone and Dean was working on Sam's laptop. She leaned her head on her hand closing her eyes. Her mind went back to thinking about what the shifter had said when it was back in Dean's form. She rubbed her forehead as she thought. She knew that she shouldn't think too far into what the shifter form of Dean had said, but it still hurt a lot to know that it said what it said. Was it really what Dean had thought?

"Alright, thank you for your time." Sam said into the payphone before hanging up. He walked over to the table where Andi and Dean were sitting at.

"Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis." Dean said looking up at his brother.

"Bite me." Sam said scoffing as he sat down.

"So, anything on John?" Andi asked running her hand through her hair looking up at Sam.

"I had them check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description."

Sam said shaking his head. "I even ran his plates for traffic violations."

Andi pursed her lips together nodding her head.

"Sam, I'm telling ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found." Dean said as he took a drink of his coffee.

Sam looked down disappointed. He really wanted to find his father. He wanted to find Jessica's killer and try to kill it even it killed him in the end.

"Check this out." Dean turned the computer to face Sam. "It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

Sam looked at the article that Dean had shown him. "The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road."

"Keep reading." Dean said with a wave of his hand.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible."

"Could be something interesting." Dean said as he took a drink from his coffee.

"Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's an Invisible Man."

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out." Dean said pressing his brother.

Andi let out a soft sigh. "I guess that there is no harm in checking it out." She ran a hand through her hair messing it up.

SPNSPN

Dean stopped outside of the fraternity house where Rich had lived.

The three hunters got out of the car.

Andi stuck her hands in her pockets as the frat boys looked at them. "Um, care to explain why, I'm here with you guys?" She shifted nervously. She didn't like the stares from the frat boys it was making her uncomfortable.

"The victim lived here." Dean explained to her.

"That doesn't explain why the heck I'm here with you guys. I'm a girl, I shouldn't be with the two of you, this is a frat house full of boys."

"Live a little Andi. You get to go into a frat house of boys." He said patting her shoulder as they walked past a few guys that were fixing a car. "Nice wheels."

They look at him strangely.

"We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay." He said with a smile.

Andi looked up at Sam with confusion written across her face. "Has he lost his bleeding mind?" She asked him softly.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

SPNSPN

Dean knocked on the door before entering the room of a frat boy who's shirtless who's painting his body purple dressed in yellow shorts.

Andi wrinkled her nose staying close to Sam feeling slightly uncomfortable. She stuck her hands nervously in her pockets.

"Who are you?" The frat boy asked looking at them.

"We're your new roommates." Dean said with a smile as he walked over to the boy.

The boy held the brush and can of paint to him. "Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today."

Dean pointed to his brother. "He's the artist. Things he can to with a brush."

Sam looked at his brother mortified, but took the paintbrush and can from the frat boy.

Andi's eyes went wide at what Dean had said.

Dean sat down in the chair picking up a magazine. "So…" He looked at the name that was on it. "Murph. Is it true?"

"What?" Murph asked looking at Dean.

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week." Dean said leaning forward looking at him.

"Yeah." Murph said sadly looking down.

"What happened?" Andi asked softly her British accent coming through in a soothing tone.

"They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy."

"Rich he was with somebody?" Sam asked looking at Murph hoping that he would tell more to the story.

"Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen."

"Who's Lori Sorensen?" Dean asked looking at Murph. "You missed a spot. Just down there on the back."

Sam looked at his brother annoyed.

Andi rolled her eyes in annoyance at the other brother who grinned.

"Lori's a freshman. She's a local. Super hot. And get this: she's a reverend's daughter." Murph said with a smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know which church would ya?" Dean asked looking at Murph hoping that he would know which church Lori would be at.

SPNSPN

Andi got out of the car tucking her hands into the coat that she wore letting out a soft sigh. "I can't believe that you're making me go inside of a church. Do you realize how long it's been since I've been in a church." She said as she kicked a pebble that was on the ground.

"How long?" Sam asked looking at Andi.

"Too long to count. I just can't believe that you guys are making me step into one." She said as she walked with them inside of the church.

The door slammed behind them which caused everyone to look them and the congregation to go silent.

Andi pursed her lips together as Sam wrapped an arm around her sensing her discomfort and walked with them to a seat.

"As a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. Life lived is the saddest of passings." Reverend Sorensen continued on with his congregation.

The three of them sat down.

Lori stared at Sam and he smiled weakly at her.

"So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children."

Everyone bowed their head except for Dean.

Sam and Andi elbowed Dean causing him to look around and bowed his head.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi walked up to Lori after her friend Taylor had left.

"Are you Lori?" Sam asked softly hoping that he was right.

"Yeah." Lori said with a nod of her head looking up at the taller Winchester with a soft smile.

"My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and our friend Andi."

Andi and Dean waved. "Hi."

"We just transferred here to the university."

"I saw you inside."

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and…"

"We wanted to say how sorry we were." Dean said cutting his brother off offering his condolences to her.

"I kind of know what you're going through." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck. "I… I someone… get hurt once. It's something you don't forget."

Lori nods slightly.

Reverend Sorensen walked up to them.

"Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean and their friend Andi. They're new students." Lori said introducing the three hunters to her father.

Dean shook the Reverend's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon."

"Thank you very much." Reverend Sorensen said with a smile. "It's nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message."

"Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually." He said leading Lori's father away. "And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group."

Andi patted Sam's arm with her hand. "I'll um let you talk to Lori here, Sam." She said offering him a small smile.

"You sure?" He asked softly.

"You don't need an extra hand." She said with a soft chuckle. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on your blooming brother to make sure that he doesn't go barmy."

Sam nodded his head. "Okay." He said softly.

Andi patted his arm softly before walking away.

"She seems nice." Lori said softly.

"Huh?" Sam said looking at her. "Andi? Yeah."

"Exchange student?" Lori asked softly curious of where Andi was from.

"Yeah. She's from Britain." Sam said softly.

SPNSPN

"So you believe her?" Andi asked looking towards Sam as they walked.

"I do." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, I think, she's hot, too." Dean said with a cheeky smile.

Andi rolled her eyes at what Dean said.

"No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car." Sam explained to them.

Andi blinked a few times. Now that was something was new even for them, but she heard the story.

"Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the…"

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend." Sam said nodding his head.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever." Andi said shaking her head. "It can't be possible."

"Every urban legend has a source." Sam said looking at Andi. "A place where it all began."

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam said looking at his brother.

SPNSPN

The three of them sat at a table as the librarian placed a few big boxes in front of them.

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851." The librarian said.

Dean blew some of the dust off of a box and coughed. "Thanks."

"Okay." She said as she walked away.

"So, this is how you spend four good years of your life, huh?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Welcome to higher education." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yep. And welcome to the British way of learning." Andi said as she began to read.

SPNSPN

Andi's hand tangled up into her bangs as she read even though it's been hours later. She brought her hand up rubbing underneath her eye and rubbed underneath it. "We've been at this for hours… have you guys found anything yet?"

"Hey, check this out." Sam said alerting them. "1862. A preacher name Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, 'so of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh'."

Dean looked at another page. "Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook."

Sam pointed to another page. "Look where all this happened."

"9 Mile Road." Andi said letting out a yawn.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed."

"Nice job, Dr. Venkman. Let's check it out." Dean said smacking his brother's arm.

Andi began to help Sam gather up what they had gotten in research.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled up and parked the car at 9 Mile Road.

The three of them got out of the car.

Dean got into the trunk and handed Sam a rifle. "Here you go."

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good." Sam said shaking his head.

"Yeah, rock salt." Dean said handing it to his brother.

"Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent."

Dean took out a coil of rope and shut the trunk. "Yeah. It won't kill them. It will slow them down."

Andi nodded her head running a hand through her hair.

"That's pretty good. You and Dad think of this?"

"I told you." Dean said rolling his eyes. "You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius."

Andi rolled her eyes at what Dean said.

The three of them heard some noises among the trees and stop walking.

Sam raised his gun and looked around being cautious.

"Over there. Over there." Dean whispered to his brother pointing.

Sam aimed the gun cocking it.

The sheriff came out from behind the trees.

Andi's eyes went wide. Now they were in trouble, big trouble. Trouble that they probably couldn't get out of.

"Put the gun down now!" The sheriff yelled at them. "Now! Put your hands behind your head."

"W-w-wait, okay, okay!" Dean said trying his best to smooth over the situation, doing exactly what they were told.

Andi put her hands on the back of her head.

Sam put the gun down and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!"

They got down on their knees.

Andi looked over at Dean with narrowed eyes. "Nice idea Dean." She whispered through clenched teeth. She really wanted to haul off and hit the older Winchester for getting them in such a predicament like what they were in.

"Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!"

"He had the gun!" Dean yelled trying to cover for Andi and himself as the three of them.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down the stairs.

Andi stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked.

"Saved your ass." Dean said looking at his brother. "Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock."

"But how?" Sam asked looking at his brother in confusion.

"I told him you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank." Dean said with a smirk.

"And he believed you?"

"Well, you look like a dumbass pledge." Dean said looking at his brother with a look.

"And you're an idiot for letting our brother taking the fall the way that you did." Andi said shaking her head. "You are the worst."

"Oh come on." Dean said looking at her.

Andi raised her hand cutting him off. "Enough. We're working a case." She said as she walked away from the two of them.

Dean let out a sigh. "She's upset with me isn't she?"

"Upset?" Sam said looking at his brother. "More than upset I would think."

SPNSPN

Dean parked the Impala on another street away from Lori's sorority.

The three hunters got out of the car and walked back to Lori's sorority.

"Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road?" Sam asked as they walked putting his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime." Andi said pursing her lips thinking as she crossed her arms under her bust as they walked. "It has to be something else."

Two sorority girls walked out causing them to hide by the house behind the bushes so they wouldn't be seen by them.

"Dude, sorority girls! Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" Dean asked looking at his brother only to see his brother climbing up onto the balcony. Dean helped him up onto the balcony.

Sam turned around and helped Andy up onto the balcony.

"Thanks." Andi said softly.

Dean climbed up following them.

The three of them sneaked in through Lori's window.

Dean fell on top of Sam. "Oh, sorry."

"Be quiet." Sam said looking at his brother.

"You be quiet!" Dean said back to his brother.

"You be quiet."

"How about you both be quiet or we're gonna get caught." Andi said looking at them both with narrowed eyes walking away from the two of them. She opened the door slightly to look out, keeping her lips pursed together as she watched another sheriff leaving the bedroom.

"Yeah she certainly is pissed." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, at you."

Andi opened the door slowly after the sheriff went down the stairs. "Okay we're safe to come in here." She said waving her hand. "Come on."

The two brothers followed her into the room.

They looked at the wall and saw the writing on it.

"'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?' That's right out of the legend." Sam said looking at his brother and best friend.

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right." Dean tapped his nose. "It's definitely a spirit."

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before."

Andi nodded her head. "Me either."

Dean moved over to the window.

"Hey, come here." Sam called to them.

Andi and Dean walked over to them.

"Does that look familiar to you?" Sam pointed to the cross symbol beneath the writing.

"Yeah." Andi said rubbing her fingers under her chin softly with her fingertips.

SPNSPN

The three of them stood next to the Impala. They looked at the picture that they had dug up during their research.

"It's the same symbol." Sam said looking at it closely. "Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns."

"Alright, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down." Dean said looking at them.

"Not gonna happen."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at her.

Andi rolled her eyes. "You really have to read ahead." She said letting out a soft scof. "After his execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave."

"Super." Dean said looking annoyed.

"Okay. So we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why." Sam said running a hand through his hair.

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this." Dean said looking at Sam as they got into the car.

SPNSPN

Andi stood close to Sam not wanting to join in the college party. She felt uncomfortable being around large crowds of people.

"You're doing fine." Sam said looking over at her.

"Remind me why I'm here again at a college party with you and Dean?" She asked over the music wrapping her arms around herself trying to make herself calmer.

"We're collecting information. As much as we can."

Dean walked up to them.

"Hey." Sam said looking at his older brother. It was just too odd that his brother was fitting into this scene too well.

"Man, you've been holding out on me." Dean said scolding his younger brother. "This college thing is awesome!" He winked and smiled at a passing girl.

Andi rolled her eyes at Dean antics.

"This wasn't really my experience." Sam said shaking his head at his brother.

"Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's?"

Sam nodded his head.

"What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?"

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head. "It was bugging me and Andi alright?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nerds."

"Shut up." Andi said crossing her arms. She hated being called a nerd. It was one of her pet peeves. After all she almost always had her nose in a book when she was back home and it was no different here, just this time she just happened to have a gun and hunt.

"So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something." He unraveled a piece of paper showing it to Dean.

"1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage." Dean said pursing his lips together.

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immortality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out… get this… with a sharp instrument."

"What's the connection to Lori?" Dean asked.

"A man of religion?" Andi said looking at Dean. "Who openly preaches against immorality."

Dean nodded his head understanding what Andi was trying to say.

"Except maybe this time," Sam let out a soft sigh, "instead of saving the whole town,, he's just trying to save his only daughter."

"Reverend Sorensen." Dean said pursing his lips together putting his hands in his pockets. "You think he's summoning the spirit?"

"Maybe." Sam said shrugging his shoulders. "Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place."

"Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay."

"Without the reverend ever knowing it."

Dean rubbed his mouth. "Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight."

Sam nodded his head. "What about you two?"

Dean looked at an attractive blonde that smiled at him by the pool table.

Andi elbowed Dean in the ribs. "You brother and I."

Dean looked at Andi with a hurt look.

"We are going to go and see if we can find that unmarked grave." She grabbed Dean's arm pulling him away.

Dean shook his head in disappointment. "Andi." He whined, as she dragged him from the party.

"Stop Dean, enough." Andi said as she walked towards the Impala.

"But…"

"We're working on a case, Dean… people are dying." Andi got into the car taking Sam's spot in shot gun. She ran her hand through her hair. "Come on."

Dean let out a soft sigh and got into the car starting it up. "What is wrong with you?"

Andi looked over at him. "Nothing's wrong with me." She said shrugging her shoulders making it seem like there was nothing wrong. "There is just no time for you to be having fun and wanting to hanky panky." She shook her head.

Dean shook his head. "What is up with you lately. You've been a bit…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She said looking at him. "Now… we got work to do."

SPNSPN

Dean and Andi walked through the Old North Cemetery together shining their flashlights around trying to find Jacob Karns grave.

Andi walked further ahead of Dean shifting the shovel she carried on her shoulder a little bit. She pursed her lips together as she walked. She shined her flashlight on one of the graves seeing that it was unmarked and it had a cross symbol engraved on it. "Dean."

"What?" Dean asked in agitation. He was a bit upset with how she had been acting towards him on the ride over to the cemetery.

"I found it." She said as she shut her flashlight off and stuck it into her back pocket. She started to dig. "Come on."

Dean let out a soft sigh. "Alright. I'm coming." He said as he walked over to her. "Now you gonna tell me what the hell's been bothering you." He started to dig with her.

"I told you nothing was bothering me Dean."

"Don't pull that bull shit with me Andrea." He said using her full name causing Andi to stop digging for a moment and looking at him with wide eyes. Never once did Dean use her first name. He always called her Andi. "You've been off since the shifter case. So I know that something is bothering you. So you better tell me now since we're digging now."

Andi went back to digging pursing her lips together.

"Come on, Andrea. What is bothering you?"

Andi let out a soft sigh and stopped digging for a second to run a hand through her hair. "Alright, if it will get you to back off, I'll tell you alright." She said looking up at him. "The shifter said something alright, to me. In your form."

"You know whatever he said wasn't true."

Andi scoffed as she dug. "You know, I ain't so bloody sure about that."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned as he looked up at her through his lashes. He couldn't understand what she meant.

"I'm not sure how you really feel about me being here."

"Andi…" Dean pursed his lips together.

"It just makes me wonder if the shifter was right with what it said. When John called asking me to come over. I don't know how you or Sam feel about me being with you guys all of the time. Granted yeah I know we shared motel rooms and that and I promised that I would help you find John because it kind of feels like my fault that John disappeared while I was with him on a job. But… I don't know how either of you really feel. Do you guys hate me being with you guys? I mean hell… it's been ten years since you guys seen me… So I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Why would we hate you being with us?"

Andi shrugged as she continued to dig at the ground. "Dunno. I mean I've been gone for ten years and well… you hadn't heard a word from me. That's enough of a reason to hate someone Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Andi." He let out a soft sigh. "We don't hate you alright? We were worried about you. Really worried alright? We had no idea what had happened to you when you disappeared."

"Yeah, sure." Andi said with a nod of her head as they continued to dig. "I really don't talk about things like this… so next time… don't push alright?"

Dean nodded his head. "Alright." He groaned. "That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house."

Andi rolled her eyes as they broke through the wooden top of the grave and saw the remains of Jacob Karns.

"Hello, preacher." Dean threw the shovel to the side.

Andi crawled up out of the grave. "Alright. You want to salt and burn or me?"

Dean crawled up out of the grave and began to take a few items out of his bag. He handed the lighter fluid to Andi. He poured the salt on the body.

Andi poured the lighter fluid onto the body bringing her arm up covering her face to cover it from the fumes. She handed it back to him before reaching into her back pocket. She lit a match and dropped it down into the grave.

"Goodbye, preacher."

Andi put her hands into her pockets and let out a soft breath. "Case done then." She said looking at Dean.

"Yeah. Meaning we can leave town." Dean said looking over at her.

"Yeah, but a good night's rest first." She said pursing her lips together. "We've been running ourselves ragged on this case Dean. I'm not sure about you, but I'm tired."

Dean nodded his head knowing what she meant.

SPNSPN

Dean and Andi walked with two sheriffs flanking them in the hospital. They had gotten word from Sam on their drive to Lori's house and needlessly enough to say they were concerned about Sam and what had happened.

"No, it's alright." Dean said looking at the sheriffs that were with them. "We're with him. He's my brother. Hey! Brother!"

Sam and the sheriff that he was with turned their heads.

Dean and Andi waved at Sam.

"Let them through."

The two sheriffs allowed them through.

"Thanks." Dean said brushing past them taking Andi's arm dragging her along with him.

"I can walk Dean." She said as she kept up with Dean. "You alright Sam?" She looked him over with a concerned look.

Dean and Andi walked towards Sam as he walked towards them.

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked him.

"Hook Man." Sam stated looking at them.

"You saw him?" Andi asked her eyes widening.

"Damn right. Why didn't you two torch his bones?"

"What are you talking about, we did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?" Dean asked crossing his arms looking at Sam.

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend."

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself." Dean said scoffing a bit.

"I think it's latching onto Lori." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Andi asked looking at Sam in confusion.

"Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman."

"So what?" Dean said looking at his brother shrugging his shoulders.

Andi slapped Dean's arm.

Dean rubbed his arm. "Ow. That hurt you know."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about you Dean." Andi said crossing her arms.

"So, she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished."

"Okay, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?"

"Right." Sam nodded his head. "Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair."

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But we burned those bones, we buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?"

"We had to have missed something." Andi said running a hand through her hair.

"No, Andi we burned everything in that coffin."

"Did you guys get the hook?" Sam asked looking at them.

"The hook?" Dean asked looking at them.

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was a part of him."

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power."

"So if we find the hook…"

"We stop the Hook Man." The three of them said together smiling.

SPNSPN

"Here's something, I think. Logbook, Iowa State Penitentiary. Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof." Dean said putting the papers down.

"Does it mention the hook?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah maybe." Dean said rubbing his mouth as he looked. "Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."

Andi groaned rubbing her face. "Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?"

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head. "Where Lori lives."

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years." Dean said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it?" Andi asked looking at them running a hand through her hair. "I mean, it's a bloodstained, silver-handled hook."

"Check the church records." Dean said as he pursed his lips together.

"Meaning more digging to see if we can find it." Andi said rubbing her mouth with a soft sigh.

SPNSPN

Andi let out a soft sigh rubbing her face. "Anything yet? We've been searching for a while now."

"You could take a nap in the car if you're tired Andi." Dean said looking at her.

"We got a job to do." Andi said looking up at Dean even though the dark circle were starting to show fairly well on her pale cheeks.

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged." Sam let out a sigh running his hand through his hair groaning. "They melted it down. Made it into something else."

"Meaning we're screwed. We're gonna be looking for a while. And there's gonna be a lot of silver to go through." Andi said running a hand through her hair holding it in her hand tightly.

"Yeah…" Dean said nodding his head. "We're gonna have to come up with a plan."

"Well, it's gonna have to be a good one."

SPNSPN

Dean pulled outside of Saint Barnabas Church.

The three of them got out of the car.

"Alright, we can't take any chances." Dean said sticking hands in his pockets. "Anything silver goes in the fire."

"I agree." Sam said with a nod of his head. "So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in."

"Alright, take your pick."

"I'll take the house."

"Okay."

Sam began to walk towards the house.

"Hey." Dean called toward his brother causing him to stop and turn around. "Stay out of her underwear drawer."

Sam walked away.

Andi looked at Dean. "Really, Dean? Your brother isn't you. That would be something that you would do."

SPNSPN

Sam came into the basement carrying a bag as Andi and Dean threw everything silver into the fire. "I got everything that even looked silver."

"Better safe than sorry." Dean said looking at his brother.

They threw everything into the fire. They heard footsteps upstairs.

"Move, move." Andi said looking at them. "I'll deal with this."

Dean and Sam disappeared up the stairs.

Andi pursed her lips together as she continued to work on dumping the silver into the fire.

Dean came back down the stairs.

Andi pushed her long bangs back from her face looking at Dean. "Well?" She questioned looking at the elder brother.

"It's Lori." Dean said telling her the truth.

"Great. What's that bloody girl doing here?" Andi asked as she tossed in the last bit of silver into the fire. She stood up wiping her hands on her faded blue jeans looking up at Dean.

"She's talking to Sam. I think she's trying to figure out what her father's doing what he's doing." Dean admitted rubbing his mouth.

Andi pursed her lips together thinking. "Hell, I would too if my father was a reverend."

SPNSPN

Dean and Andi ran into the upper part of the church to where Sam and Lori to see Jacob Karns over them.

"Sam, drop!" Dean yelled.

Sam crouched down.

Dean fired his gun shooting the Hook Man once causing him to turn into dust.

"I thought we got all of the silver." Sam said looking up at Dean and Andi.

Andi took a few breaths looking at the two brothers a bit baffled at what was going on. "So did I."

"Then why is he still here?"

"Well, maybe we missed something!" Dean said running a hand through his hair.

The three of them began to look around in a panic. There had to be something anything that they could have missed.

Sam noticed that Lori was wearing a cross necklace around her neck. "Lori, where did you get that chain?" He asked looking at the chain.

"My father gave it to me." Lori replied touching the chain.

"Where'd your dad get it?" Dean questioned looking at her.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?" Andi asked looking at her.

"Yes!"

Sam ripped it off of her neck.

"Dean!" Andi yelled seeing the long scratch appearing on the wall.

Dean turned seeing it. "Sam!" He yelled throwing the rifle to him.

Sam tossed the necklace to him.

Dean ran down the stairs.

"Hurry it up!" Andi shouted as she fired her gun.

"Andi!" Sam yelled at his friend. "Get over here."

Andi went to move towards him only to get thrown against the wall crashing harshly against it. She felt her world go black.

"Shit." Sam said his eyes going wide.

SPNSPN

Andi rubbed the back of her head as the sheriff's walked around the church.

"And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?" The sheriff asked looking at Andi and Dean.

"Yes, I told you." Dean said rolling his eyes slightly.

Andi elbowed Dean. "We all saw him. We fought him off." Andi winced lightly. "And he ran off."

"And that's all?"

"Yeah, that's all." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Listen. You and your brother… and friend…"

"Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town." Dean said wrapping his arm around Andi, helping her towards the car.

"You know you don't have to help me." She said softly looking up at him.

"Yeah I kind of do." He said softly. "You hit your head pretty hard because of the Hook Man."

"Right." Andi said shaking her head lightly.

Dean opened the door helping her into the car.

"Thanks." She said softly.

Dean closed the door and patted the door lightly. He walked over to the driver's side and got into the car. He watched in the mirror and saw Sam coming their way. "Looks like Sammy is headed our way."

"Wow… that's quick." Andi said as she leaned back against the seat. She closed her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Dean nodded his head.

Sam got into the car. He leaned back against the seat.

"We could stay." Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam shook his head.

Dean looked at Lori and saw the look on her face. He shook his head in disappointment and started the car up. He started to pull away and down the road.

"Now can we find a motel to rest in for the night?" Andi asked looking up at the boys tiredly.

Dean chuckled lightly. "You sure that you want to sleep sweetheart?"

"Seriously? You're bleeding asking me that question?" Andi asked looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You could be concussed."

"Doesn't matter. I'm tired… it'll be an easy check up… every few hours. I'm sure you boys can handle that."

Sam looked back at her. "I'm sure that we can watch over you. Besides you look a little worse for wear."

"Thanks Sam…" Andi said smacking his sore arm.

"Owe." He said rubbing his arm.

"A lady doesn't like being told she looks like shite." Andi said giving a slight smirk shaking her head.

"Sorry, Andi."

Andi rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Alright motel please?"

"Alright, alright." Dean said rolling his eyes. "We'll stop at a motel for the night, but it won't be here. Told the sheriff that we would be leaving town."

Andi nodded her head. "Yeah. That is very true." She scoffed lightly knowing that was very true.

"Well, let's get out of dodge."

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah. I agree with you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 7. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I know that there wasn't really a lot of the episode in it. I didn't see the point in having the entire episode in it if I couldn't have Andi in it. It was kind of hard to put Andi into this episode that is for sure. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I'm going to have a hard time to write the next episode because I hate bugs. Until next time.**


	8. What's Going on at the Plains

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 8 of See You Again. When a mysterious death in Oklahoma brings them into Oasis Plains. What is the worst thing that possible happen. Without further ado chapter 8.

 **Chapter 8**

What's Going on at the Plains

Andi relaxed in the front seat passenger of the Impala with the door open reading a book while Sam was reading an article in the newspaper sitting on the impala hood and Dean was in a bar probably hustling some pool. She turned the page in her book letting out a soft sigh. "You know, he's probably hustling you know that right?"

Sam pursed his lips and let out a sigh. "Yeah, I wish we could do something legal and get a day job."

Andi chuckled lightly. "You know a day job isn't an easy thing. Dean hasn't really worked a day in his life and probably won't start now."

Sam chuckled lightly. "Yeah that's probably very true." Sam put the paper down on his lap and turned slightly looking back at her. "Can I ask you something Andi?"

Andi blinked a few times in confusion that was something that she wasn't expecting out of Sam. She put the book that she held in her hands down on her lap. She looked up at him with curious cognac eyes her eyebrows furrowed together wondering what Sam could ask her. "What did you want to ask Sam?"

Sam rubbed his mouth trying to figure out how to ask her this question. He was just curious of what she did before coming back here. After all she had been gone for ten years. "Did you have a job? A day job I mean?" He asked curiously.

"Wow…" Andi chuckled lightly. "I wasn't expecting that question." She rubbed her pale pink lips. A small smile came to them. "But yeah I did hold down a job. I was a bartender for a little while in a pub in London. Before that I worked at a cafe as a barista."

"Wow… I never thought I would see you as a bartender." Sam said giving her a smile showing his dimples.

Andi chuckled. "Why? Is that so hard to believe?" She asked as she put her book down onto the seat and leaned against the door looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"I don't see you being a bartender. You don't seem like someone who would um…"

"What want the clientele to hit on me?" Andi said with a laugh. "Bloody hell no. I never let that happen." Andi looked up and saw Dean coming out of the bar. She let out a soft sigh. "Looks like he's done."

Dean was laughing waving a wad of cash in the air coming down the stairs.

"You know, we could get day jobs once and awhile." Sam said looking at his older brother shaking his head.

Andi got out of the car shaking her head knowing that was true.

"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap." Dean said scoffing a bit.

"Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean."

"Well, let's be honest." Dean held out one hand. "Fun and easy." He held out his other hand and gestures that fun and easy outweighs honest. "It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do."

"Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Maybe."

Andi looked at Sam as she picked her book up. "Maybe?" Andi asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oasis Plains, Oklahoma." Sam said as he got off of the hood of the car. "Not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?" Dean asked in confusion.

Andi rolled her eyes shaking her head at Dean's confusion. "Human mad cow disease." Andi said looking at Dean.

"Mad cow." He pursed his lips together thinking for a second. "Wasn't that on Oprah?"

Sam looked at on his brother in confusion. "You watch Oprah?"

Dean looked slightly embarrassed and couldn't figure out anything to say. "So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

Andi shook her head before looking over at Sam. "Yeah. Why would it be our kind of thing?" She asked curiously.

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less."

"Alright… I will have to admit that is a bit odd." Andi said with a nod of her head.

"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be something much nastier." Sam said looking at them.

"Alright." Dean said agreeing with his brother. "Oklahoma."

The three of them got into the car.

"Man. Work, work, work. Not time to spend my money." Dean complained as he started the Impala up and backing out of the parking lot and down the road.

Andi rolled her eyes. "And you're going to complain about a job really?" Andi said looking at the older brother. "That's not like you, Dean."

"I want to have a break every so often, sweetheart and be able to spend some money."

Andi shook her head and looked out the window. "That you hustled from pool alright. Makes perfect sense."

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi got out of the car and approached Travis.

"Travis Weaver?" Andi asked her accent was soft causing the man that she called for to turn around looking in confusion.

"Yeah, that's right." He said looking at her with his brows furrowed.

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean questioned curiously falling into the role of curious nephew.

"Dustin never mentioned nephews or a British niece." Travis said looking at Andi in confusion.

"Oh…" Andi rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not his niece. I'm…"

Dean pushed her towards Sam. "She's with him."

Andi's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She was going to kill him for this later or yell at him for this later as Sam's arm wrapped around her.

"Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest." Dean said with a smile covering up the fact that they were lying to this man just trying to get information out of him and trying to figure out what had happened to him.

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head.

Andi pursed her lips together and nodded her head slowly forcing a smile onto her lips.

"Oh, he did? Huh." Travis said with a smile.

"Listen, we wanted to ask you… what exactly happened out there?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms. Maybe Travis knew something that he hadn't told the cops.

"I'm not sure." Travis admitted to the three of them. "He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh… by the time I got back…"

"What did you see?"

"Nothing. Just Dustin."

"No wounds or anything?" Andi asked curious as Sam rubbed her side made it look like she was his girlfriend. A shiver went down her spine kind of enjoying the feeling of having someone that close to her doing that. It was something that she hadn't had done in a long while.

"Well, he was bleeding… from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it."

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asked looking at Travis.

"I don't know." Travis said shaking his head. "That's what the doctors are saying."

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?"

"No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

"That's a good question." Dean said putting his hands on his hips thinking.

Andi pursed her lips together. Indeed that was a good question. Something was definitely going on here.

"You know, can you tell us where this happened?" Sam asked softly hoping that Travis would be willing to show them where this had happened.

"Yeah." Travis said with a nod of his head.

SPNSPN

The three of them arrived at the scene where the sinkhole was surrounded by police tape.

"Huh. What do you think?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

Andi carefully bent down and crawled under the police tape.

"I don't know." Sam admitted as he looked around. "But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast."

The two of them ducked under the police tape.

Andi shined her light into the hole.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean questioned them.

"No, there'd be an entry wound." Sam said shaking his head. "Sounds like this thing worked from the inside."

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one." Dean said looking down the hole that was in the ground. "You wanna flip a coin."

Andi looked at Dean with narrowed cognac eyes. "You seriously are saying that right now after that stunt that you pulled back there."

"Dean." Sam said giving his brother a warning tone. "We have no idea what's down there."

Dean went and grabbed a coil of rope. "Alright, I'll go if you two are too scared to go down. Besides I wouldn't want little Andi to freak out."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Dean I'm not some girl that is scared of the dark."

"Flip the damn coin." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"How about no." Andi said as she grabbed one end of the rope.

Dean's eyes widened as he watched her tying it around her waist.

"Andi." Sam said looking at her with wide hazel eyes.

"Come on you two grow the bloody hell up. I'm not some little girl alright? I'm not afraid of the dark alright? Never have been alright? Now as long as their ain't nothin that ain't going to sting me down there we're going to be good alright?" She said as she continued to tie the rope around her waist. "Plus you two aren't exactly light. I'm the lightest of the three of us agreed."

Dean and Sam couldn't help, but agree to what she said.

"And plus the smallest. It'll be easiest for me to go down. So we done bickering about this? I'm doing this. Now the only thing I ask you is don't bloody drop me alright?"

"You got it." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"And we will talk about that little stunt that you pulled earlier Dean." Andi said with narrowed eyes.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as they lowered Andi into the sinkhole.

"I think she's pissed at you for shoving her into me and making her and me boyfriend girlfriend and boyfriend." Sam said looking at him.

"I didn't think that she would be." Dean said looking at his brother with a slightly worried look.

"Well, she's not like you or me Dean. She's never shown interest in anyone." Sam said softly looking down in the sinkhole. He knew that Andi didn't show much of an interest in anyone. Not really at least she didn't show it on her sleeve.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road while Sam examined the dead beetle in his hand that Andi had brought up out of the sinkhole.

"So Andi found some beetles. In a hole in the ground. That's shocking, by the way Andi." Dean said scoffing a bit.

Andi rolled her eyes. "That's not the point Dean." Andi said leaning up between the boys resting on the back of the seat. "There were no tunnels, no tracks. There was no evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. It's usually dead meat."

"How many did you find down there?"

"Ten." Andi said resting her head on her arm letting out a soft sigh.

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat some dude's brain." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

"Well, maybe there were more." Sam said thinking.

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me."

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before." Dean said thinking as he drove down the road.

Andi let out a soft sigh leaning back against her seat. "Yeah maybe you're right about that. But it's a long ways away to the library." Andi said as she crossed her arms letting out a soft breath.

They passed a sign for an open house, that was decorated with red balloons.

"What?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"I know a good place to start." Dean said looking at his brother with a small smile.

Andi looked at Dean confusion was written across her face. "What the hell are you talking about Dean?"

"I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how about you?"

Sam gave his brother a knowing look.

"What, we can't talk to the locals?" Dean asked defending himself.

"And the free food's got nothing to do with it?" Sam asked looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. I'm a professional."

"Right."

"Of course you are." Andi said rolling her eyes. "If you're a professional we wouldn't be stopping at a barbeque."

Dean pulled the car over and killed the engine to the Impala.

The three of them got out of the car and began to walk down the road towards the open house.

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out." Dean said as he looked around at the neighborhood.

"Why?" Sam asked as he looked around. He didn't see anything wrong with the neighborhood.

"Well, manicured lawns, 'How was your day, honey?' I'd blow my brains out." Dean complained as they walked.

"That's normal Dean." Andi said as she walked. "Kind of think of it this is the style of house mum and I lived in when we were in the suburbs of London."

"What?" Dean asked in confusion as he looked over at her. That was the first time that he had heard her talking about her time in London and her home life. She actually had a normal home life after she had left them. "You had a normal life after you left us."

"I wouldn't have called it normal Dean. Not really." Andi said softly as she walked ahead.

"There's nothing wrong with normal." Sam said looking at his brother.

"I'd take our family over normal any day." Dean said looking at his brother as they walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Larry Pike, the homeowner, opened the door with a smile on his face. "Welcome."

"This the barbeque?" Dean asked looking up at Larry.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but… I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are?"

"Dean. This is Sam and Andi." Dean said introducing them as he shook hands with Larry.

"Sam, Dean, Andi, good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Let me just say… we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or… sexual orientation." He said looking at Sam and Dean.

Andi pursed her lips together shaking her head. "They're brothers."

Larry cleared his throat realizing his mistake.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just looking for a place for him." Sam said looking at Larry.

"Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in." He said as he led them to the back yard.

Andi shook her head lightly following Larry. "I can't believe that he thought that you two were gay. But then again…" Andi said as she began to think.

"What Andi…" Dean asked looking at her.

"Never mind." Andi said with a smile.

Dean groaned as they walked.

"You said you were the developer." Sam asked looking at Larry.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains."

They walked over to his wife.

"This is my wife, Joanie."

"Hi there." Joanie said with a smile.

"Hi." Dean said as he shook her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Sam and Dean and Andi."

"Sam." Sam said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure."

"Andi." Andi said with a small wave of her hand.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses." Larry said to his wife.

"Right."

They laugh.

"Will you excuse me." Larry said to the three of them before leaving.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." Joanie said with a smile.

Lynda Bloome walked up to them with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales."

"And Lynda was the second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though." Joanie said before leaving the three of them with Lynda.

Andi blinked a few times in confusion. Andi pursed her lips together feeling slightly uncomfortable standing there with this happy energetic woman.

Lynda laughed lightly. "She's kidding, of course. I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well…" Dean began looking over at his brother and best friend.

"Y-yeah, well…" Sam tried to finish his brother's sentence.

Andi remained silent beside the two boys.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or… sexual orientation."

Dean chuckled. "Right. Um… I'm gonna go talk to Larry. Okay, honey." Dean turned and smacked Sam on his ass before walking away.

Andi let out a soft sigh pinching the bridge of her nose. "Then he wonders why people think that the two of you are gay."

Sam looked at her.

"What they aren't together?" Lynda asked looking at her.

"No, they're brothers." Andi said looking at Lynda.

"And why do people think we're gay."

"Dean has a butch sense to him." Andi said looking at Sam. "I wouldn't tell him that though." She rolled her eyes. "You can tell him later if you want. But don't you tell him you heard it from me."

SPNSPN

Lynda had been busy chatting Andi and Sam's ears off talking about the houses here in Oasis Plains. "Who can say 'no' to a steam shower? I use mine everyday."

Andi leaned against Sam uninterested in what she was talking about.

"Sounds great." Sam said uninterested as well.

Lynda hadn't noticed that the two of them weren't interested in what she was talking about and she kept right on talking about the houses.

Andi elbowed Sam in the ribs lightly when she noticed something crawling towards Lynda's hand.

Sam saw it as well. "Excuse me." He said pushing Lynda out of the way and carefully pushed the spider into his hand.

Andi slowly followed behind Sam. "Sorry." Andi said as she walked past Lynda following Sam to Matt.

"Is this yours?" Sam asked looking at Matt.

Matt took the spider from Sam. "You gonna tell my dad?" He asked looking at the two of them.

"I don't know. Who's your dad?" Sam asked putting his hands into his pockets.

Matt scoffed. "Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions."

"Ouch." Andi said wincing when she heard Matt calling his dad by his first name.

"First name basis with the old man… sounds pretty grim." Sam said looking at Matt with a sad look. He kind of knew the feeling. It was kind of what he went through with John.

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material."

"Well, hang in there. It gets better, alright? I promise."

"When?"

"Matthew."

The three of them turned seeing Larry and Dean walking towards them.

"I'm so sorry about my son and his… pet."

"It's no bother." Sam said excusing the fact that Matt had a spider in his hands.

"Excuse us." Larry said as he walked away with Matt.

"Remind you of somebody?"

Dean looked over at Larry who is now yelling at Larry.

Andi looked down sadly as a few memories flashed through her mind.

Dean looked at Sam in confusion.

"Dad?"

"Dad never treated us like that."

"Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember." Sam said shaking his head.

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes you were out of line." Dean admitted looking at his brother.

Sam scoffed a bit. "Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting."

"Bowhunting is an important skill." Dean defended himself.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. How was your tour?"

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy."

Sam laughed.

"So you might be into something. Both of you." Dean noticed that something was wrong. Andi hadn't said much of anything. He looked over and saw that he was looking down and deep in thought. He snapped his fingers in front of her face causing her to jump and look up with wide eyes.

Sam looked over at her in concern seeing her wide eyed look. "Hey, are you okay Andi?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She lied softly rubbing the back of her neck.

"You've been quiet since you saw Larry yelling at Matt. You sure?" Sam asked softly looking at her concerned.

Andi nodded her head. "Yeah."

Dean nodded his head. "Alright. This is what I found out. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

Andi blinked a few times. "What happened?"

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"Well that's not unheard of." Andi pointed out. "I'm allergic to bees, but not that bad." She admitted as she rubbed her arm shyly. The boys didn't know that she was allergic to bees. But she said as long as she didn't get stung she would be fine.

"More bugs." Sam murmured.

"More bugs." Dean said with a nod of his head.

Now this case was getting weirder and weirder.

SPNSPN

Sam was driving the Impala this time while Dean looked through John's journal.

Andi pursed her lips together. "This case is getting to strange."

"I have to agree there. You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean questioned as he flipped through the journal.

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." Sam said as he gripped the steering wheel as he drove.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Same here." Andi said running a hand through her hair letting out a breath.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone." Dean said leaning back in the seat.

"You mean, like Willard?"

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals- elementals, telepaths." Sam explained.

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing." Dean thought for a second. "Larry's kid… he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?" Andi asked leaning forward.

"Yeah." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula." Sam said thinking back to when Andi had elbowed him back at the barbeque.

"You think he's our Willard?" Dean asked looking at them.

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess." Sam said thinking.

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here." Dean said smacking Sam's arm lightly.

Sam pulled into an empty driveway of one of the Oasis Plains home. "What are we doing here?" He asked looking at his brother in confusion.

Dean got out of the car. "It's too late to talk to anybody else."

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Andi asked looking at Dean with wide eyes.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on."

Sam doesn't move the car.

"Come on!"

Sam let out a sigh and reluctantly moved the car into the garage.

Dean quickly closed it.

SPNSPN

Andi sat in the living room of the house that they were squatting in the night before. They had heard a call over the police scanner and now they really needed to get Dean out of the shower. "You should get him out of the shower. That call on the police scanner coming through… we need to figure out what's going on."

Sam nodded his head. "Alright. I'll see what I can do." He said getting up off of the floor stretching out.

Andi rubbed under her eyes tiredly.

"You didn't get much sleep did you?" Sam questioned looking at her.

"Not really. I mean sleeping on a hardwood floor you wouldn't either." Andi said rubbing her back lightly. It was true they had slept on the hardwood floor and it was kind of hard to sleep on that was for sure.

Sam knew exactly what she had meant by that. "I'll go and check on him alright."

"Hopefully it won't take him too long."

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the Impala up outside of Lynda's home and the three of them got out of the car.

The three of them approached Larry slowly.

"Hello." He said looking at the three of them. "You're, uh, back early."

"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood." Dean said looking around putting his hands in his pockets.

"What's going on?" Sam asked curiously.

"You guys met, uh… Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?" Larry said looking at them.

"The relator." Sam said with with a nod of his head.

"Well, she, uh… passed away last night."

The three of them looked at one another in shock. Now that was something that they weren't expecting.

"What happened?" Dean asked looking at Larry.

"I'm still trying to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time right now."

"It's okay." Sam said softly.

"Excuse me." Larry said leaving the three of them.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Dean said looking at them.

"Yeah. Get in that house." Sam said pursing his lips together.

"See if we got a bug problem."

"Sounds like we're gonna have some fun trying to climb in." Andi said with a sigh.

The three of them walked around getting a bit away and climbed over the fence. They made their way up the side of the side of the and in through the window easily without being seen.

"And why do you guys insist on having me climb through windows?" Andi said looking at them with narrowed eyes. "I hate climbing through windows."

They saw the outline of her dead body drawn on the carpet.

"This looks like the place." Dean said looking around.

They walked over to another part of the room.

Dean picked up the towel and dropped it when he saw it was covered in dead spiders. "Spiders. From Spider Boy?"

"Matt… maybe." Sam said softly.

"Now that." Andi said looking at the dead spiders. "Is something new."

SPNSPN

Dean pulls up to a curb and across the street the bus is there.

The three of them see Matt get off of the bus and he is walking the opposite direction of his home.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean questioned looking back towards the direction of his house.

"Yup."

"So where the bloody hell is he going?" Andi asked in confusion. Now that was something new.

The three of them got out of the car and followed Matt into the woods. They found him examining a grasshopper.

Andi stuck her hands in her pockets pursing her lips together.

"Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam said looking at Matt.

"What are you doing out here?" Matt asked turning looking at them in confusion.

"Well, we wanna talk to you." Dean said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?"

Dean shook his head.

"W-wait. You're not serial killers?"

The three of them laugh at that.

"Oh bloody hell that's a good one." Andi said with a smile.

"No, no. No, I think you're safe." Sam said looking at Matt with a small smile.

"So, Matt… you sure know a lot about insects." Dean said looking at him.

"So?" Matt said looking at them.

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?"

"I hear she died this morning."

"Mm, that's right. Spider bites." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Matt… you tried to scare her with a spider." Sam said looking at Matt.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?" Matt said looking at them in shock.

Andi crossed her arms looking at Matt with a concerned look on her face. "You tell us."

"That tarantula was a joke." Matt said looking at her. "Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" Sam asked looking at Matt softly. He wasn't sure if Matt had known about those.

"There is something going on here. I don't know what… but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." Matt said as he picked up his backpack and began walk leading them to another area.

The three hunters followed Matt.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out." Sam said as they walked.

"Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me."

"Why not?" Andi asked as she walked carefully not to step in any holes or trip over any sticks.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son."

Sam scoffed lightly. "I hear you."

"I can understand." Andi said softly.

Dean looked at the two of them. "You do?"

They gave him a look.

Sam looked at Matt. "Matt, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen." Sam said offering him a small smile.

"What?"

"College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family." Dean said looking at Sam.

Sam sighed and glared at his brother. "How much further, Matt?"

"We're close." Matt replied as they continued to walk.

Sam glared at Dean once more before he continued walking.

"Advice for a teenager who wants something more in life Dean. I'm away from my family too." Andi said as she walked. "And I hardly talk to my mum."

They stopped at a large clearing and the sounds of hundreds of insects could be heard among the trees.

"I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class." Matt explained to them.

"You two are like peas in a pod."

Sam ignored what his brother said.

Andi elbowed Dean in the ribs. "And you really need to quit being a tosser."

"What's been happening?" Sam asked looking at Matt.

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles… you name it. It's like they're congregating here."

"Why?" Dean questioned looking at Matt.

"I don't know."

"What's that?" Sam asked pointing to a dark patch of grass that was a few feet away.

Curious the four of them walked over to the dark patch of grass that was a few feet away from them and discovered that it was covered by worms.

Andi wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why does it have to be wiggling things." She asked as she moved behind Sam trying to hide the sight of the wiggling earthworms from her line of view.

Dean stepped on some of them and they fell into the ground creating a hole. Dean crouched down grabbing a stick and began to poke around in the hole. Dean hit something with the stick and he looked back at them. "There's something down there."

Andi peaked around Sam. "Could be a root from the trees."

Dean shook his head. "It's solider than that."

Andi's eyes went wide.

Dean put the stick down onto the ground and put his hand inside of the hole.

Andi wrinkled her nose in disgust as he dug around in the hole. She couldn't understand how he was able to feel around when there was earthworms around him.

Dean pulled his hand up out of the hole and what he revealed was something horrifying. A human skull.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the car outside of the local university.

The three of them got out of the car.

Sam got the box of bones out of the car covering them up with a coat so no one could see inside of the box. "So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave."

"Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?" Dean asked pursing his lips together in thought.

"Yeah, maybe." Andi said as she put her hand in her back pockets as they walked towards the school.

"Question is, why bugs? And why now?" Sam asked softly.

"That's two questions." Dean said as Sam ignored him. "Yeah, so with that kid back there… why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that? The both of you?"

"Just, uh… I know what the kid's going through." Sam admitted as they continued to walk.

"How about telling him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?"

"Dean, come on." He said as they stopped in their tracks. "This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this about."

Andi pursed her lips together looking down at the ground kicking at the stones that were there.

"Just forget it, alright? Sorry I brought it up."

"I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough."

"So what are you saying? That Dad was disappointed in you?"

"Was? Is. Always has been." Sam admitted looking away.

Andi pursed her lips together looking up at Sam sadly.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I didn't want to bowhunt or hustle pool… because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak."

"Yeah, you were kind of the blonde chick in The Munsters." Dean said thinking.

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud." Sam admitted looking at his brother with tear filled eyes.

Andi put her hand on Sam's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house."

"I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases coming out of your mouth." Dean said remembering the fight well.

"You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad… I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me."

"Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared." Dean admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"He was afraid of what could've happened if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talking… he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could." Dean took the box from his brother. "Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me any of that."

"Well, it's a two-way street dude. You could've picked up the phone."

Sam stared at him sadly.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment." He said as he walked away from him.

Andi patted Sam's arm softly. "Dean's right you know."

"Huh?"

Andi smiled a small sad smile. "I didn't know you were in Stanford… John had stopped by once and didn't tell me what was going on…" She rubbed the back of her head. "John really did check on you." She said softly as she walked towards the building.

Sam took a sharp breath and knew that she was telling the truth.

SPNSPN

"So you three are students?" The professor asked looking at them.

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class… Anthro 101?" Sam said looking at the professor as he leaned back against one of the long tables that was in the classroom.

"Oh, yeah." The professor said with a nod of his head.

"So, what about the bones, Professor?" Dean asked curiously. He hoped that the professor would be able to tell them something about the bones that they had found.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest Native American." The professor said looking at them.

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time." The professor admitted to them.

"Right." Andi said with a nod of her head. She had remembered hearing that in her history classes when she was younger. "Are there any local legends? Histories about the area through mouth?"

"Well…" The professor thought about it for a second pursing his lips together, "you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth."

Dean, Sam and Andi shared a look with one another.

"Alright." Dean said with a smile.

"Thanks, Professor." Andi said thanking the professor.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down through Sapulpa after getting directions from someone who knew where they could get the legends from.

"I hope that we can get the answers that we need." Andi said as she twirled her cigarette in her fingertips letting the smoke from her lungs with a soft sigh.

"Well it's an elder that we are going to talk to. He knows the legend. He should know the answer that we are seeking." Sam said turning and looking at her.

Andi pursed her lips together. "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go in with you." She said shifting around in her seat.

Sam blinked in confusion, he hadn't seen her act like that before. Her shifting around in the backseat like a nervous teenager like she was on her first date or something. "Andi what is it?" Sam asked softly growing a bit concerned with her.

"It's um just some Native Americans that I've met… don't like Brits, that's all." She said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Maybe I just should stay behind in the car while you talk to them."

"Andi, we're just asking questions… it's not like they're gonna hold a grudge against you because you're half British." Sam said softly offering her a small smile.

Andi nodded her head slowly. "Okay." She said softly taking a breath and letting it out slowly. "If you really think so."

SPNSPN

The three hunters enter a diner and find an older native american playing cards at a table.

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asked hoping that they had the right man.

He looked up and nodded his head at them.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright."

"We're students from the university." Dean said putting his hands in his pockets using the facade that he hoped would work.

"No, you're not. You're lying." Joe White Tree said shaking his head looking at Dean.

Dean looked taken aback. He wasn't expecting that someone was going to catch him in a lie that normally worked well for him in the past.

"Well, truth is…"

"You know who starts sentence with 'truth is'? Liars."

Dean looked at Andi and Sam with a look.

Andi let out a soft sigh.

Sam squeezed her shoulder lightly letting her know that she was going to be okay.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains?" She asked softly.

"It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley." Sam finished looking at Joe White Tree hoping that he knew what they were talking about.

"I like them. They're not liars."

Dean looked over at the two of them upset.

"I know the area." He said with a nod of his head.

"What can you tell us about the history there?" Sam asked curiously hoping that they could get some sort of information that would help them out.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Something bad is happening in Oasis Plains." Andi said softly looking at Joe White Tree. "We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there… Native American bones."

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, one the night of the moon the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped."

Andi gasped softly bringing her hand up to her mouth. She hadn't been expecting that.

"The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

"Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days." Dean said pursing his lips together.

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive." Joe finished looking at them.

The three hunter exchanged a look. Now that was something that was scary. Really dangerous.

"Thank you." Andi said softly.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down towards the car.

"When did the gas company man die?" Sam question putting his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth." Dean replied to his brother's question.

"March twentieth?"

Dean nodded his head.

"That's the spring equinox." Andi said looking at the brothers.

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals." Sam said rubbing his mouth in thought. "So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land."

"And on the sixth night… that's tonight." Dean said realizing what was about to happen.

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?"

"You don't break a curse." Dean said shaking his head. "You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now."

The three of them got into the car quickly and Dean started it up and they were well on their way back towards Oasis Plains.

SPNSPN

Dean drove the Impala while he was on the phone with Larry. "Yes, Mr. Pile, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood." Dean said as he gripped the wheel with his other hand hoping that his plan would work. "Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe." Dean pursed his lips together when he was asked who he was. "Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power. Uh…" Dean quickly hung up the phone.

"Give me the phone." Sam said taking the phone from his brother.

"Really Dean panicking while trying to save lives. That's real smart." Andi said as she leaned up between the two of them against the back of the front seat.

"Matt, it's Sam. Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay. Because something's coming. Yeah a lot more." Sam took a breath letting it out in a soft sigh as he heard Matt explaining things. "You've gotta make him listen, okay."

"Give me the phone, give me the phone." Dean grabbed the phone from Sam as he kept the car in the same lane.

"Oh bloody hell." Andi said with a groan. "Can we not start this shite right now?"

"Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts. Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?" Dean hung up the phone. Dean looked over at his brother. "Make him listen? What are you thinking?"

Andi let out a soft sigh rubbing her temples.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the car outside of the Pike's home. "Damn it." Dean grumbled out through his clenched teeth. "They're still here. Come on."

The three of them get out of the car and see Matt come out of the house. Their eyes go wide when Larry comes out of the house.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." Larry threatened them lowly.

"Dad, they're just trying to help." Matt said trying his best to diffuse this situation that was happening.

"Oh bloody hell." Andi said rubbing her temples.

"Mr. Pike, listen." Sam said softly trying to get the older man to listen.

"Get in the house." Larry said demanding his son to go back into the house.

"I'm sorry." Matt said looking to the three hunters looking down pursing his lips together. "I told him the truth."

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?"

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late." Sam said looking at Larry.

"Sam we're going to be screwed if there is bees in that swarm." Andi said gripping onto his coat in her hand tightly.

Sam looked down at her seeing the slight panic in her eyes.

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm." Larry said scoffing.

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh?" Dean questioned looking at Larry with narrowed eyes. "And the gas company guy? You don't think something weird's going on here?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem."

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now." Dean said looking at them.

"Dad, they're right, okay?" Matt said looking at his father. "We're in danger."

"Matt, get inside! Now!" Larry said getting irritated with his son.

"No!" Matt yelled back at his father. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you really going to take that risk with your family?" Sam questioned looking at Larry hoping that Larry really wasn't going to take that risk with his family.

"Wait." Dean said looking around as they go silent. "You hear it?"

They heard a loud buzzing noise.

"What the hell?" Larry said in confusion.

The fluorescent bug light on the porch began to overheat killing several bugs at a time.

"Alright, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife." Dean said looking at Larry.

"Guys." Matt said looking at the sky.

They all looked at the sky only to see millions of bugs flying towards the house blanketing the sky.

"Oh my God." Larry said with wide eyes.

"We'll never make it." Sam said softly.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!" Dean yelled as he shoved them inside.

They all rushed in and Dean slammed the door shut and locked it.

Andi took a deep breath through her nose. "Bloody hell."

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked looking at Larry.

"No, it's just us." Larry said giving them confirmation that it was just only the three of them there.

Joanie came into the entrance way. "Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?"

"Call 911." His wife doesn't move. "Joanie!"

"Okay." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed it.

"I need towels." Dean said looking at Larry.

"Uh, in the closet."

Dean moved to go and get the towels.

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on… doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?" Sam said looking at Matt.

"You two go ahead." Andi said looking at them. "I'll see what I can find in the kitchen." She walked past them as the power went out. "They chewed through the power lines!"

"Just keep working Andi!" Dean called back.

"I know this. You have your lighter?!"

"Yeah if we need it!"

"Good!" She yelled as she began to look through the cabinets finding a can of bug spray. "Well this will work better than anything else." She said to herself as she walked back into the living room.

"Bug spray?"

"Trust me it'll help."

"I need my cell." Larry said as he grabbed his phone. He tried his phone. "No signal."

"You won't get one." Dean said shaking his head. "They're blanketing the house."

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked looking at them.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise." Sam said pursing his lips together.

"Hopefully?"

"This curse is from the native americans years ago…" Andi said looking at them. "No one has lived past the sixth night. So we don't know what happens. We can only hope that we can pull through this."

They heard a creaking noise coming from around the fireplace.

"What is that?" Matt asked concerned.

"The flue." Sam said pursing his lips together.

Andi tossed Dean the can of bug spray that she found.

"Alright, I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"I'll agree with you on that one." Andi said with a nod of her head as hundreds of thousands of bugs swarmed into the living room all around them.

Dean used his lighter and the can of bug spray to ward them off. "Alright, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!"

They run up the stairs to the attic with Dean following right behind them using the bug spray and lighter to keep the bugs off of them the best that he could.

Sam slammed the door of the attic to keep the bug from coming up into the attic.

The buzzing gets louder from the roof.

"Oh, God, what's that?" Joanie asked softly.

"Something's eating through the wood." Dean said looking around.

"Termites." Matt said knowing exactly what it was.

"Alright, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" Dean ordered them.

The three Pike family members get into a far corner of the attic that they can.

A second later a hole is chewed through the ceiling and bugs swarmed into the attic.

"Guys!" Andi yelled as she swatted the bugs away with her hands.

The brothers quickly tried to patch the hole in the ceiling, but it is eaten through.

Dean then quickly tries to ward them off with what is left of the bug spray and uses his lighter.

"Oh bloody hell. Boys!" Andi yelled as she continued to swat the bugs away.

Dean and Sam rush over to them and begin to swat the bugs away as well. Anything that they could do to just survive the night now.

Dean tries to use the bug spray until he runs out. He throws it to the side. "Son of a bitch." He growls out. "Any other ideas?"

"Sorry none!" Andi called out as she swatted some bugs away. "Oh bloody hell. Ow…"

"Andi what's wrong?" Sam asked as he swatted some bugs away.

"There's bees in here." Andi said as she continued to swat. "I'm allergic to them remember, but not deathly allergic to them."

A few moments later the bugs began to leave through the holes in the roof as the sun rose.

The three hunters move slowly watching through the roof watching the bugs congregate into one enormous colony.

Sam looked at Andi. "You alright?"

"Just got to get me to the hospital since I was stung multiple times."

Sam wrapped an arm around her. "Dean."

Dean nodded his head. "Right."

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked up to Larry who was putting boxes into the moving van that he had gotten to move out of the house. They had finally had gotten out of the hospital much to the dislike from the doctors.

"What, no goodbye?" Dean questioned as he put his hands in his pockets looking at Larry.

"Good timing." Larry said as he dusted his hands off looking at the three of them. "Another hour and we'd have been gone." He shook their hands.

"For good?" Sam questioned softly.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."

"You don't seem too upset about it." Andi said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but." He looked over at his son who is carrying a box to the trash. "...somehow, I don't really care."

Andi smiled a soft smile as father and son share a smile.

Sam walked over to Matt.

Andi looked at Dean. "You know Dean… you shouldn't be hard on Sam." She said softly. "I think he's beginning to understand."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at her.

"I was with John one of those times that he went and checked on Sam in Stanford." Andi said as she stuck her hands in her pockets looking at Dean. "Didn't know it at the time that Sam was there. But I think Sam's coming around to understand."

Sam comes over to them.

They watch Larry and Matt who are finally getting along.

"I wanna find Dad." Sam told Dean softly.

"Yeah, me too."

"Yeah, but I just… I want to apologize to him."

"For what?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

Andi smiled a soft smile knowing that this was coming.

"All the things I said to him. He was just doing the best he could."

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, guys will be at each other's throats." Dean said looking at Sam shaking his head lightly.

Sam laughed lightly. "Yeah, probably."

The three of them sat there in silence.

"Hey can we hit the road now?" Andi asked as slung her arms over their shoulders.

"Let's." Dean said with a chuckle.

The three of them got into the car and gave one final wave to Larry and Matt before they headed down the road leaving Oasis Plains.

Sam looked back at Andi. "Are you sure that you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Sam. The allergy shot is doing what it's supposed to. I'll be perfectly fine come tomorrow." She said offering him a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 8. Let me know what you think. What do you guys think of Andi's reactions to bugs? I'm sorry that it took me a bit longer to write this one. I kept getting a bit queasy with this one because I really really hate this episode because I really really dislike creepy crawlers. I'm still curious of who you guys might be leaning towards who Andi might end up with in this series. Please review and I'll be back with the next chapter soon. I promise. If there is anything that you might want to see in future chapters please let me know in reviews. Like if you want to see something Andi do like in Home let me know or in future chapters let me know. Until next time guys.


	9. Returning Home

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 9 of See You Again. After dealing with creepy bugs, Sam is about to reveal something to Andi and Dean that he hasn't told them yet. What if it brings the brothers back home and it's the one place that Dean doesn't want to go and it makes Andi thinking about doing something? Without further ado Chapter 9.

 **Chapter 9**

Returning Home

Dean sat at the table using Sam's laptop, while Sam was on his bed drawing something on one of the memo note pads from the motel that they were staying at, and Andi was on the couch reading a book with her lips pursed together, her hand tangled into her sandy hair

"Alright." Dean said looking up from the computer screen. "I've been cruising some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali… its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas."

Andi looked up from her book listening to what Dean was saying and she noticed Sam wasn't listening to what Dean was saying he was still drawing on the memo pad.

"Hey." Dean called to Sam.

Sam looked up from his drawing.

"Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?" Dean asked agitated.

"No." Sam said shaking his head. "I'm listening. Keep going."

"And here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times." Dean noticed that Sam wasn't paying attention again. He got up and waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

Andi pursed her lips together in a thin line looking at the younger brother concerned. She couldn't help, but wonder what was going on in his mind.

"Any of these things blowing up your skirt, pal?"

Sam looked at the picture he drew. "Wait. I've seen this."

"Seen what?" Andi asked looking at Sam voicing her confusion.

Sam got up off of the bed and went to his duffel bag. He began to go through his duffel bag.

"What are you doing?"

Sam found an old photograph of their family when he was a baby. He began to compare them. "I know where we have to go next."

"Where?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Back home… back to Kansas."

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?" Dean questioned his brother looking at him with a worried look.

Andi put her book down onto the couch with a concerned look. She knew that Kansas was a bad place for the Winchesters to talk about. John never wanted to talk about it. It was kind of a forbidden rule to not talk about it.

Sam came over to Dean and showed the photo to him. "Alright, um this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?"

"Yeah." Dean said nodding his head stiffly confirming what Sam was asking him.

"And it didn't burn down right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talking about?" Dean questioned his brother in confusion.

"Uh… it's just, um… look, just trust me on this, okay?" Sam said walking away.

"Sam…. what's going on?" Andi asked getting up from the couch.

"Trust you?" Dean questioned following Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head.

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give us a bit more than that." Dean said giving his brother a look. "You just can't just tell us to trust you on this."

Andi nodded her head in confirmation. "Come on Sam. What's really going on."

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Well, tough. We're not going anywhere until you do."

Sam let out a sigh rubbing his face.

Andi crossed her arms her brows furrowing in concern.

"I have these nightmares." Sam said softly.

"We've noticed." Dean said nodding his head.

"And sometimes… they come true."

Andi looked at him concerned. "Repeat that."

"Look, I dreamt about Jessica's death… for days before it happened." Sam told them softly looking at them with tear filled eyes.

"Sam," Dean said looking at his brother with a soft look, "people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." He sat down on the bed looking up at his brother.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it because I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about a tree, about our house, and some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mea, something, right?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"I don't know." Dean said rubbing his face feeling overwhelmed with what Sam was putting on him.

Andi sat down on the couch looking at the two brother. Concern was etched across her face. This was something far more different than what she was expecting and she was afraid that it was going to tear the brothers apart.

Sam sat down across from his brother. "What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"Alright, just slow down, would ya?" Dean stood up and began to pace around the room. "I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…"

"When what?"

Dean looked at his brother sadly. "When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?"

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure." Sam said softly.

"I know we do." Dean said softly.

Andi looked at the brothers with a soft look on her face. She felt her heart breaking some. She wished that John was with the boys at this moment to help them with this was something that he would be able to understand. It was something that she couldn't understand even though she was kind of in the same boat, but not.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the Impala outside of their old family home.

Sam looked at his brother with a concerned look. "You gonna be alright, man?"

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean said looking at the house.

The three of them got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Dean knocked on the door.

Jenny opened the door.

Sam's eyes went wide when he realized that it was the same woman from his dream.

"Yes?" Jenny asked softly looking at the three of them in confusion.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal…" Dean began only to be cut off by Sam.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. And this our friend Andi who's visiting. We use to live here. You know, we were just driving by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." Sam said softly offering a small smile.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night." Jenny said thinking about the other night.

"You did?" Dean asked surprised that there were still some things that were theirs still in the house.

Jenny stepped aside. "Come on in."

They came inside of the home following Jenny into the kitchen.

Sari, her daughter was busy doing her homework while her son Ritchie was in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" Ritchie said jumping up and down in his playpen.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny said as she took a sippy cup of the refrigerator and brought it over to her son. "But hey, at least he won't get scurvy." She walked over to her daughter. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean and their friend Andi who's visiting. They use to live here."

"Hi." Sari said looking up from her homework.

Dean waved a small little wave.

Andi stuck her hands in her pockets looking at the little girl with a small smile.

"Hey, Sari." Sam said with a small smile.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked looking at Jenny.

"Yeah, from Wichita." Jenny replied answering Dean's question fairly easily.

"You got family here, or…"

"No, I just, uh… needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job… I mean as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you liking it so far?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home… I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here."

Dean smiled weakly at what she had said.

Andi put her hand on Dean's arm giving him a comforting squeeze.

Dean looked over at her and saw her give him a small smile.

"But this place has its issues." Jenny continued softly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean said swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Um… sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." She paused for a minute looking at them. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean questioned, he wasn't offended in the least bit about her talking about it.

"It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" Sari said looking up at her mom making her mom kneel down next to her daughter. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?" Sam asked curiously.

Andi looked at Sari pursing her lips together wondering what the girl was going to say to the brothers.

"The thing in my closet." Sari said softly to Sam.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny looked at Sam and Dean. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not." Sam said agreeing with Jenny.

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny said looking at Sari with a sad look.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom… and it was on fire."

The three hunters looked at one another with a shocked look.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked back towards the car.

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam said to them.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asked Sam trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean snapped at his brother.

"Hey. Will you just stop it alright." Andi said looking at them. "Will you just forget about the fact that Sam's visions are coming true alright."

Sam nodded his head. "The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Sam said starting to panic some.

Andi grabbed Sam's arm.

"I don't know!" Dean snapped at Sam.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house."

"And we will."

"No, I mean now." Sam said looking at his brother.

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"How about you both kick it down a notch." Andi said looking at the both of them. "Get your knickers out of their bunches. We have to figure out what we are going to do and do it calmly and rationally and hopefully not scare the daylights out of this poor family."

SPNSPN

They pulled into a gas station.

"We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" Dean questioned his younger brother.

Sam let out a soft sigh rubbing his mouth. "We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." Dean said looking at his brother putting his hands into his leather coat.

"Yeah, but how much do we know?" Sam asked looking at his brother. "I mean, how much do you actually remember?"

"About that night, you mean?"

Andi looked at Dean wondering what he really did remember. She was willing to help out as much as she could on this case even though she really didn't know fully what was going on with this case.

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head.

"Not much. I remember the fire… the heat." Dean paused for a minute thinking. "And then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?"

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was… was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?"

"If he did, he kept it to himself." Dean said crossing his arms. "God knows we asked him enough times."

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's going on now… we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah. We'll have to talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time." Dean said softly rubbing his mouth.

"Does this feel like another job to you?" Sam asked softly looking at his brother.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." Dean said disappearing around the corner.

Andi let out a soft sigh looking at Sam. "Does this feel like a case to you, Sam?"

Sam looked at her and shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

"It feels personal." Andi said looking at him.

"How can you tell?"

"It's a gut feeling Sam. This is your home we're talking about." Andi said softly. "It's something that you don't walk away from. It's a place where your mum died. That's how I can tell that it is personal." Andi's phone began to ring and she looked at the caller ID and saw that it said " _M"_ Andi took a deep breath and looked at Sam. "I have to take this real quick." Andi walked away slowly and walked a bit a distance away so Sam couldn't hear who she was talking to. She brought her phone up to her ear. "You better have a good reason for calling me M." She said into the phone.

" _Oh it is wonderful to hear your voice too darling." A smooth British male said over the other end._

"What do you want?" She questioned her voice soft and clipped. She really didn't want to be dealing with him right now.

" _It's been almost a year Andrea that you've been overseas. How much longer are you planning on gallivanting over there and not doing the job that you are supposed to be doing to begin with?"_

Andi clutched the phone tightly in her hand. "I told you I wasn't going to be doing that. End of story. Goodbye." She hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket. She looked around nervously pursing her lips together in agitation. She didn't need her history to come back and bite her in the ass that was the last thing that she needed right at that moment and she didn't need M forcing her to come back to England and ordering her around again like he had done the last few years. It was one of the reasons why she had took John on his offer.

Andi took a breath and came back over to Sam and nervously put her hands into her front pockets.

"You alright there?" Sam asked looking her over. He could tell that she was worried about something.

"I'm fine." She said softly. She didn't want Sam to worry about her. He had enough to worry about and she didn't want him to worry about what was going on with her. "Don't worry about me okay? We got a family to worry about in your childhood home." She offered him a small weak smile.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi walked with the owner of Guenther's Auto Repair.

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asked the owner as they walked with him.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh… twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?" The owner asked looking at them.

"We're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them." Andi explained to the owner as she put her hands in her pockets to keep Dean from panicking.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind." Dean said looking at the owner hoping that the owner would be able to give them sort of information that would be able to help them out.

"Well… he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." He laughed remembering how stubborn John was. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing."

The three hunters nodded their heads knowing fully well enough how John was.

"But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked softly.

"That's right." The owner confirmed with a nod of his head.

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?"

"Oh, he wasn't thinking straight. He said something caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked curiously.

"Nothing did it. It was an accident… an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help, but…"

"But what?"

"Oh, he just got worse and worse."

"How?" Andi asked softly.

"Oh, he started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader?" Dean asked blinking a few times. "Uh, do you have a name?"

The owner scoffed. "No."

SPNSPN

Sam stood by a payphone looking through a phonebook.

Andi smoked a cigarette leaning against the Impala running a hand through her hair. Her mind kept going back to her short conversation that she had with M. How much longer was she going to run from her past?

"Alright, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's uh." He laughed. "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley…"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"What?"

"That's a psychic?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Dean went into the back seat of the car and pulled out the journal.

"Dean what are you doing?" Andi asked turning and looking at him.

"In Dad's journal… here, look at this." Dean turned to the first page. "First page, first sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri and learned the truth." Sam read from the page.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I always thought he meant the state."

Andi looked at the brothers before taking a drag of her cigarette. "Well," She let out the smoke from her lungs, "looks like we go and see Missouri Moseley."

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi sat on the couch waiting for Missouri to finish with who she was working with.

"Alright, there. Don't worry bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." Missouri said as she walked with a man that had come to get a reading. The man thanked her and left. "Whew." She shook her head. "Poor bastard. His woman is cold-banging the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked looking at Missouri wondering why she didn't tell the man that had just left.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come here for good news."

The three hunters look at her.

"Well? Sam and Dean and dear friend Andi that I am sure to know soon, come on already, I ain't got all day." She said as she left the room.

The three hunters exchanged a look with one another of confusion before getting up and following her into the other room.

"Well, lemme get a look at ya." She laughed looking at the two boys. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She pointed at Dean. "And you were one goofy-looking kid, too."

Dean glared at her.

Sam smirked at what Missouri said.

Andi giggled lightly at what Missouri said.

"Sam." Missouri grabbed his hand lightly. "Oh, honey… I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

The three hunters looked at her in shock.

"And your father… he's missing?"

The boys looked at each other, now how did she know that.

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked looking at Missouri confused.

"Well, you were just thinking it just now."

Sam raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked hoping that she knew.

"I don't know." Missouri said shaking her head.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right."

"Dean." Andi said giving Dean looking at him with wide eyes.

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull some facts out a thin air. Sit, please."

Sam and Andi smirked at Dean sitting down on the couch before Dean sat down next to them.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

Andi laughed lightly into her hand.

"I didn't do anything." Dean said defending himself.

"But you were thinking about it."

Dean raised his eyebrows as Sam smiled.

"Sounds like something my mum would say when I use to put my feet up on the table back at home across the pond when I was younger." Andi said with a giggle. "And she didn't miss. I don't think she's lying either Dean. Keep your feet off the table. Trust me being hit with a spoon wooden or metal isn't what it is cracked up to be."

Sam leaned forward looking at Missouri pursing his lips together in a thin line wondering why Andi's mother would do such a thing to her only daughter. He would have to ask her later, that was if Andi would be willing to tell them. But lately Andi had been jumpy and after the phone call she had gotten she had been even more quiet and telling him not to worry. "Okay. So, our dad… when did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say… I drew back the curtains for him." Missouri said softly pursing her lips together in thought.

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked softly wondering if she knew what had killed their mom.

Andi looked at Dean with a soft look on her face. Perhaps she shouldn't be there, but the brothers had told her earlier that they had wanted her there because they wanted her to help out on this hunt and well... help she would.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asked softly if she could.

"I…" She shook her head.

"What was it?" Andi asked softly wondering what had her so spooked. She had seen that type of look before on people's faces and it wasn't good.

"I don't know." Missouri said softly. "Oh, but it was evil." She looked at the three of them. "So… you think something is back in that house?"

"Definitely." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"I don't understand." Missouri said shaking her head.

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once… it just feels like something's starting." Sam explained to Missouri.

SPNSPN

Dean knocked on the door of their old home.

Andi, Sam, and Missouri stood with him waiting out on the porch.

Jenny opened the door holding her son close to her body. "Sam, Dean, Andi. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny." Sam said softly. "This is our friend, Missouri."

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know for old time's sake." Dean said hoping that Jenny would allow them inside.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." Jenny said holding her son close to her.

"Listen, Jenny, it's kind of important."

Missouri smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow."

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

Dean looked at Missouri stunned.

"About what?" Jenny asked looking at Missouri.

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?" Jenny asked looking at the three hunters and Missouri in confusion.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little."

Jenny looked at them unsure.

SPNSPN

The four of them are in Sari's bedroom looking around.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Missouri said softly.

"Why?" Sam asked looking back at her.

"This used to be your nursery Sam. This is where it happened."

Sam glanced up at the ceiling.

Missouri looked around the room.

Dean pulled out his EMF meter.

"That an EMF?"

"Yeah."

"Amateur."

Dean glared at her. He nudged Sam and caused him to bump into Andi. He showed him the meter was beeping frantically.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked looking at Missouri.

Missouri nodded her head.

"How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different."

"What is it?" Dean asked softly.

"Not it." Missouri opened the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves woulds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

Andi nodded her head in understanding.

"I don't understand." Sam said softly in confusion.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit."

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure… nobody's dying in this house ever again. So whatever's here, how do we stop it?" Dean asked looking at Missouri.

Andi looked at Missouri.

"I think you know what to do my dear." Missouri said looking at Andi.

Andi nodded her head slowly. She knew that the boys were going to be fairly upset that Missouri knew that she knew something about poltergeists and how to get rid of them fairly easily.

The brothers looked at Andi with a hurt look. They didn't understand why Andi wouldn't tell them that she knew how to get rid of something so easily.

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay. Do you have everything in your home Missouri."

"I do." Missouri said with a nod of her head. "And don't you two dare give the poor girl greif."

SPNSPN

Andi began to make up a bag from the herbs and roots that were on the tables. Sam, Dean and Missouri were helping her.

"So, what is all this stuff, any ways?" Dean questioned Missouri ignoring Andi since she blatantly didn't tell them about the fact that she knew how to get rid of a poltergeist.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri said looking at Dean giving him a look knowing that he was upset with the British-American girl that was busy working on one of the bags.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punching holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

"She'll live." Missouri said looking at Dean.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked hopeful.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

"And there gonna get bad fast." Andi said softly. "So we're gonna have to be very careful."

SPNSPN

Andi pursed her lips as she watched Missouri walk Jenny outside with her children. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and she ignored it as she watched Missouri talking to Jenny.

Sam came up behind her and cleared his throat causing Andi to turn her head. "Why didn't you tell us that you knew what Missouri was talking about when it came to the roots, crossroad dirt and oil?"

"I read it in a book." Andi said softly, as she tucked some of her bangs behind her ear. She nibbled her lower lip with her top teeth. "But with how dark and powerful she is saying this one is." Andi let out a soft breath. "I dunno if it is going to work on this one Sam."

Sam let out a soft breath nodding his head. "You didn't know if it was going to work that was why you didn't say."

Andi nodded her head. "That's right. Missouri confirmed it that's all." She looked at him. "I wouldn't intentionally hide something from you Sam. You know that. But this is important to you. You want to protect this family. I know that. I'm willing to help you on this." She rubbed her arm lightly that was bare since she had rolled up the sleeves of her flannel shirt. "This poltergeist has to go so Jenny and her children can live in peace. And I can understand if you and your brother wouldn't want me…"

"Andi… stop."

Andi stopped and looked at him with wide cognac eyes.

"We still want you with us… even if Dean might be a little pissed about the fact that you kept this hidden."

Andi nodded her head.

"But I do understand. I mean I kept this fact that I was getting nightmares and they've been coming true."

Andi nodded her head again. "And we are going to have to talk about that Sam." She said softly. "It's not normal for that type of thing to be happening. You do know that right?"

"You have heard of something like this happening before?"

Andi pursed her lips together. She remembered John telling her about it before. That there had been other strange paranormal fires that had happened around the same year that she and Sam were born, but other than that no. "Yes, John told me something, but not much." Andi said softly. "Only because he thought I should know due to the fact that I was born in September of the same year."

Sam nodded his head, but he had a feeling that she knew a bit more than that.

"But we do have work to do Sam." Andi said softly patting his arm lightly as she headed up the stairs. "Just watch out alright. Keep an eye out for anything abnormal. It's going to find out and find out quickly. And it is going to be pissed." She began to walk up the stairs in a quick fashion knowing that they weren't going to have much time due to the fact that the spirits were probably already watching them closely. She could only hope that they already hadn't caught on. "Good luck Sam."

"You too."

Andi walked up to the attic and held onto the little bag that she had in her hand. She still had a very bad feeling about doing this. She crept slowly towards one of the walls. She got to the wall and saw an open spot in the wall. She carefully dropped it into the wall and she turned only to see something flying towards her head. Her world went black.

SPNSPN

Andi winced as she dabbed at the wound that she had on her forehead as she stood with Missouri, Sam and Dean in the now messed up kitchen.

Sam looked around swallowed the lump in his throat. "You sure that this is over?"

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" Missouri asked looking at Sam wondering why he was asking such a question.

Andi looked over at Sam. She had a feeling of why Sam had asked Missouri that.

"Never mind." Sam let out a sigh. "It's nothing. I guess."

The four of them turned when Jenny came into the house.

"Hello? We're home." Jenny came into the kitchen and looked around. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this."

Dean looked at his brother confused.

Andi chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Missouri said as Dean just stood there not moving. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop."

Dean moved away to get a mop.

"And don't cuss at me."

Dean walked away muttering under his breath.

Andi shook her head laughing lightly. "Quit cussing Dean it's not very attractive."

Sam looked at Andi. "I should check that cut on your head." He said touching her forehead causing her to wince. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She said softly.

SPNSPN

Sam and Dean helped Missouri down the stairs of their old home while Andi walked behind them.

Jenny waved goodbye to them and shut the door.

Andi smiled at the two brothers. "We did good boys." She said softly looking at the two of them.

Sam looked back at the house as they got into the car. He wasn't so sure that they were finished.

"Let's get Missouri back home and rest for the night. I think I'm gonna need to take a few aspirins and sleep this off." Andi said as she got into the back seat with Missouri.

"I agree with you on this." Dean said as he got into the driver's seat.

SPNSPN

Andi, Sam, and Dean sat outside in the Impala outside of the old Winchester home.

"Alright, so, tell me again, what are we still doing here?" Dean asked looking over at his brother with tired eyes.

"I don't know." Sam said taking a breath looking at the house pursing his lips together in a thin line. "I just… I still have a bad feeling."

Andi leaned up against the front seat.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubinstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over." Dean said looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all."

"And there's nothing wrong." Andi said softly patting Sam on the shoulder giving him a soft look. "After all there could be still something there if it didn't work."

"Well, the problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Dean said sliding down in his seat closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Andi shook her head rolling her eyes some. That was something that Dean would say because he was tired.

Sam looked up at Jenny's bedroom window and saw her screaming. "Dean. Look, Dean."

"Bloody hell." Andi said as she got out of the car quickly.

The brother's quickly got out of the car following her quickly up the stairs and into the house.

"You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean told them as he went the opposite direction.

Andi nodded her head following Sam. "Sam go get Ritchie. I'll get Sari."

Sam nodded his head as he quickly ran towards Ritchie's room knowing that Andi would be alright.

Andi gasped when she heard Sari scream. She saw the fire form and she carefully ran into the room and picked up Sari into her arms. "Don't look Sari. Don't look love." Andi carried Sari out of the room carrying her down the stairs and Sam was right behind her. Andi put Sari onto her feet as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Sam handed Ritchie to her. "Andi take him and go. Don't look back guys."

"Sam?" Andi asked.

"Just do it."

Andi ran out of the house with Ritchie and she heard Sari scream and her running behind her. Andi turned around and saw Sari crying.

Dean crouched to Sari's level looking into her eyes. "Sari, where's Sam?"

Sari wiped her eyes crying. "He's inside. Something's got him."

Dean looked at the front door and it slammed on its own.

Andi looked at Dean. "We got to get him out of there."

Dean rushed over to the Impala and got into the trunk. He grabbed a rifle and an ax.

"Got an extra ax?" Andi asked him.

"Yeah." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks. I'm gonna help you out on this." Andi said quickly following after him up the stairs.

The two of them began to ax away at the door chopping away at it to get inside of the house to help Sam. With the door being as thick it was it was taking a lot of effort to get inside. Finally they broke through. The two of them got inside.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean and Andi yelled as they ran into the kitchen.

Dean raised the gun at the fire figure.

"No, don't. Don't!" Sam called to his brother.

"What, why?" Dean questioned his brother.

Andi looked at Sam with wide eyes wondering why Sam was stopping his brother from shooting the fire spirit.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Sam said softly his voice cracking some.

The fire vanished from around the spirit. It was Mary looking exactly the same the night that she had died.

Dean's expression softened and he lowered the gun. "Mom?" Dean said softly.

Mary smiled softly stepping towards him. "Dean."

Tears began to form in his eyes.

Andi watched with shock in her eyes.

Mary walked away from Dean and began to walk towards Sam. "Sam."

Sam smiled weakly and began to cry.

Her smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked softly.

She looked at him sadly and said nothing. She walked away from them and looked at Andi. "Thank you for watching out for them."

Andi's eyes went wide when she was thanked. Andi didn't really think that she was really watching out for Sam and Dean.

She looked up at the ceiling. "You get out of my house. And let go of my son." Once again she burst into flames. Once she was entirely engulfed the fire reached up to the ceiling and then disappeared.

Sam fell to his feet and then slowly walked over to Dean.

The three of them looked at each other in shock.

"Now it's over." Sam said softly.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said softly. "Why did mom…"

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't understand… Why would she thank me? I haven't done much for you two. If anything you two have done more for me than I've done for you."

SPNSPN

Andi put her hand in her pocket as she smoked a cigarette as Dean talked to Jenny and Sam sat on the porch.

Missouri came down the stairs. "Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure."

"Not even my mom?" Sam asked looking up at Missouri.

"No." Missouri said shaking her head.

"What happened?"

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself going after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?" Sam asked softly confused of why his mom would destroy herself.

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line knowing that Sam wasn't understanding why a mother would do something like that.

"Well, to protect her boys, of course."

Sam nodded his tead as tears came to his eyes.

Missouri went to put her hand on hi shoulder, but stopped herself. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?" Sam asked softly.

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know."

"Sam, Andi, you two ready?" Dean called to them.

Andi let out a soft breath and took another drag of her cigarette and felt her phone going off again as she began to walk towards the car.

Sam nodded his head as he stood up and he headed towards the car.

Jenny thanked them again for what they done.

"Don't you three be strangers."

"We won't."

"See you around." Missouri said looking at them.

Jenny waved goodbye to them.

The three of them smiled as they got into the car.

Dean started the car up and pulled down the road.

Andi pulled the phone out of her pocket and saw the caller id and saw it was " _K"_ calling. She pursed her lips together. Andi closed her eyes feeling a pang in her chest. She put her phone onto the seat ignoring the call as it continued to buzz. That was the last person that she wanted to talk to.

Sam looked back at her and saw the panicked look on Andi face. "You alright back there?" Sam asked softly.

Andi's eyes shot up looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Andi?"

"I'm fine." She squeaked her voice betraying her.

"Andi I know your phone rang… did…" Sam let out a soft sigh. "Did someone call you from home?"

Andi nodded her head. "Yes." She said softly. "I... " She took a breath. "It's something I rather not talk about." She rubbed her arm nervously. It was something that she really didn't want to talk about. "Britain is behind me and my past is something that I want to keep behind me."

Sam took a breath knowing not to push it. He could see the tears in her eyes. "Okay." He said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 9. I know that there wasn't really much to it. And it is a bit shorter than my other chapters and I tried my best to add a bit more to it the best that I could. I even added some things that would work later into the series. Who is this mysterious M that called Andi and who is this mysterious K that scares the hell out of Andi? Who do you think these mysterious people are? Please leave a review and let me know what you think? Until next time.**


	10. What Happened At Roosevelt Asylum

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 10 of See You Again. After dealing with being at home for the first time in over twenty years, now a text message send Sam, Dean, and Andi to a new job and they know it's from John and Sam's getting a bit agitated with not finding John. And is Andi's relationship with the boys wearing a bit thin with the secrets that she hold from her past?

 **Chapter 10**

What Happened At Roosevelt Asylum

Andi's phone vibrated again as she laid on the couch looking at it nervously again. It was ' _K'_ calling again. She placed it down on her belly again trying her best to ignore it as it continued to ring. This was the fifteenth time that " _K"_ called along with " _M"_ calling her 10 times. Her mother had even called four times. She ignored all the calls and she had gotten the voicemails and never listened to them.

Dean looked up at her. "You know you really should answer your phone. I've heard it ringing often."

She looked up at Dean and pursed her lips together. "They want me to return home and I'm not ready to." Andi said shaking her head.

"No, Dad was in California last heard from him. We just thought… he comes to you from 'munitions… maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything." Sam said softly running a hand through his hair. "Thanks."

Dean looked over at his brother. "Caleb hasn't heard from him?"

"Nope." Sam said shaking his head. "And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal. Any leads in there?"

"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out… I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda." Dean said rubbing his face.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person's."

Andi scoffed lightly looking at Sam. "Oh he's just gonna love that Sam."

"We've talked about this. Dad'd be pisssed if we put the Feds on his tail." Dean said looking at Sam.

"I don't care anymore." Sam said running a hand through his hair.

Dean's cell began to go off and he got up and went across the room.

"After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean… he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and nothing."

"I know!" Dean said as he rummaged through his duffel. "Where the hell is my cellphone?"

Andi shook her head at the thought of Dean losing his cellphone. "Did you seriously lose your bloody cellphone?"

"You know, he could be dead for all we know." Sam said looking at his brother.

Andi looked at Sam with wide eyes. How could Sam even think that? There was no way that John Bloody Winchester, stubborn as a mule could be dead. There was just no way that man could be dead. She even knew that.

"Don't say that!" Dean snapped looking back at his brother with narrowed eyes. "He's not dead! He's… he's…"

"He's what?" Sam snapped looking at his brother throwing his hands up in the air. "He's hiding? He's _busy_?"

Dean pulls his phone out of his duffel bag finally finds his cell phone flipping it open. He sees the coordinates 42, -89. "Huh. I don't believe it."

"What?" Andi asked as she sat up looking at Dean holding her cell phone as it went off again. She looked at it and saw that it was someone new calling " _T"_. Andi put her phone in her pocket ignoring the call.

"It's, uh… It's a text message. It's coordinates." Dean said going over to the laptop getting onto it and typing.

"You think Dad was texting us?" Sam asking his brother crossing his arms.

Dean continued to type on the computer. "He's given us coordinates before."

"The man can barely work a _toaster_ , Dean." Sam complained looking at his older brother.

"Sam, it's good news!" Dean said looking at his younger brother with a look to tell him to quit whining. "It means he's okay, or alive at least."

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Nah, it said 'unknown'." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

Andi rubbed her face. "Sounds like John borrowed a phone."

"Well," Sam let out a soft sigh, "where do the coordinates point?"

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois." Dean said looking up at the two of them.

"Ok, and that's interesting how?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this." Dean showed them what he had found.

Andi moved forward to look at it.

"This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out."

"Talk about a way to die." Andi said rubbing her mouth before pursing her lips together into a thin line.

"And get this earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum." Dean explained to them.

"Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let's see…" Dean grabbed the journal and turned the pages to the right page. "Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths… till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go."

Sam snorted. "This is a job… Dad wants us to work a job."

"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?"

"Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing."

"Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!" Dean said snapping at his brother in agitation.

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?" Sam questioned shrugging his shoulders looking at his brother.

"Sam!" Dean said looking at his brother growing more agitated with his brother. "Dad's telling us to go somewhere, we're going."

"Enough already." Andi said looking at the two of them. "Bloody hell. You two work this out between the two of you. I'm gonna go outside while the two of you work this out between the two of yourselves of what the bleeding hell we're doing. I just can't handle the two of you bloody fighting." She walked out of the room leaving the two of them holding her head in agitation. She let out a soft breath and pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket and looked at it seeing the voicemails on it. She closed her eyes and knew that she needed to listen to them and find out what was left on them.

She dialed the voicemail to listen to them. She pursed her lips together in a thin line and waited for them to play. Andi listened to the messages from K, M, her mom and the last message from T. All of them wanting her to come home in one way or another. Andi deleted each message after they played. She didn't want to return home nor see K, M, or T ever again. She took a cigarette out of the pack that she had in her back pocket.

Dean came out of the motel room and saw Andi standing there trying to light a cigarette with shaky hands. "You alright there?"

Andi finally lit her cigarette and looked at Dean and saw Sam coming out of the room behind him. "You finally figure out what you were doing?" She questioned as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"Yeah… we're going to where Dad's sending us." Dean said looking at Andi.

"Good. I'm not going to listen to the two of you fight about this anymore alright?" She said as she walked towards the car. "I have enough on my plate and I don't need to hear you two fighting on top of this."

Dean and Sam shared a look with one another wondering what Andi was talking about.

SPNSPN

Andi stood next to Sam watching Dean talk to the cop that had lost his partner. "Are you sure that he should be doing this. You do know that he is going to be a dick about his you do know that right?" Andi said as she crossed her arms as she pursed her lips together.

Sam let out a soft sigh as he leaned back against the table as he watched his brother. "Yeah. Are you sure that you are alright?" He asked softly looking over at her hoping that his best friend that was alright.

Andi took a breath letting out a soft sigh. "Yeah… I'll be fine." She said softly as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'll be as fine as soon as mum stop calling and wanting me to come home."

"She still wants you to come home."

Andi nodded her head. "Looks like it is our turn." Andi said nodding her head towards Dean being a jackass towards the cop. "Time to play boyfriend girlfriend rescuing the cop ploy and hope it works."

"Yeah." Sam said as he walked quickly towards Dean grabbing his brother roughly pushing him aside. "Hey buddy, why don't leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer!"

"Why can't you show a bit of respect for the law?" Andi said coming up from behind. "Get him outta her love."

Sam pushed his brother roughly.

Dean looked at the two of them before walking off.

Gunderson looked at Sam and Andi with a thankful look. "You didn't havta do that."

Andi looked at Sam with a soft look like a girlfriend would and Sam wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, course I did." Sam said offering Gunderson a small dimpled smile. "That guy's a serious jer. Let me buy you a beer, huh?" Sam looked at the barman. "Two?" He looked at Andi. "You want one, sweetheart?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Make that three."

"Thanks." Gunderson said offering his thanks to Sam.

SPNSPN

Andi and Sam came out of the bar with Sam's arm wrapped around her shoulder like a boyfriend would holding her close to him as they walked down the steps down to the Impala where Dean was sitting on the hood of it waiting for them.

"Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy." Dean said looking up at his brother.

Andi rolled her eyes. "He had to sell it didn't he? It's called method acting."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Andi said letting out a sigh.

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?" Dean asked looking at the two of them.

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him."

Andi's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was a message from " _K"_. She took a breath and read the message.

" _Meet me in the alleyway right now."_

She bit at her lower lip nervously looking at the two brothers unsure of what to do. Why was K doing there now?

"Andi?" Dean asked looking at Andi in confusion seeing her turn pale.

"Um… you two talk. I'll be right back. Just meet me at the motel alright?" She said as she walked away from the two of them.

"She acting weird to you?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

"She's been acting weird since her phone's been going off since we left Lawrence." Sam said watching her leave.

SPNSPN

Andi stuck her hands into the fade wash of her blue jeans. Her breathing was shallow as she walked towards the alley. She felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest with how hard it was beating, it was like a little rabbit running for it's life and all because of K's message ordering her to meet them in the alley. She took a deep breath, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat as the thoughts raced in her head. She should have never left the brothers to go and meet K on her own knowing that K would try to bring her back home to Britain. Or worse try to kidnap her. But she knew that she was going to have to stand her ground with him. It was the only way to deal with what was going on and she wasn't about to bring Sam and Dean into this. It was none of their business and she didn't want them to get hurt for something that dealt with her.

She bit her lip harder as she walked into the alleyway that was shrouded in darkness that hid the figure that was standing there waiting for her. She took a breath when she saw K's shadowy figure standing there tall waiting there with his hands in his pockets. "You wanted me K, you got me." Andi said, her voice shaking in fear.

He turned looking at her through the shadows. He had to admit that even though she had been gone for almost a year leaving the organization for almost a year she hadn't changed much. Still a brash young woman. "You're needed." He stated in a calm tone.

"Needed really?" Andi said scoffing looking at K. "Have an odd way of showing it the last time we worked together K."

"You are still crying about that little mistake that was made, Andrea." He said looking at her, his tone smooth causing her to stiffen at her real name.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands tightened into fists at her sides as she looked at his shadow. "A little mistake. Really? That was no little mistake K. That was a bleeding catastrophe. I was almost killed because of you."

K laughed lightly. "You always did have a certain flare for dramatics. Anastasia does want you to come home. You have work to finish. You have a responsibility. It is your duty."

"My duty?" Andi scoffed crossing her arms. "You talking about duty to me K?" She shook her head being the stubborn twenty two year old she was. "And next you're gonna talk to me about loyalty next ain't you?"

"Your loyalty lies with us, Andrea."

"My loyalty lays with the people I am with right now K." Andi said putting her hands into her pockets. "And with the way that you're talking to me right now, K. It sound like you're giving me a choice. Ain't you?"

"You belong with the organization."

"No, I don't."

"You have a choice to make. The Organization or these American Hunters." K said as he crossed his arms looking at her from his spot in the shadows.

"The Hunters. I'm not leaving them." Andi said making her choice fairly easily. "I told my mother that over a month ago when she called me. Surely she told you that."

"She did and she was the one that ordered me to bring you home."

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh how disappointed she will be when you turn up empty handed."

"You are making a big mistake."

Andi shook her head. "No, I'm not." Andi said turning on her heels. "Oh and K." Andi looked over her shoulder at the shadow figure that stood in the alley way. "I suggest that you stop following me. It won't end well for the Organization." Andi began to walk away from him taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She wanted to crawl right out of her skin from talking to K the way that she did.

"You are making a huge mistake Andrea. We will find you."

"I don't doubt it." Andi said as she walked away from him. "I don't doubt it in the least bit."

SPNSPN

Andi laid on the couch in the motel room waiting for the brothers to return from the Roosevelt Asylum. She had long since changed her clothes from jeans and her flannel shirt that she had worn in the alley in her meeting with K to a pair of flannel sleep pants and long sleeved shirt covering every inch of skin.

Dean opened the door to the motel room and saw that Andi was laying on the couch. "Huh looks like Miss High and Dry is here."

"Dean leave her alone." Sam said softly narrowing his eyes as they came into the motel room dropping his bag onto the bed.

"No, Sam she's been acting spooked since we left her back at that bar. She's hiding something and it is about time we found out what the hell she's hiding from us Sam. If she doesn't tell us. We are going to have to ship her ass back home."

Andi took a deep breath her eyes closing tighter as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. After she had made the choice to not go home Dean was so gung ho on sending her back to the very place that she had said that she wasn't going back to. Now that was just pure torture.

"Dean you know what happens when you push. Hell when we both do. You just can't send her home because you just get a little pissed off because she doesn't tell you something because you want her to." Sam said defending her. "She doesn't always have to tell you what's going on with her. She'll tell you when she's ready, Dean. And I don't think she ever will be. Don't you see one of those phone calls. I saw the look on her face. She's scared. Something happened when she was home and she doesn't want to go home. I thought you of all people would understand that."

Andi pursed her lips together. She would have to thank Sam for what he said later, perhaps. There was just no way that Dean would understand… She closed her eyes tightly as a memory flooded of blood and screams and cries of victims came to her mind. She shifted a bit on the couch making it look like she was shifting in her sleep as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She needed to forget what K had said and the memories that K had brought back up to the surface and she needed to focus on what was ahead of them. This hunt and what was going on.

SPNSPN

Andi stood outside of the clinic that Sam was in talking to some shrink that Dean insisted on Sam seeing to get information on the Asylum. Andi had her arms crossed as she waited with Dean knowing that he was just as anxious as she was waiting for Sam. After all Sam was in there for some while talking to this shrink.

"Want to explain why you didn't to go to Roosevelt Asylum with us?" Dean questioned looking over at her as he leaned back against the glass window putting bringing his knee up to his chest.

Andi took a breath. "Why do you want to push so damn much Winchester?" Andi said giving him a little bit of an attitude. "It's none of your business, Dean. I didn't join you for a reason alright. So give it a rest. Or is my insubordination going to make you send me home to England?"

"How did you…" Dean asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"I heard you last night, Dean. You want to know what I'm hiding. You want to know why I've been so jumpy. Don't push it. You ain't going to like what you find out. So just don't alright." Andi said holding up her hand walking away from him. "Send me home if you want, but that's not why your dad brought me over here. And I ain't telling you what I was doing So drop it."

Dean watched her walk towards the car with narrowed eyes. He was beginning to wish his father didn't bring her over for hunting who had ever killed her father. He looked over as Sam came out of the building. "Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about while I was out here with Miss Dreary and not wanting to talk."

"Can still hear you Asshole." Andi yelled from where she stood looking at him with narrowed eyes. "And you need to learn to butt the bloody hell out of something that isn't your business."

Sam winced knowing the tone that Andi was using it sounded something that their father used and he knew that Dean had done something. "I just talked to him about the hospital." Sam explained to his brother as he walked past Dean.

"And?"

"And the south wing? It's where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane."

"Sounds cozy."

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head. "And one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked the staff. Attacked each other."

"So sounds like they took over." Andi said crossing her arms sounding not so hostile now as she had before. She was trying to get into hunter mode and not defending herself.

"Apparently." Sam said looking at her with a nod of his head confirming what she had said. He was worried about her with how she was acting towards Dean.

"Any deaths?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott." Sam explained to them.

"Whaddya mean, never recovered?"

Andi wrinkled her nose at what that could've meant and it was never a good sign.

"Cops scoured every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must've… stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden." Sam explained wrinkling his nose a little bit thinking of the thought.

"That's grim."

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down."

"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies."

"And a bunch of pissed off spirits. Fantastic." Andi said running her hand through her hair. "Just what we need."

"Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight." Dean looked at Andi. "Oh…"

Andi's tongue clicked against her teeth and crossed her arms defiantly.

"You are actually going to come with us this time aren't you?" Dean asked rather dickishly.

"You really are a bleeding asshole aren't you. Yes, I'm coming with you. Might as well get in one last hunt before you ship me home." Andi said before walking away.

"Dean." Sam said looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"What? She's hiding something Sammy and she can't tell us."

"And I told you not to push her. That she would tell us when she was ready to." Sam said moving away from his brother and running after Andi to catch up with her. "Andi wait up."

"I've heard enough from Dean, Sam. He wants to send me home." Andi said as she kept walking in the direction towards the motel instead of going towards the car. She wasn't about to be in the car with Dean not knowing that he was ready to send her home now.

"I'm not going to let him send you home, Andi." Sam said, as he caught up to her with his long strides. "I saw your panicked look when you received some of those phone calls. You don't want to return home and I can understand that. Even if Dean doesn't."

Andi looked over at Sam giving him a soft look. "Yeah… thanks Sam. But I doubt that's going to change his mind." Andi said as she kept walking with him.

SPNSPN

Sam pushed the door open of the asylum, Dean walked in beside him and Andi behind him. He held a video camera and a flashlight, Dean an EMF meter, while Andi onto her flashlight.

"Getting readings?" Sam asked his brother looking over his shoulder wondering if Dean was getting readings on his meter.

"Yeah, big time." Dean said confirming what his brother was asking him.

"This place is orbing like crazy." Sam said looking at his camera.

Andi nodded her head. "Wouldn't doubt it. Probably multiple spirits out and about."

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting…"

"We gotta find 'em and burn 'em." Dean cutting his brother off. "Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit… is the pissed of a spirit of a psycho killer."

"Just bloody brilliant. Just what we need tailing us is a psycho killer." Andi said shining her flashlight around. She walked into another room to go and check another room while Sam and Dean went into other rooms to check them out.

"Dean? Dean! Shotgun!" Sam yelled from a room which caused Andi to run into the room where Sam was.

"Sam get down!" Bang the shotgun went off.

Andi looked with wide eyes wondering what was going on. "What the hell?" She asked trying to take breaths.

"That was weird." Sam said as he picked himself off of the ground.

"Yeah. You're telling me." Dean said looking at his brother with wide green eyes. He began to move around the room checking it out.

"No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me."

"Look pretty aggro from where I was standing." Dean said not looking back at his brother.

Andi looked at Sam. "What do you mean she didn't attack you Sam?"

Sam looked at Andi. "She didn't hurt me." Sam explained to Andi knowing that she wasn't fully comprehend what was going on. "She didn't even try. So if she didn't want to hurt me then what did she want."

Andi pursed her lips together. "Hm… that's a good question."

The three of them walked past a room when a noise came from inside of it.

Dean immediately raised his gun.

Andi and Sam raised their flashlights and flicked into the room and they slowly walked into the room and approached the metal bed that was covered in a ragged sheet that was tipped onto its side. They saw a blonde haired girl behind it.

Sam reached for the bed and tipped it over.

The girl spun around and gasped loudly letting out a scream.

"It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you. It's okay." Dean said lowering the gun. "What's your name?"

"Kathrine. Kat." The girl said looking at the three of them trying her best out of her fear trying to figure out why they were there in the asylum.

"Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam and this is Andi." Dean said introducing them to the scared university girl.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned her, wondering why someone would come here when they knew a place was haunted.

"Um. My boyfriend Gavin." Kat explained softly.

"Is he here?" Andi asked trying her best to sooth the young girl the best way that she knew how.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just… you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…"

"Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam and Andi's gonna get you get you out of here and then we're gonna find your boyfriend." Dean explained to her.

"No!" Kat said as her eyes went wide.

Andi gave her a soft look.

"No." Kat said shaking her head. "I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm comin with you."

"It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous." Dean said looking at her.

"That's why I gotta find him."

The three hunters shared a look with one another.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I guess we gonna split up then. Let's go."

"That's probably be the best." Andi said softly. "Three groups? Kat, honey?"

Kat looked at Andi with wide eyes.

"Stay with Dean alright? He'll protect you okay? Don't stray from his side?"

Kat nodded her head.

Andi looked at Sam and Dean. "I'll see you two shortly." Andi said walking away from the two of them knowing that she would see them soon enough.

SPNSPN

Andi came down the hall and saw Kat coming out of a room shaking. Andi blinked in confusion. "Uh… what did I just miss?"

"A spirit locked her in that room." Sam said as he walked into the room as he checked it out. He came out of the room and shook his head.

"One thirty-seven." Kat said looking at them with tear filled eyes.

"Sorry?" Dean said looking at her.

"It whispered in my ear. 137."

"Room number." The three hunters said together. The three of them went to the wall so they couldn't be heard by the two college students.

"Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone…" Sam said rubbing his mouth.

"Then what are they trying to do?" Dean questioned thinking.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us this whole time." Andi said looking at the two of them. "The room number. It has to mean something."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Alright." Sam said with a firm nod of his head.

The three of them moved away from the wall.

Dean looked at them. "So, now are you guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement." Kat said looking at them.

"Okay." Dean looked at Sam and Andi. "You two get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137."

"Don't you want Andi to help you look?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

Dean gave Sam a look.

Andi let out a soft sigh. "I'll look with him even though he doesn't want me too." She said as she walked past Dean. "Don't worry we'll try to find that room."

SPNSPN

Sam stood with Kat and Gavin knowing fully well enough that they couldn't get out of the asylum and they were just going to have to wait it out. Not unless Andi or Dean found something. Anything that would help them out in the end. Sam's phone began to ring and he answered it. "Hey."

" _Sam it's me." Andi said over a crackling line. "I see it. It's coming right at me."_

"Where are you?"

" _I'm in the basement. Hurry up!"_

"I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid alright?"

" _When have I ever done that?"_

SPNSPN

Andi met up with Dean in the hall. "You find the room?"

"Yeah." Dean said giving a curt nod of his head. "Let's see if we can find Sammy and tell him."

Andi nodded head. "You can fill us in on what's going on."

Dean nodded his head.

The two of them rounded the corner only to hear the gunfire and Dean crouched down against the wall holding Andi against him.

"Damn it, damn it, don't shoot! It's us!" Dean yelled at them.

"Sorry! Sorry." Kat called to them.

Andi let out a breath leaned her head against his chest hearing his rapid heart beat. "Bloody hell."

"Son of a…" Dean helped Andi up to her feet. He looked at the wall seeing the marks left on the wall from where Kat had shot at them. "What are you still doing here?"

Andi looked around with wide cognac eyes. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to the basement. You called him." Gavin said looking at Andi.

"What?" Andi said looking in confusion. "I never called him."

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you. He was afraid that you were going to do something stupid." Kat said looking at Andi.

Andi looked at Dean.

"Basement, huh?"

Kat nodded her head.

Dean looked around and grabbed some extra weapons and then handed some to Andi. "Alright. Watch yourselves… and watch out for us!" He called back and he grabbed Andi's arm. "Come on We got to go and save Sammy."

"Right." Andi said as she followed Dean down the hall.

SPNSPN

"Sammy?" Dean called looking around the basement.

"Sam? Sam? You down here?" Andi called looking around for the younger Winchester. Her mind reeling of what John would say if they lost Sam.

Dean turned and jumped back raising his shotgun automatically when he saw Sam. "Man, answer us when we're calling you." Dean snapped at his brother.

Andi turned and let out a soft breath. "You alright?" Andi asked hoping that the younger Winchester was alright.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam said giving them a smile that seemed a bit forced.

"You know it wasn't Andi that called your cell, right?" Dean said looking Sam over for any injury.

"Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here." Sam said looking at the two of them.

"I think I know who." Dean said confirming Sam's suspicions. "Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No. How do you know it was him?"

"Cause I found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Make lobotomies look like a coupla aspirin."

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sounds like he was a sick bloke."

"But it was the patients who rioted." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal… Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch 'em."

"How? The police never found his body."

"The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work myself."

"I don't know, it sounds kinda…"

"Crazy?" Andi said looking at Sam.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Exactly." Dean said nodding his head as he began to look around the room opening a door looking inside and then gestured to Sam and Andi with his head to follow.

Andi and Sam followed him into the room.

"I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room." Sam told them.

"Well, that's why they call it a hidden…" He stopped talking when he heard a whistling noise. "You hear that?"

Andi heard the whistling noise.

"What?" Sam asked dumbly pretending he didn't hear it.

Dean looked around and crouched down holding his hand out. "There's a door here."

"Dean." Sam said calling out to his brother pointing his gun at his brother. A trickle of blood ran from his nose. "Step back from the door."

"Sam." Andi said with wide eyes.

Dean raised to his feet looking at his brother looking at the gun and then to Sam's face. "Sam, put the gun down."

"Is that an order?"

"Nah, it's more of a friendly request."

Sam raised the gun and pointed it to Dean's chest. "Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders."

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you."

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth."

"Sam!" Andi said with wide eyes trying her holding onto her gun unsure of what to do. She couldn't attack Sam not without hurting him. She didn't know what was wrong with him.

"What are you gonna do, Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gonna kill me."

Sam shot Dean in the chest causing Andi to shriek and Dean to fall backwards onto the floor. "Oh will you shut up you stupid bitch." He said back handing her causing her to fall to the floor." He leaned over his brother. "No, but it will hurt like hell."

SPNSPN

Dean gasped for breath coming to. "Sam!"

Sam stood over Dean looking down at him.

"We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal." Dean said as he gasped for breath.

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"

"This isn't you talking, Sam."

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you."

"So what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gunna kill me?"

"You know what, I'm sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago."

"Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you." Dean pulled out his Smith & Wesson and held it out towards Sam. "Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt."

"Dean what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Andi yelled her eyes widened in surprise from her post of the ground. She had a bruise forming on her cheek from where Sam had hit her.

Sam hesitated looking at Dean.

"Take it!"

Sam took it from Dean pointing it in his face. "You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the…."

Andi hoisted herself up onto shaky legs and tackled Sam down onto the ground knocking Dean's gun from his hand.

"Andi what the hell…"

"Dean find Ellicott's bones now." Andi yelled at Dean as she struggled with Sam as he rolled her onto her back and pinned her to the floor.

"You should've stayed out of this while you still could have Andrea." Sam hissed as he brought his right fist up.

"What are you going to do Sam? Hit your best friend?"

"Best friend, really?" He sneered, looking down at her as his fist came colliding with her face causing her to shriek and he brought up his other and began to beat on her. "A friend wouldn't lie to their friends on what is going on."

"Sam stop, this isn't you. You wouldn't hit me because of this. You said it was okay to keep it to myself. That it was okay…"

"It was never okay, Andrea!" He said as he slammed his fist into her cheek again.

Andi slammed her fist into his cheek to knock him off of her and she rolled him over onto his side and she rolled on top of him. She slammed her fist into him again and rolled off of him. She panted lightly wiping her bloody lip and looked over at Dean.

Dean looked at her with wide eyes. "Jesus, Andi. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dean." Andi lied to Dean as she wiped the blood that dripped from her mouth. But she couldn't help, but wonder if Sam really had meant what he had said, to both her and Dean? And the thought of that. Well it really hurt.

Sam groaned flexing his jaw painfully.

Dean looked over at Sam. "You're not going to try to kill us, are ya?"

Sam rubbed his jaw looking at them. "No.

"Good. Because that would be awkward." Dean said as he helped Andi up to her feet.

"Very much so."

SPNSPN

"Thanks, guys." Kat said looking at the three hunters with a small smile, thanking them for what they had done.

"Yeah. Thanks." Gavin said thanking them as well for getting them out of there safely.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean said looking at them being rather serious with what he was saying.

The three hunters watch Kat and Gavin walk to their car before they turn to walk to the Impala.

Andi pulled out her cigarettes from her back pocket and pulled one out lighting one up wincing a little bit when the nicotine hit the nick on her lip from where Sam had busted her lip open at.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said softly.

Dean turned looking at his brother as Andi got into the car.

"I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there." Sam said running his hand through his hair.

"You remember all that?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head. "It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it."

"You didn't huh?"

"No, of course not!" Sam said looking at his brother with wide eyes.

Dean looked at Andi who sat in the back of the Impala who looked terrible due to the beating that she took from Sam.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Sam questioned raising his eyebrows wondering if he needed to talk to his brother about this.

"No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some sleep. But I think you need to apologize to Andi. You really beat the hell out of her. That's why you got the bruises on your jaw. You could've killed her Sam." He said as he got into the Impala.

Sam slowly got into the car and looked at her. "Andi…"

Andi looked up at him with hurt cognac eyes.

"I didn't mean what I said and I didn't meant to hurt you like I had. I had no control of what I did."

"It's fine Sam." Andi said softly. "It's not the first time that something has happened like this. I am sure that it won't be the last time that it happens."

Sam's eyes widened when he heard that.

"So it's fine. Honestly. So can we please get some sleep?"

"I agree with that." Dean said as he started the Impala up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 10. Please let me know what you think. What do you think of the little meeting between K and Andi? And what do you think K really wanted with her truly? What do you guys want to see in the next episode. Should Andi go with Sam in the search for John to California or should she go with Dean on the next hunt? Let me know what you guys think. Until next time.**


	11. Which Way To Go

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 11 of See You Again. With Roosevelt Asylum out of the way what is going to happen when a phone call from John splits the brothers up. Who will Andi go with? Will she go with Sam and get an explanation from John of why he had left her in Jericho in the hands of his sons or go with Dean to Burkittsville, Indiana on the case that John is sending them on? Without further ado Chapter 11.

 **Chapter 11**

Which Way To Go

The three hunters were sound asleep in their respective places; the brothers in the double beds and Andi on the couch.

Dean's phone began to ring not waking the elder hunter up from his slumber, but waking the younger two.

"Dean." Sam groaned out softly.

The phone continued to ring.

"Oh bloody hell Sam if you don't answer that bleeding phone I will shoot the bleeding thing and Dean won't be none too happy about needing to buy a new phone." Andi said as she burrowed her face into her pillow more.

Sam groaned as he reached across the stand picking up the offending phone and answering it. "Hello?" He asked trying his best not to yawn sitting up in bed. "Dad? Are you hurt?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Andi sat up on the couch moving her messed up bangs from her eyes looking at Sam with a concerned look. "Is that John?"

"We've been looking for you everywhere. Wed didn't know where you were, if you were okay." Sam explained to his father with a concerned tone. "You left Andi high and dry in Jericho. She wasn't happy about that Dad." Sam let out a soft breath as his father explained to him that he was alright.

Andi balled up a shirt and threw it at Dean and it smacked him on top of the head effectively waking him up.

"We're fine. Dad where are you?"

Dean sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes tiredly giving Andi an angered look for waking him up throwing her shirt back at her which she caught with ease.

"What? Why not?" Sam asked softly wondering why John wouldn't tell him where he was.

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked tiredly.

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom?" Sam asked ignoring what Dean had asked him. "A demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean questioned his brother.

"You know where it is?" Sam asked his father hoping that John knew where the demon was going. "Let us help." Sam's eyes widened when he heard that they couldn't help. "Why not?"

"Give me the phone." Dean demanded.

Andi's eyes widened.

"Names? What names, Dad… talk to me, tell me what's going on."

Andi got up off of the couch knowing that it meant a job. She began to get into her duffel bag and got some clothes out.

"No. Alright? No way."

"Give me the phone." Dean snatched the phone away from Sam. "Dad, it's me. Where are you? Yes, sir. Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?"

Andi let out a soft sigh and looked at Sam and walked over to him carrying her clothes. "You know as well as I do, it's not wise to argue with John Winchester. Unless you want trouble."

Sam let out a soft breath knowing that Andi was right. "He's giving us an order."

"He's giving the two of you an order." Andi said softly gripping her clothes closely. "Remember what I said. I'm just here for the ride until you found your dad. Now that you heard from him."

"Andi…" Sam said looking at her with wide hazel eyes. "Don't tell me that you're leaving us."

Dean hung up his cell phone looking at her with wide green eyes.

"I'm not leaving. You haven't found John yet. He's given an order and we're following through. It's another job, isn't that what he's given us, Dean?"

"He's given us names." Dean said softly with a nod of his head. "We should get ready to go and check out of here."

"Alright." Andi said softly with a firm nod of her head.

SPNSPN

Andi leaned against the seat looking out the window with her lips pursed together in a thin line as the scenery went by as Sam drove the car.

"Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam questioned his brother as he looked over with a wondering gaze. He didn't quite understand why Dean was doing this when they could have been going after their father, but instead they were going on this hunt.

"Three different couples. All went missing." Dean said confirming the information that John had given to him.

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?"

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."

"That sounds a bit odd that they just up and disappeared." Andi said leaning forward wincing a little bit due to the pain in her back that she had from when she had fallen on the concrete floor in the asylum from her fight with Sam. But she wouldn't tell the boys that she was hurting.

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere." Sam said as he gripped the steering wheel as he drove. He was becoming agitated with the fact that his brother was jumping at his father's orders and Andi was willing to go out on this limb.

"Yeah, could've. But each one's took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April." Sam said blinking a few times realizing that it was the second week of April.

Andi looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master."

Sam looked ahead annoyed gripping the wheel tightly before pulling the car over to the side of the road and turning the car off.

"What are you doing Sam?" Andi asked blinking a few times.

"We're not going to Indiana." Sam stated as he looked at them.

"We're not?" Dean questioned looking at his brother in confusion.

"No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam." Dean said softly shaking his head.

Andi pursed her lips together letting out a soft breath knowing not to get into this little chat between the boys.

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help." Sam said looking at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Dad doesn't want our help."

"I don't care."

"He's given us an order."

"I don't care." Sam said firmly. "We don't always have to do what he says. Andi doesn't have to follow what he says."

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important."

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."

"Alright, look, I know how you feel." Dean said looking at his brother letting out a soft sigh.

"Do you?" Sam asked his tone harsh.

Dean and Andi's eyes went wide with what he had said.

"How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something we don't, so if he says stay away, we stay away."

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him."

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!"

Andi got out of the car getting tired of hearing the two of them arguing.

Sam got out of the car and went to the trunk opening it.

Dean got out of the car and watched him getting his things out of the trunk. "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Yes, it is."

Andi brushed around Dean and grabbed her duffel from the trunk.

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." He said as he put his backpack on his back and started to walk away.

"Come on, you're not serious."

"I'm serious."

"It's the middle of the night! Hey I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?"

Sam stopped walking and turned around. "That's what I want you to do." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Goodbye Sam." He looked at Andi and saw that she was putting her bag over her shoulder. "You're not…"

"Goodbye Dean." She said as she started to walk towards Sam.

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala and got into it and drove away.

Sam looked at Andi with wide eyes watching her walk towards him. "Why'd you…"

Andi looked down at the pavement. "I want to find John too." Andi said giving him a small smile, as she began to walk down the road.

Sam began to follow her down the road. "Why didn't you stay with Dean?"

"Dean and I would be at each other's throats. He doesn't exactly trust me."

"You don't exactly trust me either after I hurt you…"

Andi looked over at Sam. "Sam… don't worry about it okay. I told you it was fine. You aren't the first person to hurt me okay? It was the ghost that made you do it okay? It wasn't like you intentionally meant to hurt me. Now if you actually meant to do it…" Andi looked at him with a look. "I probably would hurt you worse than what I did. I would probably shoot you point blank in the foot."

SPNSPN

Sam and Andi stood at the side of the road. Andi put her cigarette out with her boot as the two of them turned around seeing a girl with short blonde hair sitting with her back turned to them on a backpack.

"Hey." Sam called out to the girl, he realized that she ignored him and walked over to her.

"Sam what are you doing?" Andi called out to him and quickly followed him.

He put his hand on her shoulder and scared the girl causing her to jump and removed her headphones.

"You scared the hell outta me." The girl complained looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly apologizing to her. "I just thought that you might need some help."

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Uh, so where, you headed?" Sam asked curiously.

"No offense, but no way I'm telling you." The girl said as she stood up brushing her pants off.

"Why not?"

"You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking."

"Well, so are you." Sam pointed out.

The girl laughed.

A van honked its horn and pulled over. "Need a ride?"

"Yeah." The three of them said.

"Just the girls. I ain't taking you boy."

The girl gathered her things and got into the van.

"I'm not leaving him." Andi said staying close to Sam.

"You trust shady van guy and not me?"

"Definitely." The girl said as the van pulled away.

Andi shook her head. "She was kind of a bitch." Andi said with a slight scoff as she began to walk. "Come on, we still have quite a bit a ways to go. Maybe someone will be willing to give us a ride maybe." She offered Sam a small smile.

"You could have gotten in the van and gotten a ride." Sam said as he pulled his bag closer to him as he began to walk again.

Andi shook her head. "Bloody hell. We ain't going to go over that, Sam. I ain't leaving you because you want me to. I'm in this with you together. Honestly what is it with you? Are you trying to get rid of me or something? Or are you just thinking that I'm gonna be upset with you?"

"I just don't understand how you can't be upset with me. You have bruises on you from me… you lip is busted open."

"I already told you from before Sam. You didn't do it intentionally." Andi said with a soft scof shaking her head. "Unlike someone else I know. You would never intentionally hurt someone. That's how you are Sam. So don't worry about it. Now come on. We got a lot of pavement to cover."

Sam let out a soft breath and followed Andi wondering how she was being so forgiving of him after he remembered beating on her. He felt his fists pounding into her flesh and she was still forgiving him.

SPNSPN

Sam looked over at Andi as they continued to walk down the road. "So… you never told me."

"What?" Andi asked as she continued to walk down the road, she hadn't looked back at Sam as she answered him. She had long since removed the flannel that she wore and tied it around her waist revealing the thin tank top that she wore on underneath it.

"I had been meaning to ask you, how your mom was." Sam said as he stuck his hands into his pockets as he walked looking over at her. He was kind of wondering how her mother was doing. After all Anastasia was like a mother to him when John had dragged him and Dean hunting when Anastacia and Duncan were hunting as well. Anastasia stayed behind and watched them while Duncan and John hunted sometimes.

Andi looked over at Sam pursing her lips together. She hadn't been expecting Sam to ask about her mom, not really. She stuck her hands in her pockets nervously. "Well, when I last saw her, she was doing well. She was a bit upset with me." Andi admitted nervously.

Sam gave her a wondering look. "Why?"

"Because John called, that's why." Andi admitted shyly. "She didn't like it too much. She didn't want me to leave. Didn't think it was very wise for her only daughter to chase after whatever it was that killed her husband." Andi shrugged her shoulder. "Honestly." Andi pursed her lips together. "I felt like I was suffocating over there. With everything that was going on over there."

"Like what?"

Andi shook her head. "It's not important." Andi took a breath. "I just wanted out and jumped at John's offer at trying to find the thing that killed my dad. So, that's why I came. Granted it upset my mum, but I would do it again. That's why back when you two went to Roosevelt Asylum the first time…" Andi let out a soft breath. "Mum sent someone to bring me home. That's why I told you guys to go ahead so I could deal with that person."

"Andi… why didn't you."

"Tell you? Because it was my mess and I deal with my messes. I don't want you and Dean getting in my messes. Dean's 27 years old and I don't need him in my 22 year old messes. I mean… this guy that my mom sent… he isn't a nice guy… and he makes you and Dean seem like sweethearts… And I mean it too. So can we please stop talking about my mum please?"

Sam pursed his lips together and nodded his head. He hadn't known that Andi's mom would go through such lengths to get Andi back.

"It's not like a parent wouldn't go through that to get their child back. John would do the same for you and Dean." Andi said giving Sam a soft smile.

Sam scoffed softly. "I highly doubt that."

"You doubt your father? You really think that John wouldn't do that for you boys?"

"He's so hell bent on revenge."

Andi looked over at Sam and clutched her hands in her pockets tightly. "I think that's where you and John are the same, Sam." Andi said softly, giving him a soft look before looking ahead. She didn't really want to admit how much that Sam and John were a like since Sam had lost Jessica. It was almost scary.

SPNSPN

Andi leaned up against the wall while Sam was trying to reason with the clerk at the bus station that they had stopped at. She closed her eyes pursing her lips together.

"Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again till tomorrow." The clerk checked the schedule. "Uh, 5:05 PM." She told him with a sad smile.

Sam grimaced. "Tomorrow? There's got to be another way."

"Well, there is. Buy a car."

Sam looked at her annoyed and moved away from the window. He looked over at Andi. "We're out of luck until tomorrow."

"I heard. Sounded like a real bitch." Andi said scoffing a bit as she pushed herself off of the wall.

Sam pulled out his phone and went to call Dean.

"About to call Dean?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he's wondering about us." Andi said giving him a small smile.

"Hey." The same girl that they had seen before looked up at them. She was sitting on her bags and she had a smile on her lips.

Sam looked at her confused and shut off his PalmPilot and didn't even bother calling his brother, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Hey."

Andi blinked a few time in confusion. She couldn't help, but wonder why Sam didn't call Dean. She had a feeling that Dean was probably wondering how they were doing since they hadn't been separated this long in six months time.

"You two again." Meg said with a chuckle.

"What happened to your ride?" Sam asked looking around and saw that she was alone.

Andi rolled her eyes and saw that this was a pitiful way of flirting between the both of them.

"You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I cut him loose."

Sam looked around disappointed letting out a soft sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"Just trying to get to California with Andi here." He said gesturing to Andi who stood behind him.

"No way." The girl said in surprise.

Andi's eyes widened of how Sam so willingly told a stranger that they were going to California.

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"Me too." She said getting up and walked over to them. "You know, the next bus isn't until tomorrow."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the problem."

"Why? What's in Cali that's so important?" The girl asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Just something that I've been looking for. For a long time."

"Well, then I'm sure that it can wait one more day, right?"

Sam laughed lightly.

The girl extended her hand towards his hand. "I'm Meg."

"Sam. And this is Andi." He said as he shook her hand.

Andi waved her hand a little unsure of how she felt about Meg. There was just something off about Meg.

SPNSPN

Meg, Sam, and Andi sat together eating and having a few beers.

"So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?" Sam asked looking at Meg with a curious fascination.

Meg laughed lightly tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Yeah, right. It's all sipping Cristal poolside for me."

The two of them laugh which caused Andi to roll her eyes.

"No. I had to get away from my family."

"Why?"

"I love my parent. And they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband."

Sam smiled a small smile.

"It's just… because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead. I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know."

"No, no, it's okay." Sam said with a soft smile. "I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that Andi and I were road tripping with?"

Meg nodded her head.

"It's, uh, it's kind of the same deal."

Andi's head shot up and her eyes narrowed at him. "Sam Winchester. You bleeding idiot."

Sam's eyes went wide.

Andi stood up and picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder. "Perhaps I picked the wrong brother to go with. Perhaps I should have stayed with Dean instead of going on this little trip with you. You didn't need to tell someone about why I came along." She said as she walked away from him and Meg.

Meg pursed her lips together watching the sandy brown haired British American twenty-two year old walk away. "She's a little touchy isn't she?"

Sam pursed his lips together. Perhaps he did go a little bit too far by revealing why they were there and saying that they were going together to California. "Andi's well… Andi's different. She's visiting. And she's probably homesick." Sam said softly.

Meg pursed her lips together nodding her head.

SPNSPN

Sam looked over at Andi who sat on the end of the bench with her things. He knew that she upset with him and hadn't said much to him since their little fight that they had outside of the bus station. He had succeeded in not letting her leave and having her walking in the dark alone to just get away from him. Sam held the phone to his ear as he talked to his brother. "The scarecrow climbed off its cross?"

Andi looked over at Sam in confusion as Sam talked to Dean. Now that was something interesting. A scarecrow wouldn't just get up and climb off of its cross so easily unless there was something going on.

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?" Sam asked hopeful that it didn't kill the couple that was there. He was hoping that Dean was able to stop it. He pursed his lips together as he got his answer from his brother. "So, something must be animating it. A spirit." Sam's eyes went wide when he heard what Dean's answer was. "What makes you say that?"

Andi rested leaned on her bag looking at Sam wondering what Sam and Dean were talking about. At least they weren't fighting. That was a good thing. At least in away they were patching things up and that was a good thing. "The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims." Sam rubbed his face thinking as Dean talked. "So, a god possesses the scarecrow…"

"A god possessing a scarecrow? What the bloody hell…."

Sam held up his finger letting her know that he would tell her what was going on as soon as he was done talking to Dean.

Andi let out a soft scoff. "Yeah sure you will. I'll be outside." She said as she got up to her feet hoisting her bag over her shoulder. "Need a cigarette."

Sam nodded his head. "Okay." He told her softly. "Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked as Andi headed towards the door.

Andi shook her head as she went out the door. "I swear sometimes Dean wouldn't know some lore if it kissed him dead on the lips." Andi said scoffing a little bit as she pulled the pack of smokes from her pocket. She took a cigarette out and took a lighter out and lit it. She put her lighter and cigarettes away. She let out a soft sigh leaning against the building looking up at the sky. Whatever Dean was dealing with wasn't easy. Andi took a drag of her cigarette as she looked up at the sky hoping that Dean was going to be alright with this hunt.

Sam came outside and saw Andi leaning against the building causing her to look at him.

"So what did he have to say?" Andi asked softly as she flicked the ash off of her cigarette.

"He thinks he is dealing with a pagan god." Sam said softly putting his hands in his pockets looking at her, as he leaned against the building with her.

"Wow." Andi said softly looking at him. "Does he know which one?"

Sam shook his head. "He said he was on his way to a community college to figure it out. He wasn't even hinting at help. He wanted you and me to our own thing."

Andi blinked a few times. "Seriously?"

"He said to call when we found dad."

"That was it. He was saying goodbye?" Andi said as she took another drag of her cigarette.

Sam pursed his lips together and nodded his head. "Yeah." Sam said sadly looking at her.

"And what do you think about that?" Andi asked looking up at him with worried eyes knowing that he was feeling a bit torn with what his brother had said. After spending six months with someone and suddenly saying goodbye just like that it wasn't easy. She could see it in Sam's eyes. She knew that Sam really wasn't ready to say goodbye to his brother, not yet.

"I don't know." He admitted softly.

Andi walked over towards him and handed him the half smoked cigarette and he took it from her taking a slow drag from it. "You want to know what I think?"

Sam let the smoke from his lungs as he looked over from her as he took another hit from the smoldering cigarette that he held between his deft fingers. He really did want to know what she thought.

She gave him a small shy smile. "You miss being on the road with Dean. Granted you hate being ordered around by him. But you don't hate being around him. You want to find John. Bloody hell I don't blame you on that one. I really don't." Andi shook her head. "You're torn between what you want to do. Wanting to go to your brother and wanting to find your dad." She put her hands into her pockets. "Even though I am a bit pissed off at you, I am giving you this advice for a reason Sam. I am willing to go with you either way you go. The choice is yours to make Sam." She said as she removed her hand from her pocket and patting his shoulder lightly before wandering into the bus station.

Sam looked at her retreating form. He was shocked that she was willing to follow him whichever way that he went. He was learning more about her and he had to admit that she was different than the twelve year old girl that he remembered and he was just going to have to remember that. He finished off the cigarette as his thoughts went through the memories of the times of the childhood memories that he had of her and the memories of her that he had now and knew that Andi was right. He was going to have to make a choice, as difficult as it was. It was either go after his dad or go back to Dean and he knew that Andi was going to be right behind him every step of the way and he knew that was a good thing.

SPNSPN

Sam nervously bit his lip as he tried to call his brother again on his cell phone.

Andi held her bag closely watching out of the corner of her eyes as she watched the younger Winchester in concern. She had been watching him for the last three hours trying to call Dean and hell she had given it a go to try and call Dean and hadn't gotten anywhere. She thought that perhaps that it was a fluke, but it wasn't. Three hours of not answering his phone? That wasn't normal for him. He would've at least answered one of them by now.

Meg gathered up her things and walked over to them. "Hey. Our bus came in."

Sam hung up his phone shaking his head pursing his lips together. "You better catch it. I gotta go." He said as he grabbed his bag.

Andi grabbed her bag slipping it on over the flannel she wore looking at Sam. She knew what his choice was and he was going to Dean.

"Go where?" Meg asked in confusion.

"Burkesville." Sam said as it was the simplest choice in the world to him.

"Sam, wait." Meg said looking at him with wide eyes.

"I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. Hell, Andi's been doing the same. We've been getting his voicemail."

"Well, maybe his phone's just turned off."

Andi shook her head.

"No, that's not like him." Sam said shaking his head. "Meg, I think he might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Sorry." Andi said shaking her head. "Can't explain it to you."

"I can't really explain that right now. I'm sorry, look, I don't want you to miss your bus." Sam said apologetically.

"But I don't understand. You're running back to your brother with her? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won't pick up his phone? Sam… come with me to California."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?'

"He's my family." Sam said softly, as he wrapped an arm around Andi heading towards the door of the bus station leaving Meg behind who was close to tears.

"Let's just hope that the bloody moron didn't get himself killed." Andi grumbled out as they walked up the road. "Oh and by the way how are we going to get there? Any bright ideas Sam?"

"How do you feel about stealing?"

"Well… if it gets us to Dean quickly. I have no problems."

SPNSPN

Andi and Sam moved through the orchard silently hoping that they would find Dean alive. Their hearts beaten harshly against their chests as they went through the orchard. They moved near the trees and got closer to where they saw two people tied up.

"I think one of them might be Dean." Sam whispered back to Andi.

"You sure?" Andi asked softly as she crouched down behind Sam slowly moving.

"Oh my God!" Emily screamed.

Sam came out from behind the trees along with Andi. "Dean?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh!" Dean said overjoyed seeing the two of them. "Oh, I take back everything I said. I'm so happy to see the two of you. Come on."

Sam began to untie Dean from the tree that he was tied to.

Andi walked over to where Emily was tied to and began to untie her.

"How'd you two even get here?" Dean questioned his brother.

"I, uh… I stole a car." Sam said as he finished untying the ropes.

"Haha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow He could come alive at any minute."

Andi looked up pursed her lips. "Um what scarecrow Dean?"

Dean got up to his feet and saw that the scarecrow's post was empty.

The three hunters exchanged a nervous look with one another, now that wasn't good.

SPNSPN

The four of them ran through the orchard trying to keep away from the scarecrow, that was who knows where in the orchard.

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about…" Sam said panting as they ran.

"It's the source of it's power." Dean replied cutting his brother off.

"So let's find the bleeding thing." Andi yelled as she ran trying her best to keep up with them.

"Nah, in the morning. Let's shag ass before Leatherface catches up."

The four of them reached a clearing, but waiting for them were the elders of the city and a few of the town people.

"This way." Dean said turning only to see that way was blocked as well.

"Please let us go." Emily said pleading with her uncle.

Andi held her breath. This was either going to end either badly or good. It all depended on which way the scarecrow went.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." Harley said looking at his niece.

"Please." Emily pleaded with her uncle again.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to…" Harley was suddenly cut off when the scarecrow's sickle went through his stomach.

Stacy, Emily's aunt let out a scream as Emily did as well. She tried to get away only to have the scarecrow grab her as well.

Emily rushed over into Dean's arms and he wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

Sam wrapped his arm around Andi holding onto her as she tried to catch her breath.

The rest of the townspeople ran away in fright as Harley and Stacy were taken away by the scarecrow.

"Come on, let's go." Dean said looking at Sam and Andi.

The four of them began to run, but they hear a noise causing them to turn around to see that the scarecrow and the victims had disappeared.

"Now… that's the weirdest thing that I've ever seen." Andi said as she leaned against Sam. "But then again… there's always weirder."

Sam let out a soft breath. "Yeah. In this line."

Andi laughed lightly.

SPNSPN

Morning had come and they had gone back to the orchard and walked to the sacred tree armed with gasoline and a lighter.

Sam walked up to the tree and poured the gasoline onto the tree.

Dean picked up a long branch and lit it with the lighter that he carried on him.

"Let me." Emily said as she took the branch from Dean.

"You know, the whole town's gonna die."

"Good." Emily said as she threw the burning branch onto the tree.

The four of them watched it go up into flames.

Andi looked at Emily with a soft look. "You did the right thing."

Emily looked over at Andi with a soft smile.

SPNSPN

Emily got onto a bus that was taking her to Boston. She smiled at Dean who waved back to her and she waved back at him before she took a seat on the bus.

The three hunters watched the bus leave the station with a small smile on their faces.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I hope so." Dean said softly looking at his brother.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Well, what'll happen to the town will be punishment enough." Dean said with a soft chuckle.

The three of them walked over to the Impala.

"So, can I drop you two off somewhere?"

Andi shook her head lightly at what Dean said looking at Sam with a soft look on her face.

"No, I think you're stuck with us." Sam said as they stopped at the car.

"What made you change your minds?" Dean asked looking at Sam and Andi in confusion.

"I didn't." Sam admitted biting his lip. "I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass."

Dean nodded his head.

"But, Jess and Mom… they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together with the help of Andi."

Dean looked at his brother. "Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." He patted Sam on the shoulder.

Sam hit it away.

The three hunters laughed.

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude."

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out."

"Right." Sam said rolling his eyes.

The three of them smile as they got into the car.

Andi leaned against the bench seat letting out a soft breath. "You didn't have a plan Dean."

Dean let out a soft breath as he started the Impala up. He looked back at Andi with a soft look. "Yeah you're right. I didn't. Thanks."

Andi and Sam looked at one another with a small smile on their lips.

"I'm glad that the two of you squared everything away." Andi said with a soft smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 11. It took a bit to figure out where I wanted this chapter to go. I didn't know which way I wanted Andi to go. But I decided to send her with Sam was the better choice. I hope that you guys like my choice in sending her with Sam. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Faith is the next Episode and it's going to be a hard one to write that is for sure. I have a few ideas for this episode. If there is anything that you guys would like to see please let me know. I am trying my best to stray away from episodes and changing them the best that I can to fit Andi into them. I kind of don't want to make them boring and match up with the episodes. I want to make them interesting as possible. I hope that I am doing alright so far. I know that I have added some twists so far and have done alright in that spot so far. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Until next time.**


	12. Fear The Reaper

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 12 of See You Again. After Sam and Andi had taken off on Dean and reunited with him. What happens when something goes wrong on a hunt and it only gets worse when they run into another problem on the way. Without further ado Chapter 12.

 **Chapter 12**

Fear The Reaper

Dean parked the Impala outside of an abandoned house.

The three of them got out of the car and Dean opened the trunk up and pulled out two tasers out of it.

Sam took one from his brother looking at it. "What do you got those amped up to?"

Andi put her hands in her pockets pursing her lips together into a thin line.

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean replied to his brother's question.

"Damn." Sam muttered in shock.

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

Andi looked at the two of the brothers. "I'll stand watch alright. You two just be careful in there alright?"

The brothers nodded their heads knowing that Andi didn't want either one of them to get hurt from whatever was in there.

"We will be careful Andi. We'll be back before you know it."

Andi smiled a soft smile. "Just bring those kids back safe and sound."

The brothers gave her a smile before disappearing into the house.

Andi bit her lower lip, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was to go wrong, and she didn't know what. That was why she had told them to be careful when they went in there because they had no idea what they were stepping into when they went inside of the abandoned home. She leaned against the car fidgeting trying her best not to worry about the boys. She knew that they were both very capable hunters.

Andi looked up when she saw Sam coming out with the two children who were shivering. Her eyes widened. "Where's Dean?"

Sam pushed the two kids towards her. "He's still inside. I'm going back to check on him."

Andi kept the children close to her. "You do that." Andi looked that the two children thankful that they were able to save them in time, but she was concerned about Dean. He hadn't come back out yet and that was really concerning.

SPNSPN

Andi sat in the motel room with Sam as he had a bunch of papers on his bed with research about heart care. "Sam…" Andi said softly looking at him as she got up from the couch that she sat on going over to him. "I know that you want to help him, but what did Dean really tell you at the hospital. You didn't tell me what the doctor told you or what Dean said. You just threw yourself into looking up heart care." Andi said softly as she put her hand on his shoulder looking at him in concern. She kneeled down looking into his eyes. She could see the tears that he refused to shed.

Sam swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat gripping his PalmPilot in his hand. "The doctor… he said that Dean… he only has a few weeks… maybe a month. The electrocution triggered a heart attack." Sam said softly.

Andi's hand slipped down into his free hand and squeeze it lightly.

"And Dean's given up. He says he's gonna die and he wants us to leave without him." Sam said as a few tears fell from his eyes.

Andi's other hand reached up and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. "And you want to save him. And that is expected Sam. How are you going to…"

"I have to call Dad… even if I get his voicemail. I have to tell him about Dean." He said softly as he fought back his tears.

"Do you want me to…" Andi let out a soft sigh. "Do you want me to leave?"

Sam shook his head. "No." He said softly looking at her.

Andi nodded her head. "Okay." She said softly squeezing his hand lightly.

Sam dialed his father's number pursing his lips together trying to keep his tears from falling from his eyes. He heard his father's voicemail. He should have known that his father wouldn't have answered his phone as usual.

Andi squeezed his hand knowing by the look on Sam's face that he had gotten John's voicemail. She wished for just once that John would have answered the phone when Sam needed him when Dean was in a dire situation.

"Hey, Dad. It's Sam." Sam said taking a breath through his nose as Andi squeezed his hand again. "Uh...you probably won't get this,but, uh… it's Dean. He's sick, and uh… the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um… but, uh, they don't the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause I'm uh… gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright….just wanted you to know." Sam hung up his phone and tossed it onto the bed.

There was a knock on the door and that caused the two young hunters to look up quickly.

Andi got up to her feet to allow Sam to get up.

Sam maneuvered around her and opened the door to see Dean leaning against the door jam looking terrible. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked looking at his brother in shock and confusion all at once.

"I checked myself out."

"Are you crazy?" Andi asked looking at Dean from her spot where she stood. She couldn't believe that Dean would check himself out of the hospital.

Dean entered the room and leaned on everything in reach as he came into the room so he didn't fall over. "Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean shrugged his shoulders as he heard Andi let out a scoff.

Sam huffed out a laugh as he shut the door. "You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death-thing? It's crap. I can see right through it." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, whatever dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me. You both do."

Sam helped Dean to a chair rolling his eyes. "I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. With Andi's help she's been calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?"

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist." Sam said as he sat down rubbing his face tiredly.

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Dean grumbled looking at Sam with tired eyes.

"I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going."

"And to clear this up." Andi snatched the keys twirling them on her finger. "I'm driving until you," She pointed at Sam, "get some bloody sleep."

Sam chuckled lightly. "Okay okay." Sam said raising his hands knowing that Andi was meaning what she was saying. He really did need to get some sleep.

SPNSPN

Sam had long since switched with Andi and drove down the road that was fairly muddy towards a large white circus tent that was set up in a middle of a field. Sam parked the car and got out running around to the other side to help Dean.

Dean opened the door and looked around. He saw the sign and read it. _The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness the Miracle._ He grimaced a bit as he began to pull himself out of the car.

Sam went to help him. "I got ya."

"I got it." Dean said pushing him away. "Man, you and Andi are lying bastards. Thought you two said we were going to see a doctor."

"I believe we said a specialist." Sam said looking at his brother. "Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal."

Andi got out of the car and put her hands in her pocket looking at the two of them. "Are you two really going to start the bullshit of fighting?" She asked looking at them as she began to get wet with the rain that was falling.

"I can't believe the two of you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent." Dean complained looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

An elderly woman who had an umbrella passed them. "Reverend LeGrange is a great man."

"Yeah, that's nice." Dean said scoffing a bit.

"Quit being rude Dean." Andi said looking at Dean as she walked slowly with the two brothers.

"I have the right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money." The man said looking at the cop.

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it." The sheriff said making the man move.

"I take it he's not part of the flock." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"But when people see something that they can't explain, there's controversy." Sam said looking at his brother.

"I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?" Dean complained looking at his brother.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean." Andi said as she continued to walk.

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality? Knowing what's really going on." Dean snapped at Andi.

Sam let out a sigh and looked at Andi moving towards her rubbing her arm letting her know that Dean didn't mean it. "How can you be a skeptic? With the thing we see everyday?"

"Exactly. We see them, we know there real."

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam questioned his brother softly looking at him wondering why Dean was being such a downer and being so rude.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people."

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." A woman said overhearing their conversation looking at Dean.

Dean looked over at her and a smile came to his face as he checked her out. "Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject."

"Yeah, I'm sure." The woman said with a small smile.

Andi leaned towards Sam. "Is it mean or is he still flirting when he is dealing with a heart condition?"

Sam let out a soft sigh.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and Andi." Dean said introducing them as he held out his hand.

"Layla." She said as she took his hand. "So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my brother and friend here believe enough for the three of us." Dean said shaking his head.

An older woman approached Layla and put her arm around her. "Come on, Layla. It's about to start."

The two women smiled at them before going inside of the tent.

Dean watched Layla go inside. "Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Seriously Dean? Can you be any more of a tosser? Why must you always think like that?" She shook her head. "I will never understand you."

The three of them entered the tent seeing that it was a fairly full tent of people finding seats.

Dean looked around and tilted his head to the corner. "Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over."

Sam followed his brother's gaze and saw a security camera.

Andi let out a sigh. "He's being stubborn."

Dean started to take a seat, but Sam put an arm around him quickly stopping him causing Andi to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"Come on." Sam said as he led him towards the front.

Andi shook her head lightly as she followed Sam and Dean towards the front.

"Don't! What are you doing? Let's sit here."

"We're sitting up front." Sam told Dean.

"What? Why?"

Sam continued to move Dean up the aisle. "Come on."

"Oh, come on, Sam." Dean growled at Sam.

"You alright?"

"This is ridiculous." He slapped Sam's hand away. "I'm good, dude, get off me."

Sam let go of him and pointed at some seats that were behind Layla and her mother. "Perfect."

"Yeah, perfect." Dean said sarcastically.

Andi moved first and took a seat rolling her eyes. "You need to control him, Sam. Or we are going to get thrown out of here."

"You take the aisle." Sam told his brother softly as he took a seat next to Andi. He tried to help Dean, but Dean raised a hand irritably, which caused Sam to back off. "Hey I'm trying the best I can with him. You can step in at any time, Andi."

Andi gave him a look. "Trust me, you really don't want me to." Andi turned her attention to the stage as Roy LeGrange is helped onto the stage by his wife Sue Ann.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?"

The crowd around them voiced their agreement.

"Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But, I say to you, God is watching."

Andi pursed her lips together not really thinking that. She looked down at her hands fiddling with her fingers picking at her nails. She was only here for Dean and that was to get him better and back on the road.

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt. It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

"Yeah, and into their wallets." Dean whispered to Sam and Andi.

"You think so, young man?"

The crowd fell silent immediately.

"Sorry." Dean said feeling embarrassed.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears."

The crowd laughed.

"What's your name, son?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Dean."

"Dean." Roy nodded his head. "I want… I want you to come up here with me."

The crowd clapped and Layla and her mother don't move.

Sue Ann moved to the center of the stage smiling at Dean.

"No, it's okay." Dean said shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered to his brother.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?" Roy asked Dean with a smile.

"Well, yeah, but ahh…"

The crowd clapped again and encouraged him to go up.

"Maybe you should just pick someone else."

Sam looked at his brother like he was insane as well as Andi. They couldn't believe that he was just going to pass this up.

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did." Roy said with a smile.

The crowd began to get excited. "That's right! Yeah! Come on!"

"Get up there!" Sam said excitedly to his brother.

Dean reluctantly raised to his feet and walked to the stage.

Sue Ann helped him up onto the stage and moved him towards Roy.

"You ready?" Roy asked turning his head towards where Dean was standing.

"Look, no disrespect, but ahh, I'm not exactly a believer."

Roy smiled. "You will be, son. You will be. Pray with me, friends."

The crowd lifted their arms up and joined hands with one another.

Roy lifted his hands into the air and placed one onto Dean's shoulder and then one onto the side of his head. "Alright, now."

Dean wobbled and he slipped onto the floor.

Sam jumped from his chair releasing Andi's hand running up to the stage. "Dean!"

The crowd clapped excitedly.

Sam grabbed the front of Dean's hoodie.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he gasped. "Say something!"

"Sam is he alright?" Andi asked getting up from her seat pursing her lips together worried about the older Winchester brother.

SPNSPN

Andi looked at Sam with a sad look on her face. "Sam you didn't know." She said softly looking at him.

"Andi this is my fault." Sam said softly as he looked up from his laptop.

Andi shook her head. "No, it's our fault. We're the ones who brought Dean here."

Dean came into the motel room throwing his keys onto the bed and began to take his jacket off. "What'd you find out?"

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly.

Dean threw his jacket onto the bed and approached his brother. "Sorry about what?"

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17."

"The exact time I was healed." Dean said stunned, now that was something that he wasn't expecting.

"Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and crossed-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time."

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?" Dean questions."

"Somehow. LeGrange… he's trading a life for another."

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed." Sam said looking fairly upset at Dean.

"You two should've never brought me here."

"Dean." Andi said looking at Dean with a soft look.

"I was just trying to save your life." Sam said softly.

"But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me." Dean said looking at his brother.

"I didn't know." Sam said softly.

"What I don't understand." Andi said looking up from her knees looking up at them. "How the bloody hell is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?"

"Oh, he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion.

"The old man I saw on stage. I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew." Dean said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"You knew what? What are you talking about?"

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that."

The two younger hunters look at Dean confused.

"We're dealing with a reaper."

Andi got up from the couch and came over to the table. "You really think it's The Grim Reaper? Like, Angel of Death, collect your soul, the whole speal kind of thing?"

Dean shook his head. "Not the reaper. A reaper. There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them."

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit." Sam said looking at his brother.

"What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing? You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers top time. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you which is why I could see it and you couldn't." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Maybe." Sam said softly pursing his lips together into a thin line thinking.

"There's nothing it could be Sam. The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?"

"That cross."

"What?" Andi and Dean asked looking over at Sam in confusion.

"There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before." Sam began to go through some papers and then snorted and held up a card. "Here."

Dean took the card. " A Tarot?"

"It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early Christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veering into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?"

"So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?"

"If he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog a dog leash on a great white." Sam explained to his brother.

Dean got up to his feet and put his mug into the sink and leaned against it. "Okay then we stop Roy."

"How?"

"You know how." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean, we can't kill Roy."

"Sam, the guy's playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book."

"No. We're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that we're no better than he is."

"Ok, we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?"

"Okay, uh…. If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta… figure out what it is. And how to break it."

SPNSPN

Dean parked the Impala on the badly gravelled and potholed road that they had gone down before.

The three of them got out of the car.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book." Sam said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"See if you can find it." Dean said before looking at his watch. "Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes."

"I'll help you Dean." Andi said looking at Dean.

Dean looked at he with wondering green eyes.

"Hey might need some extra hands on this." Andi said offering him a small smile.

A man held out a leaflet to Dean. "Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer."

Dean took the leaflet from the man. "Amen brother."

"You keep up the good work." Sam said offering a small smile to the man.

"Thank you." The man said giving a small smile back to Sam.

Andi looked at Sam. "Alright you be careful." She told him softly. "Call us if you find anything."

Sam nodded his head.

SPNSPN

Dean walked slowly up the side aisle with Andi as his phone rang. He quickly answered the phone. "What have you got?" He asked as he continued to walk up the aisle.

Andi continued to follow Dean slowly.

"What, the guy in the parking lot?" Dean asked in confusion. He then hung up his phone knowing that his brother was right. He slipped his phone into his pocket.

"What's the plan?" Andi asked softly.

"Sam said we can't let Roy heal anyone." He said softly to her so no one could hear.

"And how's Roy picking them?"

"He's picking victims out as he sees as immoral."

"Well that seems like the way to pick out victims." Andi said softly pursing her lips together into a thin line. "How the hell are we gonna stop him though?"

"We'll figure something out."

"Layla. Layla Rourke. Come up here child." Roy said calling up Layla.

"Oh… bloody hell." Andi said groaning. She looked at Dean as the crowd burst into happiness around them. "Dean we need to come up with something fast."

"Oh man." Dean said looking at Layla hugging her mom. "Yeah. I know what you mean." Dean grasped Layla's arm as she passed. "Layla, listen to me. You can't go up there."

"Why not? We've waited for months!" Layla asked in confusion looking at the two of them.

"You can't let Roy heal you." Dean said looking at her.

"I don't understand, Roy healed you didn't he? Why can't you let him try?" Layla asked as tears came to her eyes. She didn't understand why Dean was stopping her from doing this.

"Cause if you do this something bad is going to happen. I can't explain. I just need you to believe me."

The two of them stare at one another.

"Layla." Sue Ann said holding out her hand to Layla.

"Please." Andi said softly hoping that Layla would listen.

Layla looks at Sue Ann's hand and then looks back at her mother who is ringing her hands together. She sees her mother nodding her head. She looks at Dean and Andi and shakes her head. "I'm sorry." She said as she walked up to the stage.

"Layla. Layla!" Dean called out to her.

"Shite." Andi groaned ringing her hands together. "Well that went well. We need to come up with a distraction and fast." She smacked Dean's arm. "Come on. I got an idea."

"And what idea would that be?"

Andi got on her tip toes. "We have to say that the bloody tent is on fire. That will get everyone out of here in a hell of a hurry. That will stop Roy from healing and save that guy from the reaper. Now come on. You're louder than me so use your pipes." She smacked Dean's arm and moved away from him.

Dean watched nervously hoping that Andi's plan would work as he went towards the back of the tent. "FIRE!" He yelled as loud as he could "Hurry, the tent's on fire!"

Layla opened her eyes and looked towards the crowd and saw that people were getting up to evacuate from the tent.

Mrs. Rourke moved towards the stage. "No! No, please. Please don't stop. Reverend, please, please! Please don't stop, please!" She pleaded with Roy to continue.

Dean pursed his lips together hoping that Roy would evacuate the tent.

"Friends, if you'd all just leave the tent in an orderly fashion… and we'll, uh, and we'll figure out what's going on out there and we'll come back." Roy told them as he was helped out.

Dean pulled out his phone and called Sam.

Andi looked around making sure that everyone got out of the tent. Andi noticed that Sue Ann was still in the tent and moved quickly up to her and turned her around and saw a cross around her neck and it was the same one that Sam had shown them.

Sue Ann tucked the cross into her blouse. "Help! Help me!" She yelled calling for help.

Andi pulled away narrowing her eyes at Sue Ann.

Two cops grabbed onto her arms roughly.

SPNSPN

The two cops manhandled Andi out of the tent.

"Get the bloody hell off of me you barmy bastards." She said as she pulled her arms out of their grasps.

"Andi you alright?" Dean questioned looking at her with a concerned look, looking her over.

"I'm fine."

"I just don't understand. After everything we've done for your friend. After Roy healed him for you." Sue Ann said looking at her.

Andi narrowed her eyes at Sue Ann.

"You can let her go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with her as he sees fit."

"We catch you around here girl, we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?" The cop said looking at her.

"Oh the fear of God really? I'm quaking in my boots."

Dean wrapped his arm around her. "Come on."

Andi grumbled and followed Dean.

"Layla?" Dean said in surprise when he saw her waiting for them.

"Why would you guys do that? And it could have been my only chance." Layla said almost near tears looking at the two of them with disgust.

"He's not a healer." Dean said softly looking at her with a sad look.

"He healed you."

"I know it doesn't seem fair, and I wish I could explain. But Roy's not the answer, I'm sorry."

Layla shook her head. "Good bye Dean." She said as she walked away.

Dean looked up towards the sky and then looked back at her as she looked back at him.

"I wish you luck. I really do."

"Same to you." He said as his voice cracked.

Layla walked away from him.

"You deserve it a lot more than me." He said softly.

"Come on Dean." Andi said softly as she put her hand on his back walking towards where Sam was.

"Private session tonight, no interruptions. I give you my word, I'll heal your daughter." Roy said softly to Mrs. Rourke.

"Thank you reverend. God bless you." Mrs. Rourke said softly to him.

Andi, Sam, and Dean shared a look with one another as they overheard what was said.

SPNSPN

Sam was sitting on his bed. "So Roy really believes."

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

"Which means that it is going to be a mess." Andi said softly as she leaned forward rubbing her mouth.

"Well, I found this." Sam said handing a little book to Dean. "Hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."

"Must be a hell of a spell." Andi said pursing her lips together into a thin line.

"Yeah. You gotta build a black altar with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preachers wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil."

"Desperate. Her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy." Dean said shaking his head.

"Cheating death, literally."

"Yeah, but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?"

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral."

"May God Save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work."

"We gotta break that binding spell Dean." Sam said looking at his brother.

Andi took the book and looked at the picture of the cross. "You know, Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off." Andi said looking up.

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Perhaps both." Andi said softly. "We gotta do it soon. Layla's getting healed tonight."

SPNSPN

Dean pulled up the road without the lights on stopping.

"That's Layla's car. She's already here." Sam said noticing that Layla was already there.

"Yeah." Dean said nodding his head sadly.

"Dean." Sam said softly.

"You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gonna die in a coupla months."

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God."

Dean sat there without speaking for a few minutes before getting out.

Andi and Sam soon followed.

The three of them slowly approached the tent peaking inside. They noticed that there was a small group of the faithful including Layla and her mother.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean asked in confusion.

"House."

They moved towards the house.

"You boys try to find Sue Ann, I'll catch up alright."

"What the hell are you gonna…"

"Just go alright. You ain't gonna get no where with those arsehole cops standing there." She shoved the brothers back as she came into view. "Hey!"

The cops seen her.

"You again."

"You gonna put that fear of God into Lil old me?"

The cops dropped their coffees and took off after her.

Dean and Sam looked at one another.

"She's really testing her limits isn't she?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Well… I guess she thinks that she wants to try to carry her weight maybe?" Dean said softly.

SPNSPN

Andi hid underneath one of the camper vans as the cops were hunting for her. Andi held her breath as she watched them walk by and disappeared. She let out a breath knowing that they were gone finally. She shimmied out from under the camper and wiped the mud off of her. She looked around. "Well that's the last time that I am going to crawl underneath a camper when it's rained out and there's mud on the ground." She said wrinkling her nose.

She slowly began to walk towards the tent slowly and noticed that the lights flickered out above her and it caused her to look up. "What the bloody hell?" She noticed that the path the lighted the way started to go out. "Now, that can't be good." Andi said with a groan. She slowly began to turn and gasped. "Oh you gotta be fucking joking me."

Andi stumbled backward trying her best to run only to have the reaper come right at her and touching the side of her head causing her to convulse. She sunk to her knees her eyes glazed over as she gasped for breath.

Suddenly the reaper stopped what he was doing releasing Andi and looked up.

Andi fell to the ground into the mud gasping for air coughing.

SPNSPN

Dean and Sam walked up to the Impala and saw Andi leaning up against it smoking a cigarette.

"You look like shit." Dean said looking at her.

"Hell of a night." Andi said twirling the cigarette in her hand. "You would have one too if a damn reaper came after you too."

"You okay?" Sam asked looking at her concerned.

"Yeah. Fine."

Sam looked at his brother. "And are you okay?"

Dean shook his head. "Hell of a week."

"Alright, come on. We should get going." Sam said softly.

Andi nodded her head. "Now that I agree with you there. I could go for a little bit of sleep if that's alright before we hit the road?"

"Yeah, that's fine sweetheart." Dean said softly. "After all you had to deal with a reaper."

"Don't call me sweetheart Dean." Andi said rolling her eyes as she opened the door. "I am far from a sweetheart."

Sam chuckled lightly as he opened the door.

The three hunters got into the car.

SPNSPN

Dean sat on the bed the next morning staring at nothing.

Sam looked at his brother. "What is it?" Sam asked concerned about his brother.

"Nothing." Dean said brushing his brother off.

Sam pursed his lips together. "What is it?" Sam asked gently.

"We did the right thing here didn't we?"

"Of course we did." Sam said softly.

Dean hung his head. "It doesn't feel like it."

A knock on the door stopped them from talking.

Andi got up from her seat and she ran her hand through her bangs. "I got it." She said as she moved around Sam.

"Hey." He gave her a look as she bumped into him.

"You're in my way giant." Andi said sticking her tongue out a little bit as she went to the door. "Hey Layla. Come on in."

"Hey." Layla said softly as she came into the room.

Dean slowly got up to his feet. Dean looked at Layla in confusion. "How did you know we were here?"

"Andi called. She said you wanted to say goodbye."

Andi grabbed Sam's arm. "Come on Sam." Andi pulled him out of the room.

"What were you up to Andi?" He asked looking at her.

"Oh come on…" Andi said looking at him with a sheepish look. "He wasn't going to say goodbye to her and he looked so depressed."

Sam crossed his arms giving her a look.

Andi stuck her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heel a little bit. "Okay he needed a little push. He doesn't need to feel so bad for doing what we did. Bloody hell… if you guys didn't do what you did. I wouldn't be here. I would be dead and Layla would be alive and well. I would have been killed by what she had." Andi swallowed the lump in her throat. "Dean doesn't see it that way I suppose. I guess he wants her to get better."

Sam smiles a small smile. "Maybe she can change his mind…"

"Like what? Him pray for her?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Now that would be a miracle and you know it." Andi said smacking Sam on the arm. "Because he ain't a religious man and you know it."

Sam rubbed his arm where she hit him.

Andi pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. She took a drag from it and let out the smoke from her lungs.

"You know Andi." He said looking over at her.

"What?" She asked looking over at him with a curious look.

"You really should cut back on those." He said gesturing to the cigarette that she held in her hand.

Andi rolled her eyes. "Oh we'll see about that."

"Those things will kill you."

"Don't I know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 12. We are over halfway through the season. This is the start of the season. Andi had a bit of a bumpy ride in this episode. I tried my best with this episode. Let me know what you think. Personally I had a hard time with this episode of trying to put Andi into this episode, but I tried my best with it. But anyways let me know what you think. I thought about her being the one taking Dean's place, and thought better of it in the beginning. Please leave a review and I will try to update soon with the next chapter. And if there is anything that you would like to see in the next chapter or future chapters please let me know. If it would be interactions between characters or more time between characters let me know. Next chapter is dealing with Route 666. Until next time everyone.**


	13. Ex-Girlfriend

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 13 of See You Again. After dealing with a reaper, when Dean gets a phone call on the road from someone he knows things are bound to get a little strange. When Sam and Andi find out that Dean has told them about what he does well it's shocking. What's the worst that can happen? Without further ado Chapter 13.

 **Chapter 13**

Ex-Girlfriend

Andi leaned over the car looking at the map with Sam while Dean was busy on his phone talking to someone.

"Okay." Sam said looking at his brother.

Andi stood up stretching her back out, she fixed the light blue flannel that she wore, and tucked her hands into the faded blue jeans that she wore.

"I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought."

Dean lowered his phone looking thoughtful at the two of them. "Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania."

"We what?" Sam asked looking at Dean in confusion.

"What do you mean we aren't going to Pennsylvania?" Andi looked at the older brother with her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I just got a call from an, uh, old friend. Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Believe me, she never woulda called, never, if she didn't need us." Dean got into the Impala. "Come on, are you coming or not you two?"

Andi and Sam shared a look with one another before Sam grabbed the map off of the hood off of the hood and the two of them got into the Impala. Something about this wasn't right. Dean was definitely hiding something from them.

SPNSPN

Sam looked over at his brother with a wondering look. "By _old friend_ you mean…?"

"A friend that's not new." Dean said not looking at his brother as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the bulletin on that." Andi said as she lenaed up against the back of the seat looking at Dean. "You know we ain't gonna buy that Dean."

"So, her name's Cassie huh?" Sam said looking at Dean with a coy smile. "You never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?" Dean asked looking over at Sam out of the corner of his eyes.

Sam gave him a look asking to him explain more.

Dean let out a groan. "Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night." Sam said leaning back in his seat. Now that was surprising.

"Oh wow." Andi said leaning back in the bench seat. "Bloody hell that's bloody brilliant. Never heard Dean Winchester ever doing that. Now the entire time that I've been with you two Sam and I've always have had to go and find another room because you have had company."

Dean groaned. "Am I speaking a language that you're not getting here?" Dean snapped at the two of them.

Andi and Sam chuckled lightly.

"Dad and I were working a job in Ohio,she was finishing up college. We went out for a coupla weeks."

"And?" Sam asked curiously looking at his brother wondering what had happened.

Dean shrugged slightly.

"Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kinda sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which by the way, how does she know what we do?"

Dean looks around nervously.

Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes. "You told her. You told her, the secret."

"He what?" Andi said moving up in her seat.

"Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing, but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?"

Dean stayed silent as he stared straight ahead.

"Dean!" Andi yelled.

"Yeah. Looks like it."

Sam gave Dean a look and shakes his head.

"Unbelievable." Andi says shaking her head.

SPNSPN

Andi walked behind Sam and Dean as they walked into the newspaper office. Andi just couldn't understand why Dean would so willingly tell someone about the world of the supernatural. She stopped standing with Sam and Dean.

Cassie turned looking straight at Dean and she looked slightly apprehensive.

Dean nodded his head and grinned at her.

"Dean."

"Hey Cassie." Dean said softly.

Neither one of them spoke for a long moment.

Sam watched and smiled to himself. He had never seen his brother act this way before with a girl and this was probably a good thing.

Andi scoffed rolling her eyes. "Oh bloody hell Winchester."

Dean cleared his throat, his green eyes going wide hearing Andi's tone, knowing fairly well Andi was getting agitated with him staring. "This is my brother Sam."

Cassie smiles at Sam and Sam returns with one of his own.

"And the one with the accent is Andi."

Cassie offered Andi a small smile and Andi nodded her head at Cassie. Cassie returned her gaze to Dean.

"Sorry bout your dad." Dean said softly offering her an apology. He really didn't know what else to say to her really.

"Yeah. Me too."

The two of them kept staring at one another.

Andi grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him away. "Oh bloody hell. Sexual tension out the bleeding arse." She grumbled as she continued to pull his arm.

"Ow Andi. I can walk you know." Sam said as he kept up with her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Too much bloody staring at one another…" Andi snapped as she released Sam's arm. "They are like magnets in there. Sexually attracted to each other."

"You saw that in there."

"Sam I ain't blind." Andi said looking at him. "They clearly are attracted to one another."

"Does that bother you?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Andi asked with wide eyes.

Sam gave her a look.

SPNSPN

Cassie carried a tray of tea and cups into the lounge room of her mother's home where Andi and the Winchesters were. "My mother's in pretty bad shape." Cassie said softly admitting the truth about her mother. "I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad."

"Why?" Dean asked looking up at Cassie.

Cassie poured some tea into cups. "He was scared. He was seeing things." Cassie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Like what?" Andi asked as she leaned forward wondering what Cassie's father could have been possibly seeing that would have caused such a fuss.

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him."

"A truck. Who was the driver?" Sam asked looking at Cassie curiously.

Cassie handed them each a cup of tea. "He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident. Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big."

Sam took the cup. "Thanks. Now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?"

Dean took his cup like it was alien and put it onto the side table.

Andi took her cup. "Thanks." She said softly and took a sip of it. She was British and she of course had a thing for tea.

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car… leading right to the edge, where he went over." Cassie bowed her head, she tried to get control of her emotions. "One set of tracks. His."

"This friend was a friend of your fathers?" Dean asked looking at Cassie.

"Best friend." Cassie said with a nod of her head. "Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He lost control of his car."

"Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?"

"No."

"And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?" Sam asked looking at her.

"When you say it aloud like that… listen, I'm a little skeptical about this… ghost stuff… or whatever it is you guys are into."

"Skeptical." Dean said huffing a bit. "If I remember, I think you said I was nuts."

"That was then."

They stared at one another again.

"I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you." Cassie said softly pursing her lips together.

Andi got up to her feet. "Excuse me guys… I'm going to go out and have a cigarette." She said offering them a small smile. She just didn't feel comfortable with Cassie and Dean staring at one another. It was unnerving a bit.

SPNSPN

Andi stood in the bathroom fixing her tousled pixie sandy brown hair with the small black hair band that she neatly place. She was already dressed in a white button down shirt and black skirt, with a pair of black heels.

"I'll say this for her, she's fearless." Sam said as he picked up his suit jacket.

Andi came out of the bathroom so Dean could fix his tie. Her heels clicked against the hard floor as she went to go and grab her blazer.

Dean hummed at what Sam had said as he fixed his tie kind of only hearing what his brother said.

"What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away." Sam grinned as he slipped his jacket on. "It's just a… just an interesting observation in a…. You know… observationally interesting way."

"You think we might have more pressing issues here?" Dean asked looking at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve."

Dean turned away. "Let's go."

Sam snickered.

Andi came over to Sam and got onto the ball of her heels and smacked him on the back of the head.

Dean heard the hearty slap of Andi's hand meeting the back of Sam's head and his yelp. "Thank you Andi."

"Bloody hell Sam quit being a wanker." Andi muttered as she walked out of the motel room.

SPNSPN

Andi waited at the Impala since the boys had gone down the dock. She still hadn't gotten over her Aquaphobia and it was something that she wasn't going to get over anytime soon. She crossed her arms as the two of them walked back towards the car.

"You know, I was thinking. You heard of the flying dutchman?" Dean said as they made it back to the Impala.

Andi pursed her lips together. Whatever this was about, it wasn't good.

"Yeah, a ghost ship, infused with the Captain's evil spirit. It was basically part of him." Sam said looking at his brother.

Dean nodded his head. "So what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, and extension of some bastard's ghost, re-enacting past crimes."

"The victims have all been black men." Sam said thinking.

"Oh bloody hell." Andi said rubbing her mouth thinking.

"I think it's more than that." Dean said shaking his head. "They all seem connected to Cassie and her family."

"All right." Sam said with a nod of her head. "Well, you work that angle, go talk to her."

"Yeah I will."

"Oh, and you might also wanna mention that other thing."

Andi rolled her eyes at what Sam was trying to do.

"What other thing?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

"The serious, unfinished business?"

Dean remained silent.

Sam huffed trying to keep a laugh back. "Dean, what is going on between you two?"

"Alright, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said."

Andi rubbed her forehead letting out a groan.

"Oh, okay." Sam said blinking a few times.

"Okay, a lot more. Maybe. And I told her our secret, about what we do. And I shouldn't have."

"Ah look man, everybody's gotta open up to someone sometime."

"Yeah I don't." Dean snapped looking at his brother. "It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended."

Sam smiled at his brother.

"Would you stop!" Dean snapped at his brother. He groaned as Sam just kept staring and smiling at him. "Blink or something!"

"You loved her."

"Oh God." He turned to the Impala.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her.

Dean remained silent and looked at the ground, before glancing back at Sam and then looked back at the ground.

"Oh wow. She dumped you."

"Get in the car." He said before getting into the car. "Get in the car!"

Andi got into the car shaking her head. "Way to go Sam."

Sam let out a sigh and got into the car.

SPNSPN

Sam and Andi sat in silence in the motel while Dean had gone to Cassie's. He had left the Impala in their care of course trusting them to not do anything radical with his baby.

Andi pursed her lips together as she turned the page in the book that she had on her lap.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sam asked looking at her with his brows furrowed. He was afraid that he had upset her earlier with what he had done earlier. After all she had hit him.

Andi looked up from her book and looked at him with tired cognac eyes. "What gives you the idea that I'm mad at you Sam?"

Sam's eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to say that, he had expected her to say that she was mad at him.

"I'm more mad at Dean for telling a civilian about what we do and what's out there and he was only involved with her for only a few weeks. And it was dangerous to do something like that." Andi leaned against the armrest of the couch rubbing her face with her dainty hands letting out a frustrated groan. "I mean I would be more understanding with you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you would have told Jessica about this life. I mean you were with Jessica over a year and a half. But Dean was with this girl for only a few weeks and he goes barmy and tells her everything." Andi shakes her head. "I just don't get him."

Sam looked at her with a sad look. "Did you have someone in your life Andi?" He asked softly, he was curious if she had someone in her life, like he had with Jessica. Like Dean had with Cassie.

Andi sat up and looked at Sam with an unreadable expression on her face. She looked down at her hands that shook slightly. "Yes," She admitted softly, "but he wasn't a civilian." Her lip quirked a little bit at the thought of him. "He was eight years older than me. Met him over in England. In the boarding school actually… he took me under his wing."

"He was a hunter." Sam said pursing his lips together.

Andi didn't answer give him confirmation if he was a hunter. "But he knew what he was doing. Fell in love with him when I was 18. But grew tired with him by the time I turned 21. He loved the duty more than he loved me… not only that… his friend…" Andi scoffed lightly. "If that's what I can call him that. Went on a job with him one time and almost got killed. That's when John called me. That's when I dropped everything and left."

"You never told him where you were going?" Sam asked as he sat up in his bed with a concerned look. That didn't sound like a loving girlfriend would do.

Andi gave Sam a sad look pursing her lips together and shook her head. "No." She shook her head. "Didn't see the point." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "He can always track me down. It's not like he can't find me."

SPNSPN

Andi pulled her coat close to her body as the snow fell around her as Sam and her talked to the cop at the field that they had gone too.

Dean approached them causing Andi to quirked her eyebrow.

"He's with us." Sam said putting away his ID.

The cop nodded his head leaving the three of them.

Sam turned to Dean giving him a half smile. "Where were you last night? You didn't make it back to the hotel."

"Well…" Dean said rubbing the back of his neck wondering how he was going to explain it to Andi and Sam.

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out?"

"We'll be working things out when we're ninety. So what happened?" Dean questioned looking at the scene before him.

"Every bone crushed." Andi said putting her hands in her pockets letting out a soft huff. "Internal organs a literal pudding." Andi shook her head. "The cops are stumped, it looks like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?" Dean questioned Andi.

"Yep." Sam said nodding his head.

"Tracks?"

"Nope."

"What was the Mayor doing here anyway?"

"He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago."

"But he's white, he doesn't fit the pattern." Dean said rubbing his mouth trying to figure out what happened.

"Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either."

"Well…" Andi let out a groan rubbing her face in agitation. "We need to get to the bottom of this. Someone else is going to get killed."

SPNSPN

Andi stood outside of the courthouse with her eyes closed as Sam worked his magic to get the information on what they needed to know on the Mayor and that piece of property that he had bought. Andi's phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket and noticed that it was the very person that she had been talking to Sam the night prior. " _M"_ calling was written across the screen. Her cognac eyes stayed on the screen for a second before answering it. "Hello." She asked swallowing the lump in her throat.

" _I wasn't sure if you were going to answer the phone after ignoring the telephone for this long, Andrea." M said smoothly over the phone._

"What do you want?" Andi asked softly, as she pursed her lips together into a thin line.

" _I want you to come home, Andrea." M admitted softly._

"You do, do you?" Andi shook her head knowing that M couldn't possibly miss her.

" _I miss you. All I want you to do is come home. Quit playing hunter. Quit being something that you're not." M let out a sigh. "I know you aren't that girl."_

Andi shook her head scoffing a bit. "Look, you don't know me. You know that fourteen year old little girl that you took under your wing. I had a hunter for a father… so don't say you know me. You don't. You know what I was in that school. You don't know this me."

" _Andrea…"_

"I'm not coming home. I have a duty here. Goodbye." She said softly cutting him off before she hung up her phone not wanting M to tell her any more of trying to get her to come home. She didn't know what he wanted to tell her. She didn't want to know why he wanted her to return home, but she wasn't going to give into his demand. He had a different way of seeing things than she did and it caused a difference in how the two of them seen things.

Sam came out of the courthouse with a smile on his lips.

Andi looked up at him. "You got the information that is going to help us out?"

"Yeah and it turns out that the Mayor tore down an old house on the property that was bought and the killings started the next day." Sam told her explaining the information that he had found for Dean.

"Well looks like we got something to work with than." Andi said as she slipped her cell phone into her pocket.

"Hey." Sam said noticing that she looked pale. "You alright?"

Andi shook her head. "Just a phone call that I wish I didn't get. But we got work to do."

SPNSPN

Andi put her hands in her pockets as Sam handed Cassie a cup of tea and Dean sat next to her protectively like a boyfriend would.

Cassie's hands shook causing the cup to rattle on the plate that it was on. "Maybe you could throw a couple of shots in that."

Andi gave Cassie a soft look. "We need you to tell us what you saw, Cassie." Andi crouched down getting down to eye level to her. "You didn't see who was driving the truck?"

"It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"

Andi looked at Dean.

"Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first." Dean said gripping his knees as his knuckles turned white.

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died." Sam said looking at Cassie's mom.

Mrs. Robinson shook, the news was unnerving.

"Mom?" Cassie asked looking at her mom in concern.

"Oh. Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing." Mrs. Robinson said trying to dismiss what her husband saw thinking that it was just stress.

"Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck." Dean said looking at Cassie's mom.

Andi got up to her feet and wiped her hands on her faded blue jeans. "With what happened tonight…" Her voice fairly calm. "You can Cassie, Mrs. Robinson are marked. Your daughter could die." Andi looked over and saw Dean reach over and touch Cassie's hand with his. "So, if you know something now would be a bloody good time to tell us about it."

"Yes." Mrs. Robinson said swallowing the lump that formed in her throat looking up at Andi. "Yes, he said he saw a truck."

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked softly.

"He thought he did."

"Who was that?" Dean questioned softly hoping that Cassie's mom would be able to tell them.

"Cyrus." Mrs. Robinson said getting upset when she said the name. "A man name Cyrus."

The three of them looked at one another.

Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a newspaper article on Dorian's death. "Is this Cyrus?" He asked showing it to Cassie's mom.

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago." Mrs. Robinson said softly admitting the truth.

"How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?" Dean said softly. "The paper's said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

Mrs. Robinson swallowed the lump in her throat. "We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin… in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he, changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening."

"The murders." Sam said realizing what that meant.

"There were rumours." Mrs. Robinson getting upset.

Andi crouched down getting to Mrs. Robinson's level and she put her hand on Mrs. Robinson's hand giving it a light squeeze.

"People of color disappearing some kind of truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a… Martin and I, we were gonna be, uh married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention."

"And Cyrus?" Dean asked looking at her.

"The day we set for the wedding, was the day someone set fire to the church." Mrs. Robinson said breaking down completely.

Andi patted Mrs. Robinson's hand lightly knowing that she was having a hard time dealing with this.

"There was a children's choir practising in there. They all died."

Andi looked up at Sam with tear filled eyes. She hated hearing about children being killed.

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Sam asked softly.

"No!" Mrs. Robinson said sobbing as Andi squeezed her hand again. "There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him."

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Dean asked softly.

"This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus's body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years."

"And now all three are gone." Sam said softly thinking.

"And so is Mayor Todd. Now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?" Dean questioned looking at her.

"He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus's disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he… he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asked looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"I thought I was protecting them. And now there's no one left to protect."

"Yeah there is." Dean looked at Cassie.

Mrs. Robinson looked at her daughter.

Andi released Mrs. Robinson's hand and slowly got up to her feet. "We got work to do then."

SPNSPN

Sam leaned against the Impala with Andi as Dean paced back and forth.

"Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms." Sam said letting out a breath.

"So I guess I saved you from a boring existence." Dean said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, occasionally I miss boring."

Andi rolled her eyes smacking Sam's arm.

"So this killer truck."

"I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'. Ahhh."

"Shut up Sam." Andi said with a scoff.

Dean laugh lightly. "Well this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years."

"So what woke it up?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

"The construction on his house. Or the destruction."

"Bloody hell. Anything like that wakes spirits, make them restless."

Dean nodded his head.

"Like that theater in Illinois, ya know?" Sam said remembering hearing a story.

"And the guy that tore down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus's murder quiet and unsolved." Dean said remembering what Cassie's mom had told them.

"So now his spirit is awakened and out for blood."

"Yeah I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway."

"You know we're going to have to dredge that body up from the swamp right."

Dean smiled at him.

"Man." Sam said with a groan.

"You're the one that said it Sam." Andi said looking at him.

Sam groaned. "Yeah."

Cassie came out of the house.

Dean stood up from where he was sitting looking up at Cassie. "Hey." He said softly looking up at her.

"Hey. She's asleep. Now what?" Cassie asked as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Well you should stay put and look after her… and we'll be back. Don't leave the house." Dean said looking at her.

Cassie smiled at him. "Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it."

Dean glanced behind him at Andi and Sam.

Sam looked down grinning.

Andi rolled her eyes and got into the car.

"Don't leave the house please?" Dean mumbled looking up at her.

Cassie blinked slowly at Dean and he leaned in kissing her.

Sam glanced over and grinned and noticed that they were making out. He cleared his throat.

Andi rolled down the window and stuck her head out the window. "Hurry your bloody arse up. We got work to do!" Andi snapped at Dean.

Dean pulled away and his cheeks went red.

Sam chuckled lightly at Andi's antics.

SPNSPN

Andi kept her arms crossed as she tried to keep the warmth in her body.

"Alright. Let's get her up." Sam said looking back at his brother who was at the wheel of a tractor.

Dean backed up the tractor and pulled a truck up from the water.

"Alright. A little more. Little more. Alright, stop." Sam called to his brother.

Dean killed the engine to the tractor and jumped down off of the tractor.

"Nice."

"Hell yeah." Dean said moving to the trunk of the Impala.

Andi rolled her eyes as Dean went through the weapons that were in the trunk.

"Now I know what she sees in you." Sam said looking at his brother.

"What?" Dean questioned as he rummaged through the trunk.

"Come on man, you can admit it. You're still in love with her."

"Ah, can we focus please."

"I'm just saying Dean."

"Sam just stop picking on him." Andi said as she began to help Dean looking in the trunk.

SPNSPN

"Alright let's get to it." Dean said looking at the body that they had uncovered from the decayed body that they had uncovered from the cab.

They salted the body and put gasoline on the body and Dean lit matches burning it. The three of them stood together watching the body burn.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam questioned looking over at Dean.

The ghost truck appeared, headlights turned on and engine revving.

Dean took a breath letting it out slowly. "I guess not."

"So burning the body had no effect on that thing?"

"Sure it did. Now it's really pissed."

"But Cyrus's ghost is gone, right Dean?"

Dean started to walk away. "Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck."

"Dean where the hell are you going?" Andi asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Going for a ride.

"What?"

"Gonna lead that thing away. That busted piece of crap, you two gotta burn it."

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck Dean?" Sam asked looking at him.

"I don't know figure something out." He threw something at Sam.

"Figure some…. Something…."

Dean got into the car and started it up and put it into reverse and took off.

Andi and Sam hid until Dean and the ghost truck took off after him.

"God...he's gonna get himself killed if we don't figure something out." Andi said looking at Sam with wide cognac eyes.

Sam's phone rang and he brought it up to his ear. "Hey, you gotta give us a minute."

"Sam he really doesn't have a minute." Andi said as she looked at the truck that they had pulled from the swamp trying to figure out how to burn it.

"Ah. Let me get back to you." Sam said hanging up his phone.

"Sam you need to call Cassie. He's going to end up getting killed by Cyrus. That church." Andi said looking at him. "Her mom mentioned."

"That's what I'm thinking." He said as he dialed Cassie's number. "Hey Cassie? Hey, it's Sam, I need some information and it has to be exactly right."

Andi pursed her lips together hoping that Cassie would be able to pull through because there would be no way that they would be able to burn this truck in time because this truck was too wet to salt and burn.

Sam smiled and got off of the phone with Cassie and called Dean back. "Alright, Dean?" A small smile came to his face when he heard his brother's grumbling. "Where are you?"

Andi let out a soft breath, at least Dean was still alive and well.

"Listen to me, this is important. I have to know exactly where you are." Sam pursed his lips together as Andi came over to him as he held a map in his hands. "Ok. Headed East?"

Andi pursed her lips together as she stuck her hands into her pockets.

"Okay, ahhh, turn right! Up ahead, turn right. You make the turn?" Sam let out a breath as Dean gave him his answer. "Alright, you see a road up ahead? Okay, turn left." Sam pursed his lips together into a thin line. "You need to go seven tenths of a mile and then stop." Sam rolled his eyes. "Exactly seven tenths Dean."

Andi looked at Sam. "What the bloody hell are you doing Sam?"

Sam looked at her. "Just trust me on this Andi."

Andi gave him a soft look. "I don't trust many men you know that Sam… this is your brother's life we're talking about."

"I know." Sam took a breath. "Dean, you still there? What's happening? Just what you are doing, bringing it to you."

Andi's eyes went wide. "Sam what the bloody hell are you doing? Are you trying to get your brother killed?" She smacked his arm.

"Ow Andi. Trust me on this… It will work." He told her. It just had to, with the information that Cassie had given to him, it just had to work. "Dean. You still there? Dean?" Sam let out a sigh of relief.

Andi looked at Sam with wide eyes when he heard him let out a sigh of relief. It meant that Dean was alive. "Oh bloody hell Sam Winchester. You could've given me a heart attack."

"Dean, you're where the church was."

"Sam what the hell…"

"The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids." Sam wrapped his arm around Andi giving her a comforting hug knowing that she was fairly upset with him.

Andi huffed a little bit in agitation.

"Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed, so I figured, maybe, that would get rid of it." Sam tilted his head to the side. "Huh. Honestly that thought hadn't occurred to me."

Andi smacked him.

"Ow what was that for."

"That thought hadn't occurred to you that you could have very well killed your brother if that plan of yours didn't work."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Sorry, Andi."

Andi rolled her eyes scoffing.

SPNSPN

Sam drove down the road as Dean looked out the window and Andi was curled up in the back seat almost passed out from the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before. "I like her." Sam said with a coy smile.

"Yeah." Dean said not looking over at his brother.

"You meet someone like her, doesn't it make you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?"

Dean looked over at Sam for a long moment. He then smiled reaching for his sunglasses slipping them on. "Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?" He said before slouching in the seat with a sigh.

Sam shook his head and looked back at the road.

"You had that coming Sam." Andi said sleepily from the back seat.

"Don't you ever wonder though?" Sam asked her softly looking in the rearview mirror at her.

Andi cracked an eye open looking at him. She pursed her lip together thinking about her ex-boyfriend before giving Sam an answer. "I don't know." She said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. Please leave a review. It will help with getting the next chapter out faster. I had a little trouble with this chapter. So I hope that it turned out alright and you guys enjoy it. If you guys want to see anything in future chapters please let me know. The next chapter is Nightmare and I have a few ideas for it. If you guys have any ideas for it please let me know. Until next time guys.**


	14. Sammy's Nightmares

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 14 of See You Again. After saving Cassie and her mom from the ghost of Cyrus they are back on the road again, but something shakes them to the core when Sam wakes them up in the middle of the night with some disturbing news. A nightmare in the middle of the night dealing with a man that died and they have to figure out why it's happening. Without further ado Chapter 14.

 **Chapter 14**

Sammy's Nightmares

Being woken up by Sam in the wee hours of the morning from Sam Winchester having a nightmare and him not giving much into it was something not normal. So here the three hunters were going down a dark road with Dean at the wheel, Sam in shotgun, and Andi in the back seat looking half dead leaning against the window wanting to pass back out because of how tired she was.

"McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 408 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan licence plate Mary-Frank-zero-three-seven. Yeah, okay, just hurry." Sam said as he pursed his lips together into a thin line. These nightmares were just gradually getting worse and bothering him to no end.

"Sammy relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." Dean said looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam said scoffing about it.

"I mean it. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare."

Andi let a groan out from the back seat. "Oh thanks for the mental image Dean. I really didn't need that bloody image in my head." She shook her head trying to get the mental image that Dean had put inside of her head.

Dean scoffed a little bit. "This licence plate, it won't check out. You'll see." Dean said trying his best to sooth Sam. He didn't like the idea that Sam was in such a panic about just a simple nightmare.

"It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica." Sam said softly. It felt all too real to him. It felt like when he had the nightmares about Jessica and the nightmare that he had about Jenny and the old house.

Andi leaned forward in her seat, her chest brushed against the seat and she lightly touched Sam's shoulder lightly with her small hand. She gave his shoulder a squeeze. She knew that there was nothing to offer the younger Winchester comfort when he was worrying about what was going on with this nightmare, but it was best to let him know that they were there for him.

"Yeah, that makes sense. You're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?"

"No." Sam said shaking his head. He had never had a premonition about this man before. This was the first time of this happening.

"No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?"

"I don't know." Sam said softly. It was baffling him of why this was happening now.

"Me either."

"Yes, I'm here." Sam listened to what the person said on the phone and glared at his brother and then picked up his pen. "Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks." Sam hung up his phone. "Checks out. How far are we?"

"From Saginaw? Couple hours."

"Drive faster."

Andi patted Sam's shoulder lightly. "It'll be alright Sam."

"I hope you're right Andi."

Andi pursed her lips together. She really hoped that she was right about this. Because the last thing that they needed was her and Dean to be wrong and Sam's nightmare to be right on the dot.

SPNSPN

Dean slowly brought the car to a stop outside of Jim Miller's house only to see Emergency vehicles outside of it and a stretcher being brought out with a body bag on it. The three of them turned to one another. Sam looked upset and Andi and Dean were concerned. They were concerned that Sam's nightmares were beginning to get out of hand and they were dangerous.

The three of them got out of the car and approached the watching crowd. Just perhaps they would be able to get some information on what had happened.

"What happened?" Dean asked a woman with a wondering look.

"Suicide. Can't believe it." The woman said softly pursing her lips together trying to wrap her mind around what had happened.

Sam and Andi came up on her other side. Andi's arm wrapped around him and she rubbed his arm lightly trying her best to sooth him knowing that this nightmare becoming real was bothering him.

"Did you know them?" Sam asked softly.

"Saw him every Sunday at St. Augustine's. He always seems… seemed, so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors."

Dean looked straight forward. "I guess not."

Andi pursed her lips together as her mind began to wander. She began to think of everything that she was keeping from the boys. She knew that once they found John, that it was probably a better idea to leave. Secrets like hers… the boys if they ever found out the boys… they wouldn't be none to accepting. Well at least she didn't think that they would be at least. But she wasn't about to find out. She really didn't want to have that type of falling out with them. They were her best friends and she didn't want to lose them over the dark secrets that she had.

"How did… ah… How are they saying it happened?" Sam asked softly as Andi kept rubbing Sam's arm absentmindedly.

"I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running."

"Do you know about what time they found him?"

"Oh it just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through." The woman said pursing her lips together.

Sam looked at the family seeing a woman standing on the front step of the house crying leaning against a middle aged man with a young man standing behind her looking distraught. Sam grimaced before turning causing Andi to turn with him. The two of them walked back to the Impala.

Dean walked back to the Impala and leaned against the Impala's bonnet. "Sam we got here as fast as we could." Dean said trying his best to sooth his brother.

"Not fast enough. It doesn't make any sense man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?" Sam asked softly as he ran his hands through his hair messing up his shaggy brown hair.

"I dunno." Dean said pursing his lips together unsure of what else to say to his brother.

Sam shook his head sighing. "So what do you think killed him?"

"Maybe the guy killed himself? Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all."

Sam shook his head. "I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something guys. I watched it trap him in the garage."

"What was it, Sam? A spirit, poltergeist? What?" Andi asked softly looking at him.

"I don't know what it was." He snapped causing Andi to recoil looking hurt. "I don't know why I'm having these dreams. I don't know what the hell is happening."

Dean looked at Sam for a long moment with Andi.

"What?" Sam asked softly.

"Nothing." Dean said shrugging. "We're just," He looked over at Andi and saw the look on Andi's face. "We're worried about you man."

"Well, don't look at me like that!"

Dean looked away as Andi going towards the back of the car. "I'm not looking at you like anything." He glanced back at his brother. "Thought I gotta say, you do look like crap."

"Nice. Thanks." Sam grumbled.

Dean moved to open the car door. "Come on, let's just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family."

"Dean, you saw them, they're devastated. They're not going to want to talk to us."

Dean pursed his lips and began to think. "Yeah, you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to."

"Who?"

Dean smirked.

Andi looked at Dean with wide eyes. "Oh bloody hell. Dean you can't be serious."

"I'm serious."

Andi groaned as she got into the car. "I'm going to kill you slowly in your sleep Winchester."

SPNSPN

Dean rang the doorbell as the three of them stood together on the doorstep. Sam and Dean were dressed as priests while Andi was dressed as a nun.

Sam let out a sigh. "This has gotta be a whole new low for us."

Andi looked at Sam as she fix the black and white veil that covered her hair. "You're telling me." She narrowed her eyes at Dean. "I really am gonna kill you in your sleep Winchester for this."

The man from the night before opened the door looking at the three of them. He looked at the three of them in confusion.

"Good Afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley, and this is Sister Criss. We're new junior priests and new sister at St. Augustine's. May we come in?" Dean said with a smile.

The man nodded his head.

"Thanks." Dean said as he entered the house.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Andi said as she followed Dean and Sam into the room.

"It's in difficult times like these when the Lord's guidance is most needed." Dean said softly offering the man a smile.

"Look, you wanna pitch your whole 'Lord has a plan' thing? Fine. Just don't pitch it me me. My brother's dead."

The woman he had comforted the night before came into the hall giving him a look. "Roger. Please!"

"Excuse me." Roger said leaving the three of them.

The woman gave them a look. "I'm sorry about my brother-in-law. He's… he's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great." Dean said with a smile.

SPNSPN

The three of them sat in the lounge with the Miller family.

Mrs. Miller passed cups of coffee around to Andi, Dean, and Sam. "It was wonderful to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now." She said softly with a small smile.

"Of course. After all we are all God's children." Dean said giving her a small smile.

She walked away to put the coffee pot away.

Dean immediately took more cocktail sausages from the coffee table eating them. He looked over at Sam and Andi and saw the look on their faces. "What?"

"Just… tone it down a little bit, _Father._ "

Mrs. Miller came back into the room taking a seat.

"So, Mrs. Miller, did your husband have a history of depression?" Andi asked softly as she leaned forward putting her coffee cup onto the table smoothing out the skirt of her habit dress.

"Nothing like that." Mrs. Miller said shaking her head. "We had our ups and down like everyone, but we were happy." Tears fell from her eyes. "I just don't understand… how Jim could do something like this."

"I'm so sorry that you had to find him like that." Sam said softly.

Mrs. Miller gestured behind her. "Actually, our son Max, he was the one who found him."

Sam looked through the doors into the dining room and saw Max sitting in the corner staring off into space. "Do you mind if maybe, Sister Criss and I go talk to him?"

"Oh thank you Father."

Andi carefully got up to her feet and slowly followed Sam into the other room.

"Max? Hey, I'm Sam and this is Andi." Sam said softly introducing them to him with a small smile.

Andi smiled a small smile waving a little with her hand at Max.

"So what was your Dad like?" Sam asked softly.

Max shifted around uncomfortably.

Andi noticed that he was uncomfortable. "Okay. Sam I'll leave the two of you two it. I'll be in the other room." She said as she walked into the other room and joined Mrs. Miller and Roger in the other room. "Max seemed a bit uncomfortable with me in the room." She said softly sitting down with them. She noticed that Dean wasn't in the room and she knew that he probably excused himself which meant that she had to keep these two busy.

"Of course, Sister." Mrs. Miller said softly looking at her as she wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

SPNSPN

Andi laid on the couch with her eyes closed, while Dean was busy cleaning his weapons, as Sam walked into the motel room that they shared.

"What do you have?" Dean asked looking up at him as he continued to clean his weapon that he held in his hands.

"A whole lotta nothing." Sam said rubbing his mouth. "Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built."

"What about the land?" Andi asked as she tilted her head back looking up at Sam opening her eyes.

Sam sat down on his bed. "No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." This was baffling him to no end.

"Hey man I told you, I searched that house up and down. No cold spots, sulfur scent. Nada."

"And the family said everything was normal?"

"Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think somebody would have noticed something?" Andi said putting her hands on her stomach.

"I used the infrared thermal scanner man, and there was nothing." Dean said shaking his head.

"So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was some sorta freakish coincidence?"

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house."

Sam rubbed his temples. "Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." He took a deep breath holding his head. "Maybe it's just… Gosh." He held his forehead with his hand. "Maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way."

"What's wrong with you?"

Sam cries out in pain and sinks from the bed to the floor. "Ah. My head."

"Sam." Andi said getting up from the couch.

"Sam? Hey," Dean got up off of his bed and crouched down next to his brother. "Hey! What's going on? Talk to me."

Andi pursed her lips together watching in fear. This was scary for her and she couldn't even imagine what Dean was going through because this was his own brother.

Sam focused on his brother again. "It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller."

"You two go."

Dean looked at Andi. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just keep me posted."

SPNSPN

Sam and Dean had swung by and gotten Andi after they had gone by to Roger Miller's house and they were too late to save him. They had dressed in their habit garb to go to Mrs. Miller's house to have a talk with them in hopes that they would be able to find something out that would help them out on the case. The brothers had told Andi what had happened and needlessly enough to say Andi was shocked at what she had heard.

Max led them into his home that he shared with his step-mother. "My mom's resting, she's pretty wrecked."

"Of course." Dean said softly as they followed Max.

"All these people kept coming with like, casseroles? I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know cause nothing say I'm sorry like a tuna casserole."

Sam smiled and Max smiled back.

Max gestured to the lounge and they all took a seat.

Sam let out a sigh after a long moment of silence. "How you holding up?" He asked softly.

"Okay." Max said looking up.

"Your dad and your uncle were close."

"Yeah I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They use to hang out all of the time when I was little."

"But not lately much?"

"No, it's not that." Max said leaning back in his chair. "It's just… we used to be neighbors when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time."

"Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?" Andi asked softly.

"It was fine. Why?"

"All good memories? Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?" Dean asked looking at him.

Max shook his head. "What do ya… why do you ask?"

"Just a question."

"No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy."

"Good. That's good. Well, you must be exhausted. We should take off."

"Right." Sam said with a nod of his head. "Thanks." He said to Max.

"Yeah."

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down to the Impala.

"No one's family is totally normal and happy. See when he was talking about his old house." Dean said looking at his brother.

"He sounded scared." Sam said pursing his lips together.

"Yeah Max isn't telling us everything. I say we go find the old neighborhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers."

"We might not like what we find out Dean." Andi said as she opened the back door to the Impala getting into the car.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi stood on the sidewalk changed into flannels, coats, and jeans talking to a man who was standing in his front yard.

"Have you lived in the neighbourhood very long?" Sam questioned hoping that this man could give them the information that they needed.

"Yeah, almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?" The man asked looking at the three of them.

"No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family the used to live right across the street I believe."

"Yeah the Millers. They had a little boy called Max." Dean said hoping to trigger the man's memory.

"Right." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"Yeah I remember. The brother had the place next door. So, uh, what's this about, is that poor kid okay?"

"What do you mean?" Andi asked softly, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He use to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of."

"This was going on regularly?" Sam questioned softly wondering if it was regular.

"Practically every day. In fact that thug of a brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy, but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called to police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

"Now you said stepmother." Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I think his real mother died. Some sorta… accident. Car accident I think."

Sam put his hand to his head grimacing.

Andi put her arm around him knowing that something wasn't right.

"Are you okay there?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam said wincing.

"Thanks for your time." Dean said as he held his arm out towards Sam knowing that if Sam went down Andi wouldn't have been able to hold him up due to her small size.

Sam lifted his hands to his head. "Yeah, thank you.

The three of them turned to go.

Dean helped Andi support Sam.

"God." Sam looked up.

"Sam." Andi said softly holding onto him the best that she could. Her voice laced over with fear, she had no idea what was going on with him and it worried her to no end of what was going on with her best friend, but she wanted him to be alright.

"Let's just get him into the car Andi." Dean told her softly knowing that if they didn't that there might be a good chance that if this got worse he could collapse.

SPNSPN

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as Dean drove down the road. "Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing."

"You sure about this?" Dean asked as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I saw him."

"How's he pulling it off?"

"I don't know, like telekinesis."

"What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?"

"I didn't even realize it, but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his dad died, he was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions, this whole time… I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess… because we're so alike?"

"What are you talking about. He's nothing like you Sam." Andi said shaking her head looking at him from where she sat pursing her lips together into a thin line.

"Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both…"

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third." Dean said cutting his brother off.

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

"Yeah, but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!"

"Dean…"

Dean pulled the car over in front of Max's home. "He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We gotta end him."

"We're not gonna kill Max." Sam said shaking his head.

"Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer, he kills with the power of his mind'."

"No way. Forget it." Sam said shaking his head again.

Dean turned the engine off. "Sam…"

"Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise you guys will follow my lead on this one."

Andi let out a soft sigh. "Alright. I'll follow you on this one Sam." She said nodded her head firmly.

Dean pursed his lips together. "Alright fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else." Dean said removing his Taurus pistol from the glove compartment glaring at Sam.

SPNSPN

The three hunters burst through the front door interrupting the conversation that was going on between Mrs. Miller and her step-son Max.

"Sister, Fathers?" Mrs. Miller said looking at the three of them in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked looking at them with tears in his eyes.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt." Dean said looking at the scene before them.

"Max, can we, uh, can we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asked hopeful that Max would do as they asked.

"About what?" Max asked suspiciously of what they were doing there.

"It's… it's private. I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it." Sam looked at Mrs. Miller. "We won't be long at all though, I promise."

Max looked at his stepmother and then back. "Okay."

"Great."

The three hunters turned to the door.

Dean grasped the doorknob and he turned back smiling at Max. He didn't know that Max saw the butt of his pistol in the waistband of his jeans. Suddenly the door knob is pulled from his hand and the door is slammed shut and the wooden blinds go shut as well.

"You're not priests or sister!" Max yelled at them.

Dean drew his gun, but Max used his power to pull it away sliding it across the floor to him so he could pick it up.

Max pointed it at the three hunters.

"Max, what's happening?" Mrs. Miller asked voicing her concern.

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?"

Max used his power flinging his step-mother backwards causing her to hit her head on the kitchen bench and to fall unconscious. "I said shut up!"

"Max calm down." Sam said softly holding his hands up trying to calm the young man down.

"Who are you?" Max yelled looking at them with wild eyes.

"We just wanna talk." Andi said softly.

"Yeah right, that's why you brought this!" He yelled holding out the gun.

"That was a mistake alright? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying Max ok? Just please, just hear me out." Sam said trying to get through to him.

"About what?"

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your dad and your uncle before it happened."

"What?" Max asked with his eyes wide.

"I'm having visions Max. About you."

"You're crazy."

"So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom?" Sam tapped his eye. "Right here? Is it that hard to believe Max, look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right? I think I'm here to help you."

"No one can help me." Max said crying.

"Let me try. We'll just talk, me and you. We'll get Dean, Andi, and Alice out of here."

"Uh-huh. No way." Dean said shaking his head.

The three hunters looked up as the chandelier began to shake.

"Dean." Andi said giving him a warning.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max ordered them.

"And nobody has to, alright? They'll just… they'll just go upstairs."

"Sam I'm not leaving you alone with him." Dean said looking at his little brother.

Andi groaned rubbing her temples knowing that Dean was being a stubborn ass. She moved towards Mrs. Miller to help her.

Max looked over at his stepmother. "Five minutes? Go."

Dean went over to help Andi get Alice up off of the ground.

SPNSPN

 _Alice sat on the bed with her hands on her lap._

 _Andi kneeled down next to her with a cloth in her hands. She carefully dabbed at Alice's forehead trying her best to clean her head wound._

 _The door creaked open on its own and Max walked in._

 _Dean walked towards Max as the door closed behind him._

 _Max sent Dean flying into the wall as Andi slowly got to her feet._

" _Max!" Mrs. Miller said in shock._

 _Max raised Dean's pistol his hand shaking._

" _Son of a…" Dean said with a groan._

 __" _Dean." Andi said in shock. This was not going well at all._

 _Dean slowly got up to his feet and froze when he saw his gun being pointed at them. He slowly began to walk towards Max. He stopped when Max released the gun and it was floating in mid air._

 _The gun cocked itself and then turned and pointed towards Mrs. Miller._

 _Dean then stepped in its way._

" _Stay back. This is not about you." Max said giving a warning._

" _You wanna kill her you gotta go through me first." Dean said giving him a warning._

" _Okay." Max said as if it didn't matter._

" _Dean!" Andi screamed._

 _The gun went off and Dean fell to the floor dead. The kill shot was a shot to the head. The gun turned towards Mrs. Miller._

 _Andi then got in the guns way._

" _You too?"_

" _Max. You really don't want to do this." Andi said pleading with Max trying to coax him out of doing this._

 _The gun went off and she fell to the floor with a gunshot wound to the chest._

SPNSPN

The gun was pointed at Mrs. Miller in mid air.

"Max. No." Mrs. Miller pleaded with her step son.

Dean stepped in front of her and the gun turned and pointed at him.

"Stay back. It's not about you." Max said at Dean.

"You're going to kill her you gotta go through me first." Dean said wanting to protect Mrs. Miller the best way that he knew how.

"Okay."

The door bursted open and Sam came rushing into the room. "No don't! Don't! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. Alright. But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not going to fix anything." Sam said pleading with him.

Max looked at Sam shakily in tears and in anguish. He relaxed a little bit. "You're right."

Sam smiled at him. He was glad that he had gotten through to Max.

Max turned away from him and the gun swung around and pointed straight at himself and went off shooting himself in the head.

"No!"

Andi's hand went to her mouth in shock and a scream came from her mouth. She had not expected that to happen. In all her years of hunting and trying to save people she had never once had seen someone commit suicide.

SPNSPN

Mrs. Miller sat on the couch while Sam, Dean and Andi stood behind the couch as she gave her report to the police. "Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun." She said in shock.

"And these three?" The cop asked pointing to Sam, Dean and Andi who were standing behind the couch.

"They're… family friends. I called them soon as Max arrived, I was scared. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun."

"Where did Max get the gun?"

The three hunters looked at one another.

Mrs. Miller began to cry looking at the ceiling. "I don't know. He showed up with it and…" She broke down.

"It's all right Mrs. Miller."

"I've lost everyone." She sobbed into her hands.

"We'll give you a call if we have any further questions." The cop said looking at the three of them.

"Thanks officer." Dean patted Sam's arm. "Come on."

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down the path down towards the car.

"If I'd just said something else. Gotten through to him somehow." Sam said softly as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Ah, don't do that." Dean said shaking his head.

"Do what?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

"Torture yourself. It wouldn't have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone."

"When I think about how he looked at me, right before, I shoulda done something."

"Come on man, you risked your life. I mean yeah, maybe if we had gotten there 20 years earlier."

They stood by the Impala.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. We're lucky we had Dad and Andi had her mom." Sam said softly.

Dean looked at his brother astounded, but rather pleased to hear what Sam had said. "Well, I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, it coulda gone a whole other way after mom. A little more tequila and a little less demon hunting and we woulda had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out okay. Thanks to him."

Dean looked back at Max's house. "All things considered."

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line and took a breath before getting into the backseat of the Impala.

SPNSPN

"Dean I've been thinking." Sam said as he came back into the motel room after being outside after putting a bag into the Impala that was backed up the motel door.

"Well, that's never a good thing." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Dean." Andi said as she packed her bag up looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm serious." Sam said looking at his brother. "I've been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill Mom, and Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?"

"I have no idea." Dean said shaking his head.

"Well, you think, maybe it was after us? After Max and me?"

"Why would you think that Sam?" Andi asked looking at Sam as she put her bag down.

"I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions, we both had abilities, you know? Maybe he was, he was after us for some reason."

Dean let out a sigh looking at Sam. "Sam. If it had wanted you, it would've just taken you. Okay? This is not your fault, it's not about you."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find, the thing that we're gonna kill. And that's all."

"Actually there's uh… there's something else too."

"Ah jeez what?"

"When Max left me in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door… I moved it."

"Huh. You got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for."

"No man. I moved it. Like, Max."

Dean stopped packing his clothes. "Oh. Right."

"Yeah."

Dean picked up a spoon. "Bend this."

"I can't just turn it on and off Dean."

"Well how'd you do it?"

"I don't know, I can't control it. I just… I saw you and Andi die and it just came out of me, like a, like a punch. You know like… a freak adrenaline thing."

"Yeah well I'm sure it won't happen again." Dean said shaking his head.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam said with a sigh. "Aren't you worried, man? Aren't you worried I could turn into Max or something?"

"Nope. No way. You know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause you got one advantage Max didn't have."

"Dad? Because Dad's not here, Dean."

"No. Me and Andi." Dean smiled. "As long as we're here. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

Sam gives a small smile.

Dean slung his bag over his shoulder moving towards Sam. "Now then. I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go."

"Where?"

"Vegas." Dean said grinning at Sam.

Sam tilted his head looking away and looked back giving his brother a look and walked out the door towards the car.

Andi grabbed her bag and headed out towards the car shaking her head. "Really Dean?" Andi questioned looking back at the elder brother. "Gambling? Is that all you can think about?"

"What? Come on man. Crap tables. We'd clean up!"

"Not gonna work!" Andi yelled at the older brother as she got into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 14 of See You Again. Please let me know what you think. It didn't take me as long to write this chapter. I actually kind of enjoyed writing this one. I enjoyed writing Andi's reaction in wearing the habit in this episode. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. The next chapter is The Benders. The question is which Winchester do you guys want to see her with. Should she go with Dean and hunt for Sammy or should she be with Sammy and have a little chit chat with Sammy about her ex-boyfriend while they wait for Dean to save the day? I am actually torn between the two so it would help out some. Until next time guys.


	15. Hunting Humans?

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 15 of See You Again. With a hard case dealing with young 22 year old Max Miller, things don't go as plan when a kidnapping happens. But the question is will Andi go missing or will she be hunting for Sam? Without further ado Chapter 15 of See You Again.

 **Chapter 15**

Hunting Humans?

Sam, Dean, and Andi stood in Mrs. McKay's living room doing an interview trying to work a case of a missing person to see if it was something that dealt with their type of thing. They were dressed to the nines as sheriffs hoping that they were able to get some sort of information from these people.

"I know you're just doing your job, but the police have been here all week already. I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tell the story, the more he believes it's true." Mrs. McKay said shaking her head.

"Mrs. McKay, we know you spoke with the local authorities." Sam said offering her a small smile.

"But, uh, this seems like the matter for the state police, so…" Dean said with a small smile hoping that she would buy the story.

"Don't worry about how crazy it sounds, Evan. You just tell us what you saw." Andi said crouching down to his level offering the boy a small smile, hoping that it would give him the push he would need to give the story.

Evan took a breath looking into Andi's cognac eyes. "I was up late, watching TV. When I heard this weird noise."

"What did it sound like?" Sam asked crouching to Evan's level.

"It sounded like… a monster."

Sam and Andi looked at Dean exchanging a look with him.

"Tell the officers what you were watching on the TV." Mrs. McKay said looking at her son.

"Godzilla Vs Mothra."

Dean smiled. "That's my favorite Godzilla movie. It's so much better than the original, huh?" Dean said excitedly. He loved that movie a lot and thought that it was so much better than the original and he could only hope that this kid agreed.

"Totally." Evan said nodding his head excitedly.

"Yeah." Dean nodded his head towards Sam. "He likes the remake."

"Yuck."

Sam glared at his brother.

"And she doesn't even know Godzilla." Dean said nodded his head towards Andi.

"Hey!" Andi said giving Dean a look.

Dean cleared his throat. He knew that he was in trouble for mentioning the fact that Andi didn't know anything about Godzilla. He held up his hands letting her know he didn't mean anything by it.

"Evan, did you see what this thing was?" Sam asked softly looking back at Evan.

"No. But I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car."

"Then what?"

"It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound."

"What did it sound like, Evan?" Sam asked softly hoping that Evan would tell them what the sound was that scared the poor boy.

"Like this…. Whining growl."

The three hunters exchanged a look as Sam and Andi stood up to their feet.

"Thanks for your time." Sam said looking at them.

SPNSPN

Sam sat at one of the tables at Kugel's Keg doing some research trying to see if he could figure out anything that could help them out with the information that Evan had given them.

Andi and Dean were having a small little game of darts trying to outdo one another in their little friendly game of darts.

Andi pursed her lips together as she threw a dart pursing her lips together and it hitting dead center of the target.

"Oh come on." Dean said with a groan looking at her. "You have to be cheating."

Andi rolled her eyes looking at Dean. "I'm not cheating." Andi said defending herself. "I don't say you cheat at pool. I'm just a bit better at darts than you are."

Dean picked up a dart and threw it and tried to get close to hers and missed. He groaned rubbing his mouth. "Damn it."

Andi laughed lightly as she picked up another dart and threw another dart and missed her mark. "See occasionally I miss."

Dean picked up another dart and tried again and got closer to her first dart. "Ha!"

"See you're getting better." Andi said with a smile.

"So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle." Sam said looking up at his brother.

"Well, they could be right, it could be just a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig."

Andi got up picking up a dart and her beer taking a swig and released her dart hitting the board easily. "Who knows Dean." Andi said with a shrug as she sat down next to Sam.

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this… Dad marked the area, Dean."

Dean came over as Andi leaned over to look over at the journal.

"Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker."

"Why would he even do that?" Dean questioned raising his eyebrows resting his hands on the table in confusion.

"Well, he found a lot of folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too… this county has more missing person capita than anywhere else in the state."

Andi pursed her lips together in a thin line thinking. "Now that is a bit creepy."

"Yeah."

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot." Dean said rubbing his mouth thinking.

"Well, there are all kinds. You know, Spring Heeled Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people from anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either."

"Yeah, you're right, we should ask around tomorrow."

"Right." Sam took his wallet out of his pocket. "I saw a motel about five miles back."

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Let's have another round." Dean said trying to slow his brother down.

Andi rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"We should get an early start."

Dean rolled his eyes looking at the two younger hunters with a look. He was judging the two of them. "Yeah, you two really know how to have fun, don't you."

Andi rolled her eyes and Sam smiled.

Dean let out a soft sigh. "Alright, I'll meet you two outside, I gotta take a leak." He said as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the bathroom.

Andi rolled her eyes letting out a soft breath. She began to help Sam gather up his research.

"You know he only did that to make you feel uncomfortable." Sam said as he put the research into the journal.

Andi gave Sam a small smile. "He always does that. He just wants to see me squirm under pressure. He loves that." Andi said shaking her head as they walked towards the door.

Sam offered her a small smile as the two of them left the bar. "He means well, Andi."

"Yeah sure he does. He's still a wee bit pissed off at me because I won't tell him much of anything that happened at home. Can't say that I blame him or you for being pissed. I mean I would be too." Andi said rubbing her arm softly as they walked towards the car. "I'm just surprised that two of you are trusting me."

Sam walked with her towards the car. "Hey you have your reasons. We won't push it." Sam said offering her a small smile. Sam stopped in his tracks when he heard a noise.

"Sam everything alright?" Andi asked softly.

Sam put the journal onto the hood on the hood of the car. He reached into his pocket and pulled a flashlight from inside. "I heard something." He told her softly.

Andi came over to him slowly picking up the journal and opened the car door putting it inside quickly. "I'm coming with you."

"I'll be alright."

Andi gave him a look which Sam had dubbed her 'You are not going anywhere without me' look.

Sam let out a soft sigh. "Alright come on."

The two of them went to go and check out the noise. They looked around to come up with nothing until they looked under the car. Under the car happened to be a very unhappy cat, which hissed at them, swiping its paw at them with claws out and running away.

"Whoa." Sam said laughing lightly.

"Bloody cat." Andi said standing up letting out a groan.

Sam shook his head before he leaned against the car with Andi. "Hopefully he won't take too long."

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that. A comfy bed sound good right now." Andi said as she let out a soft sigh.

Sam laughed lightly. "You don't even sleep on a bed. Even when we try to get you to take one of the beds you refuse to. Or even get you to bunk with one of us you still refuse. You insist on sleeping on the couch."

"With good reason. You two are tall boys… trying to have one of you sleep on the couch isn't kosher." Andi said shaking her head.

SPNSPN

Sam jerked awake noticing that he was locked in a cage. He looked around taking in his surroundings and noticed that Andi was in the cage with him. He crawled over to her and shook her lightly. "Andi."

Andi head lulled over to the side and she grasped it in pain. "Oh ow."

"You alright?" He asked softly in concern, as he checked her over for injuries.

"Peachy. I feel like I got hit by a truck." Andi said as Sam helped her sit up. "Where the hell are we?"

Sam looked around and saw Jenkins in the cage next to theirs. "I dunno, but I think we found our missing person."

Andi looked over and saw him as well. She let out a soft groan and leaned her head against Sam's shoulder. "Peachy. I wonder how long it will take Dean to find us."

Sam took a breath. "Who knows." He said softly pursing his lips together letting out a soft sigh. "I am really hoping that it won't take him too long."

Andi closed her eyes letting out a soft breath. Knowing that they were going to have to wait for Dean was going to be hard enough, but whomever had taken them… well that was what was concerning her. They were out in the middle of nowhere and Dean probably had no way of tracking them down and that was her fear. Him not finding them in time.

SPNSPN

Andi watched Sam kicking at the door of their cage that they were in. "Sammy come on. It's not going to work you know that." Andi said as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Sam let out a sigh looking back at her giving up on trying to get the door to open. "That's the first time I've heard you call me Sammy in years, Andi."

Andi looked down sadly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you that." She said as she rubbed her arm shyly, having a feeling that she was in trouble.

Sam shook his head. "You're wrong." He said softly causing her to look up at him. "I actually missed you calling me Sammy."

Jenkins groaned from his cage slowly coming to.

Sam rushed over towards the other side of the cage. "You're alive."

Jenkins groaned again.

"Hey, you okay?"

Andi came behind Sam and leaned against him.

"Does it look like I'm doin' okay?" He snapped looking at the two of them sitting up in his cage.

"Where are we?" Sam asked softly ignoring the tone that Jenkins was giving him.

"I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country."

"You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?" Andi asked softly.

"Yeah." Jenkins said with a nod of his head.

Sam let out a sigh. "We were looking for ya."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, no offense to you and your girlfriend, but this is a piss-poor rescue."

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his friend okay. We work together okay?" Andi snapped at him in agitation.

"Andi… calm down." Sam said wrapping his arms around her trying to calm her down. "My brother's out there right now, too. He's looking for us… So."

"So, he's not gonna find us. We're out in the middle of nowhere." He nodded towards the door leading into the building. "Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us."

"What are they? Have you seen them?" Sam asked softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever's got us, what'd they look like?"

"See for yourself."

The door of the building open and two ordinary men came into the building.

Andi pressed herself against Sam in fear.

Sam pursed his lips together rubbing her arm softly hoping that he would be able to keep her calm. He felt her jump when the man kicked the cage of Jenkins.

"Leave me alone! Don't you take me, leave me alone!" Jenkins yelled at the man that had entered the cage.

The men soon left leaving the three of them alone.

Sam let out a breath tickling the top of Andi's head. "I'll be damned. They're just people."

"Yeah. What'd you expect?" Jenkins snapped at them.

Andi let out a soft breath pulling away from Sam. "How often do they feed you?" Her voice slightly shaking. She felt like a child feeling like she was back in school.

"Once a day. And they use that thing over there to open the cage." He said pointing to the panel.

"And that's the only time you see 'em?" Sam asked softly wondering if that was true.

"So far. But I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Andi asked as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Ned Beatty time."

"I think that's the least of your worries right now." Sam said looking back towards the door.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah."

"What do you think they want, then?"

Sam reached through the top of his cage that he shared with Andi. He grabbed the thick metal wire that stretched from the top of the pole to the ground and began to pull at it trying to bring it down. "Depends on who they are."

"Sam…" Andi asked watching as he pulled on it.

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Lookin' for love in all wrong places."

Sam continued to pull on the wire to detach it from the pole.

"And you are so easily to judge someone."

Jenkins rolled his eyes looking at her. "Just like you sweetheart. You are so quick defending yourself saying you aren't his girlfriend. But it seems like you are with the way that you act around him."

Andi pursed her lips together and crossed her arms huffing a bit in agitation as Sam continued to work on the wire.

SPNSPN

Sam continued to pull at the wire as Andi watched him leaning against the wall of the cage with her arms wrapped around her legs watching him.

"What's your name, again?" Jenkins asked watching Sam.

"It's Sam." Sam replied as he continued to pull at the wire.

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy, there's no way out."

"Don't… call me… Sammy!" He groaned and tore the coil down and a small piece of metal landed at Andi's feet.

Andi picked it up and handed it to Sam.

"What is it?"

"It's a bracket."

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" Jenkins went silent as his cage door opened. "Must've been a short." He slowly climbed out of the cage. "Maybe you knocked something loose."

"I think you should get back in there." Andi said softly as she got up to her feet.

"What?"

"This isn't right." Sam said shaking his head having a bad feeling about Jenkins cage opening so easily.

"Don't you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah. But that was too easy."

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry." Jenkins said going towards the door.

"No, I'm serious. Jenkins… this might be a trap."

"Bye, Sammy." He said as he pushed the door open.

"Jenkins!"

The cage suddenly slammed shut.

Andi looked at Sam with wide eyes. "Oh bloody hell."

"Andi it'll be okay." He said softly as he pulled into his arms.

"You don't know that… he's going to get himself killed."

"He should be able to get out… maybe he will…" Sam closed his eyes as he heard Jenkins screaming out.

Andi closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. "That's where you were wrong."

SPNSPN

Sam looked at her leaning against the cage. He pursed his lips together into a thin line. "Can I ask you something?" He asked softly hoping that this wasn't a mistake asking her this.

Andi looked up at him with tired eyes. "About what, Sam?" She asked, as she brought her knees up under her chin resting her chin on top of them looking at him with a sigh. She had a funny feeling that she wasn't going to like this question too much.

"Why leave this boyfriend of yours without so much of a word of where you were going?" Sam asked softly looking at her. He watched her reaction, he noticed that she stiffened when he mentioned her boyfriend. "Didn't you love him anymore?"

Andi let out a soft breath running a hand through her hair. "That's where you're wrong." She said softly pursing her lips together into a thin line causing them to turn white. "I still love him." She shook her head. "He just thought that work was far more important than his relationship and it was putting a strain on us. He never questioned the jobs that he did. Never once… hell he never questioned his best friend he almost got me killed. He forgave him. I had to draw the line somewhere."

"Andi… why did you want to even date someone 8 years older than you to begin with?" Sam asked looking at her with a worried look. "Didn't he take advantage of you?"

"No, Sam he never took advantage of me." She shook her head. "He wasn't that kind of person." She let out a soft breath. "He was someone that wanted to look out after me. And that's what he did since I was 14 years old. He always made sure that I was taken care of and that nothing ever happened to me." Andi's lips quirked in a small smile. "He didn't like the idea that I wanted to be a hunter though. He actually wanted me away from this life." She shook her head. "But that's not who I am. I'm a hunter's daughter and I'll always be. I will die with a gun in my hand. And of course he didn't like that idea too much."

SPNSPN

Sam and Andi looked on in concern as a woman was dragged into the cage that was next to them. The two of them shared a look of concern with one another unsure of if she was alright. The two of them were concerned if she was really hurt by these guys. They watched as the men left leaving the three of them alone in silence again.

Andi bit her lip in worry. "Do you think she's still alive?"

Sam let out a breath looking her over trying his best to see. "I dunno."

Andi tried her best to look through the wire. "Looks like she took a nasty knock to the head." She let out a sigh. "She's gonna be feeling that when she wakes."

Sam pursed his lips together and nodded his head. "Yeah. That she is."

"Why would a cop be here?" Andi nervously bit at her bottom lip. "Do you think that Dean might have brought her here?"

Sam pursed his lips together. "I don't know… I'm thinking… maybe he might of."

The woman groaned slowly coming to her senses.

"You alright?" Sam asked hoping that she was alright.

The woman rubbed her head. "Are you Sam Winchester and are you Andrea Pierce?"

"Yeah." Sam said confirming who they were.

"Your, uh, your cousin's looking for the two of you."

Sam let out a breath of relief. "Thank God. Where is he?"

"I, uh… I cuffed him to my car."

Sam let out a sigh. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Andi let out a gasp moving to Sam's side when the door opened afraid that it was the men that had taken them coming back for one of them.

"Sam? Andi?" Dean asked looking into their cage.

The two younger hunters smiled at Dean.

"Are you two hurt?"

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"Damn, it's good to see you two."

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Kathleen asked looking at Dean confused.

Dean looked at her. "Oh, I know a trick of two."

Kathleen looked at him confused.

"Alright." He moved to the door and saw that it was locked. "Oh, these locks look they're gonna be a bitch."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there." Sam said pointing to the control panel that was on the wall.

"Have you both seen them?" Dean asked them both.

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head..

"They're just people." Andi said softly.

"And they jumped you two? You must be getting rusty the both of you." Dean said as he went to the control panel and started to work the panel. "What do they want?"

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy."

"They're psychopaths Dean…" Andi said shaking her head. "They're not going to follow a pattern at all."

"See anything else out there?" Sam questioned looking at his brother wondering if he had found anything that would perhaps help them out.

"Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take someone, they take their car, too."

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?" Kathleen asked looking at Dean hoping that Dean had seen it and one way hoping that Dean didn't see it.

"Yeah, actually, I did."

Kathleen looked down sadly.

"Your brother's?" He saw her nod her head in confirmation. "I'm sorry. Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards." He pointed at the control panel. "This thing take a key. Key?"

"I don't know." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"I think it might." Andi spoke up softly.

"Alright. I better go find it." Dean said turning on his heels.

"Hey." Sam called to Dean causing him to stop. "Be careful."

"Yeah." Dean said leaving the three of them.

Andi let out a soft breath. "I hope that he's going to be able to find that key."

"I have faith in him."

"Sam he's going against a family of psychopaths. It's not going to be easy." Andi admitted softly to her best friend.

Sam pursed his lips together knowing that was very true.

"Hopefully he won't make a mistake."

Sam rubbed her arm lightly.

Kathleen looked at the two of them. A small smile came to her face. "You make a cute couple."

Andi's cheeks went pink. "Oh, um we aren't a couple."

Kathleen blinked a few times. "Oh I apologize."

Sam chuckled lightly. "It happens often."

SPNSPN

Lee entered the barn with the gun and key in his hand. He walked over to the control panel. He inserted the key and twisted the key.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as the door to their cage opened.

Lee walked towards their cage.

Sam quickly grabbed the bracket that was on the floor of their cage as Lee opened the door aiming his gun.

"Hey!" Kathleen yelled trying her best interrupt what Lee was trying to do.

Andi made a quick choice ramming her shoulder into Lee's stomach causing the gun to go off and the two of them to go right out of the cage.

"Andi!" Sam shouted following her right outside of the cage.

Andi rolled off of Lee covering her ringing ears due to the gun fire.

Sam quickly took her place on top of Lee and grabbed the gun and hit Lee in the face three times with it. He tried to fire it, but it didn't work. "Damn." He got up off of Lee and dragged him into the cell and put him into it. He closed the door and went to the panel locking it. He then unlocked Kathleen's door.

SPNSPN

Andi walked up the porch stairs only to meet up with Sam and Dean. "Everything good?"

"Yeah. You kept hidden pretty well didn't you?" Sam questioned her.

Andi smiled a soft smile. "Actually yeah. Those two bloody bastards didn't even know that I was hiding up in a tree."

Dean blinked a few times. "Y-you hid up in a tree... I… I didn't even know you even knew how to climb a tree."

Andi laughed lightly and walked down the stairs with the two brothers. "That's a story for another time boys."

The three hunters met up with Kathleen who came out of the barn.

"Where's the girl?" Kathleen asked looking at them.

Andi blinked a few times looking at the brothers in confusion. "What girl?"

"Locked her in a closet. What about the dad?" Dean questioned looking at Kathleen.

Kathleen pursed her lips together. "Shot. Trying to escape."

The four of them exchanged a look.

SPNSPN

"I think the car's at the police station." Dean said to Sam and Andi.

"Well sounds fantastic…" Andi said letting out a soft breath putting her hands into her pockets.

Kathleen approached Sam, Dean, and Andi. "So, state police and FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you. So I suggest that you three are long gone by then."

"Thanks." Dean said offering her a small smile. "Hey, listen, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?"

"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car."

"Sounds great to me. Thanks." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"I agree." Andi said firmly nodding her head.

"Listen, uh… I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you." Kathleen began to tear up. "It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth… but it isn't really." She took a breath. "Anyway, you should go."

The three of them nodded their heads leaving Kathleen alone.

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked together down the road.

"Never do that again." Dean said looking at the two younger hunters. He had truly been worried about them when they had disappeared the way that they had. He was afraid that he was really going to have to answer to his dad if something had truly happened to them.

"Do what?" Sam asked looking over at his brother in confusion.

"Go missing like that. The both of you."

"You were worried about us?" Andi said with a chuckle.

"All I'm saying is, you both vanish like that again, I'm not looking for you two again." He lied, he would go looking for them again if they went missing. He didn't want to answer to his dad if they got hurt. After all his dad had brought Andi over and he was supposed to protect Sammy. It was his job and he would continue to do his job.

"Sure you won't."

"I'm not." Dean said shaking his head.

"So, you got sidelined, by a thirteen year old girl, huh?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Oh, shut up."

Andi looked over at Dean. "Seriously."

"Just saying, getting rusty there, kiddo."

Dean chuckled. "Shut up."

Andi and Sam laughed as they walked down the road.

"Just letting you know." Andi said looking at the two brothers. "I'm not showing any leg to hitch hike to the station."

The brothers looked at her with wide eyes before the three of them busted out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **I decided the title for the next season of Supernatural for this series. It will be called I'm No Good. It's the song by New Years Day. It is kind of the reason why I picked the song because of the way that the season is set up with the way that Sam is in the season and well… it fit. So you guys can listen to the song and see what you think. Please let me know what you think in a review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter guys. But if you guys have any suggestions for titles that might fit better please let me know. I do apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I haven't been feeling that well. Also I don't think that this is my best chapter, but as always please let me know what you think. I kind of had to add some humor at the end. Sadly Andi isn't really known for her humor… I dunno what to really classify her humor… so let me know what you think of her humor… So let me know what you guys think. Hopefully I'll have an easier time with the next chapter. Let me know if there is anything that you guys want to see. Until next time guys.**


	16. Daevas Trouble

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 16 of See You Again. After being kidnapped the three of them end up going to Chicago on a case when an odd murder shows up and it goes against the moon cycle. And then they find out that there was a murder the month prior? Now it is a race against time to figure out what it is and two familiar faces show up in Chicago. One is very welcoming and one not so much. Without further ado Chapter 16. Enjoy guys.

 **Chapter 16**

Daevas Trouble

The three hunters got out of the car across from an apartment complex. The three of them were dressed as employees from an alarm system company.

Dean got into the trunk grabbing a toolbox that they were going to need.

The three of them began to walk towards the apartment.

"Alright. This is the place." Sam told them as they walked.

Andi wrinkled her nose as she looked at the uniform that the three of them wore. During her entire time of going undercover for things. Never once had she had to wear something so stupid looking like this.

"You know, I've gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." Dean smiled looking at his brother. "What was that play you did? What was it… Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute." He said poking fun at his younger brother.

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?" Sam said giving his brother a look.

"I'm just saying, these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"

"Whose?"

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?"

Andi rolled her eyes. "Are you two done acting like a married couple?" Andi asked looking at the two of them.

Dean gave her a look. "Oh God, not you too."

Andi simply just shakes her head going towards the apartment complex not saying a word as she walked ahead of them.

SPNSPN

The three hunters entered with the landlady of the apartment of Meredith the girl who had gotten killed.

"Thanks for lettin' us look around." Sam said giving the landlady a small smile.

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so…" She said as she walked with Sam and Andi as Dean shut the door.

Andi looked at the floor and saw that there were spot of blood on the floor. Her brows furrowed together.

"You guys said you were with the alarm company?" She asked looking at the three of them.

"That would be right." Andi said with a nod of her head.

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man."

The three hunters exchanged a look with each other.

"Well, that's why we're here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again." Dean explained to her.

"Now, ma'am, you found the body?" Sam questioned softly.

"Yeah." She said with a nod of her head.

"Right after it happened?"

"No. Few days later. Meredith's work called… she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell."

"Any windows opened? Any sign of a break-in?" Dean questioned looking at the landlady.

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on?"

"Like I said, bang-up job your company's doing."

"Mmhmm. You see any overturned furniture, any broken glass, signs of struggle?"

She shook her head. "Everything was in perfect condition… except for Meredith."

"And what condition was Meredith in?" Andi asked softly.

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it."

The three hunters looked at each other.

"Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?" Sam asked her softly.

"Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out." She said leaving them.

SPNSPN

"So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment… no weapons, no prints, nothing." Dean said as he got into his tool box pulling an EMF meter out.

Sam took out the infrared out. "I'm telling ya, the minute I found that article, I knew that was our kind of gig."

Dean began to slowly move around with the EMF meter that was beeping frantically. "I think I agree with you."

Andi slowly moved looking around the apartment taking photos with the camera. "So, you talked to the cops?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean said with a smirk. "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law."

"Yeah? What'd you find out?"

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean… wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo…"

"Dean!" Andi and Sam snapped at him snapping him out of his little dream like state of Amy.

"What? Yeah. Uh, nothing we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keeping out of the papers."

"Hmm?" Sam asked looking at Dean in confusion.

"Meredith's heart was missing."

"Her heart?" Andi asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Her heart."

"So, what do you think did it to her?"

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was… werewolf?" Dean said taking a guess.

"No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit."

"Um… boys." Andi said noticing the blood spattering on the floor. "Do we have masking tape?"

"We might why?" Dean asked looking at her in confusion.

"That blood spattering… I've never seen anything like it."

SPNSPN

Dean kneeled down and began to use the masking tape that he had found to connect each pool of blood that Andi had pointed out. When he finished it made an unusual symbol.

Sam tilted his head in confusion. "Ever see that symbol before?"

"Never." Dean said shaking his head.

"Me neither." He looked over at Andi. "Have you?"

Andi pursed her lips together trying her best to remember. She closed her eyes thinking of the books that she had read in the past. "Nothing's coming to mind at the moment. But then again… my memory on lore is vast." Andi took her phone out and took a photo of it. "I'll be sure to look into this and we will get to the bottom of this."

"You sure that you can figure this out. Of what that symbol is?" Dean questioned tilting his head towards that mark on the floor.

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line. "Well. Might take a little bit of digging into the books, but I am pretty sure that I'll be able to figure it out."

SPNSPN

Sam and Andi came into the bar that Dean was at after doing some research while he was busy asking people who worked at the bar that Meredith worked at. The two of them found an empty table to sit at.

Sam pulled out his father's journal and began to leaf through it.

Andi let out a groan rubbing her temples. "I can't believe we didn't find anything. I don't like the idea of digging deeper into the lore books." Andi said biting her lower lip. "That symbol really is going to bother me."

Sam looked at her. "You really think that you've seen it before?"

"Perhaps." Andi said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Along time ago. But I really can't be certain. I mean I have read a lot of lore books. But I can't remember if I read about this in the lore books."

Dean came over to the table where they were at and sat across from Sam. "I talked to the bartender."

"Did you get anything? Besides her number?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." Dean said looking at his brother rather offended.

Sam and Andi gave Dean a knowing look knowing fully well enough that the older Winchester would do just that.

"All right, yeah." He said with a chuckle holding up a napkin with the bartender's number.

"You mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do anything weird before she died, so… what about that symbol, you two find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or any of the unusual books." Sam said shaking his head.

"We're going to have to dig a little deeper." Andi said softly running a hand through her hair letting out a soft breath.

"Well, there was a first victim right? Before Meredith?" Dean questioned Sam.

"Right. Yeah." Sam said pulling out a newspaper clipping of the first death. "His name was, uh… his name was Ben Swardstorm." He handed it to Dean. "Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal… the door was locked, the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" Dean asked looking at his young brother, hoping that he had found a connection.

Andi shook her head.

"Not that I can tell… I mean, not yet at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common… they were practically from different worlds." Sam explained to the two of them.

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam noticed something from the other side of the bar.

"What?"

Sam got up and began to walk away.

"Sam?"

Andi got up and began to follow him. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

Sam reached a table where a young woman with short blonde hair was seated with her back facing the two of them. He put his hand on her shoulder causing her to face the two of them. "Meg."

"Sam!" Meg said with a smile. She noticed that Andi was behind him. "Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!" She stood up hugging him ignoring Andi altogether.

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line and crossed her arms.

Meg pulled away looking at him curiously even though he was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just in town, visiting friends." Sam said replying.

Meg looked around in confusion. "Where are they?"

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California?"

Dean came up behind Sam and Andi.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?" Sam asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while."

Dean cleared his throat loudly, but he is ignored.

Andi smacked him lightly on the arm which caused him to look at her.

"Ow that hurt."

"It's not gonna help you." Andi said softly shaking her head.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asked Meg curiously.

"No, Massachusetts… Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?"

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again." Sam admitted softly, he was actually kind of surprised to see Meg there in the bar as they were. This was all so confusing.

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong."

Sam nodded his head.

Dean cleared his throat again louder this time.

"Dude, cover your mouth." Meg said looking at Dean.

Andi rubbed her forehead. At least this time Dean got noticed and wasn't being ignored anymore.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh… this is my brother, Dean."

Meg's eyes went wide. "This is Dean?"

Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

Andi looked down at the ground knowing that this was going to be bad. She knew what Sam had told Meg and she had gotten upset with him over what he had told her.

"So, you've heard of me?" Dean questioned the smile still on his face.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice… the way you treat your brother like luggage."

Dean looked a bit confused at what she said. He looked at his brother. "Sorry?"

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth?"

"Meg, it's alright." Sam said softly trying to get her to shut up.

Andi let out a soft sigh shaking her head. "I told you not to tell someone that you didn't know everything, Sam." She said as she walked away. She didn't want to be around Sam whatsoever when he was around that blonde haired Meg. Sam seemed to just ignore anyone that was around him when Meg was around. It was just kind of disappointing when that happened when they had gone out on their own. She walked out of the bar letting out a soft sigh leaning against the wall lighting up a cigarette that she got out of back pocket. She let out a soft breath as she took a drag from it.

Dean came out of the bar seeing her leaning against the bar rubbing her forehead. "Hey… you alright?" He asked softly seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, Dean." Andi said as she took another drag of the cigarette that was in between her slim fingers.

"You don't look fine with that sour look on your face." Dean pointed out.

Andi let out a soft scoff blowing the smoke from her lungs. "Don't worry about it Dean."

"You don't like her." Dean said realizing something.

Andi's head jerked towards Dean, her cognac eyes wide.

A small smile came to Dean's lips when he realized he had hit the nail on the head. "You're jealous that Sammy found himself a girl."

Andi looked down at the ground. "I have no idea what you are talking about Dean." Andi denied what he was trying to insinuate, because it wasn't that way. Not in the least bit, she didn't see it that way. She didn't see Sam in that light, at least that was what she thought anyways.

"Yeah sure you do, sweetheart."

Andi used the side of the bar to put her cigarette out as Sam came out.

Dean saw him and gave his brother a look. "Who the hell was she?"

The three of them began to walk towards the car.

"I don't really know. Andi and I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird." Sam said rubbing his neck.

Andi rolled her eyes scoffing. "Yeah weird enough that you ignore me. Someone who was making sure that you were okay."

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?" Dean complained looking at his little brother like he had betrayed him.

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when Andi and I was at that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen…" Sam said trying to explain to his brother.

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?"

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?"

"What?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"I think there's something strange going on here, Dean."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Really Dean. Is that all you can think about?"

Sam shook his head at his brother's antics. "No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."

"What do you say that?" Dean questioned looking at his brother in confusion.

Andi crossed her arms looking at Sam with raised brows. She was wondering what Sam was going on about.

"Andi and I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, we run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just saying that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on."

Dean smirked looking at his brother. "Well. I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?"

Sam laughed rolling his eyes.

"Alright and this is where I'm going back to the motel." Andi said waving her hands at the brothers in frustration looking at the two of them. She had enough of hearing about Meg and began to walk away from the brothers putting her hands into her back pockets letting out a huff. She couldn't believe that Dean would so willingly talk about Meg like that so brashly in front of her like she wasn't there. Granted she pretended like she didn't care that Sam ignored her, but it still hurt that he ignored her.

SPNSPN

Andi sat in front of an old book that she had dug out of her duffel bag thinking that it would help them out. Her lips pursed together into a thin line as she read what was in the book.

Dean sat in front of Sam's laptop doing what Sam had asked him to when Andi had pushed the book towards him. He blinked a few times. "What is it?"

"I knew I seen that symbol before." Andi said biting her lower lip letting out a breath running her hand through her hair. She let out a groan resting her head on the table. "It's right there on that page."

"A Daeva?" Dean questioned looking up at her in confusion.

Andi nodded her head. "Yeah." She said as she took the book back. "Might as well get Sam on the phone. He'll want to know what it is."

"Well I got the information that he wanted to know." Dean said with the smile.

"Information he wanted to know?" Andi asked in confusion.

Dean gave a cheeky smile. "Yeah that girl you don't like." He said as he began to look up Sam's number in his phone.

Andi let out a sigh. "Dean how many time do I have to tell you, I don't hate anyone… and I am not jealous of anyone. Sam can like anyone he wants. And if he wants Meg than so be it."

Dean blinked a few times as he hit Sam's name bringing up speaker. "I'm surprised at you Andi…"

Andi shook her head. "Just leave it alone Dean."

" _Hey." Sam's voice came over the line._

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" Dean questioned his brother as he leaned against the table already knowing the answer.

" _No… Yes."_

Andi let out a scoff rolling her eyes as she looked at the book with a brooding look. Winchesters, they had a funny way of showing their affection towards women.

"You've got a funny way of showing your affection." Dean said as he looked at the computer screen.

" _Did you find anything on her or what?" Sam said letting out sigh growing tired of his brother's comments._

"Sorry, man, she checks out. There's a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door, and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, ow!"

Andi kicked Dean under the table to shut him up.

" _What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sam asked ignoring the fact that his brother had yelped in pain._

"Andi had some luck with that." Dean said his lips quirking with a smile.

"It's Zoroastrian. Very old school." Andi said looking down at her book that she had in front of her. She nibbled at her lip letting out a sigh. "Two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

" _What's a Daeva?" Sam asked in confusion._

"It translates to 'demon of darkness'. Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes… kind of like… demonic pitbulls. Maybe worse."

" _Where did you find this information?"_

"It was actually in a book that I still had in my duffel. I'm just thankful that I didn't clean it out." Andi said running a hand through her hair letting out a soft breath. Now listen… Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured."

" _So, someone's controlling it."_

"Yeah. Exactly. And from what I'm gathering from this book. It's pretty risky business too. These suckers bite the hand that feeds them. And, the arms, and torsos…" Andi swallowed the lump in her throat.

" _So, what do they look like?"_

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen them for a couple of millennia. Summoning a demon that ancient?" Andi let out a whistle. "Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town."

"Now, why don't you give that girl a private strip-o-gram?" Dean questioned his brother.

" _Bite me."_

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks though…"

Andi kicked Dean again under the table.

"Ow." Dean looked at Andi.

"Do you mind?" Andi said giving him a look.

"You really are jealous that Sam has taken interest in a girl, that's not you?"

Andi got up from her seat and shook her head picking up the old book that she had closing it. "I told you, it doesn't matter." She carried the book over to her duffel and put it back into the bag. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for someone else. After all, it only had gotten her into trouble before and she wasn't about to put herself into that spot again.

Dean shook his head as he got up from his seat. He knew that there was something more than that, that she wasn't telling him and he wanted to know what it was. "What aren't you telling me, Andi."

Andi shook her head. "If Sam wants Meg it's fine… I already have someone who is probably waiting for me back at home in England." Andi said rubbing her arm. "That is if I decide to come home that is."

Dean's eyes went wide. "You going to leave us?" He asked, as he sat down on the couch.

Andi rubbed her face. "I don't know… it all depends on if you want me to bloody stay or not after we find John or not." Andi let out a soft sigh. "I mean when I left…" She closed her eyes looking down. "I really didn't leave my boyfriend in the best of terms. I kind of left him high and dry… never gave him any word of where I was going… he's tried on countless occasions to get me to come home and I've told him no every time." She took a seat next to him. "Actually… I kind of told Sam this story…"

"What story?" Dean asked looking over at her in concern. He couldn't help, but wonder what this story was that she had told Sam, but hadn't told him yet.

"About my relationship with my boyfriend." Andi said looking at her hands. "I met him when I was 14." She let out a soft sigh. "I was going to a private school… He was eight years older than me."

"What?" Dean said his eyes going wide.

Andi looked over at him seeing his hands on his knees going white. "Do you want me to continue or not, Winchester?"

Dean swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Of course he had wanted her to continue. "Continue." He said nodding his head unsure if he wanted to hear the rest of this story. He was afraid that this guy who was eight years older than her had taken advantage of her.

"He took me under his wing while I was there. He made sure that nothing happened while I was there at this school." Andi let out a soft sigh. "When I turned 18 we fell in love, but by the time that I turned 21, well that all changed. I had fell out of love with him. He loved his job more than he loved me. So when your dad called, I picked up and left. But there was an incident before I left… there was a job that I had gone on with his friend… and it had gone awry… his friend had almost gotten me killed…" She leaned back on the couch closing her eyes.

"He didn't cut ties with his friend?"

"No." Andi said shaking her head.

"Why the hell wouldn't he cut ties with his friend?"

Andi leaned forward and ran her hand through her short hair messing it up. "Because… that's how it works over there. You don't do that kind of thing over there. Why don't you call your cop friend and see if you can get any other information on those victims…" She said rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Dean gave Andi a soft look. "Yeah… sure." Dean patted her arm lightly. "You get a nap in okay sweetheart?"

Andi let out a soft chuckle. "You worry too much Dean."

Dean got up off of the couch. "Well you sleep on a lumpy couch that's why I worry. They don't do wonders for your back kid."

Andi flipped her middle finger up at Dean as she laid on the couch. She was 21 years old almost 22 years old. It wasn't doing that much harm to her back sleeping on lumpy couches in motels like Dean said they were. "Keep saying that old man." She said as she got comfortable on the couch.

"I am only four years older than you sweetheart." Dean said looking at her.

Andi simply waved her hand as she wrapped her arms around her closing her eyes.

SPNSPN

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean said looking at Sam with a wondering look.

"Looks like was using a black altar to control the thing." Sam explained to Dean and Andi.

Andi rubbed her forehead thinking. A black altar, that would be something to use to summon one.

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." Dean said chuckling which caused Sam to roll his eyes and Andi to scoff. "And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"She was talking into it. The way witches use to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone." Sam explained to them.

"With who? With the Daeva?"

"No." Andi said shaking her head. "Those things are savages."

"No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's coming to that warehouse."

Dean thought for a moment and then glanced at the files that sat on the table nearby. He went over to the table and began to look through them. "Holy crap."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"What I was going to tell you earlier… I pulled a favor with my…"Dean cleared his throat. "Friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims… we missed something the first time."

"What?" Andi said softly. "How is that possible?"

Sam came over to Dean to look at the records.

"The first victim, the old man… he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here." Dean pointed to the birth place.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Sam said softly.

"Mmhmm." Dean picked up the second file. "Meredith, second victim… turns out… she was adopted. And guess where she's from."

"Let me guess." Andi said looking up. "Lawrence?"

Sam sat across from his brother. "Holy crap."

"Yeah."

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" Sam asked softly looking at his brother.

"I think it's a definite possibility."

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have yourself a friendly little interrogation."

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showing up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." Dean said looking at his brother.

"You're gonna try to call John?" Andi asked looking at Dean.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah."

SPNSPN

Andi came out of the bathroom after getting her shower and changing her clothes.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse… it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean let out a sigh as he hung up his phone.

Sam put the heavy bag down onto the bed.

"Yeah." Dean looked at the bag that Sam had brought in and noticed how heavy it was. "Jesus, what'd you get?"

Sam chuckled lightly. "I ransacked the trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything."

Dean nodded his head.

The three of them began to load their guns.

"Big night." Dean said softly.

"Yeah. You nervous?" Sam asked softly looking at his brother and friend.

"No. Why are you?"

"No. No way. Andi?"

"A little. After all this is what you two have been searching for all your lives." Andi said softly, as she said as she looked at her Smith and Wesson gun with a soft look on her face.

"God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?" Sam questioned softly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright?" Dean said looking at his brother.

"I know. I'm just saying, what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school… be a person again." Sam said looking down thinking softly.

"You wanna go back to school."

"Yeah, once we're done hunting the thing."

"Huh."

"Why, is there something wrong with that?"

"No. No, it's, uh,, great." Good for you."

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line knowing that this probably wasn't going to end well. "I'll let you two talk." She said as she put her gun into the waistband of her pants. She slowly went to the door to leave the two of them to talk.

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?" Sam asked his brother as Andi walked towards the door.

"It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be something to hunt."

Andi opened the door and walked outside and closed the door. She let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She hoped that the two of them would be able to work it out between the two of them. She knew that Sam wanted to try to go back to school and be a normal student again. He didn't want to be a hunter. For that much she knew and Dean… well. Dean was going to have to see that. Andi just wasn't sure if Dean was going to be willing to let Sam go.

SPNSPN

Quietly Sam, Dean, and Andi climbed the elevator gate and reached to the top room. Quietly they squeezed through the small space between the wall and the gate not drawing any attention to themselves. They drew their guns out and moved slowly to the other side of the room and hid behind some crates.

"Guys." Meg said causing them to look at each other in shock. "Hiding's a bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean said softly.

Meg turned around facing them. "Why don't you come out?"

The three of them came out from behind the crates holding their rifles close to them.

"Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship." Meg said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam said looking at her.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean said looking at Meg.

"Around." Meg said with a smile. "You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon."

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Andi asked looking at Meg with cold eyes.

"You."

The shadow demon formed on the wall and knocked Sam to the ground. It threw Dean into the crates and threw Andi into the wall. It scratched Sam on the face.

SPNSPN

Meg had tied the three of them up on separate posts.

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend… is a bitch." Dean grumbled out.

"This whole thing, was a trap." Sam said looking at Meg who was sitting in front of him. "Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearing what you had to say. It was all a set up wasn't it?"

Meg laughed.

"And that the victims were from Lawrence?"

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all." Meg said with a smile.

"You killed those two people for nothing." Sam said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean smiled. "But why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leaned in closer.

Andi blinked a few times. "This trap wasn't for us was it?"

Dean blinked in confusion.

"Dad. It's a trap for Dad." Sam said in realization.

Dean looked at Meg who smiled at him. "Oh, sweetheart… you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he's not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is pretty good." Meg said looking at Dean. "I'll give you that." She walked over to Dean and sits down straddling his legs causing Andi to scoff. "But you see, he has one weakness."

"What's that?"

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgement. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you and little missy here. And then the Daevas will kill everybody… nice and slow and messy."

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some… shadow to kill him."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here… they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why are you doing this, Meg. What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam questioned as he struggled with his binds.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do… loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy… and Jess."

"Go to hell." Sam snapped at her.

"Baby, I'm already there." She said with a smile as she slid over to Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leaned and whispered into his ear some words.

"Oh bloody hell come on." Andi said with a groan.

"Get a room, you two." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Meg kissed Sam's neck.

"You wanna have fun. Go ahead then. I"m a little tied up right now."

Meg smiled and continued to kiss him.

Dean accidentally made a noise and it made her stop and get up.

Meg walked over to him and saw a knife in his hand. She takes it away from him and tossed it into a corner. She looked at Dean and smiled at him who chuckled guiltily. She slid over to Sam. "Now, were you trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?"

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." Sam said looking at her as he broke free of his own ropes grabbing a hold of her shoulders and knocked his head against hers causing her to fall the floor. He groaned in pain rubbing his forehead.

Andi got up rubbing her wrists together. "Sam! Get the altar. I'll get your brother untied." She said as she moved quickly towards Dean as Sam handled the altar. She used her knife and cut Dean loose from his ropes.

They heard a crashing sound and Meg screaming. The three of them walked over to the window and Meg sprawled on the sidewalk, dead.

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam said softly.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey Sam?" Dean said looking over at his brother.

"Hmm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-of'-crazy, huh?" Dean said with a smile before he walked away.

Andi shook her head and let out a sigh. She looked at Sam. "Let's just go alright?"

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down the hallway towards their motel room.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked Sam.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again… better safe than sorry." Sam explained to them.

Dean unlocked the door for the three of them.

The three of them entered the room. They saw an outline of a man standing by the window.

"Hey!" Dean yelled at the man.

Sam turned the light on.

The man turned around revealing himself.

"Dad?" Dean said in shock.

Andi looked at John with wide eyes. All this time of hunting for him he had finally shown up.

"Hey, boys."

Dean and John walked towards one another and shared a long and emotional hug with each other.

Sam watched where he stood sadly with Andi standing right beside him who was seething in what could only be seen as anger.

John pulled away from Dean to look at Sam. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Dad." Sam said softly. He slowly put the bag onto the floor.

John looked over at Andi. "Hi, Andi."

Andi moved over to John and her hand went up and her hand came across his cheek and a loud smack rang out in the room surprising Sam and Dean that she had struck their father. "John Winchester you better have a bloody good reason of leaving me behind in Jericho, California like you did." She said her eyes narrowed.

John rubbed his cheek lightly that was turning red. "I'm sorry Andi. I don't have a good reason. I'm just glad that you are with my boys."

Andi moved away from John anger rolling through her as she went to stand by Sam.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean said apologizing to his father.

"It's alright. I thought it might've been." John said looking at them.

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." The boys replied as Andi firmly nodded her head.

"Good. Well it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam asked softly looking at his father.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exercise it or send it back to hell… actually kill it."

"How?" Dean questioned softly confused.

"I'm working on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help."

Dean gave Sam a warning look as Andi looked down at the ground not wanting to get involved.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you to get caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt." John said trying his best to explain to his youngest son of why he didn't want his youngest getting involved.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." Sam said softly trying to get involved.

"Of course I do. I'm your father." John said letting out a soft breath. "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long."

John pulled Sam into a hug.

The three Winchesters looked at one another with tear filled eyes.

Andi took a breath knowing that this was a good thing. "My job is finished then."

"Andi?" Sam asked softly looking at her with wide eyes.

"You don't need me anymore Sam… I said I would stay till John was found… he's found. You don't need me anymore."

Suddenly a shadow demon attacked John throwing him into the set of cabinets causing him to fall to the ground. Sam then suddenly falls followed by Andi.

"No!" Dean yelled before he is thrown to the floor.

They were being attacked by this shadow demon fresh scratches appeared on their faces and there was no way that they could fight back against it. They were pretty much defenseless against it.

Sam crawled towards the bag that he had brought in with him. He reached for a flare pulling it out of the bag. "Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" He lit the flare up lighting the room up with a bright white light causing the shadow demon to vanish and the room to fill with smoke.

The four of them felt around the room coughing.

"Dad!" Dean yelled.

"Over here!" John yelled for his eldest.

Dean made his way over to John and helped him up.

Sam and Andi followed them out of the room carrying the weapons.

SPNSPN

Andi coughed trying to clear her lungs of the smoke that she inhaled. "Good plan Sam. Smart."

Sam put the bag into the trunk of the car instead of the backseat unsure if Andi was still coming with them or if she was actually still leaving them. "Alright, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back."

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Dean said looking at their father.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking at Dean with wide eyes.

"You boys… you're beat to hell."

"We'll be alright." Dean said looking at their father.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons…"

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He… he's stronger without us around."

Andi let out a soft breath looking down at the ground at her feet. She knew that this was hard on the boys.

"Dad… no." Sam put his hand on his father's shoulder.

Dean watched Sam sadly.

"After everything… after all the time we spent looking for you… please. I gotta be part of this fight." Sam said pleading with his father.

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. Even Andi there." He said looking at her.

Andi nodded her head lightly knowing that she was going to have a part in this battle. But what she had no idea.

"For now, you've gotta trust me, son."

Sam shook his head no.

"Okay, you've gotta let me go."

The four of them remained silent for a moment. All of them were close to tears. Finally Sam looked at his hand that was on his father's shoulder and then patted his father's shoulder once and then released his father's shoulder.

John and Dean shared a look before John walked back to his truck. John looked back at the three young hunters once more. "Be careful you three." He got into the truck before driving away.

"Come on. You coming?" Dean said as he got into the car with Sam.

Andi let out a soft breath and got into the back seat of the Impala. "I can't leave you boys now." She said softly.

Dean started the car up and backed the car up onto the street and sped down the road and went around the corner.

Sam looked back at Andi. "What made you want to stay with us?"

"It was what John said." Andi said softly. "The fight… I have a part in it… and I am confused." She pursed her lips together. "Whatever my part is in this fight… I have no idea what it is."

Sam nodded his head slowly. "I'm glad that you could stay." Sam admitted softly.

"Me too Andi." Dean said looking back at her.

"Yeah boys. Me too. But we really should stop somewhere. Take care of our battle wounds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 16. Let me know what you guys think. Please leave a review. Reviews help with future updates. They help with the muse and the juices flowing to help with future chapters. They really do. Please let me know if there is anything that you would like to see in the next chapter Hell House. I have a feeling that this next chapter will be a lot of fun just like this one. What did you guys think of Andi's little reunion with John. Did you think it what you expect it to be? I hope to have the next chapter out soon guys.**


	17. Prank War

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 17 of See You Again. After finding John again and having to leave him in a hard way. And having to find out that Meg was a bad guy wasn't easy either. Another case pops up in Texas which leads to a pass time that Dean digs up which can only cause problems. Without further ado Chapter 17. Enjoy guys.

 **Chapter 17**

Prank War

Andi awoke to the sound of Dean turning up the music loud in the Impala and his off key singing.

"Fire… of unknown origins… took my baby away!" Dean sang off key.

Sam jerked awake realizing that something was in his mouth, panicking and waved his arms around spitting out the spoon.

Dean air drummed along to the song on the steering wheel then looked over at Sam who was wiping his mouth and turned down the music.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sam said with narrowed eyes.

Andi leaned up from the backseat, her short pixie cut was mussed up from her sleep, and her cognac eyes were clouded over with sleep. "What the bloody hell were you thinking Dean?"

Dean chuckled. "Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own."

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again." Sam said looking at his brother.

"For once I agree with Sam." Andi said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She agreed with Sam. She wasn't about to get involved in stuff like that again.

"Start what up again?" Dean asked coyly.

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates."

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?"

"Alright, just remember you started it."

"Bring it on baldy."

"Oh hell no." Andi said shaking her head. "You two can do the prank war. But you two are bloody staying away from me. I don't need my clothes ruined like last time by someone who got scissor happy and decided to cut holes in my shirts."

"Hey." Dean said as his cheeks flushed. "You were in training bras at the time."

Andi's cheeks flushed. "It didn't matter. I had to explain to my mum why my shirt was destroyed." She shook her head. "You get me involved in this prank war… it won't be pretty."

Sam looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again?"

Andi let out a sigh. "Yeah me too please. I don't remember what you really told me Sammy." Andi said as she stretched her arms above her head tiredly.

"Alright, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around this local haunted house." Sam began to explain to them what he had found.

"Haunted by what?" Dean asked looking over at Sam quirking his brows in confusion.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters."

"Oh fantastic." Andi said running her hand through her hair.

"Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean questioned hoping that Sam had the answer.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

"Maybe the cops are right."

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere."

"Where'd you read these accounts?" Andi asked as she leaned against the back of the front seat looking at Sam.

"Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local… paranormal websites." Sam said quickly. "And I found one."

"And what's it called?" Dean asked raising his brows looking over at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement?"

Sam's lips quirked in a smile. "Yeah, probably."

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter."

Andi chuckled lightly as she leaned back against her seat running her hand through her hair trying her hair trying her best to fix it.

"Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's not harm checking this thing out."

"Alright. So where do we find these kids?"

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this."

"Fast food joints." Andi said letting out a sigh.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi came into the music shop that the three witnesses had told them that Craig had worked at.

Andi stuck her hands into her back pockets letting out a soft breath as she looked around with a curious look. She loved music stores, always had a fascination for them when she traveled around and loved going into them when she had a chance.

Craig looked up from what he was doing behind the counter. "Fellas and my lady. Can I help you with anything?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked looking at him hoping that they didn't have the wrong person and hoping that they didn't have to continue searching.

"I am." Craig said with a nod of his head.

"Well we're reporters with the _Dallas Morning News._ I'm Dean, this is Sam and this is Andi." Dean said introducing them.

"No way. Well I'm a writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine."

"Well, good for you Morrissey."

"Umm. We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one." Sam said trying to diffuse the problem that was about to begin that Dean was starting.

"You mean the Hell House?" Craig asked looking at Sam.

"That's the one."

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story." Andi said with a hopeful smile tucking some of her sandy brown bangs back behind her ear.

Craig looked at Andi with a smile on his face. "Sure, thing darling."

Sam and Dean looked at one another with raised brows.

Andi smiled leaning against the counter.

"Well, supposedly bad in the '30s this farmer,Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off of the deep end."

"Oh… how?" Andi asked blinking a few times.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop, but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside."

"Where'd you hear all this?" Dean asked raising his brows in confusion. This was a bit of a far fetched story.

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I… I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do." Sam said looking at Craig.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I… I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?"

"Thank." Dean said looking at Craig.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked up the muddy path towards the house.

"Can't say I blame the kid." Sam said looking at the house.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Dean said looking around.

Andi wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. You can tell it hasn't been lived in for quite a while. Really looks like the Depression hit it hard." Andi said as she began to look around.

The EMF began to make noise which caused the younger two hunters come towards Dean.

"You got something?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean tapped the EMF meter. "Ye-ah. The EMF's no good."

"Why?"

Dean gestured up above them at the overhead powerlines. "I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings."

"Yeah that'd do it." Sam said letting out a soft sigh.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

The three of them went inside of the house.

Dean let out a whistle. "Looks like old man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger here in his time."

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s." Sam said looking at the sigil that was for sulfur.

Dean looked at Sam. "That is exactly why you never get laid."

Andi rolled her eyes shaking her head. "And your are mean to your brother you know that. At least he's not always thinking with his downstairs brain… some women like smarts you know."

Dean looked at Andi. "Oh someone like you?" Dean asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Dean." Andi said as she moved around to look at some of the things that were on the wall.

Dean moved to the other wall seeing a symbol. "Hey what about this one, you seen this one before?" He asked gesturing to the symbol that was a cross with a dot in the middle the bottom of it looked like an upside down question mark.

"No." Sam said shaking his head as he came over and took a picture of it with his phone.

"I have. Somewhere." Dean said pursing his lips together looking at it sideways.

Andi turned her head and looked at the symbol. "I think I have too."

Sam rubbed it with his fingertips. "It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too."

"I don't know guys. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but… the cops may be right about this one."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam said looking around.

Andi let out a soft sigh looking around. "Perhaps. Maybe this case is just cut and dry. Not our type of thing at all."

A noise alerted them that something else was there with them. They slowly made their way to the other side of the room. They took sides on either side of the door, Andi and Sam on the left while Dean was on the right. Dean nodded his head and the three of them burst through the door only to get blinded by bright lights. They covered their eyes.

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." One guy said with a groan, as he held the camera shutting it down.

The other guy who held the light shut it off.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean questioned them.

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals."

Andi's brows raised and she crossed her arms looking at the two of them. They were supposed to be professionals? "Professional what?" She questioned her British accent coming through and she started to curse her accent for coming through now.

"Paranormal Investigators, sweetheart." He handed them each a business card. "There you go, take a look at that, boys. You too sweetheart." He said with a wink.

Andi shifted nervously when he winked at her.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dean said with a groan as he looked at the business card.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler? You guys run that website?" Sam questioned looking at the two of them.

"Yeah." Ed replied looking at them with a smile.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans." Dean said as he began to look around the room that they were in.

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too." Ed said looking at them.

The three hunters looked at Ed sharply hoping that Ed really didn't know who they were.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked raising his brows.

"Amateurs."

Dean shrugged his shoulders losing interest and went back to what he was doing.

"Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry said looking at the three of them.

"Yeah, what have you got so far?" Dean asked as he opened up a cupboard.

"Harry, why dontcha tell 'em about EMF?" Ed said looking at Harry.

"Well…"

"EMF?" Andi asked playing dumb tucking a strand of her sandy brown hair behind her ear trying her best not to laugh. These boys were really stupid.

Sam tried his best not to smile at Andi's performance. He had to admit that she was fairly good at what she was doing at that very moment and that was getting these two boys believing that she was interested in what they were talking about.

"It's an Electromagnetic field. Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be ready with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here, sweetheart." Harry said showing it to her before turning it on.

Dean smirked at Sam and Andi.

"Whoa. Whoa. It's a 2.8mg."

"2.8. It's hot in here." Ed said with a smile. "And it's not only you sweetheart."

Andi rolled her eyes at the cheesey pickup line.

Dean whistled in admiration and clenched his fist at what Ed had said.

"Wow." Sam said showing his admiration as well.

"Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or…" Andi asked looking at them.

"Once sweetheart. We were, uh… we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table…" Ed said trying his best to sound smooth.

Andi's brows went up knowing that didn't sound like a ghost at all.

"By itself." Harry finished for Ed.

"Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that… it uh… it changes you."

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work." Dean said looking at Sam and Andi.

"Yeah, you should. Hey sweetheart you're more than welcome to stay with us." Ed said looking at Andi.

"Yeah no thanks. I'll let you two get back to work."

"Sam. Andi."

"Coming." Andi said quickly following Dean and Sam out of the room.

SPNSPN

Andi and Sam came down the stairs of the library after doing some extensive research of looking up the resident that had lived in the Hell House.

Dean came up to them after his little jaunt to the police station.

"Hey." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Hey. What did you two find out?" Dean asked hoping that they had found something in the archives.

"Well, I couldn't find a Mordechai, but I did find a Martin Murdock, who lived in that house in the '30s." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck. "He did have children, but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone."

"Huh."

"What about you?" Andi asked putting her hands in her pockets as she walked with them. She hoped that Dean had some luck coming across something that would help them out.

Dean stopped at the Impala. "Well, those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Come on, we did our digging, this one's a bust alright. For all we know those hellHound boys made up the whole thing."

"Yeah, alright." Sam said in a defeated tone.

"I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers a leave the legend to the locals." Dean said as he got into the car.

Andi was about to get in when Sam grabbed her arm stopping her from getting in. Andi looked at Sam in confusion. She saw a smile on Sam's face and saw him leaning down to look in the window. Andi's brows furrowed and then knew exactly what was going on.

Dean turned the key in the ignition and Latino pop-dance music blasted from the speakers. Dean tried to turn it off but the wipers turned on. Dean moved back. "WHOA! What the…" He quickly reached to turn everything off.

Sam got into the car laughing. He licked his finger and marked an imaginary 1 in the air and pointed at himself.

Andi shook her head and got into the backseat. "God just keep in mind my warning boys. You prank me you won't like it."

Dean gave Sam a dirty look. "That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league." Dean said as he pulled that car away from the curb.

Andi shook her head. "And why do I have a feeling that this is going to get so much worse?" She questioned softly as she looked out the window.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi walked up to a man that was standing outside of the Hell House.

"What happened?" Dean asked at the scene that was happening before them.

"A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house." The man said looking over at them.

"Suicide?" Sam asked looking at the man.

"Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. IT just don't make sense." The man said walking away.

"Whaddaya think?" Sam asked looking at Dean and Andi.

Andi pursed her lips together. "We had to have missed something inside of that house."

Dean nodded his head in agreement.

SPNSPN

Andi, Dean and Sam were crouched in the bushes outside of the Hell House and a police car was parked outside of it and two cops were outside of it.

Sam let out a soft sigh. "I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there."

"Yeah, but we still gotta get in there." Dean said softly looking at the two of them.

Andi heard whispering and peaked her head out from their hiding place. "Bloody hell I don't believe it."

Sam spun around to look and Dean did as well.

Ed and Harry were hunched over wearing all sorts of gadgets and whispering to one another and trying their best to keep quiet.

"I got an idea." Dean said with a cheeky smile.

Andi blinked a few times. "Dean what are you…" Dean raised a little bit and turned towards the cops cupping his hand to his mouth. "Who ya gonna call!"

"Wha… huh?"

"Hey! You!"

Andi tried her best not to laugh as the cops began to chase down Harry and Ed away from the Hell house. Finally laughing she followed Sam and Dean into the house.

Sam took out the rifles and handed one to Andi and then one to Dean.

Dean turned on a flashlight. He looked at the symbol on the wall. "Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!" Dean complained looking at it.

Andi rolled her eyes. "Dean come on."

"We don't have much time." Sam said looking at his brother.

The three of them went down to the basement and began to look around.

Dean picked up a jar and picked it up. The pale red liquid sloshed around inside of it. "Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this."

"What the hell would I do that for?" Sam questioned his brother looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"I double dare you."

Sam shook his head looking away.

Dean grinned as he put it back down where he had got it from.

Andi rolled her eyes. "How much of a child can you be Dean?"

A noise alerted them and they slowly made their way towards a cabinet. Dean nodded his head and Sam opened the door and rats squeaked and scurried away from the light.

Dean lifted his feet. "Arghh! I hate rats."

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam questioned his brother looking at him.

"Yes."

"Wow… what a flip flop… most would prefer the rats instead of a ghost." Andi said looking at Dean thinking.

The three of them then realize that something was wrong and swung around to see Mordechai raising an axe above his head.

Sam shot his gun twice, but Mordechai was still there.

Dean and Andi fired their guns and Mordechai misted away.

Sam looked at Dean and Andi. "What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?"

"I dunno. Come on. Come on come on!" Dean yelled as they began to run towards the stairs.

Mordechai brought his axe down catching the shelves bringing the jars crashing down on Dean.

Sam began to fight with Mordechai.

"Go! Get outta here!" Sam yelled at Dean and Andi.

Mordechai smashed the electrical box and sparks flew everywhere.

The three of them bolted for the door.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi bursted out of the front door and fell through the emergency tape and rolled down the steps and sprung right back up onto their feet and kept running.

"Get that damn thing outta my face." Dean said pushing the camera out of his face.

"Go go go!" Sam yelled.

"Bloody hell!" Andi said as she kept running ignoring the pain that she felt in her one ankle when she had rolled and sprung right back up to her feet.

SPNSPN

Andi laid on the couch with her ankle propped up due to twisting it when she had fallen. She was trying her best to help Sam the best she could with the research since the boys didn't want her to do much since she had hurt herself when she had fallen.

Dean sat on his bed drawing the symbol that was driving him up the wall since he had seen it in the Hell House. "What the hell is this symbol? It's bugging the hell outta me. This whole damn job's bugging me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks."

"It does." Sam said looking up from his computer.

"Alright. Well I mean that explains why he went after you, but why me?"

Andi rolled her eyes. "Smart ass." Andi said with a scoff.

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself, but did you see those slit wrists?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with that? And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?"

"But this mook keeps changing."

Sam clicked away on his laptop. "Exactly. I'm telling ya, the way the story goes… wait a minute."

"What's wrong Sam?" Andi asked putting her book down on her lap looking at Sam in concern.

"Someone added a new post to the Hellhound site. Listen to this. _They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity._ "

Dean stared at the symbol he drew on the motel note pad before he sat straight up on his bed.

"Where the hell is this going?" Sam said pursing his lips together.

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." Dean said getting up.

Andi got up to her feet wincing. "I'm coming with you."

"You really should be resting your ankle up, sweetheart."

Andi put her hands on her hips. "It's just a little sprain. We're working. I'll rest it a little later."

Sam let out a sigh. "Dean… you know Andi…"

Dean let out a sigh. "Yeah… alright."

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi walked into the music store and saw Craig looking rather depressed.

"Hey Craig? Remember us?" Dean questioned as he came in with his hands in his pockets.

"Guys, look I'm really not in the mood to any of your questions okay?" Craig said softly.

"Oh don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all." Dean said as he flicked through the albums and picked up one. He walked up with Sam and Andi. "You know I couldn't figure out what the symbol was and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult." Dean looked at Craig. "Tell me Craig, you, uh, into BOC? Or just scaring the hell outta people? Now why don't you tell us about that house… without lying through your ass this time?"

Andi nodded her head. "It make it a lot easier on your part buddy."

Craig let out a soft sigh. "Alright, um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from albums, some from Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we… we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I, I thought it was funny at first, but… not that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear."

"Alright." Sam said softly.

The three hunters left the store.

Dean looked at the two younger hunters. "If none of it was real. How the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

Andi pursed her lips together. "Now that is a very bloody good question."

SPNSPN

Dean returned to the motel room carrying a packet of itching powder in his hands.

Andi looked up from her book. She saw the itching powder in her hands and shook her head. She sat up and put the book down on the couch.

"Hey, I'm back!" Dean called to Sam.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Oh, I went out."

Andi shook her head as she got up off of the couch. "You put any of that shit on my stuff I'm going to shoot you with a bullet Winchester." She said as she headed out the door.

Dean knew to take that warning to heart. Andi never gave a warning out like that and did not mean it 100%.

SPNSPN

"There you go guys." The server said giving their drinks to Dean.

Dean took the three coffees. "Thank you." Dean handed Andi her coffee since she didn't trust him carrying three coffees.

The three of them made their way towards the table while Sam grimaced and adjusted his jeans.

"Dude what's your problem?" Dean asked watching him.

Andi shook her head as she took a seat at a table.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam said as he sat down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, ahhh, alright keep going. What about these Tulpas?"

Andi looked at Sam. "Oh these are what we were talking about earlier before Dean came back from his trip."

Sam nodded his head. "So there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualised a folem in their head. They meditated on it so hard they brought the thing to life. Outta thin air."

"So?"

Andi let out a sigh. "That was 20 monks, Dean. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do."

"I mean Craig stats the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"Now wait a second. Are you two trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real."

"I dunno, maybe." Sam said looking rather uncomfortable.

"People believe in Santa Claus… how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"Cuz you're a bad person. And because of this…" Sam turned his laptop around showing Dean a photo of one of the Hell House symbols that he had taken of. "That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people on the HellHounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai… I mean I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life."

"It would explain why he keeps changing." Dean said pursing his lips together into a thin line.

Sam grimaced and adjusted himself again. Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

Andi let out a sigh rubbing her temples.

"Yeah because he's not a traditional spirit."

"Yeah." Sam said as he continued to fidget in his seat.

"Okay. So why don't we just… uh… get this spirit sigil thingie off the wall and off the website?"

"It's not that simple." Andi said shaking her head. "Onces a tulpas created they take on a life of their own."

"She's right." Sam said with a s nod of his head.

"Great. So if he is really a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?" Dean said rubbing his mouth.

Sam continued to itch and adjust himself. "Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their homepage." Sam showed Andi and Dean the footage from the previous night. "Since they've posted the video their number of hit have quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Hmph. I got an idea. Come on." Dean said getting up from the table.

Andi got up and so did Sam.

"Where are we going?"

"We gotta find a copy store."

Sam itched and moved around. "Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something."

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line trying her best not to laugh at Sam's discomfort.

Dean laughed as he walked away.

"You did this?"

Dean continued to laugh.

"You're a friggin jerk!"

"Oh yeah."

"You knew about this?"

"I wasn't getting involved in this." Andi said holding up her hands. I told you this already Sam." Andi shook her head. "I'm not getting involved in any of your childish games in this pranking war. I've already told you that."

SPNSPN

Dean pounded loudly on the door of Ed and Harry's trailer which caused a squeal to come from inside.

Andi blinked a few times covering her mouth trying her best not to laugh.

"Who is it?" Harry's voice rang from inside.

"Come on out here guys, we hear you in there." Dean called as he crossed his arms.

"It's them!" Ed said.

The two of them stuck their heads out the door.

"Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging… what a shock."

Andi giggled lightly.

"Guys, we need to talk." Sam said looking at them.

"Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahhh, a little bit busy right now." Ed said shaking his head. He didn't feel like talking to them.

"Ok well we'll make it quick then." Andi said looking at them rolling her eyes. "We need you to shut down your website."

Ed laughed looking at her like she had gone insane. "Man, you know, these guys got us busted last night, spent a night in a holding cell…"

"I had to pee in that cell urinal. In front of people. And I get stage fright." Harry said looking at them.

Andi wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Why should we trust you guys." Ed said looking at them.

"Look guys. We all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai." Sam said shaking his head.

"That's right. Which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt." Dean said nodding his head. That was the last thing that they needed. Someone getting hurt.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ed said rolling his eyes.

"Ed maybe he's got a point, maybe…" Harry said looking at Dean.

"Nope…"

"No."

"We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth."

"Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now…" Dean started only to have Andi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dean… Dean, hey, hey, just, forget it, alright. These guys…" Sam let out a sigh. "Probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai… but they're still not gonna help us."

Andi nodded her head. "Let's go please? My ankle's killing me."

Sam wrapped his arm around her knowing that she meant that her ankle was bothering her.

"Whoa… whoa." Harry and Ed said at the same time.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean said looking at Sam and Andi. "Let's get going." He said turning on his heels to walk away with them both.

Harry and Ed began to walk with them.

"What you say about…" Ed began to talk.

"Hang on a second here." Harry said following them.

"Wait… wait."

"What thing about Mordechai you guys?"

"Don't tell 'em Sam." Dean said looking over at his brother.

"But if they agree to shut the website down Dean." Sam said looking at Dean.

"They're not going to do it, you said so yourself."

"No wait. Wait. Don't listen to him okay? We'll do it. We'll do it." Ed said looking at Sam.

Andi gripped onto Sam's flannel holding onto it tightly. "It's a secret Sam." Andi said softly.

"Look, it is a really big deal alright. And it wasn't easy to dig up. So if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Sam said looking at them.

"Totally." Ed said with a nod of his head.

"Alright."

Dean handed them some paperwork.

"It's a death certificate. From the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound." Sam explained to the two of them.

"That's right he didn't hang or cut himself."

"He shot himself." Ed said looking at the paper work.

"Yep. With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them."

"Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds… it'll kill the sonuvabitch." Dean said with a smile.

Ed and Harry snigger gleefully.

Harry spun around and bolted back towards the trailer and Ed followed more slowly.

"Harry. Slow your roll buddy. They're gonna know we're excited."

Andi shook her head. "Too late for that." Andi said rolling her eyes. "Can we go now? My ankle is killing the bloody hell out of me."

SPNSPN

The three of them sat at the diner in a booth. Sam was busy looking at his laptop checking the website.

Dean reached up pulling the cord on the 3D artwork of a fisherman holding a big fish. The fisherman laughed an annoying laugh.

Sam pulled the cord to get it to stop. "If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you." Sam warned his brother.

Dean looked at his brother with a deadpanned look and pulled it again.

Andi reached over and pulled the cord stopping it this time giving him a glare.

"Come on you two, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense."

Sam gave Dean a dirty look.

Dean let out a soft sigh. "They post it yet?"

Sam moved the laptop so Dean could look at it and stabbed at his salad angrily.

"We've learned from a reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms. Alright. How long do we wait?" Dean asked looking up at Sam.

Andi let out a sigh as she took a bite of her salad.

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam said as he held his beer out to Dean who lifted his own up and tapped Sam's.

"Sweet." Dean took a long drink from his beer.

Sam grinned.

Dean went to put the bottle down, but it was stuck to his hand.

Sam began to laugh.

Andi blinked a few times and looked at the bottle that was stuck in Dean's hand. She then looked at Sam. "You didn't." She exclaimed a small smile coming to her lips.

Sam smiled laughing holding up a tube of superglue. "Oh, I did."

Andi began to laugh.

Sam pulled the string of the fisherman and the annoying fisherman began to laugh with the two younger hunters as Dean tried to shake the beer bottle off of his hand.

SPNSPN

Andi, Sam, and Dean entered the house on high alert with their guns drawn.

Dean readjusted his gun in his hand. "I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean complained as he continued to walk.

Andi rolled her eyes as they slowly walked being very methodical with their search for Mordechai.

"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Sam said before Dean shined his flashlight in his eyes causing Sam to wince.

Dean then moved to another room. "So you think Old Mordechai's home?"

"I don't know." Sam said softly.

"Me either." Ed replied.

The three hunters spun around pointing their guns at Ed and Harry.

"Whoa! Whoa!"

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here? Trying to get your heads blasted off?" Andi said her cognac eyes going wide at the two of them. How the hell did they not notice that these two morons were following them in here?

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?"

A sound from the basement of knives being sharpened put Sam, Dean, and Andi back on alert.

"Oh crap."

Ed and Harry crowd in close behind Sam, Dean, and Andi with their camera.

"Ah guys, you wanna… you wanna open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" Dean said looking back at the two scared ghost hunters.

Mordechai suddenly bursted through the door holding his axe screaming.

The three hunters emptied their gun chambers into Mordechai. He held his form, wavered and then disappeared into a misted away. The three hunters waited for a moment and then went to check the other rooms to check to see if it was all clear.

"Hey! Didn't you guys post the B.S. story we gave you?" Dean yelled at them.

"Of course we did." Ed explained to Dean.

Andi and Sam came running back into the room with their guns ready.

"But then our server crashed." Harry explained what had happened.

"Yeah."

"So it didn't take?" Dean asked looking at the two want to be ghost hunters.

"Uh...mmm…" Harry and Ed looked at one another nervously.

"So these, these guns don't work."

"Yeah." Ed said pursing his lips together.

"Great. Sam, any ideas."

"We are getting outta here."

"Yeah Come on, Ed." Harry grabbed onto Ed.

They ran past Dean to the other room.

Andi let out a groan. "We're gonna have to come up with something or we're gonna end up getting killed by a bleeding Tulpa."

"Hey! Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch!" Sam yelled calling the Tulpa towards him.

Andi let out a groan looking towards Dean. "I got an idea."

"What's that?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Did you see kerosene anywhere?"

"Yeah I did."

"Hurry up and start splashing it around. We're going to light this blasted place up. Sam might not have much time."

Dean nodded his head.

"I'm gonna get those bloody bastards out of here." She said as she broke out into a run grabbing both Harry and Ed's arms hauling them towards the door. She kicked it with her foot breaking the door open.

"How'd you?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up. Just move it." Andi said as she pushed them out the door before bolting out the door herself. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Dean and Sam come running out of the house and the building catch on fire.

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asked rubbing his throat.

"Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works. And it was Andi's idea." Dean said looking over at Andi with a small smile.

Andi smiled a small smile.

"Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" Sam questioned looking at the two of them pursing his lips in concern.

"Well… well then we'll just have to come back."

They watched the house burn.

"Kind of makes you wonder. Of all the things we hunted, how many existed just cuz people believed in them."

Andi let out a soft chuckle. "You know." Andi said looking at Sam. "I never thought of it in that light. It kind of does make me wonder."

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi hung out by one of the picnic tables in the trailer park.

Andi smoked a cigarette relaxing some leaning against the table closing her eyes.

Harry and Ed walked carrying grocery bags.

"I was thinking that Mordechai has a really super high attack bonus." Harry told Ed.

"Man I got the munchies right now." Ed told Harry. "Gentlemen and my lady."

Andi rolled her eyes as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"Hey guys." Sam said offering them a smile.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asked Ed.

"Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades." Ed said with a smile.

"So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" Dean questioned looking at Harry.

"No, smart-ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it."

They place their grocery bags into their overloaded car.

"And created the RPG." Harry said with a smile.

"The what?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Role playing game." Ed said looking at Dean like he was an idiot.

"Right."

"A little lingo for you. Anyhoo, ahh, excuse us, we're off to la-la land."

"Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you." Dean said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent."

They all nodded at each other.

"Later." Ed said making a hand gesture. "Hey sweetheart… you're more than welcome to join us."

Andi wrinkled her nose. "Nah no thanks. I'm quite happy with my boys." She said looking at Sam and Dean.

Ed and Harry got into the car.

"See ya round." Ed said as he pulled away.

Andi shook her head.

"Wow." Dean said shaking his head.

"I have a confession to make." Sam said softly looking at Dean and Andi.

"What's that?" Dean questioned looking over at his brother.

"I, uh… was the one that called them and told them I was a producer."

Dean laughed lightly. "Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat."

Sam laughed.

Both laughed.

"Truce?"

"Yeah truce. At least for the next 100 miles."

Andi smiled lightly. "Um… I also have a confession to make…"

The brothers looked at Andi.

"Um… they won't make it too far. They'll have to be stopping for gas soon. I may have siphoned some of their gas out of their tank."

The brothers laughed.

"They pissed me off what can I say?"

The three of them laughed as they got into the car.

Dean started the car up. "Remind me not to upset you any time soon."

Andi smiled and chuckled lightly. "I have a feeling you won't be doing it. They were just bloody annoying as hell. Those two never knew the meaning of no… Especially that Ed." She shook her head. "I'm just hoping that we don't run into those two bleeding morons ever again."

Sam nodded his head. "I agree with you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 17. Please leave a review and let me know what you think guys. I know that I didn't have Andi really prank anyone in this chapter, but please let me know what you think. If there is anything you would like to see in the future chapter please let me know. The next episode is called Something Wicked. So if there is something that you would like to see something in that in that chapter please let me know. Reviews keep me going guys. Until next time guys.**


	18. Shtriga

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 18 of See You Again. With wrapping up the case at the Hell House and dealing with a troublesome Tulpa and two troublesome wannabe ghosthunters. John sends them a set of random coordinates it is something that they aren't expecting to say the least when they come into town. Without further ado Chapter 18.

 **Chapter 18**

Shtriga

Dean drove down the country road. "Yeah. You probably missed something, that's what." Dean complained to his younger brother.

Andi rubbed her face at Dean's complaining.

"Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers, I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah, I double checked. It's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important Sammy."

"Well, I'm telling you I looked and I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing. If Dad's sending us hunting for something I don't know what." Sam said getting frustrated with Dean.

"Boys knock it off before I knock your bloody blocks together." Andi snapped from the back seat.

"Well, maybe he's going to meet us there." Dean said thinking.

"Yeah. Cause he's been so easy to find up to this point." Sam grumbled crossing his arms.

Andi leaned forward smacking Sam on the back of the head.

"You're a real smart ass you know that? Don't worry I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing." Dean said gripping the steering wheel."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?" Sam asked looking at Dean with a wondering gaze.

"Cause I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right."

Andi scoffed rolling her eyes.

"No it doesn't." Sam said shaking his head as he rubbed his head where Andi had hit him. "You know Andi you didn't have to hit me."

"Yeah I did you ass."

"It totally does." Dean said looking at Sam then looked back at the road with a little grin on his face.

SPNSPN

Sam and Andi leaned against the car looking at the playground ahead of them. There was something seriously wrong with this picture. There was only one child playing at the playground, when there should have been more children out and about playing.

Dean came back holding three cups of coffee. He handed Andi and Sam their coffees. "Well… the waitress thinks the local freemasons are up to something sneaky, but other than that no one's heard about anything freaky going on." Dean said letting out a sigh as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Dean you got the time?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

Dean looked at his watch. "Ten after Four. Why?"

Sam gestured with his head looking ahead again. "What's wrong with this picture."

"School's out isn't it?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Yeah. So where is everybody?"

"There should be countless kids out here playing." Andi said pursing her lips together into a thin line. "This is too weird."

"I'll be right back." Dean said leaving Sam and Andi walking over to the woman that was sitting on the bench that was reading a magazine.

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked into the hospital heading towards the reception desk dressed in their suits.

"Dude. Dude I am _not_ using this ID." Sam said looking at his brother like he had grown another head.

Andi shook her head as she smoothed out her skirt as she walked her heels clicked on the tiled floor.

"Why not?" Dean asked looking at his brother with raised brows.

"Cause it says bikini inspector on it!" Sam said in aggravation.

Andi rolled her eyes letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry she won't look that close alright? Hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence Sammy." Dean said with a grin as he spun Sam to face the desk as he grabbed Andi's arm leading her with him.

Andi looked at him as she walked with him rolling her eyes. "You know he's going to end up kicking your ass for this later." She said shaking her head.

Dean laughed lightly as he continued to walk with her. "He's going to have to get over it sooner or later Andi."

Andi simply shook her head lightly at Dean's antics. Sometimes she wondered when the 27 year old would ever grow up.

Sam caught up to them and gave Dean a look which Andi dubbed a bitchface.

Dean grinned. "See. I told you it would work."

Sam glared at Dean and shook head irritably. "Follow me. It's upstairs."

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked with Dr. Hydecker down one of the halls.

"Well, thanks for seeing us, Dr. Hydecker." Dean said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here. I was just about to call CDC myself. How'd you find out anyways?" Dr. Hydecker asked them.

"Oh some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta and, uh, he must've beat you to the punch." Dean explained to Dr. Hydecker.

"So you say you got six cases so far?" Sam asked looking at Dr. Hydecker concerned.

"Yeah, five weeks. At first we thought it was a garden variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. But now…"

"Now what?"

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren't doing their jobs. It's like their bodies are… wearing out."

A nurse walked up to them. "Excuse me, Dr. Hydecker." She handed him over some forms to look over and sign.

"You ever see anything like this before?" Andi asked him softly.

Dr. Hydecker shook his head. "Never this severe."

"And the way it spreads… that's a new one for me."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at the nurse.

"It works its way through families. But only the children, one sibling after another."

"You mind if we interview a few of the kids?" Dean asked the nurse.

The nurse shook her head. "They're not conscious."

"None of them?" Andi asked in concern, now that was worrisome.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Can we, uh, can we talk to the parents?" Dean questioned softly.

"Well, if you think it'll help." Dr. Hydecker said looking at them.

"Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?"

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi stood in front of a man interviewing him.

"I should get back to my girls." The father said softly.

"We understand that, and we really appreciate you talking to us. Now you say Mary is the oldest?" Sam asked softly.

"Thirteen."

"Okay. And she came down with it first, right? And then…"

"Bethany, the next night."

"Within 24 hours?" Andi asked curiously looking at the father.

"I guess. Look, I, uh, I already went through all of this with the doctor."

"Just a few more questions if you don't mind. How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?" Dean questioned softly wondering if the father could give them any information that would help them out.

"No. We think it was an open window."

"Both times?"

"The first time, I, I don't really remember, but the second time for sure. And I know I closed it befor I put Bethany to bed."

"So you think she opened it?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's a second story window with a ledge. No one else could've."

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked down the corridor together.

"You know this might not be anything supernatural. It might just be pneumonia." Sam said looking over at Andi and Dean.

"Maybe. Or maybe something opened that window. I don't know man, look, Dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we might be barking up the right tree." Dean said looking at Sam.

"I'll tell you one thing."

"What?"

"That guy we just talked to? I'm betting it'll be a while before he goes home."

Andi nodded her head. "Let's check it out. See if it points us in the right direction. See if there is a reason why these kids are getting sick."

SPNSPN

The three hunters were in Bethany's room checking the EMF readings of the bedroom.

"You got anything over there?" Sam asked Dean.

"Nah, nothing." Dean said shaking his head.

"Yeah, me neither." Sam shook his head.

The three of them kept checking the room to see if they could find anything.

Sam then went over to the window. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked looking over at his brother.

"What is it Sam?" Andi asked turning to the younger Winchester.

"Well." He said looking at the windowsill. "You were right. It's not pneumonia."

Dean and Andi came over and saw a handprint that was rotted into the wood.

"It's rotted. What the hell leaves a handprint like that?"

Dean's lips went into a thin line.

Andi looked at Dean with a look of concern etched on her face.

Dean looked at the windowsill looking a little sick. "I know why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job."

Andi's eyes went wide. "Finish the job? A job that he didn't finish?" She said in surprise. This wasn't normal that John never finished a job.

SPNSPN

The three of them got out of the Impala.

Andi put her hands into her back pockets letting out a soft breath.

"So what the hell is a shtriga?" Sam asked in confusion having no idea what the hell it was.

"It's… kinda like a witch I think. I don't know much about 'em." Dean admitted softly not really knowing much about them.

"Well I've never heard of it. And it's not in Dad's journal."

"Dad hunted on in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about 16, 17 years ago. You were there. You don't remember?"

"No."

"And I guess he caught wind of things in Fitzburg now and kicked us the coordinates." Dean said letting out a sigh.

"So wait, this…"

"Shtriga."

"Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"But if Dad went after it why is it still breathing air?"

"Cause it got away."

"Got away?"

Dean rubbed his mouth. "Yeah Sammy it happens."

"Not very often."

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, maybe Dad didn't have his wheaties that morning."

"What else do you remember?"

"Nothin'." Dean said rather defensively.

Andi's brows furrowed together. She never seen Dean get defensive like this.

"I was a kid alright?" He said as he left the two of them outside.

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line. "You know… I remember my dad saying something about this case. I mean this was years later after it happened… But my dad said that a shtriga did get away from your dad." Andi crossed her arms. "In fact my parents were coming to help out with this case, but John had told them not to come. He said that he had it handled… but I guess John didn't." Andi let out a soft sigh. "Don't know what happened. I never asked… neither did my folks."

SPNSPN

Sam typed on his computer pursing his lips together into a thin line.

Andi was going through her father's hunting journal that she had swiped when she had left London. Her brows furrowed as she read his sloppy handwriting. She nibbled her bottom lip as she tried to read his notes.

"Well, you were right. Heh. It wasn't very easy to find, but you were right." Sam said looking up from his laptop.

Andi put her father's journal down looking up at Sam to see what he had to say.

"Shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about them trace back to Ancient Rome. They feed of _spiritus vitae_."

"Spiri-what?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Vitae. It's Latin, translates to 'breath of life'. Kinda life your life force or essence."

"Didn't the doctor say the kids' bodies were wearing out?"

"It's a thought. You know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold? Anyway, shtrigas can feed off anyone, but they prefer…"

"Children."

"Yeah. Probably because they have a stronger life force. And get this. Shtrigas are 'invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man'."

Andi pursed her lips together.

"No, that's not right. She's vulnerable when she feeds."

"What?" Andi and Sam asked in confusion.

"If you catch her when she's eating you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Ahhh… buckshots or rounds I think…"

"How do you know that?" Andi asked blinking a few times. She was actually kind of surprised that Dean even knew something like that.

"Dad told me. I remember."

"Oh. Huh. So uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Nope, that's it."

Sam kept looking at Dean.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sam said shaking his head. "Okay. So, assuming we can kill it when it eats we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Shtrigas take on human disguise when they're not hunting."

"What kinda human disguise?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crones legend got started."

Dean crossed the room. "Hang on."

"What?"

Dean grabbed a map. "Check this out." He said as he brought the map over to them. "I marked down all the address of the victims. Now these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center."

Andi pursed her lips together. "The hospital."

"The hospital." Dean said with a nod of his head. "Now when we were there I saw a patient, an old woman."

"An old person huh?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah."

"In a hospital. Phew." Sam shook his head and sniggered. "Better call the Coast Guard."

"Well, listen, smart-ass, she had an introverted cross hanging on her wall."

Sam quickly looked up looking serious suddenly.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well you two guys go on ahead. I'm going to try and get some sleep. I think you two will do just fine on this." She said with a smile.

SPNSPN

Sam came into the motel room the next morning waking Andi.

Andi rubbed her eyes tiredly looking up at him. She stretched out looking at him blinking a few times trying to clear her foggy brain. "How'd it go?" She asked as she slowly sat up.

Sam shook his head. "The old lady wasn't the shtriga."

Andi's eyes went wide in shock. "You're kidding."

Sam pursed his lips together and shook his head again. "And we got another problem. The little boy… little brother… he is sick."

Andi quickly got up to her feet. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed and we can go to the library. Where's Dean?" She said as she began to gather some clean clothes in a hurry.

"He's taking the owner of the motel to the hospital." Sam explained to her as she walked into the bathroom to change. "He wants to kill this shtriga."

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line as she closed the door. "I don't blame him. We're going to have to do some digging… Maybe find out some information from prior." Andi let out a soft sigh as she changed her clothes into her jeans, tank top, and flannel. She slipped some socks onto her feet. She fixed her tousled pixie hair coming out of the bathroom. She slipped her feet into her boots. "Do you think that's a good idea? Looking back to when your father hunted this thing before?"

"Yeah… I think that might be the best idea." Sam said with a nod of his head. "Maybe there is something that there that can help us."

"We can only hope."

SPNSPN

Sam had gone to the library with Andi to see if they could find any information that could help them out with the shtriga case.

Sam's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hey. How's the kid?" Sam said softly as he sat at a microfiche machine next to Andi as she worked it. "I'm at the library with Andi. We've been trying to find out as much as we can about this Shtriga."

Andi pursed her lips as she looked at Sam as he talked to Dean.

"Well, bad news. I started with Fort Douglas around the time you said Dad was there? Same, deal. Before that, there was, uh, Ogdenville, before that North Haverbrook, and Brockway. Every 15 to 20 years it hits a new town. Dean, this thing is just getting started in Fitzburg. In all these other places it goes on for months. Dozens of kids before the shtriga finally moves on. The kids just… languish in comas and then they die."

Andi pursed her lips together as she began to look at photographs from the old days as Sam continued to talk to his brother.

"Ah, I don't know. The earliest mention I could find is this place called 'Black River Falls' back in the 1890s. Talk about a horror show…"

Andi smacked Sam's arm. "Sam."

"Whoa…" Sam looked at the photo that Andi was making him look at. "Hold on… I'm looking at a photograph right now that Andi's showing me of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the doctors is Hydecker." Sam pursed his lips together. "And this picture was taken in 1893. Yeah. Yeah absolutely." He hung up his phone and looked at Andi. "Good pointing that out."

Andi looked at Sam. "So that's what Hydecker is. He's the shtriga that we've been hunting for."

Sam nodded his head. "It would appear so. Let's go. Dean will most likely be meeting us at the motel soon."

Andi nodded her head as she got up to her feet. "Let's just hope that he doesn't try to take a shot at Dr. Hydecker at the hospital…"

Sam nodded head in agreement.

SPNSPN

Dean had returned to the motel about the same time that Sam and Andi had and he was fairly frustrated when he came back.

"We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing." Sam said thinking about it pursing his lips together as he sat down.

Andi sat down nodding her head.

Dean threw his jacket after he took it off and began to pace back and for agitated about the whole thing. "That son of a bitch."

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, well, first of all, I'm not going to open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward."

"Good call." Andi said looking up at him.

"Second, wouldn't have done any good, because the bastard's bullet proof unless he's chowing down on something. And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a really good thing cause I probably would have just burned a clip in him on principle alone."

Andi shook her head.

"You're getting wise in your old age Dean." Sam commented with a small smile looking at his brother.

"Damn right. Cause now I know how we're going to get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Shtriga, works through siblings right?"

"Right."

"Well last night…."

"It went after Asher."

"So I'm thinking tonight it's probably gonna come after Michael."

"Well we gotta get him outta here."

Andi nodded her head in agreement to what Sam said.

"No. No, that would blow the whole deal." Dean said shaking his head.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna us the kid as bait?"

"Dean have you lost your bloody mind?" Andi asked getting up to her feet.

"No!" Sam said agreeing with Andi. "Forget it. That's out of the question."

"It's not out of the question Sam, Andi, it's the only way. If this thing disappears it could be years before we get another chance."

"Michael's a kid. And I'm not going to dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook."

"Dad did not send me here to walk away." Dean said shaking his head.

Andi looked at Dean with a look of concern. What the hell was Dean going on about?

"Send _you_ here? He didn't send you here… he sent us here."

"This isn't about you, Sam or you Andi. I'm the one who screwed up, alright. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me."

Andi's eyes went wide. "Dean… What are you going on about? How is this your fault?" She asked in confusion.

Dean kept silent not answering her question.

Andi looked at Sam with pursed lips.

Sam looked at his brother and let out a sigh. "Dean. You've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to us, man. Tell us, what's going on." Sam pleaded with his brother. He truly wanted to know what was going on with his brother.

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room and I was climbing the walls. Man, I needed to get some air." Dean began to tell them the story of what happened that night.

Andi pursed her lips together as Dean told the story of what had happened in Fort Douglas. She hadn't expected the story to be like that.

"Dad just… grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask. But he… ah… he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn't listen, I almost got you killed." Dean said looking down at the ground ashamed.

"You were just a kid." Sam said softly.

"Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it."

"But using Michael… I don't know Dean. I mean, how about one of us hides under the covers you know, we'll be the bait." Sam asked softly.

"No, it won't work. It's gotta be close enough to feed… it'll see us. Believe me, I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid."

"Well… you can go and try to ask him. But I'm not going with you. I'm not getting involved with this alright. I don't have a sibling." Andi said shaking her head. She wasn't about to get involved in something that didn't involve her.

"You sure Andi?" Sam asked softly.

"This is something that siblings should do guys." Andi said softly giving them a weak smile. "And I don't have that… you guys do… it will help Michael understand. And I can't… I can't help him understand that. Because I don't have a sibling. Go." She giving them a pleading look to leave the room.

Sam and Dean slowly left the room leaving Andi alone in the room.

Sam let out a soft breath rubbing his face. "You think she's going to be okay?"

Dean looked over at his brother. "I think she will be." He admitted softly. "But she was right. She doesn't have the type of bond that we have."

Sam pursed his lips together and nodded his head. He knew that she didn't have any siblings, but sometimes it made him wonder if she truly was lonely. And if she was, then why didn't she tell him and Dean about it? He wasn't so sure about that, not with how she was acting lately.

SPNSPN

"Well, that went crappy. Now what?" Dean asked rubbing his face. He had no idea what else to do. They had really needed Michael to help them with this and he had turned them down quickly.

"What did you expect?" Sam asked looking at Dean. "You can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid."

Andi pursed her lips together as she rubbed her hands together. "Sam does have a point."

There was a knock on the door and Dean got up and went to the door opening it up.

Michael stood there shifting a little bit looking nervously at the three hunters. "If you kill it, will Asher get better?"

"Honestly?" Dean said looking at Michael. "We don't know.

"You said you were a big brother."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah."

"You'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?"

"Yeah I would."

"Me too. I'll help."

Dean looked at Sam knowing that this was a good sign.

Andi pursed her lips together. This plan needed to work and Michael needed to be safe. "Okay… we're going to have to do this properly then." Andi said as she got up from the couch. "We're gonna need a camera to watch over him when this thing comes to keep him safe and sound."

Dean looked at Andi knowing that she wasn't fully comfortable with this plan. "Andi…"

"Dean this is your plan… I'm gonna make sure that it works… he's just a kid." Andi said as she walked out of the room.

Michael watched Andi leave the room. "She seems protective…" He said softly.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head. "Yeah… she is."

"Is she a big sister?" Michael asked softly.

Dean shook his head. "No… she's an only child. But that's why she's so good at this job. I think."

Michael nodded his head. "She would have made a good big sister."

SPNSPN

Andi sat with Sam in the other room as Dean setup the camera in the other room. Andi pursed her lips together as Dean was setting up the camera.

Sam looked over at her and saw the concerned look on her face. "You're really worried about the kid."

"Of course I am." Andi said softly, her eyes never once left the screen.

"Do you want to tell me why you're so worried, Andi?" Sam asked softly, wondering why she was so concerned about using this kid as bait.

"I don't like this plan of using someone as bait… not even a fellow hunter." Andi said shaking her head. "Bad experience." Andi said as she rubbed her arms.

"Are we good?" Dean questioned them over the camera.

"A hair to the right." Sam told Dean and he moved to the camera. "There, there."

"I'm just hoping that your plan works." Andi said softly as she watched Dean talk with Michael trying to sooth his nerves.

Sam let out a soft breath. "Dean's not going to let anything happen to Michael. None of us are." Sam said looking at her.

Andi nodded her head. "Well, let's hope we get this damn thing before anything else happens to these kids."

SPNSPN

The three hunters sat and watched the security feed making sure that Michael was alright.

"What time is it?" Dean asked rubbing his mouth with his hand.

"Three. You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

Andi looked at Dean with a worried look wondering if these were going to work as well.

"Consecrated iron rounds, and yeah it's what Dad used last time." Dean explained to the two younger hunters.

Andi pursed her lips looking down hoping that everything would work out in the end.

"Hey, Dean. I'm sorry." Sam said apologizing.

"For what?" Dean asked looking over at his younger brother, wondering why Sam was apologizing.

"You know, I've really given you a lot of crap, for always following Dad's orders. But I know why you do it." Sam said softly.

"Oh, god, kill me now." Dean said with a groan.

Sam laughed softly.

Andi shook her head softly knowing that Dean and Sam were going to have a hard time.

"Wait, look." Dean said looking at the surveillance noticing that the window sliding open.

The three hunters picked up their guns.

"Now?" Sam asked softly.

"Not yet." Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean it better be fucking soon." Andi said her nerves beginning to grow as shtriga moving closer to Michael leaning over him.

The three hunters quickly tore out of their motel room and into Michael's.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"Michael, down!" Dean yelled hoping that Michael would get down.

Michael rolled off and under his bed.

The three hunters open fired on the shtriga shooting it multiple times causing it to fall to the ground.

"Mike you alright?" Dean asked the little boy.

"Yeah." Michael called back from his hiding spot.

"Just sit tight." Dean said calling back going towards the shtriga. He had his gun ready to go if he needed to use it. He relaxed slightly when he noticed no movement and glanced at Sam and Andi.

The shtriga suddenly raised grabbing Dean by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"Dean!" Andi yelled as she went to help him, but the shtriga threw her against the wall.

"Andi!" Sam yelled as he went to help her, but the shtriga attacked him throwing him against the wall and he hit the ground. The shtriga came onto him forcing his mouth open and began to draw his energy and he began to turn grey.

"Hey!" Dean yelled causing the shtriga to look up and Dean shot him between the eyes.

Sam gasped for breath.

Andi crawled towards Sam checking on him.

"You okay little brother.

Sam nodded his head unsteadily holding up two thumbs-up.

The three hunters got up to their feet and looked at the shtriga. They saw the energy that the shtriga stole began to escape from its mouth.

Dean raised his gun and shot it three more times in point blank range.

Andi shook her head lightly.

Michael peeked his head out from the side of his bed looking out.

"It's okay, Michael, you can come out." Dean said softly letting Michael know that he was allowed to come out.

Michael came out and stood beside them smiling tentatively.

Dean placed his hand on Michael's shoulder and smiled softly.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi packed up the Impala. The three of them were getting ready to head out on the road since they had finished up the case here.

Dean looked up and saw Michael's mother coming out of the back of reception. "Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doing?"

"Have you seen Michael?" Joanna asked looking at them.

Michael came running up to his mother. "Mom! Mom!"

"Hey!" Joanna said hugging her eldest son.

"How's Ash?"

"Got some good news. Your brother's gonna be fine."

"Really?" Michael asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Really. No one can explain it… it's a miracle. They're going to keep him in overnight for observation and then he's coming home."

"That's great." Dean said with a smile.

Andi and Sam smiled as well.

"How are all the other kids doing?" Sam asked curiously.

"Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's going to be like a ghost town."

"Dr. Travis?" Andi asked tilting her head to the side.

"What about Dr. Hydecker?" Sam asked looking at her wondering what had happened even though he knew what had happened.

"Oh he wasn't in today. Must've been sick or something." Joanna said unsure of where Dr. Hydecker was.

"Yeah. Yeah must have." Dean said knowing that they had gotten Dr. Hydecker.

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?" Joanna asked Michael.

Michael glanced at Dean. "Nah, same old stuff."

"Okay. You can go see Ash."

"Now?" Michael asked excitedly. Michael looked at Dean who nodded slightly.

"Only if you want to."

Michael ran to the car.

Joanna looked at the three of them. "I, ah, I'd better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself." She said with a smile before leaving the three of them.

The three hunters turned back to the Impala.

"It's too bad." Sam said softly musing a little bit thinking about Michael.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Dean said looking at Sam.

"I don't think that's what he meant Dean." Andi said pursing her lips together.

"She's right." Sam said softly. "I was talking about Michael. He'll always know there are things out there in the dark… he'll never be the same, you know?" Sam let out a breath thinking. "Sometimes I wish that…"

"What?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

Sam looked at his brother. "I wish I could have that kinda innocence."

"Sam…" Andi said softly causing him to look at her. "I wish I could have the same."

The three of them watched Joanna drive away with Michael taking him to go and see his little brother in the hospital.

Dean looked over at the two of them. "If it means anything to the two of you… sometimes I wish you could too."

The three of them shared a look.

Dean then got into the car starting it up.

Andi and Sam got into the car.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road.

"Dean I know you wish that we could have that innocence, but it's something that we're never going to have." Andi said softly looking at the elder Winchester. "This is who we are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 18. I know that there wasn't much action in this… I tried my best with this chapter and it was rather difficult. But I tried my best with it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter I have quite a bit planned for it. Please let me know if there is anything that you would like to see in Provenance. Reviews will help me get the next chapter out. There isn't very many chapters left of this story. Only four chapters left and then it will be off to the second story and I can't wait to start writing season 2. Until next time guys.**


	19. I'm Not Dean

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 19 of See You Again. After dealing with a shtriga a new case pops up, but new problems arise and it's all over a painting. What's the worst that could happen? Without further ado Chapter 19.

 **Chapter 19**

I'm Not Dean

Andi sat with Sam at a table that had research all over it. She had her lips pursed together as she looked at some of it. She looked up at Dean who was busy with two women and she let out a soft scoff shaking her head. "Always a lady killer."

Sam gestured to Dean trying to get him to come over, but Dean gave him the wait gesture as he laughed at something that one of the woman whispered something to him. Sam let out a groan rubbing his face.

"He's going to be really stubborn isn't he?" Andi said letting out a groan resting her head against the table.

Sam gestured again and he noticed that Dean's smile dropped which was a good thing. Finally Dean was coming in their direction and holding two beers. "Alright, I think we got something."

Dean glanced back at the bar. "Oh yeah, me too. I think we need to take a little shore leave, just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one."

Sam let out a sigh. "What are we today, Dean? I mean, are we rock stars, are we army rangers?"

Dean grinned looking at Sam. "Reality TV scouts, looking for people with special skills. I mean hey, it's not that far off right? By the way, she's got a friend over there. Possibly hook you up. What do you think?"

Andi looked down feeling uncomfortable with what Dean had said.

"Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates."

"Yeah you can, but you don't." Dean said pointing out to his younger brother wondering why Sam didn't go out on dates. Sometimes he wondered if it was because if Sam harbored feelings for the young British woman that sat right next to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam questioned narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Nothing." Dean said looking at his brother. "What do you guys got?"

Andi shook her head seeing how Dean was trying to cover up the fact that he had pissed off his brother. "Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their own home a few days ago. Throats were slit. There were no prints, no murder weapons, all…" Andi stopped talking when she noticed that he wasn't listening. She looked at Sam with a pleading look.

"Dean!" Sam snapped causing Dean to look at them. "No prints, no murder weapons, all doors locked from the inside." Sam continued from where Andi had left off.

Dean took a drink from his beer. "Could just be a garden variety murder you know, not our department."

"No. Dad says differently." Sam said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked in confusion looking at Sam.

Sam pointed at the map. "Dad noted three murders in the same area in upstate New York. First one here 1912, second one right here in 1945, and the third in 1970, the same M.O. as the Telescas. Their throats were slit, door were locked from the inside. Now so much time has passed that nobody checked the pattern, except for Dad. He kept his eyes peeled for another one."

"And now we got one. Alright, I'm with ya. It's worth checking out. We can't pick this up til first thing though right?" Dean asked looking at them.

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head.

"Good." Dean said as he walked towards the bar.

"Dean…"

Andi let out a sigh shaking her head. "He's not going to change any time soon. We're going to have to face it Sam. He's going to always want to go after anything that's going to want to sleep with him." She let out a groan rubbing her temples. "And he's probably going to get smashed."

"No kidding." Sam said sniggering looking at his brother who was busy flirting with the two women that he had wiggled himself in between.

SPNSPN

Andi waited outside of the Impala while Sam leaned inside honking the horn waking Dean causing him to jump.

"Man, that is so not cool." Dean grumbled adjusting his sunglasses that he had messed up when he had jumped.

Andi chuckled lightly as she got into the back as Sam got into the front seat laughing.

"I just swept the Telescas with EMF with Andi. It's clean. And last night, while you were… well… out... "

Dean smirked. "Good times."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Sam and I checked the history of the house. Nothing strange about the Telescas at all." She said as she ran a hand through her hair letting out a sigh.

"Alright, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then maybe it's the contents. Cursed object or something." Dean said stretching out trying to wake up.

"The house is clean." Sam reiterated looking at his brother giving him a look.

"Yeah I know, you said that."

"No,I mean it's empty. No furniture,nothing."

"Where's all their stuff?"

Andi shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't the foggiest, but it is something to look into now isn't it?"

SPNSPN

The three of them had arrived at an auction house and they were of course out of place with their rough, casual clothing compared to the clothing that everyone else was in which was high class outfits.

Andi couldn't help but fidget looking around feeling a bit lost with the clothes that she was in. "We really should have changed before coming here." She whispered to the brothers.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Relax will you."

Andi let out a soft groan as she looked around.

"Consignment auctions, estate sales. Looks like a garage sale for Wasps if you ask me." Dean said as he took food from a tray as a man moved behind him that had food on a tray.

"Can I help you gentlemen and lady?" A man asked coming up to the three of them.

Dean looked the man up and down and put more food in his mouth. "I'd like some champagne please." Dean said using a posh voice.

Andi elbowed Dean in the ribs.

"He's not a waiter." Sam said sharply to Dean.

Dean cocked an eyebrow looking at his brother.

Sam held out his hand to the man. "I'm Sam Connors."

The man looked at him not moving to greet him.

Sam then moved his hand awkwardly pointing to his brother. "That's my brother Dean. And this is Andi…"

"Allan." Andi said giving her last name that was her mother's maiden name instead of her full name that was hyphenated.

"We're art dealers, with Connors Limited." Sam explained to the gentleman.

"You. Are… art dealers?" He asked looking at the three of them.

"That's right." Andi said with a nod of her head.

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house. Now gentlemen and lady this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"We're the chuckles, and you just need to take another look." Dean said offering him a smile. Dean saw a man go by and he swiped a glass of champagne. "Oh. Finally." Dean turned back to Daniel and sniffed the glass and raised his eyebrows and then turned walking away.

Andi groaned following Dean knowing that Dean probably would get them into so much trouble.

Sam hastily followed. "Cheers." He called back over his shoulder before shooting Dean a dirty look.

"He's going to get us into deep shit if he keeps this bloody bull shit up."

Sam nodded his head agreeing with her.

The three of them checked out the items that were for auction and the three of them noticed a painting of a family.

"A fine example of American Primitive wouldn't you say?" A female voice rang out.

The three hunters looked up to see a young woman who was sleek and classy dressed in a black dress coming down the spiral staircase.

Sam turned back to look at the painting and so did Andi.

Dean continued to stare at the young woman. Dean slapped Sam on the back.

"Well, I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did." Sam said looking at her.

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake." She said introducing herself with a smile.

"I'm Sam. This is my… brother, Dean and our friend Andi."

Dean continued to stuff his face from passing trays like the food was going to end sometime soon.

Andi cleared her throat.

"Dean. Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" Sarah asked raising her brows looking at the elder brother.

"I'm good, thanks." Dean said through his chewing.

"So, can I help you with something?" Sarah asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?" Sam asked looking at her curiously.

"The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones."

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked softly.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that." Daniel said coming back.

"Why not?" Andi said looking back at him.

"You're not on the guest list. Except for your name Miss Allan. And I think it's time for you to leave."

Andi's eyes went wide. Her last name.

"Well, we don't have to be told twice." Dean said putting on his posh voice again.

"Apparently you do."

"Okay. It's alright. We don't want any trouble. We'll go." Sam said softly as he looked at Sarah.

Andi quickly followed Dean out. "Get me the bloody hell out of here." She said grasping onto his arm.

"Wowh… what's wrong with you? Andi?"

Andi darted past Dean quickly past him leaving him behind.

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw her run past him. He felt worried for her because he had never seen her dart out of somewhere like this before. He quickly followed her out to the car and saw that she was already hidden in the car. "Andi what the hell was that all about?"

"My mother might very well be here."

"What?" Dean's eyes widened at the thought.

"Last name on the guest list. She comes to these types of things. I wasn't thinking when I said my mother's maiden name Dean. We got to get out of here."

"Relax Andi… we'll get you out of here." Dean said softly.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked to the motel room that Dean had gotten for the night.

"Grant Wood, Grandma Moses?" Dean asked looking at Sam in confusion.

"Art history course. It's good for meeting girls." Sam explained to his brother.

Dean unlocked the door. "It's like I don't even know you."

The three of them entered the room and looked around the room. "Huh." They slowly moved into the room dumping their bags onto the beds where they are going to be sleeping at.

"What was… providence?"

"Prov-e-nance." Andi said correcting Dean.

Dean looked at Andi. "And how the hell do you know that?"

Andi rolled her eyes. "I took an art course."

"She's right though." Sam said with a nod of his head. "It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, to see if any of them have a freaky past."

"Huh. Well, we're not getting anything out of chuckles, but Sarah…" Dean said thinking before snapping his fingers at Sam smirking.

Andi blinked a few times wondering what Dean was thinking.

Sam smirked back at Dean. "Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin."

Dean laughed. "Not me."

"No, no, no, pick ups are your thing Dean." Sam said shaking his head.

"It wasn't my butt she was checking out." Dean said looking at Sam giving him a pointed look.

Andi looked down at the ground biting her lower lip.

The two brothers exchanged looks.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information."

"Sometimes you gotta take one for the team. Call her." Dean said with a smile.

SPNSPN

Andi laid on the couch not saying much to Dean just looking up at the ceiling with pursed lips. She hadn't said much to him since Sam had left to have his little date with Sarah.

Dean's green eyes wandered over to Andi seeing that she hadn't moved. He shook his head lightly knowing that she was upset that Sam wasn't there. "You know you aren't hiding your jealousy very well."

Andi's head jerked to the side looking over at the older Winchester. "What?" She asked her cognac eyes were wide.

"You're jealous." Dean pointed out looking at her. "Come on Andi I know what jealousy looks like."

Andi sat up looking at Dean. "I am not jealous Dean." Andi said trying to defend herself.

Dean shook his head. "I'm not going to judge you Andi." Dean said softly giving her a soft smile. "If you like Sam, it's fine…"

"I told you already Dean. Sam can be with whoever he wants to be with and if he wants to be with Sarah, then that's fine by me." Andi said as she flopped back on the couch. "I'm not jealous though."

Dean shook his head. "Just keep telling yourself that, Andi." Dean said softly looking at her. "I know you, have for a while now."

Andi scoffed a bit. "I'm not the relationship type Dean. Nor am I looking for someone to have a one night stand with either like you do." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked getting a bit defensive thinking that she was taking a jab at him.

"I don't want any type of relationship with a guy. Alright? If you and Sam want something like that with girls… I'm not going to stop that alright?"

Dean shook his head. "You're young… sooner or later you'll want companionship."

Andi shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno about that." She said letting out a soft sigh. "I'm twenty-two years old right now. I don't want companionship when I have you and Sam to keep in line."

"Hey." Dean said with a chuckle.

"What?" Andi said looking at him. "It's true. You two boys are a job in itself."

Dean shook his head knowing that she was stating the truth and wasn't lying.

SPNSPN

Dean was sharpening his blade with a whetstone, while Sam was looking through some papers, and Andi was looking at the ceiling tiredly. She hadn't said much since he had gotten back from his date with Sarah. "So, she just handed the providences over to you?"

"Provenances." Sam corrected Dean.

"Provenances?" Dean said haltingly looking at Sam.

"Yea. We went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers…"

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it. I left."

"You didn't have to con her or do any… special favors or anything like that?" Dean questioned surprised that Sam didn't have to do anything like that.

"Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?" Sam said looking at his brother from the papers that he was looking at.

Andi looked over at Dean. "Please. I don't really want to be hearing stuff like this."

Dean laughed lightly. "You know when this whole thing's done, we could stick around for a little bit."

"Why?"

Andi's eyes went wide.

"So you could take her out again. It's obvious you're into her, even I could see that."

Andi turned on her side looking away from the boys. She felt her heart ache a little bit. Hell she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want Dean to be right. God then it would solidify that Dean was right, she was jealous.

"Hey, I think I got something." Sam said alerting the both of them.

Dean came over to his brother as Andi turned over on the couch.

Sam handed Dean the papers.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family, painted 1910."

"Now compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal." Sam said moving their father's journal over to Dean.

"First purchased in 1912, Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered 1912. Same thing in 1945. Oh, same thing in 1970."

"Then stored, until it was donated to a charity auction last month. Where the Telescas bought it. So what do you think, it's haunted or cursed?"

Dean got up from where he sat. "Either way, it's toast."

"You guys go ahead. I really can't risk myself going out right now, not if my mum's here in the states. She'll drag me back to Britain quicker than you think if she finds me." Andi said pursing her lips together.

Dean and Sam both gave her a concerned look knowing that she was fearing her mother finding her and dragging her back home.

"You sure that you are going to be fine here alone?" Dean asked giving her a concerned look, looking her over like a big brother would.

Andi nodded her head. "I'll be fine Dean."

"Alright. Try to get some rest then. We'll be back before you know it."

SPNSPN

Andi was busy making sure that everything was in her duffel bag.

Dean came rushing out of the bathroom running his hand through his hair. "We got a problem…"

"What kind of problem Dean?" Andi asked looking up at Dean.

"I can't find my wallet."

"How is that my problem?" Sam asked as he packed his duffel bag up.

"Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night." Dean explained to Sam.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked looking at his brother horrified.

"No. It's got my prints, my ID, well my fake ID anyway. We gotta get it before someone else finds it. Come on."

"Oh bloody hell. Come on Dean. You know bloody well my mother could be lurking out there and find me." Andi said her tone sharp.

"Sweetheart I know, but I have to get my wallet back before someone else finds it. We will make sure that your mother doesn't find you." Dean said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

Andi sucked a breath through her teeth and nodded her head. "Okay." She said softly giving in. "I'm trusting you."

SPNSPN

The three of them hunted around looking everywhere for Dean's wallet that he had dropped.

"How do you lose your wallet, Dean?" Sam asked frustrated, looking at his older brother. He couldn't believe that his brother could lose his wallet like this.

Dean threw his hands up in the air as he kept looking for his wallet.

Andi shook her head as she looked.

"Hey guys!" Sarah's voice rang out scaring the three of them.

The three of them spun around in shock.

"Sarah! Hey." Sam said his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that they were caught by her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, we… we are leaving town and, you know, we came to say goodbye." Sam said coming up with a good excuse to tell her.

Dean strolled over to Sam. "What are you talking about Sam, we're sticking around for at least another day or two."

Sam looked at Dean in confusion.

Dean pulled out his wallet from his pocket.

Andi crossed her arms in a huff. He had his wallet this entire time and this was a ruse to get Sam to come here to see Sarah. She couldn't help, but wonder what the hell was going on in his mind. She trusted him enough to come out when she had warned him that her mother was most likely running around and that there might be a good chance that her mother could be lurking around to take her home.

"Oh, Sam. By the way. I'm gonna go ahead and give you that $20 I owe you. I always forget, you know."

Sam looked at Dean with a disbelieving look.

Dean held out the cash to Sam smiling.

Andi looked at Dean with a look that could most likely kill him if he was looking in her direction.

"There you go."

Sam snatched the cash from his brother glaring at him.

"Well I'll leave you two crazy kids alone, we gotta go do something… somewhere." Dean said latching his hand around Andi's upper arm taking her away from Sarah and Sam.

"Dean you are an asshole you know that." Andi grumbled as she walked with him.

"Hey you are acting jealous again." Dean said looking at her as they walked out of the building going towards the car.

"Stop it with that jealous bullshit." Andi snapped at Dean. "I am not jealous alright. I am pissed off at you alright. You know that my mum is probably lurking about and you lied about the fact that you lost your wallet to hook Sam back up with Sarah." She got into the Impala with Dean.

They hadn't noticed the sleek black car that was parked in the parking lot that had a woman spying out it. She pursed her lips together in a thin line and was on the phone. "K… I thought I had told you to bring her to me?"

" _I am sorry Madam, but she had turned me down." K apologized sounding sincere about the whole thing._

"I don't want excuses K." The woman said into her phone. "I wanted results. She was to return home and work. Not be with the American Hunters."

" _I know Madam."_

"Then I am ordering you again K, bring her home. Or I will bring her home my way."

SPNSPN

"I don't understand, Dean, we burned the damn thing." Sam explained to them what had happened in the warehouse once he had rejoined them in the car.

Andi pursed her lips together. This wasn't good at all.

"Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious. Alright, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?" Dean asked looking at his brother and then back at Andi.

"Okay, alright." Sam rubbed his mouth. "Well, um, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the painting's subject that haunts 'em."

"Yeah. So we just need to figure out everything that there is to know about that creepy-ass family and that creepy-ass painting. What were their names again?"

"The Merchant family." Andi said with a nod of her head. They needed to get to the bottom of this and quick before someone else died.

SPNSPN

Andi looked out the window making sure that no one was following them especially her mother.

"You said the Isaiah Merchant family right?" The proprietor asked looking at the three of them.

"Yeah that's right." Andi said moving away from the window putting her hands in her pockets looking at the proprietor.

Dean approached smiling and flicked through an old book with picture of old guns.

The proprietor put a huge book down onto the table filled with newspaper clippings. "I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So are you guys crime buffs?"

"Kinda. Yeah. Why do you ask?" Dean asked looking at him.

"Well... " He held up a newspaper article showing them.

"Yes. Yeah, that sounds about right." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"The whole family was killed?" Sam asked as he looked at the paper.

"It seems this Isaiah, he slits his kids' throats, then his wife, then himself. Now he was a barber by trade. Used a straight razor." The proprietor explained to them.

"Sounds like Sweeney Todd to me." Andi said softly crossing her arms.

"Uh what?" Dean asked looking at her in confusion.

"Nevermind." Andi said waving her hand.

"Why'd he do it?" Sam asked looking at the proprietor.

"Let's look. Ahh…. 'People who knew him describe Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. Controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, uh, two sons, adopted daughter….' Yeah yeah yeah…. 'There were whispers that the wife was going to take the kids and leave.' Which of course that day and age, un… so instead, old man Isaiah… well he gave them all a shave." He moved his finger across his throat making a noise laughing.

Dean joined in, but Sam and Andi gave him a look which made him stop. "Does it say what happened to the bodies?"

"Just that they were all cremated."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Actually I found a picture of the family. It's right here… somewhere. Right… here it is." He said showing it to them.

"Hey, could we get a copy of this please?" Sam asked him.

"Sure."

SPNSPN

Andi rubbed her temples letting out a soft sigh as she sat at the table with the brothers.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm sure of it. The painting at the auction house, Dad is looking down. Painting here, Dad's looking out. The painting has changed." Sam told them.

"Alright, so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?" Dean asked looking at Sam rubbing his mouth.

"Well yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted then how are we gonna stop him?"

"Alright, well, if Isaiah's position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. You know it could give us some clues." Andi said pursing her lips together as she thought.

"What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?" Sam asked looking at Andi.

Andi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe. It's just an idea Sam."

"Anyway." Dean said clapping his hands together. "We gotta get back in and see that painting." Dean got up to his feet and walked across the room and threw himself onto his bed crossing his arms. "Which is a good thing because you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend."

Andi looked down at the papers that was in front of her a pang of hurt went through her chest.

"Dude. Enough already." Sam said looking at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked looking at Sam wondering what was wrong with him now.

"What? Ever since we got here, you been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, alright?"

"Well, you like her don't you?"

Sam raised his arms above his head and then looked up at the ceiling not replying to his brother's question.

Andi looked at Sam looking at him with an expression that couldn't really be read.

"Alright, you like her, she likes you, you're both consenting adults…"

"What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave. We always leave." Sam said getting frustrated, his voice raising.

Andi looked down sadly picking at her fingers knowing that this conversation she shouldn't be listening to.

"Well, I'm not talking about marriage, Sam."

"You know, I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?"

"Cause then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all of the time."

Sam stared at his brother and then huffed looking away from him.

Dean sat up looking at him. "You know, seriously Sam, this isn't about you just hooking up, okay? I mean, I, I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you."

Andi carefully got up from her seat and went towards the door not wanting to hear anymore from the two of them conversing. "I'm gonna have a smoke. You two… uh… just finish your talk." She said slipping out of the room not wanting to be anywhere near the two of them talking about Sam's love life. After all her's was messed up as it was and she knew that Sam was probably worse because of losing Jess the way that he had.

Andi leaned against the building let out a soft breath closing her eyes rubbing her temples. She just couldn't understand the feeling that she was feeling in her chest. She pulled out as a cigarette and her lighter as she lit it up taking a drag of it. "I can't do this." She mumbled to herself. "Don't do this to yourself Andi. Don't do this to yourself. Don't go down this path again." She shook her head. "Don't do it. Don't do it." She murmured to herself over and over to herself as she smoked her cigarette.

SPNSPN

Dean quickly pulled the car up outside of Evelyn's home.

The three hunters jumped out of the car.

Sarah got out of her car that was in the driveway. "Sam what's happening?"

Sam ran past her. "I told you, you shouldn't have come."

Dean and Andi ran past Sarah running up the stairs.

Dean began to bang on the door. "Hello anyone home?"

"You said Evelyn might be in danger, what sort of danger?" Sarah asked in concern.

"I can't knock this sucker down. I gotta pick it." Dean said as he began to pick the lock on the door.

Sam banged on the windows that were covered with metal security bars.

"Sam there are security bars. You aren't going to get in that way." Andi told him shaking her head.

Sarah's eyes went wide when she saw Dean picking the lock. "What are you guys, burglars?"

Sam turned and faced Sarah. "I wish it was that simple. Look you really should wait in the car. It's for your own good."

Dean got the door open and rushed inside.

Andi and Sam followed him in quickly.

"The hell I will." Sarah said following them in. "Evelyn's a friend. Evelyn?"

"Evelyn?" Dean called out as they walked around.

They entered the lounge and Evelyn was facing away from them.

"Evelyn? It's Sarah Blake… Are you alright?" Sarah said reaching to touch Sarah's shoulder.

"Sarah don't. Sarah!"

Evelyn's head tipped back revealing that her throat had been slit.

Sarah screamed. "Oh my God. Oh My God!"

Sam wrapped his arm around her and ushered her out of the room.

Andi shook her head and followed Sam out of the room.

SPNSPN

Dean sat at the bar that was in the room with the computer as Sam paced around in the room and Andi sat on the couch with her hands in her lap looking down.

There was a knock on the door and Sam got up and went to the door.

Sarah stormed past him.

"Hey. You alright?" Sam asked softly looking at her.

Sarah turned and looked at him. "No, actually, I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone, and found her like that."

Dean smirked at Sam.

Andi looked up shocked.

Sam looked at her relieved. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell's going on. Who's killing these people?" Sarah said looking at them.

Sam looked at Dean who raised his brows and then looked at Andi who looked down. He then looked at Sarah. "What."

"What?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"It's not 'who'. It's 'what' is killing those people."

Sarah looked at Sam like he was insane.

Andi ran her hand through her hair looking up.

Sam sighed. "Sarah, you saw that painting move."

"No… no, I was… I was seeing things. It's impossible."

"Welcome to our world." Andi said getting up from the couch putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy… but we think that that painting is haunted." Sam explained to Sarah hoping that she believed him.

She laughed lightly with tears in her eyes. "You're joking." She looked at the three of them and saw that they just simply stared at her. "You're not joking. God, the guys I go out with."

"Sarah, think about it. Evelyn, the Telescas, they both had the painting. And there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes people die. And we're just trying to stop it. And that's the truth." Sam said trying to sooth her.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Then I guess you'd better show me. I'm coming with you."

"What? No. Sarah no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and… and I don't want you to get hurt."

Sarah looked at Andi. "Look, you guys are probably crazy, and if you're right about this? Well me and my Dad sold that painting that mighta got these people killed. Look I'm not saying I'm not scared because I am scared as hell, but I'm not gonna to run and hide either." She said striding towards the door. She turned back towards them. "So are we going or what?" She walked out the door.

"Sam?" Dean called to his brother.

Sam looked at his brother.

Dean pointed out the door after Sarah. "Marry that girl."

Andi shook her head as she headed out the door.

Sarah saw her come out of the motel room. "Are they coming?"

Andi looked at Sarah. "Yeah, they're coming. They're just taking a little bit because they usually like to talk." Andi said as she put her hands in her back pockets as she walked towards the Impala. She had nothing really against Sarah, but she really didn't want to talk to the girl that Dean said for Sam to marry. She didn't want to admit it, but it kind of burned.

SPNSPN

Sam picked the lock of Evelyn's home.

Sarah looked around nervously. "Ahhh… isn't this the crime scene?"

Andi rubbed her temples. "You've already lied to the cops. What's another infraction?" Andi said as she looked around.

Sam opened the door for them.

The four of them walked inside and went into the lounge.

Sam lifted the painting off of the wall and the four of them examined it.

"Aren't you worried that it's… gonna kill us?" Sarah asked showing her concern.

"Nah, it seems to do its thing at night. I think we're alright in the daylight." Sam said as he looked the painting.

Dean compared the picture. "Sam, Andi, check it out. The razor, it's closed in this one, but it's opened in that one."

"What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked looking at the painting.

"Well if the spirit's changing aspects of the paintings then it's doing so for a reason."

"Hey hey look at this. The painting in the painting." Sam pointed out.

"Looks like a crypt, or a mausoleum or something." Andi said taking a closer look at it.

Dean looked around and grabbed a thick glass ashtray and used it as a magnifying glass. "Merchant."

"Looks like we go there." Andi said looking at them.

SPNSPN

The four of them walked through the graves.

"This is the third boneyard we've checked. I think ghost is jerking us around." Dean said with a groan getting fairly agitated.

Andi shook her head looking at Dean. "You really think that Dean? I think it's trying to help us in away." She said as she kept walking trying to avoid stepping in holes that were in the ground.

"So this is what you guys do for a living?" Sarah asked looking at Sam curiously.

"Not exactly." Sam said looking at her. "We don't get paid."

"Well, Mazel tov."

Dean noticed the mausoleum. "Over there."

The four of them made their way over to it.

Dean broke the lock.

The four of them entered and pushed the cobwebs aside as they walked in. There is a number of name plates as well as four urns and one glass case that had a doll in it.

Sarah looked at the doll. "Okay, that right there… is the creepiest things I've ever seen."

"It was a… sort of tradition at the time. Whenever a child died sometimes they'd preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone or crypt."

Dean looked around. "Notice anything strange here?"

Andi purse her lips together looking around.

"Ah… where do I start." Sarah said looking around.

Sam sniggered at what she said looking at her.

"No, that's not what I mean. Look at the urns."

"There's only four." Andi pointed out. "Mom and the three kids. Where's dear old Dad?"

SPNSPN

Andi, Sam, and Dean dug at the graveyard that Dean had found out that Isaiah was buried at. Sarah held a flashlight as they dug.

Sam crawled out of the hole to stand next to Sarah as Dean and Andi continued to dig.

"You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this." Sarah said looking over at Sam.

"Well, ah, this isn't exactly the first grave we dug. Still think I'm a catch?" Sam said looking at her.

Sarah laughed lightly.

Dean and Andi's shovels hit something hard.

"Think we've got something." Dean said looking up at them. Dean cracked open the coffin lid to reveal the body.

Andi got up out of the hole dusting her pants off. "Good let's burn this bloody bastard and be on our way then yeah?"

Dean got out of the hole and poured the salt on the bones.

Sam poured the kerosene.

Andi struck a match. "You've been a bloody pain in the ass Isaiah."

"Good riddance." Dean said nodding his head.

Andi tossed in the match.

The four of them watched the body burn.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the car up to Evelyn's home and Sam opened the door.

"Keep the motor running." Sam told his brother.

"I thought the painting was harmless now?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Better safe than sorry. We're gonna bury the sucker."

Sarah got out of the car. "I'm going with you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! Hey hey. I'll stay here with Andi, you go make your move."

Sam scoffed and got out of the car.

"Sam. I'm serious." Dean called back as he turned on the radio to a love ballad that was playing as Sarah and Sam walked up the stairs.

Sam turned around grimacing and gave Dean a what the hell gesture.

Dean gave him a what look.

Sam motioned him to shut it off.

Andi reached forward and shut it off. "You are going to get your ass kicked for this. Must you always do this to him, Dean? He's going to end up pushing you away."

The two of them turn their heads when they hear the door slam. The two of them tear out of the car and tear up the stars and shove at the door.

"Dean! Andi! Hey! Is that you out there?!"Sam yelled from inside.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked as he shoved on the door.

Dean quickly answered his phone putting it on speaker so Andi could hear what Sam had to say. "Tell me you slammed the front door."

"Nope, it wasn't me. I think it was the little girl." Sam replied as he tried to open the door.

"Gril? What girl? Sam?" Andi asked in confusion.

"Yeah she's out of the painting. I think it might've been her all along."

"Wasn't the Dad looking down at her? Maybe he was trying to warn us." Dean said realizing what was now going on.

"Hey, hey, hey, let's recap later alright? Just get us out of here."

"Well I'm trying to pick the lock, the door won't budge."

"Well, knock it down."

"Okay genius, let me just grab my battering ram." Dean snapped at his younger brother.

"Knock it off you two. We don't have time for this. Someone can get killed." Andi said softly showing her concern.

"Dean, this damn thing is coming."

"Well, you're just gonna have to hold it off until I figure something out. Get some salt or iron." Dean said hanging up his phone. He looked at Andi. "Come on we have to find a way into the house."

"You think?" Andi said as she began to walk the front porch looking for an entrance into the house. She knew that anything would help. But nothing seemed to be a way into the house. "Bloody hell, seems like this woman, wanted very good protection."

"Damn it. Well… let's just hope that Sammy can hold off that little girl."

Andi nodded her head.

Dean called Sam again. "Sammy, You okay?" He quickly put it onto speaker.

"Yeah, for now." Sam said panting.

"How we gonna waste her?"

"I don't know, she was already cremated. There's nothing left to burn."

"Then how's she still around."

"There has to be something that is hers still left hanging around." Andi said pursing her lips together running her hands through her hair.

"But what could it possibly be?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Sam wait. We used to handle antique dolls at auction." Sarah piped up.

"Well that's fascinating Sarah, but how is that…"

"Sam just shut up." Andi snapped shutting Sam up. "Sarah go on. What is it that you were going to say."

"Well back when they use to make the dolls in the kids image, I mean everything, they would use the kid's real hair."

"The doll might have the kid's real hair. Human remains… same as human bones." Andi said in realization.

"The Mausoleum!" The three hunters said together.

SPNSPN

Dean drove the Impala through the locked gates of the graveyard.

"Bloody hell Dean are you trying to get us killed?" Andi said trying to keep herself upright in the seat and not to fly right into his side or land in his lap or hit the dashboard.

Dean stopped the car and killed the engine before flying out of the car. "Sorry Andi." He apologized as he ran towards the mausoleum.

Andi quickly followed him and saw that he was pounding on the glass container with his hands and the butt of his gun which didn't break it. "Dean. Idiot!"

Dean looked at it and realized what he was doing. He lifted up his other arm protecting his face and shot at the glass. He then used the gun to break the rest of the glass. He grabbed the doll.

"Really you couldn't have figured it out to shoot the bloody glass?" Andi asked as she grabbed the lighter that was in her pocket trying to get it to light. "Oh come on you bleeding thing. Now you don't want to work." She kept trying to light it. "Come on… come on you bloody piece of shite. Come on."

"Andi!"

Andi finally got her lighter to light and Dean brought the doll over it and it's hair caught on fire.

Dean put it on the floor of the mausoleum watching it burn with Andi as he pulled out his phone calling Sam. "Sam, you good?" He said catching his breath as he pulled Andi to his side.

Andi let out a breath leaning into Dean's side. "I could use a cigarette after this."

Dean let out a chuckle at what Andi said and he ruffled her hair up.

SPNSPN

Dean walked up slowly with Andi to where Sam and Sarah were watching the painting being crated up. Dean held up some papers. "This was archived in the country records thanks to Miss I had to look."

"Hey." Andi said shoving Dean. "I had to look. The Merchant's adopted daughter Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? Cause her real family was murdered in their beds."

"She killed them?" Sarah asked in shock.

Andi nodded her head putting her hands in her pockets ducking her head a little bit letting out a scoff. "Yeah. Who'd suspect her? Sweet innocent little girl? So then she kills Isaiah and his family. The old man takes the blame. His spirit's been trying to warn people ever since."

"So where's this one go?" The worker asked Sarah.

"Take it out back and burn it." Sarah replied.

The workers stopped and looked at her.

"I'm serious guys. Thanks." She looked at Sam, Dean and Andi. "So why'd the girl do it?"

"Killing others? Killing herself? Some people are just born tortured. So when they die, their spirits are just as dark." Sam explained to Sarah.

"Maybe. I don't really care. It's over, we move on." Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Which I'm glad. Mum won't find me then." Andi said letting out a soft breath.

"Ahh… I guess this means you're leaving." Sarah said looking at Sam said softly.

Dean looked at Sam and then to Sarah.

Sam gave Dean and Andi.

"I'll go wait in the car with Andi. See you Sarah." Dean stood awkwardly with Andi for a second looking at Sam and then nodded before wrapping his arm around Andi. "I'm the one that burned the doll, destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me or anything." Dean grumbled.

"Shut up Dean." Andi said grumbling punching him in the arm as she walked with him towards exit. "This is what you wanted him to do. You got your wish." Andi followed him outside and walked towards the Impala.

"Just admit it Andi." He said looking at her noticing the look that was on her face. He saw the hurt that was in her eyes, seeing the tears that wanted to fall, but she was refusing to allow them to fall. "You're jealous of the fact that he likes her and…"

Andi pulled away from Dean. "Just stop Dean… okay?" Andi said as a few tears fell from her eyes. "I'm…" She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. You're not jealous are you? You're not in love with Sammy are you?" Dean asked with his green eyes widening in realization

"Oh God… No! I'm not going to put myself through the heartache alright?" She said looking up at him. "I've already done that before. I'm not doing that again okay? I'm gonna sit in the car okay?" She opened the back door of the car and got into the car without saying another word to him and closed the door. She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She then laid down on the back of the seat. She just couldn't take the pain that she felt in her heart. She didn't want to think it that Dean might be right. She wanted to think that he was very much wrong. But it scared her, what if he was right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 19. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. What do you guys think of Andi's time with Dean? Who do you think was that woman that was spying on Andi? Let me know what you think? What would you guys like to see in the future episode? Next episode is episode 20 Dead Man's Blood. Until next time guys.


	20. Vampires Still Exhist

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 20 of See You Again. With a painting destroyed on Sarah's orders and Dean thinking that Andi might be in love with Sam and Andi denying it a case pops up in Colorado dealing with the death of Daniel Elkins a reunion comes at hand and where does that leave Andi? Without further ado Chapter 20. Enjoy guys.

 **Chapter 20**

Vampires Still Exist

Dean flipped through a newspaper while Sam was on his laptop and Andi was reading one of her books that she had brought with her instead of trying to look something up.

Dean folded up the newspaper letting out a sigh. "Well guys. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What've you got, Sam?" He knew well enough that Andi had given up a while ago of trying to find anything and had gone to reading a book so there was no point in asking her since she was on a break from looking for cases. He didn't blame her since she had been a bit thorny since they had left New York. He supposed it was because of what he had said back there and having made her cry and she hadn't forgiven him for it, he wasn't sure of it.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived."

"Sounds more like 'That's incredible' than, uh. 'Twilight Zone'." Dean said rubbing his mouth.

"Yeah." Sam said letting out a sigh.

Dean smirked looking at Sam. "Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh?"

Andi's eyes shot up giving Dean a look of pure disgust.

"Cool chick man, smokin'." Dean whistled. "You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I dunno, maybe someday. But in the meantime we got a lot of work to do, Dean, and you know that." Sam said shooting his brother down.

Andi went back to reading her book seeming okay with Sam's answer. They wouldn't be going and seeing Sarah which was a good thing.

"Yeah alright. What else you got?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Ah, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home."

Andi looked up knowing that name. "Elkins?"

"Elkins? I know that name."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Elkins…. Elkins… Elkins."

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery."

"Mm-hmm." Dean began to flick through their dad's journal. He found the page. "There, check it out." He moved the journal and showed it to Sam.

"You think it's the same Elkins?"

"It's a Colorado area code."

SPNSPN

Sam pushed the door open a bit and put his lock pick set away.

Dean shined his flashlight around looking around. "Looks like the maid didn't come today." He said as he walked into the home.

Sam saw a salt ring by the door. He touched it lightly. "Hey, there's salt over here. Right beside the door."

Dean flicked through Elkin's journal. "You mean protection against demon salt, or oops I spilled the popcorn salt?"

"Dean it's a ring." Andi said looking at Dean.

"You think this guy Elkins was a player?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Definitely."

Sam came up behind Dean seeing the journal that Dean held in his hands. "That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's."

Andi pursed her lips together knowing that this was indeed the man that her father had used to hunt with on a few occasions.

"Yep, except this dates back to the 60s."

The three of them walked into another room using their flashlights around seeing the destruction that was caused. Even seeing the large hole that was in the roof.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam said looking at the hole that was in the roof.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too." Dean mused looking around.

"Yeah."

They looked around the room.

Andi crouched down and looked at the floor touching it lightly with her hand.

"You got something Andi?" Sam asked looking at her with a soft look. He had been worried about her since they had left New York, but she had hardly said a word to him since they had left. She kind of had blocked herself off from him and it had concerned him.

"Some scratches." Andi simply replied not looking at him as she continued to look at the marks on the floor.

"Death throes maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe." Andi reached up onto the table grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. She used the pencil over it to get an outline over it. "Or maybe it is a message." She picked up a paper. She handed it to Dean. "Does it look familiar to you guys at all?"

"Sammy look." Dean showed it to Sam.

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Sam said looking up at his brother.

"Just the way Dad does it."

"Okay what the bloody hell does that mean?" Andi asked looking at the two brothers in confusion. She didn't know how Daniel ran things because her father didn't learn from Daniel, because he was already a hunter. So she didn't know how Daniel did things. She only had heard a few stories from her father before he had passed.

SPNSPN

Andi sat out in the car waiting for the brothers to come from the post office pursing her lips together in a thin line. She rubbed her mouth with a soft sigh.

Dean and Sam got into the car with looks of confusion written across their faces.

"Well?" She asked leaning up against the back of the seat looking at the two of them seeing the look of the confusion.

"There was a letter in the box." Dean said showing the enevelope to her.

Andi's brows furrowed together and rubbed her mouth. "I have to admit even that is a little odd."

"J.W. You think? John Winchester?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Dean asked pursing his lip together.

There was a knock on Dean's window causing Dean to gasp and rear back, and raise his arm clenching his fist.

Andi jumped back so she wouldn't get hit with him rearing back. She gasped when she saw it was John.

"Dad?"

John opened the back door and got into the car joining Andi in the back seat causing her to slid across the back seat sitting behind Sam.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Dean began to question their father in concern.

Andi looked John over and saw that he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place." John explained to the three of them.

"Why didn't you come in?" Sam asked softly looking at their father.

John looked at Sam. "You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed… by anyone or anything. Nice job covering your tracks by the way."

Dean looked back at John looking a little proud hearing that from their father. "Yeah, well, we learned from the best."

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked confused of why his father would do that.

"Yeah. He was… he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting." John said thinking about Daniel. "Andi's father hunted a few times with him."

Andi nodded her head slowly confirming what John had told his sons.

"Well you never mentioned him to us." Sam said looking at his father wondering why his father hadn't mentioned him before. He didn't understand why Andi hadn't said something about her father knowing him either. Didn't she trust them with that information?

"We had a… we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." John gestured to the envelope. "I should look at that."

Dean handed it to him.

John opened it and began to read it. "If you're reading this, I'm already dead." John scoffed rubbing his mouth. "That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asked looking back at his father in confusion.

"He had it the whole time."

"Dad, what?"

"When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a Cold revolver, did you see it?"

"There was, there was an old case, but it was empty." Andi told John shaking her head.

"They have it." John said rubbing his mouth in thought.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked in confusion.

John began to get out of the car. "We gotta pick up the trail."

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam asked in surprise that their father wanted them to join in.

Andi pursed her lips together. She had a feeling that this would be where she would be getting off and this would be a Winchester show. After all they wouldn't need her anymore. They would be fine without her.

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun."

"The gun… why?"

"Because it's important that's why."

"Dad we don't even know what these things are yet."

Andi let out a groan. "Sam. I already know what they are. They are what Daniel Elkins killed best. Dad helped him a few times. Vampires."

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean said looking back at Andi.

"You never mentioned them, Dad." Sam said looking at John.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and… and others had wiped them out. I was wrong." John shook his head. "Andi do you want to give them the down low on Vampires?"

Andi pursed her lips and nodded her head. "Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them,and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true." Andi looked down biting her lip. "They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire till it's too late."

SPNSPN

John looked at Andi who was still awake looking through her father's journal while Sam and Dean slept. "You're thinking about leaving." John said knowing what was going through the 23 year old's mind.

Andi looked up from her father's journal. "You guys are reunited." Andi said softly pursing her lips together. "I doubt that you guys need me around." She picked at a hangnail that was on her pinky.

"Andi…" John let out a sigh rubbing his mouth. "Honey that's where you are wrong, I brought you here for a reason… I don't want you leaving because I came back. I know what killed your father."

Andi looked back up at John. "Why aren't you telling me what killed him then John?" Andi asked softly.

"You really want to know the truth?"

" _Unit 22 let me confirm Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a work up? Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here."_

John let out a sigh and put the radio down that he held in his hand and got up to his feet grabbing his jacket. He slapped Sam's feet and then Dean's. "Sam, Dean, let's go."

"Mm-hmm." Dean said still asleep.

Sam sat up halfway.

Andi got up to her feet grabbing her coat slipping it on as Dean rubbed his eyes.

"I picked up a police call." John told them.

"What happened?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

Sam got up from the bed. "How do you know?"

John began to leave the room. "Just follow me, okay?"

Sam walked across the room and put his jacket on.

"Huh, vampires. Get's funnier every time I hear it." Dean said half asleep as he got up from his bed.

Andi rolled her eyes. "Onlyyou would say that Dean." Andi said as she walked through the door.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi leaned against the Impala as John talked to the cop.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam said sulkily crossing his arms.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting." Dean said looking over at Sam. He didn't know if he could handle the family drama.

"What's starting?"

John came back over to them.

"What have you got?" Dean asked their father.

"It was them alright. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked looking at their father.

"Sam…" Dean said looking at Sam.

Andi pursed her lips together. She was not about to get involved in this fight.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction." Sam said sharply to his brother.

Andi pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh.

"We are." John said looking at the three younger hunters.

"How do you know?"

John handed Dean something. "I found this."

"It's a… a vampire fang."

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set decends when they attack." John looked at Sam giving him a look. "Any more questions?"

Sam looked away remaining silent.

"Alright, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight."

Andi, Sam and Dean began to walk towards the Impala while John headed to his truck.

"Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it."

Dean looked down at Baby.

Sam looked at Dean with an I told you so look.

Dean grimances before getting in.

Andi shook her head and got into the back of the car. "Bloody hell this is going to be a long fucking road trip."

SPNSPN

Sam drove down the road following their father's truck.

Andi was relaxed in the back seat, her head rested against the window.

" _Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks._ I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." Dean said thinking.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam said grumpily as he drove.

"So it is starting." Dean said rubbing his face afraid that it was coming true..

"What?"

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for man than a couple of hours and there's static already?"

"Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, alright? And I'm happy we're all working together again."

"Well good."

"It's just the way he treats us, like we're children." Sam said unable to help himself.

"Oh God." Dean said with a groan.

Andi let out a groan. "Bloody hell Sam. Would you get your bloody knickers out of that twist."

"He barks orders at us, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"He does what he does for a reason.

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, alright? That's just the way the old man runs things."

"Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, alright? Not after everything that you and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're just cool with falling into line, and letting him run the whole show?" He asked looking at Dean challenging him.

Dean gave Sam a long look. "If that's what it takes." He said weakly trying to convince himself.

"And what about you Andi?" He questioned looking back at her in the mirror.

Andi pursed her lips unsure of what to say.

Sam just shook his head.

SPNSPN

"Yeah Dad. Alright, got it." Dean hung up the phone. "Pull off at the next exit."

"Why?" Sam asked angrily.

"Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail."

"How?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

Sam hit the pedal speeding the car up.

Dean looked over at Sam like he was insane.

Andi looked at Sam like he had lost his mind. "Sam what in the bloody hell are you doing?"

Sam past John's truck and Dean turned his head as they pass their father's truck. Once they pass the truck. Sam slammed on the breaks causing the Impala the swerve sideways in front of John's truck.

"Bloody hell what the fucking hell is wrong with you.

"Oh crap. Here we go."

Sam got out of the car.

"Sam!" Dean quickly got out of the car.

"Oh bloody hell." Andi said with a groan as she got out of the car.

"Sam!" Dean called after his brother following him.

"What the hell was that?" John growled at Sam in anger.

"We need to talk." Sam said in anger.

The two of them came face to face.

"About what?"

"About everything. Where we going Dad. What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean said pleading with his younger brother.

Andi pursed her lips together, knowing that this was bad.

"You're brother's right, we don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help. Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!" Sam yelled

"Get back in the car."

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah. And I said no."

"Okay you made your point touch guy. Look we're all tired, can we talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the car.

Sam moved still staring back at his father. "This is why I left in the first place." He mumbled.

Andi gasped softly hearing him.

"What'd you say?"

Sam swung around at his father. "You heard me."

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam."

"Sam…" Dean said softly.

"You walked away!" John yelled in Sam's face.

"Stop it both of you." Dean said softly unsure of what to do.

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!"

"Stop it!" Andi yelled pushing them apart. She shoved John back while Dean grabbed Sam. "Bloody hell that's enough! Is this what a family supposed to be like? Then bloody hell I don't want it." She walked away from the three Winchester boys heading back towards the Impala. She got into the car and waited for the brothers to get into the car.

A moment later Sam got into the car on the driver's side with a huff.

Andi kept silent not saying a word to Sam. She was still pissed off with him for acting the way that he had.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, Andi, and John hid in the trees and saw a vampire getting out of a beat up Camaro and a vampire coming out of a barn holding the door open shading his eyes from the sun and they exchanged words and the one just going inside. They watched the other vampire look around before going back inside.

"Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun." Dean said in shock.

"Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day… doesn't mean they won't wake up." John said looking at them.

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option." Dean said thinking of an idea.

"Actually, that's the plan."

Andi looked at John like he was insane. "Are you bloody insane? This plan could very well get someone hurt or even get us killed."

SPNSPN

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala.

The boys began to go through their weapons looking for the right weapons to use.

Andi opened up her duffel rummaging through it looking for her machete. She pulled one out of her bag. It had belonged to her father and she had taken it. She put it around her leg fastening with the binds that the leather holder had on it.

Dean looked over at his father. "Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one." Dean held on up.

John pulled one out of a leather holder revealing a massive shiney serrated edge machete. "I think I' okay. Thanks."

Dean looked at it in awe. "Wow."

John looked at the three of them knowing that the three of them wanted to probably know what was really going on. "So, you three really wanna know about this Colt?"

"Yes, sir." Sam said with a nod of his head.

John let out a sigh rubbing his mouth. "It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed in it until I read Daniel's letter… Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say… they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked looking at his father curiously.

"Like the demon." Sam said in realization looking at his father with wide eyes.

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destory that thing. Find the gun… we may have it."

Andi took a deep breath unsure if this plan would work. But she really did hope that it would work and John wouldn't end up getting them killed.

SPNSPN

The three young hunters bursted out of the barn doors out into the daylight running up the slope to the Impala and John's truck. One little mess up and they were on the run and leaving John behind because he had told them to run and he was right behind them.

"Dad?" Dean called for John. He began to panic when he didn't hear John's reply. "Dad!"

John came running up the slope panting. "They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life." John explained to them.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Find the nearest funeral home, that's what we have to bloody do." Andi said softly.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"She's right." John said with a nod of his head.

The boys looked at them confused and then at one another. Now that was something very new to the vampire lore that they were going to have to keep in mind if they were going to hunt down vampires next time.

SPNSPN

John sat at the table as Sam paced and Andi sat at on the couch picking at her nails in a nervous habit.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help." Sam said as he continued to pace back and forth pursing his lips together into a thin line.

"Dean's got it." John said looking up at his son watching him pace back and forth.

Andi bit her lip lightly as she kept silent. She couldn't believe that things had gone so wrong on this hunt so far. They had almost gotten killed from a little screw up. A little mistake that Sam had made because he hadn't seen. He hadn't known that the girl had been changed anyone couldn't have fallen into that trap, including herself.

"Sammy." John called causing Sam to look at him.

"Yeah."

"I don't think I ever told you this, but… the day you were born, you know what I did?"

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put another hundred dollars, until… Anyway my point is, Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you."

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" Sam asked looking at him confused.

Andi looked up confused hoping that Sam wasn't going to get angry. She was only staying just in case if a fight was going to break out and that she had to pull them apart. No one was able to pull her and her mother apart when they got into fights because they were always alone when it happened and there was no one there to pull them apart. She wasn't about to allow that to happen between Sam and John… after all they always had Dean to break them apart and well Dean wasn't there at the moment.

"You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you… prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I… uh… I stopped being your father and I… I became your, your drill sergeant. So when you said you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just… it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me… we're just different."

Sam huffed a laugh shaking his head.

"What?" John asked looking at his son.

"We're not different." Sam said shaking his head again. "Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess…" He laughed. "Well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone."

"I guess you're right, son." John said with a smile.

"Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?"

"Spent it on ammo."

The two of them looked at one another before they started laughing.

Andi shook her head. "Now everything squeared away between the two of you?" She asked looking at the two of them.

Sam looked at Andi. "Yeah I think it is."

Andi stood up wiping her hands on her pants. "Good."

Dean entered the room. "Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

"Get it?" John asked looking at his eldest son.

Dean fumbled getting into his pocket withdrawing a paper bag and then pulling out of the paper bag a bottle full of something red. He handed it to his dad.

"You know what to do."

SPNSPN

Andi, Sam, and John came out of their hiding spots carrying crossbows.

"It barely even stings." Kate said looking at the four of them.

"Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" John asked looking at her.

Kate's eyes went wide before she fell to the ground losing consciousness.

"Well that didn't take too long for her to fall." Andi said slinging her crossbow over her shoulder.

"Load her up." John said looking at his sons.

"Hey John." Andi said looking to the Winchester Patriarch.

John looked at her wondering what was going through her mind.

"Why don't you help your boys. I'll take care of him." Andi said gesturing to the other vampire that was kneeling on the ground.

"You sure?"

Andi nodded her head firmly.

John nodded his head. "Alright, Andi." He patted her shoulder and went to help his sons.

Andi pulled her machete out of its leather holder on her leg and twirled it in her hand. She raised her machete and brought it down.

SPNSPN

Andi came up to them wiping her machete down with a white rag as Dean and John came down from the Impala down to the camp fire that Sam was patrolling with his machete in his hand.

"Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready." John said handing Dean the saffron.

Dean smelled it and coughed reeling back from it. "Stuff stinks." He said as he threw it onto the fire.

"That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked looking at John.

"Yeah. Vampire's mate for life." Andi said with a nod of her head.

"She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time." John said looking at the three young hunters.

"A half hour oughta do it." Sam said pursing his lips together.

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can."

"But…"

"Well, Dad you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean said worried about their father.

Andi pursed her lips in concerned about John doing this on his own. This plan was folly and insane.

"I'll have her and the Colt." John said not seeing the problem with his plan.

"But after. We're gonna meet up right? Use the gun _together_. Right?" Sam asked looking at his father.

John didn't answer his youngest son.

"You're leaving again, aren't you? You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?" John asked looking at him.

"Like children."

"You are my children."

"I'm not your child John." Andi said cutting him off looking at him.

"I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad, all due respect, but, uh, that's a bunch of crap." Dean said looking at his father.

Andi, John, and Sam looked at Dean shocked. Dean never talked to John this way ever. He always complied with John's orders, and now he was back talking John.

"Excuse me?" John asked his eldest son wondering why Dean going against his orders.

"You know what Sammy, Andi and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want s out of the big fight?" Dean asked looking at his father.

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you three alive."

"You mean you can't be reckless." Andi pointed out looking at him.

"Look… I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death boys… it almost killed me. I can't watch you boys die too. I won't."

Andi looked at Sam and Dean with pursed lips.

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I… think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together."

Sam nodded his head.

"We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it. And with Andi by our side too."

Andi looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order."

Dean looked down.

Sam clenched his jaw not believing his father.

"You stubborn son of a bitch. I hope ruining your sons lives are worth it." She wrapped her arms around Sam and Dean's waists moving them. "Come on." She said softly moving them towards the Impala knowing that there was no way that they would be able to talk John out of this. John was being a rude son of a bitch that wasn't listening to any of them. "If you make it out of this John. I want to know the exact reason of why you brought me over. The thing that killed my father."

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi ran down from where they were hiding. Dean and Andi had paused to shoot another vampire with their crossbows that they had while Sam had ran ahead only to get backhanded by Luther. The two of them went to go and help Sam grabbing their machetes, but Luther picked Sam up and had his arm around Sam's throat.

Andi gasped dropping her machete to the ground it landing on the ground clattering on the asphalt.

"Don't! I'll break his neck. Do what the girl did. Put your blade down." Luther ordered Dean.

Dean didn't make a move.

Luther tightened his hold on Sam's neck cutting off his air supply.

"Dean!" Andi gasped looking at the elder brother her eyes filling with tears.

Dean dropped his machete to the asphalt. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to his little brother and hearing how broken Andi sounded, it tore his heart up. He could tell that she loved him even though she denied her feelings for Sam for as long as she had, but he knew that there was no way that she could deny it no more.

"You people. Why can't you leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do." Luther said snarling looking at the two young hunters that stood in front of him as he continued to choke Sam.

"I don't think so." John said from behind him.

Luther turned around.

John raised the Colt and shot Luther between the eyes and Luther released Sam.

Sam stumbled away gasping for air.

Dean pulled behind him and began to check him over to make sure that he was alright.

"Oh God." Andi said softly taking a breath looking Sam over.

Dean looked over at Andi. "Hey look at me sweetheart."

Andi looked at Dean with wide congac eyes.

Dean put his hands on her face making her look into his green eyes. "He's alright... I promise sweetheart."

Andi took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and she looked at Sam with a concerned look. Even though she was still a little sore with him.

SPNSPN

The three young hunters packed their bags up.

"Andi…" Sam asked looking at her.

Andi looked at Sam. "Hm?"

"Please stay with us." Sam said softly.

"You think that I'm going to leave?" She asked softly.

Sam pursed his lips together and nodded his head.

She looked over at Dean. "You think the same thing too?"

Dean looked over at her. "You said something about leaving when we reunited with our dad." Dean said pursing his pale lips together as he continued to pack his bag. If he wanted to be honest. He had gotten quite use to having the now twenty-three year old around. Granted she was stubborn and a bit hard headed, but she was a flare that they needed and she completed them.

"I'm not planning on leaving now."

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Your father is withholding information from me and I want to know what it is." Andi said as she continued to pack her bag. "I want to know what killed my father. He knows what it is and I'm going to get it out of him."

John came into the room looking at the three younger hunters. "So, guys…."

The three of them faced John.

"Yes, sir." Sam said pursing his lips.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, but we saved your ass." Dean said as he put a few things in his bag.

Sam looked sideways at Dean nervously.

John looked at Dean steadily.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat waiting for his father to start yelling.

"You're right."

"I am?" Dean asked surprised.

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So… we go after this damn thing. Together. With Andi's help of course."

"Yes sir." The three young hunters said together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 20. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. What do you guys think of Andi staying with the boys? What do you think that killed her father and what does John know? What do you think of their conversation that they had? Please let me know. :D If there is anything that you guys would like to see in Salvation please let me know guys. We are getting down to the last two chapters of this story and I am getting excited. Until next time guys.**


	21. Trip To Iowa

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 21 of See You Again. After dealing with a nest of vampires and being reunited with John and Andi deciding to stay. John decides to show them what he really has been doing for the year that he has been gone and during the time that he had Andi with him when he had her in Jericho for that short amount of time. But when someone starts killing off friends of the Winchesters things begin to get a little rough. Without further ado Chapter 21.

 **Chapter 21**

Trip to Iowa

John had brought out all of his paperwork that he had been doing for the past year ever since he had taken off in Jericho. He sat silently at the desk the Colt sitting in front of him. Sam leaned up against the counter, Dean paced in the room with his arms crossed trying to grasp the idea that their father had been gone, and Andi sitting there with her hands laced together and lips pursed trying to get the idea through her mind that John left her in Jericho for this reason. That he thought that it wasn't safe for her to be with him.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just… nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." John explained to them.

"And that's when you took off and took Andi along with you for the ride." Dean said in realization.

John nodded his head. "Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation."

"Alright so what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey."

Andi pursed her lips together. She hadn't known that John was on the demon's trail when she had met up with him. "That's where you called me from." Andi said in realization. "Made me come there to meet you."

John nodded his head. "Then California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked looking at his father with a look of worry etched across his face.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday." John confirmed.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Andi asked in confusion. She didn't know the story of what had happened the boys were younger. She never really asked because she had a feeling that it was not a good thing to ask. But whatever it was… it had to do with the children turning six months old?

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked softly looking at his father with a worried look.

"Exactly six months." John said with a nod of his head.

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death… Jessica. It's all because of me?" Sam asked softly feeling a bit helpless.

"We don't know that Sam." Dean said looking at his brother not liking how his brother was thinking.

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean."

"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault." Dean said looking at his brother getting frustrated at Sam.

"Right. It's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam shouted looking at Dean.

"No it's not your problem it's our problem!"

John stood up looking at his two sons. "Okay. That's enough."

Both of the brothers took a breath and calmed down.

"So why's he doing it. What does he want?" Sam asked softly.

"Look I wish I had the answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" John looked down, unhappy with the way things had turned out.

"Alright, so how do we find it, before it hits again." Dean asked pursing his lips together.

"There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern,but it's there in the days before these fires signs crops in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked… and…"

"These things happened in Lawrence."

John nodded his head. "A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto… before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asked softly looking at his father.

"Salvation Iowa."

"Sounds like we need to get on the road now." Andi said as she got off of the couch. "And not waste anymore time talking."

SPNSPN

Andi pursed her lips unsure of what to think of what had been going on. All of this seemed surreal. After all she hadn't heard the story of what had happened to Sam and Dean's mother or how John had gotten into hunting and now she had felt sad for how the three of them gotten into hunting. They weren't a hunting family. Not like her father's side of the family, the Pierces who were well known for hunting and mostly had been killed off except for her cousin, who was working somewhere in the country.

John's truck pulled over quickly and the Impala pulled right over and the four hunters got out quickly. The three younger hunters looked at him in confusion.

"God damn it!" John yelled in anger.

"What is it?" Dean asked in concern that something had gone wrong just by how their father was reacting.

"Son of a bitch."

"What is it!"

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?" Dean asked his voice growing in concern. Caleb was a hunting buddy of theirs and of course it was a concern of theirs because it was one of their friends.

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asked in shock.

Andi gasped in surprise. There had been a few times that her father had dropped her off at Pastor Jim's before when he had gone on hunts with her mother. This was shocking news to her as well.

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place." John explained to them.

"A demon." Dean said his brows furrowing in confusion.

John nodded his head.

"The demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?"

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and health centers in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?" Sam asked looking at him with worry.

"We check em all that's how. You got any better ideas?" He asked looking at Sam.

"No sir." Sam said shaking his head.

John nodded his head and they decided to turn and head back to their vehicles. John stopped and leaned on the bed of his truck.

Dean turned back as he opened the door of the Impala. "Dad?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't…." He swallowed the lump in his throat as his face hardened. "This ends now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

The four of them got into their vehicles.

SPNSPN

Andi was thankful that she had gone with Sam to the Salvation Medical Center to get the information that they needed. Sam had one of his visions while he had been flipping through his notebook and had almost fallen to the ground if it wasn't for her to hold him up. Thankful he was able to get them to where the vision had shown him to.

Sam pursed his lips together as he pulled out the map again and another vision flashed before his eyes. When it was over he realized that they were standing in front of the house. Sam turned his head seeing a woman pushing a stroller and holding an umbrella. He began to walk up the sidewalk. "Hi." He said with a smile.

Andi quickly followed him knowing that Sam was going to be a good person and help her out.

"Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don't need that anymore."

"Oh, thanks." The woman said with a smile as she closed her umbrella as Sam held her stroller so it wouldn't roll away and he peered inside.

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" Sam asked curiously looking at the woman.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow, hi." He cooed at the baby.

Andi chuckled lightly. "He's not always like this."

"Oh sorry, I'm rude." He said realizing what he had done. "I'm Sam and this is Andi." He offered her a smile. "We just moved in in up the block." He wrapped his arm around Andi hoping that she wouldn't hit him for doing that.

Andi looked up at him with a loving gaze making it look good.

"Hi. I'm Monica. This is Rosie."

"Rosie? Hi Rosie." Sam said looking down at the little girl.

"So, welcome to the neighbourhood." Monica said with a smile.

"Thanks. She's such a good baby." Sam said smiling at Rosie again.

"I know, I mean she… she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's… it's like she's reading your mind."

"What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?" Andi asked curiously.

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born." Monica explained to the two of them with a bright smile.

"And how old's Rosie?" Sam asked curiously.

"She's six months old today. She's big right? Growing like a weed."

Andi pursed her lips together.

"Yeah." Sam said distractedly. "Monica…"

"Yeah?"

"Just ahhh, just take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah, you too Sam and Andi. We'll see you around." Monica turned to her house as a station wagon turned into the driveway honking. "There's daddy."

Andi looked up at Sam concerned. "Sam?" Her brows furrowed in worry. "Sam?"

Sam looked down at her in concern. "We have to stop this." He said softly. "Rosie's next."

Andi nodded her head. "Let's get back to Dean and John and tell them."

SPNSPN

Sam sat at the table rubbing his temples as Andi looked over at him with her lips pursed together from her spot on the couch while John and Dean sat on the ends of the bed looking at Sam.

"A vision." John said flatly looking at his youngest son. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Sam.

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam said slowly and painfully rubbing his temples.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"It started as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake." Dean said as he got up crossing the room and going behind his little brother to go and get another cup of coffee.

Sam winced again. "Yeah." Sam nodded his head. "It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get."

"Alright. When were you going to tell me about this?" John asked getting slightly agitated looking at his sons.

His sons looked at him.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean told their father.

"Alright, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me."

Dean dropped the coffee jug and the cup back on the counter in anger and moved back towards his father in anger.

"Bull shite." Andi snapped causing Dean to stop in his tracks halfway across the room causing him to look at her with wide eyes. "I have a feeling Dean called you from Lawrence. Sam called you when Dean was dying. Getting you on the phone John." Andi scoffed rolling her eyes. "We have a better bloody chance in winning the bloody lottery than getting a hold of your bloody arse." Andi got up from the couch.

"You're right." John said looking at her with narrowed eyes. "I don't like your tone missy."

"Tough." She said putting her hands in her pockets. "Suck it up buttercup. You should've never left me behind in Jericho alone for that time without a word leaving your sons to find me."

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight." Sam said looking at the three of them getting tired of the arguing between them. "And this family's going to go through the same hell we went through."

"No they're not. No one is, ever again." John said shaking his head. He wasn't about to allow that to happen again. Not to another family.

Sam's phone began to ring. Sam pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" His brows furrowed together in confusion. "Who is this?" He looked at his father, brother and best friend that was in the room. "Meg."

John, Dean, and Andi looked at Sam.

"Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window." Sam scoffed when he heard her reply. "Just your feeling? That was a seven-story drop." He looked at his father. "My Dad. I don't know where my Dad is." He hesitated then handed the phone to John.

"This is John." John pursed his lips together as he listened to Meg on the phone. "Caleb?"

Sam and Dean reacted going onto alert when they heard the name Caleb. That was one of their hunting friends.

Andi pursed her lips together knowing that this was bad. Was Meg hunting down the Winchesters friends and killing them to make them come out?

"You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go." John said gruffly into the phone. He was ordering Meg to release Caleb. "I don't know what you're talking about." John's eyes went wide when he heard Caleb choking on his own blood. "Caleb. Caleb!" He gripped onto Sam's phone tightly in his hand as he listened to what Meg was telling him. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that." He remained silent as Sam, Dean and Andi stood close by. "Okay."

Andi's eyes went wide when she heard him say okay.

"I said okay, I'll bring you the colt."

Andi looked at Sam and Dean with a look of worry.

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there." John explained to Meg hoping that she would allow him that. "That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane."

SPNSPN

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked looking at his father.

"Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter." John explained to them.

"What do we do?" Dean asked looking at John, wondering what the plan was that he was coming up in his mind.

"I'm going to Lincoln."

"What?"

"Are you insane John?" Andi asked her eyes going wide.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friend die." John said looking at them.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over." Sam said pursing his lips together. He couldn't believe what his father was thinking. This plan wasn't a good one. It was a suicide mission.

"Who said anything about handing it over. Look, besides us and a couple of vampires no one else really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like." John explained to them.

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked in confusion looking at his father like he had gone insane.

"Antique store." John corrected his eldest son.

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just… I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Dean, Andi and me. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?" Sam said looking at his father.

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go back to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want Andi to go back home. I want… I want Mary alive. It's just… I just want this to be over."

Andi bit her lower lip when John said that he wanted her to go home. She really didn't want to go home. Not in the least bit, but she couldn't tell John that. He would automatically start asking her why she didn't want to go home and she didn't want to get into an argument with him on that.

SPNSPN

Andi stayed with Sam and John at the back of John's truck checking the weapons over on a muddy back road. Her pink lips were pursed in a thin line.

Dean pulled the Impala up behind the truck and got out. He walked up to them.

"You get it?" John asked looking at his eldest son.

Dean pulled out a brown paper bag out of his pocket and handed it to John.

John pulled out an antique gun looking at it.

"You know this is a trap don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone?" Dean said looking at his father.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets…"

"Dad…"

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south just… get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed alright, you're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you." He looked at the three of them. "Alright listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir." Sam said with a nod of his head knowing that his father's orders counted.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys and Andi. It's your fight, you finish it. You finish what I started. Understand." John handed Dean the Colt.

"We'll see you soon Dad." Sam said clearing his throat.

"I'll see you later." John said as he got into the truck leaving three of them behind.

"Later." Dean said softly.

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line. This was the hardest thing that they were going to have to do separating from John again after reuniting with John.

SPNSPN

The three of them sat in the car in silence watching through the window as Monica and her husband ate dinner.

Sam pursed his lips together coming up with an idea in his mind. "Maybe we could tell it was a gas leak. Maybe get them out of the house for a few hours?" Sam questioned looking over at his brother with his brows furrowed together.

Andi scoffed from the backseat.

"Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam began to think some more. "We could always tell them the truth."

Dean looked at Sam for a long moment with one eyebrow raised.

"Nah!" They said together.

Andi shook her head.

"I know. I know. I just… with what's coming for these folks…" Sam said letting out a soft sigh.

The three of them looked back at the house.

"I wonder how Dad's doing." Sam said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up."

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up."

"Boys…" Andi said softly. "He'll be fine… and we'll be fine." Andi said softly, she could only hope that she was right on this. She didn't want them worrying about their father. She knew that John could handle himself. She also knew that they could handle themselves and she could hope that they would finish what John Winchester had started.

SPNSPN

Sam pursed his lips together as he looked at the house. "This is weird."

"What?" Dean asked looking at his brother, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"After all of these years we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

Andi bit her lip. She didn't want to put her two sense in at all, after all it was a moment for them. It was a war for them to finish and she was along for the ride. She just wished that before John had left that he would have given her the answer of who had killed her father. It would have given her some peace of mind instead of wondering… always wondering for the past eleven years who had killed her father.

"We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always."

"Yeah, but this isn't like always." Sam said swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

"True." Dean said realizing what Sam was trying to point out.

"Dean… ah… I wanna thank you."

"For what?" Dean asked in confusion.

"For everything. You've always had my back you know? You too Andi. Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you two. And ah… I don't know I just wanted to let you know. Just in case."

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you kidding me?" Dean snapped at his little brother.

"What?"

"I have to agree with Dean on this one." Andi said with a firm nod on her head.

"Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me."

"He's right Sam. Don't ever talk like that again. If you do, I'm gonna Gibb's slap you." Andi said crossing her arms giving him a look.

SPNSPN

Dean held his phone to his ear praying that his father would answer his call. It was after midnight so it should have been finished. "Dad's not answering."

"Maybe Meg was late? Maybe cell reception's bad." Sam said looking at his brother thinking of the possible reasons of why John wouldn't be answering the phone.

"Yeah well." Dean hung up his cell phone pursing his lips together letting out a soft breath still not liking the idea of what his father had done.

The radio began to start chattering with static.

"Dean wait. Listen." Sam rolled the dial on the radio hearing more static come and go.

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line as the wind began to pick up outside. She looked out the window and saw the lights in the house flicker. "Well… that tells me that something is going on."

"It's coming." Sam confirming he knew what was going on.

The three of them got out of the car fairly quickly.

SPNSPN

Dean used his card to slide the lock on the front door open and the three of them entered the home silently.

Sam entered the lounge first followed by Andi.

Dean was confronted by Monica's husband swinging a bat missing Dean's head and smashing a lamp causing Andi to jump.

"Get out of my house!"

Dean quickly closed in on Charlie and grappled with him grabbing the bat.

"Get out of my house!"

"Please please. Mr. Holden please." Sam said trying to calm him down.

Dean took control of the fight with Charlie and swung him against the wall and held the bat against his throat.

"Dean." Andi said in shock coming quickly to where the older Winchester was.

"I got it Andi." Dean said sharply to her. "Be quiet." He looked at Charlie. "And listen We're trying to help you."

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" Monica said from upstairs.

"Monica get the baby!" Charlie yelled to his wife.

"Don't go into the nursery!" Sam yelled at the same time.

"You stay away from her!" Charlie said trying to get away from Dean.

Dean backhanded him knocking him out.

"Dean!" Andi said in shock. "Sam get Monica."

Sam nodded his head running up the stairs.

Andi looked at Dean. "I'll get him out of here. Go and help your brother."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Andi said as she grabbed a hold of Charlie. "Go and help Sam." She began to drag Charlie out of the home.

SPNSPN

Charlie shoved Andi away from him when Sam came out of the house with Monica who were both coughing.

"You get away from my family." Charlie said snarling.

"No Charlie don't. They saved us."

Dean ran out joining them holding Rosie close to his chest.

"I mean they saved us." Monica said as she began to cry. She took Rosie from Dean.

Charlie wrapped his arms around both of them.

Monica looked at the three of them. "Thank you."

The three hunters looked at the house that was burning. They saw the demon was silhouetted in the burning nursery standing still.

Sam went to head back inside having a death wish. "It's still in there!"

Dean grabbed a hold of his arm. "Sam. Sam, no."

Sam struggled against Dean.

Andi grabbed his other arm.

"Dean, Andi let me go, it's still in there."

"No. It's burning to the ground, it's suicide."

"I don't care."

"We do."

They both looked up as the flames raised and the demon disappeared.

SPNSPN

Dean paced back and forth with his phone to his ear.

Sam sat on the bed with his lips pursed rubbing the knot that was on the back of his head from where Andi had hit him.

Andi had a makeshift ice pack on her hand from hitting Sam from his idiotic move that he was going to make.

"Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it." He hung up the phone and looked at Andi and Sam. "Something's wrong."

Sam stared at the wall giving the wall a look.

"You hear me? Something's wrong."

"If you had just let me go in there, I could've ended it all."

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life." Dean snapped looking at his brother giving him a look.

"You don't know that." Sam said giving his brother a look.

Dean moved toward the bed. "So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

Sam stood up getting off of the bed. "Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean, we've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over." Dean said shaking his head.

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

Andi let out a soft breath rubbing her temples.

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back."

Sam grabbed a hold of Dean and shoved him against the wall making it raddle. "Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that."

"Sam look. The three of us… that's all we have… and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man… and without you or dad…" Dean said quietly and he looked at Andi. "Or even that Andi…"

"Dad…" Sam said upset realizing that he wasn't there. He released Dean turning and walking across the room.

Dean stood where he was taking deep breaths.

"He should have called by now. Try him again." As a few tears built up in Sam's eyes.

Dean dialed his father's number again.

Andi shook her head. "You done now?" Andi asked softly. "Done throwing a fit?"

Sam looked at his best friend wiping the tears away that had fallen from his eyes before. He didn't answer her question. He knew not to, because he knew it was a question that wasn't meant to be answered.

"Good." She said with a nod of her head. "Because we got other things to worry about. The demon we can worry about another day. Your dad is someone we got to worry about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of chapter 21. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I do apologize that this one is a bit shorter than the other ones, but I think that it is probably better this way to have it a bit shorter. One chapter left guys and that will be the end of this story. *gasp* Never thought that I would make it this far with this one and would get so many reviews and so many people liking Andi so far. What did you guys think of Andi fighting with John again? Who do you guys think John should attack when Yellow Eyes is inside of him? Should he still attack Dean or will he turn the tables and attack Andi? Please let me know in a review. I hope to have the final chapter out soon. Until next time guys.**


	22. Yellow Eyes

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 22 and the final chapter of See You Again. After saving Monica and her family and John not answering his phone. Sam, Dean and Andi grow concern and with Dean blowing up his phone they soon find out the answer. Dean can only think of one person that can help them and he hopes that this person can help them. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I didn't mean for it to take this long. I was trying to figure out the ending for it. Without further ado Chapter 22 of See You Again. Enjoy guys.

 **Chapter 22**

Yellow Eyes

Dean's eyes went wide as his phone call was finally answered, he almost dropped the phone when he heard Meg's voice answering his father's cell phone. He looked at Sam and Andi, his brows furrowing. "Where is he?" He hung up his phone. "They've got Dad."

"Meg?" Sam asked hoping that he wasn't right.

Dean nodded his head.

"What'd she say?"

Andi pursed her lips together before letting out a soft breath.

"I just told you, Sammy. Okay. Okay." Dean took the Colt and tucked into the back of his jeans.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked in confusion trying to figure out what his older brother was doing and he was moving in a hurry.

Dean grabbed his duffel bag. "We got to go."

Andi quickly grabbed her duffel bag knowing that this wasn't a good thing.

"Why?"

Dean put his jacket on. "Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, alright. It knows we got the Colt. It's got Dad… it's probably coming for us next."

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

"Sam have you lost what you got left of your bleeding mind?" Andi asked her eyes going wide as she slipped her jacket on over her frame.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving… now!" Dean said sounding much like John now.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road speeding, knowing that he needed to get them somewhere safe and sound. He took a turn sharply and the car went sideways.

Andi let out a soft shriek gripping onto the back of the front seat trying her best not to slid in the backseat. "Bloody hell Dean." She said as she blew her long bangs out of her eyes, narrowing them at the elder Winchester. "Try not to kill us all right?"

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could have taken them." Sam complained as he looked over at his brother, still not knowing of why Dean had taken them away from the motel.

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun."

Sam shook his head.

Dean glanced over at Sam. "What?"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade. Dad might be…" Sam said beginning to get upset with the idea that their father might already have been killed.

"Don't!" Dean snapped at Sam for even thinking that there father was dead.

"Look, I don't want to believe it anymore than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam!"

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going." Sam said his tone getting a little bit softer after Dean yelled at him.

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me. Everything." Dean said angrily.

"Bloody hell are you two done fighting over this?" Andi asked looking at the two of them.

"So how do we find him?" Sam asked softly after he had thought for a few moments.

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?"

"You're right. We're going to need help." He could only hope that the person that he was taking them to was going to help them out, but he was unsure since the last time that he had seen this person had a gun and it was even cocked at the time.

SPNSPN

Sam sat at a cluttered desk reading a book that was fairly large, while Dean stood in the room, and Andi leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

Bobby came over to Dean after picking up two round silver flasks with crosses on them and handed one to Dean. "Here you go."

"What is this… holy water?" Dean asked as he took it from Bobby.

"That one is." Bobby held up the other flask in his hand. "This is whisky." He took a swig from it and then handed it over to Dean.

Dean took a swig from it as well. "Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come." Dean admitted softly to the older man pursing his lips together into a thin line.

"Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help." Bobby said shaking his head looking at the elder brother.

"Well, yeah, but the last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything."

Bobby let out a soft chuckle shaking his head. "Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back. But what surprised me is that you two came walking through that door with Duncan's daughter." Bobby said looking at the twenty-three year old that stood in the same room as them.

Andi gave Bobby a soft smile. "John brought me back over and I accepted."

Bobby let out a soft sigh. "You were out of this life weren't you?"

"Not really." Andi said pursing her lips together. She really didn't want to tell Bobby what she did overseas.

"Bobby, this book… I've never seen anything like it." Sam said in awe as he looked at the book that was before him taking Bobby's thoughts off of the twenty-three year old girl he was talking to and was worrying about.

Bobby came over to Sam and sat on the corner of the desk. "Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright." He said with a smile.

"And these, uh, protective circles. They really work?"

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in… they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel."

Sam chuckled at how Bobby said it.

Dean came over to them. "Man, knows his stuff." Dean said giving Sam a small smile.

Andi stuck her hands into her back pockets coming over to them.

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap that you three stepped in." Bobby explained to them.

"Really? How so?" Andi asked tilting her head to the side in confusion of what Bobby was talking about. It was beginning to worry her.

"Normal yeah, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?" Dean asked in confusion. He couldn't help, but wonder where this was going.

"This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us… a lot more."

Andi pursed her lips together. That was scary and a lot more dangerous.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked his brows furrowing together in concern.

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys, your daddy, and Andi… you are smack in the middle of it."

The dog began to bark outside.

"Rumsfeld…" Bobby went over to the window and Rumsfeld stopped barking with a while. "What is it?" He looked out the window and saw that his dog was nowhere in sight. "Something's wrong."

Suddenly the door is kicked open and Meg sauntered in.

Dean quickly slipped the holy water flask out of his pocket.

Meg looked at the three young hunters with narrowed eyes. "No more crap, okay?" She seethed as her eyes wandered over each one of them.

Dean came over to her unscrewing the flask, but Meg hit him sending him into a stack of books knocking the wind out of him.

Andi pursed her lips together as Sam stepped in front of Bobby.

"I want the Colt, Sam… the real Colt… right now." Meg ordered the younger Winchester.

Andi moved closer to Sam and the three hunters moved across the room and Meg followed them.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam said quickly coming up with something believable, hoping that Meg would believe his lie.

"Didn't I say 'no more crap'? I swear… after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. Lackluster, men and little girl. I mean, did you really think that I wouldn't find you?"

Dean came up behind her a smirk came onto his face. "Actually, we were counting on it."

Meg turned and looked at him.

Dean stared at her before looking up at the ceiling his smile growing a bit bigger.

Meg looked up and saw a large protective symbol etched there.

"Gotcha."

SPNSPN

They had tied Meg up to a chair and the three younger hunters watched her knowing that she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said looking at the three younger hunters smugly.

Bobby came into the room carrying a very large canister of salt. "I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there… they ain't getting in."

Dean nodded his head as he got up out of his seat that he sat in moving around Bobby and Sam. "Where's our father, Meg?"

Andi leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, her pale pink lips went into a thin line knowing that this probably wasn't a good thing.

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch."

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't."

Dean lunged at her, putting his hands on the arms of the chair. "You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?" Dean yelled losing his temper with Meg.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Meg said smugly.

Dean's eyes narrowed and then smacked her across the face.

"That's kind of a turn on… you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl."

Andi darted across the room and grabbed Dean's arm pulling him out of the room causing Bobby and Sam to follow her.

"You okay?" Sam asked his brother softly.

"She's lying. He's not dead." Dean said feeling hopeless.

"Dean…" Andi said looking at Dean as she released him. "You gotta be careful with her. Don't hurt her."

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why, Dean." Andi said with a groan rubbing her temples. She couldn't believe that Dean was that dense at that moment.

"What are you talking about Andi?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Andi's right." Bobby said looking at the two brothers. "She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

"Are you trying to tell me that there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean said in shock.

Bobby nodded his head.

Dean looked back at Meg who stared back at him. "That's actually good news."

Andi pursed her lips together knowing what Dean was thinking. She really didn't know how this was going to end.

SPNSPN

Sam flipped through a book that Andi had handed him looking through a book for an exorcism ritual. Sam looked at Dean who looked back at him.

Andi sat in one of the empty chairs with her lips pursed together into a thin line, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg questioned with narrowed eyes looking at Sam and Dean.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Dean said looking at Sam nodding his head.

Sam pursed his lips together before he began. "Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino…."

Meg's eyes slid over to Dean. "An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh, we're going for it, baby… head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

"Tribuite virtutem deo."

Meg flinched in pain.

Sam looked at Dean.

Meg looked over her shoulder at Sam. "I'm gonna kill you… and your little whore too." She said looking at Andi before she turned to Dean. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is."

Meg just smiled at him.

"Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." Dean looked at Sam.

Andi came over to where Sam was and stood next to him.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarri, omnis legio, omnis ceongregatio et secta diabolica…"

Meg shook in pain as Sam continued and when Sam stopped she gasped in pain. "He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time and the little British whore he brought over. That's when I slit his throat."

"Ergo…"

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into Hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil son of a bitches, so help me God!" Dean said looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae."

A wind began to blow in the room.

Andi took a breath closing her eyes knowing that this was taking a toll on the boys not knowing if their father was alive or dead.

"Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis ancto et terrbile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt…"

Meg's face began to twist in pain.

"Where is he?" Dean questioned her again.

"You just won't take 'dead' for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!"

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean yelled in anger.

Andi moved closer to Dean unsure of what to do. She knew that he was starting to get out of hand. He was beginning to scare her.

Sam looked at his brother in concern.

"What are you looking at? Keep reading." Dean snapped at his brother.

"Ab insidis diaboli,libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The chair began to slide around the circle.

"Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneirs, to rogamus audi…"

"He will be!" Meg yelled.

"Wait! What?" Dean yelled telling Sam to stop.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address?"

"I don't know."

"And the demon… the one we're looking for… where is it?" Sam questioned looking at her.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know."

"Finish it." Dean said looking at his brother.

"What? I told you the truth!" Meg yelled at him.

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch, you promised."

"I lied! Sam?"

Sam didn't reply looking at his brother with wide eyes.

Dean looked at him. "Sam! Read. Dean walked by him.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is?" Sam asked quietly to his brother.

"She doesn't know."

"She lied."

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her."

Bobby walked up to the three of them looking at the three of them. "You're gonna kill her."

"What?" Dean asked in confusion looking at Bobby.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it… that girl is going to die."

"Listen to me, the three of you, we are not gonna leave he like that."

"She's a human being."

Andi pursed her lips together. She didn't like Dean's idea in the least bit. She was an innocent and that meant killing the poor girl. A death sentence and that was something that she didn't so willingly like giving out. That was one of the reasons why she had left, and she wanted to voice her opionion, but she had a feeling that it would probably upset Dean if she said anything.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, finish it." Dean said looking at Sam.

Sam looked at his brother, then to Bobby and then to Andi. He noticed Andi looking down at the ground . He looked at Meg with his lips pursed together.

"Finish it." Dean demanded to his younger brother not giving him much of a choice.

Sam took a breath and looked back at the book. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel."

Andi shook her head and began to walk out of the room. "I can't watch this." She said as she walked out of the room. She couldn't bring herself to watch another innocent to die. She had seen it happen all too much in this line of work. Perhaps more times than Sam and Dean ever had and she didn't want them to even think the worst of her. Britain really had ruined her when she was over there.

SPNSPN

Dean had parked the Impala by some train tracks in Jefferson City, Missouri.

Sam was looking through the Key of Solomon book on the roof of the car, spinning a marker in his hand.

Andi leaned against the hood of the car with her lips pursed together and her hands in her pockets.

Dean was at the back of the car loading up guns and putting them into his duffel bag.

Sam looked over at Dean. "You've been quiet." He said fairly concerned.

"Just getting ready." Dean said looking over at Sam out of the corner of his eyes.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean."

Dean didn't reply to his brother as he continued to pack his duffel bag up.

Sam flipped to another page of the book. He saw a symbol and picked up the book and walked to the trunk of the car and opened it. He rubbed the dirt off of it and he began to draw on the lid of it.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car!" Dean yelled looking at his little brother.

Andi's eyes went wide as she moved towards the two brothers.

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?"

Sam moved to the other end of the trunk. "It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox."

"What are you talking about. We're bringing the Colt with us."

Andi let out a groan. "You're serious." She said looking at Dean with wide eyes.

"We can't Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon."

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care Sam. I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. You use to want that to. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!"

Dean scoffed a bit.

"You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike that I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you along with Andi. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything, but revenge." Dean said as he shook his head.

Andi held up her hands. "Don't you dare get me involved in this. I'm not getting involved in this fight between the two of you." Andi said as she backed away from the two of them. She wasn't about to get involved when the two of them were fighting like this. She wanted to get John back and get him back alive to his sons.

"That's not true, Dean."

Dean scoffed looking at his brother.

"I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. The get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't." Sam said shaking his head.

"He has a point Dean." Andi said softly from where she stood looking at him with her arms crossed. She knew it was the only way.

"Fine." Dean grumbled.

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said fine, Sam." Dean said taking the Colt from his jacket pocket holding it up to show his brother before putting it into the trunk.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked by the river and stepped up by some trees and Dean stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, hey." Dean said causing Sam and Andi to stop and look back at him. "Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise."

Sam looked over and saw an apartment building with a sign that said 'Sunrise Apartments'.

Andi let out a soft breath. "Huh. I'll be damned."

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside." Dean said thinking outloud.

Andi let out a soft groan rubbing her forehead at the thought. This was going to be dangerous for them.

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"And so we can't kill them… a building full of human shields." Dean said pursing his lips together into a thin line trying to think of a plan that would help them out.

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody."

"Yeah, this sucks out loud."

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?"

Dean looked over at the building thinking of an idea. It was illegal to do, but it would work. "Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians."

"Isn't that a wee bit illegal?" Andi asked her brows furrowing together in worry.

"Okay," Sam said rolling with the idea, "but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes exactly." Dean replied looking at his brother.

"You both have lost your bloody minds." Andi said her eyes going wide.

Dean looked at her. "And you have a job to do too."

"Oh bloody hell. You really get your kicks on this. Don't you." Andi said with a groan. "Well if I'm going along with this bloody plan of yours… I'm not going inside in a fireman's uniform… you two can. I'll be out here waiting for you."

Dean and Sam nodded their heads.

"You two be careful alright. I'll keep watch the best I can out here."

"We know you will Andi." Dean told her.

SPNSPN

Andi walked up to one of the firemen pursing her lips together looking rather concerned. "Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?"

"We're figuring that out right now, ma'am. Just stay back." The fireman said pushing her back away from the building.

Andi let out a soft breath.

"I've got a dog in there, that's a Yorkie." She said sounding really concerned playing her role well.

"Ma'am, you have to stay back." The firefighter told her again.

"But my dog…"

"Ma'am your dog will be fine."

Andi let out a soft breath and crossed her arms in worry. She had no idea of what to. She just hoped that the boys were able to get in and get out with John safely.

SPNSPN

Andi was busy helping Sam put salt along the window sills in a cabin in the woods. Andi pursed her lips together as she worked. She was worried about Sam's bruises and wanted to tend to his wounds, but he wanted to deal with protection first, which she didn't blame him.

Dean came into the room rubbing his face.

Andi turned looking at Dean with a worried look. "How is your dad?" She asked concerned.

Dean let out a sigh. "He just needed a little rest, that's all." Dean looked over at Sam. "How are you Sammy?"

"I'll survive." Sam said softly as he turned towards his brother. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

Andi pursed her lips into a thin line thinking. She certainly hoped that they hadn't been followed because that meant more danger for them.

"I don't know." Dean admitted softly. "I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"Yeah." Sam gave his brother a soft look. "Hey, uh… Dean, you, um… you saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

Andi shook her head lightly.

"You're welcome." Dean said with a small smile. He would do anything to protect his little brother. Sam just needed to remember that.

Sam walked across the room.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there." Dean said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."

Andi nodded her head knowing that Dean didn't have a choice, it was to save Sam.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" Andi and Sam questioned at the same time looking at the elder brother with a look of concern.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or dad, or Andi, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh… it scares me sometimes."

Andi and Sam stared at him with a worried look. Neither one of them knew what to say to the older brother.

John came into the room. "It shouldn't. You did good." John said looking at his eldest.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked in confusion of why John wasn't upset with him for using the gun on the demon.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you… you watch out for this family. You always have." John said looking at his eldest son with a smile.

Andi's brows furrowed. She had never heard John talk like this. This had been a whole new tone for him and it worried her.

"Thanks." Dean said softly unsure of what to think.

The wind began to pick up outside and the lights flickered.

The four of them went to the window.

"The demon?" Sam questioned softly hoping that he might have been wrong.

"Sam, Andi, lines of salt in front of every window, every door." John ordered the two of them.

Sam looked at his father. "We already did it."

"Well, check it, okay?"

Andi followed Sam out of the room. Her lips pursed together into a thin line. She was concerned about the fact that John was acting differently. "Us double checking…"

"Andi… are you alright?" Sam asked, as he began to check the lines of salt over.

Andi pursed her lips together, as she didn't want to worry Sam about what she was thinking about the off feeling that she had about the way that John had been acting. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it Sam." She said softly feeling a pang in her chest as she lied to him. She hated lying to him, but when she didn't know what was going on herself, how was she supposed to tell him that his father was possessed and that was what she was thinking.

Sam let out a soft breath as he finished checking the windows and doors. "We're good."

Andi nodded her head and slowly followed him back into the room where they had left Dean and John.

Sam's eyes went wide along with Andi's when they both saw Dean pointing the Colt at John.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked finding his voice after the initial shock of seeing his brother pointing a gun at their own father.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John said looking at his youngest.

"He's not Dad." Dean said his eyes not leaving John.

"What?" Andi asked in confusion.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean said his voice filling with emotion.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John said looking at Sam.

"Dean, how do you know?"

Dean tried to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "He's… he's different."

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me."

Sam looked back and forth between his father and brother.

Dean glanced at his brother, but didn't say a word.

"Sam?" John questioned.

Sam continued to look back and forth. "No. No." He said as he moved behind his brother.

"Andi?" John questioned looking at the young woman.

Andi took a deep breath and began to move towards Sam and Dean standing behind the eldest brother.

"Fine. You three are so sure, go ahead. Kill me." John said looking down waiting.

Dean held the gun on him, but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I thought so." John looked up and his eyes were yellow.

Sam lunged, but was pinned against the wall.

Dean was pinned to the wall as well causing him to drop the colt.

Andi was flung across the room and being pinned away from the brothers. Andi let out a groan as her back met harshly against the wall.

John picked up the Colt. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you a long time." Sam said looking at his father's form that was possessed by the yellow eyed demon.

"Well, you found me." His yellow eyes shifted over to Sam.

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

Sam tried to fight the force that had him pinned against the wall, but he failed against it as it kept him against the wall. "I'm gonna kill you!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," He set the gun onto the table, "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam looked at the gun, but it didn't move.

"Well, this is fun." John moved towards the window where he had Dean pinned next to. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…" He let out a sigh. "This is worth the wait."

Dean struggled.

John looked at him. "Your Dad… he's in here with me. Trapped inside of his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's going to taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God…"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He walked over to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family." He smiled at Dean. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch." Dean grounded out as he tried to struggle against the wall.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked his voice getting a little thick with emotion. He wanted to know why Jess was killed.

John turned to Sam. "You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?"

"Yeah."

John turned looking back at Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." He moved back towards Sam. "Been shopping for rings and everything." He turned his head looking at Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

Andi felt her heart tearing for Sam finally knowing the truth of why his mother and girlfriend had been killed.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You… and all the children like you." He then turned to Andi looking at her. "And what surprised me the most was you being with the Winchesters." He smirked at her.

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to keep the fear off of her face.

"You… you missy are something." He said walking over to her. "You want to know what happened to your father."

Andi's eyes went wide. Her heart rate increased when she heard him say that. She felt tears coming to her eyes. "How…"

"Oh… you would love to know wouldn't you?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean said snapping from where he hung on the wall.

John's body turned towards Dean and began to walk towards him. "Funny, but that's all part of you M.O., isn't it. Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean said narrowing his eyes at his father's possessed body not liking the idea that it had happened to his father.

"You know, you fight and fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam… he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. Oh and him bringing Andrea in and fighting with her all of the time… shows me that he is a father figure towards her."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean smiled at him.

John stepped back and lowered his head. He looked back up and Dean suddenly yelled in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam said struggling against the invisible force.

Andi tried to struggle against her invisible force.

Dean began to bleed heavily from his chest.

Sam began to struggle more.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleaded trying to get his father to come out.

John looks at him again and smiles.

Dean began to scream in pain again.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled.

"Oh god…" Andi said as she struggled.

Sam struggled as hard as he could to break free, but it wasn't working.

Andi let out a gasp when she saw blood running from Dean's mouth.

"Dad, please." Dean passed out.

"Dean!"

"Stop." John whispered.

Andi and Sam were suddenly let go.

"Stop it."

Sam dived for the gun grabbing it off of the table.

John turned towards him and his eyes were yellow again.

Sam aimed the gun at him. His breathing was hard.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy." The yellow eyed demon taunted.

"I know." Sam said firing the gun shooting his father in the leg.

John fell down and Dean fell down as well.

Sam got up and rushed over to his brother.

Andi pressed her hands to his wound on his chest. Her lips pursed together as she tried to keep the bleeding under control.

"Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood."

Andi thought quickly and took off the flannel that she wore pressing it to his wound leaving her in her tank top. Her lips were in a thin line as she continued to hold her flannel on his wound.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked weakly.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean." Sam said softly.

"Go check on him."

"Dean."

"Go check on him." Andi said softly looking at Sam. "I have Dean."

Sam gave her a thankful look and got up and went over to check on John who was lying motionless on the floor. "Dad? Dad?"

John suddenly looked up at his son with wide eyes. "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sam aimed the gun at his father swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Do it now!"

Andi looked over her shoulder with a look of concern on her face.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean called to his brother.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" John ordered his son.

"Sam, no."

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…"

The demon suddenly left John's mouth in a cloud of black smoke and disappeared through the floor.

John looked at his youngest accusingly like he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

SPNSPN

Sam drove the Impala with his father sitting next to him and Andi and Dean in the back seat.

John gasped out in pain closing his eyes.

Andi kept her flannel on Dean's wound as he was slumped against the window.

"Look, just hold on alright? The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said pleading with his brother hoping that he would survive this.

Andi pursed her lips together as she looked at the back of Sam's head. She knew that he was worried about his brother. And she was going to try her damnedest to keep Dean from bleeding out.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first… before me, before everything. I am sure that Andi would have done exactly as I asked.

Andi shook her head. "That's where you are wrong John. I'm not a killer… and I am not about to murder the man that brought me over here. Not for some yellow eyed bastard."

Sam looked in the rearview mirror at Dean and Andi. He swallowed the lump in his throat after hearing what Andi had said. He was thankful that she would have done the same thing that he had done. "No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon…"

Suddenly an eighteen wheeler slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, sending it sideways in front of it, knocking them all out unconscious from the speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of See You Again. I hope that you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing this story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. The first chapter of the next story I'm No Good. I have plans up to season 5 so far and I can't wait to start writing season 2 of Supernatural. I am hoping to stray away from the episodes a little bit more, but it might prove to be a task. But I hope to get the next story out soon. If there is anything that you would like to see in Season 2, please let me know. I will post at the end of this story when the new story is out. Until next time.


	23. Sequel Is Up

The Sequel for See You Again is now up.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm only posting this at the end of these chapters because I'm revamping the series. I will have it up for about a few days and take it down. I'll be posting new chapters more detailed and hopefully you guys will still want to read it.


End file.
